The Centipede and the Rabbit
by juubiwriter99
Summary: Kaneki was born as a hybrid, an outsider among ghouls and humans, he always believed his life to not be worth living, so when a strange assortment of ghouls from 'Anteiku' including a short-tempered waitress start changing his views and his heart, what is he to believe now? he believed his life would end with tragedy, maybe it won't be so tragic after all. Kaneki X Touka. AU
1. Centipede

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

Tokyo, the night was young and the stars were blanketed by the lights from below, the entire metropolis was up in arms, many going about their business, whatever that may be, partying, returning home from work, spending small amount of time with friends, or just getting a late cup of coffee, anyone who said that Tokyo wasn't alive would be lying to themselves. Resounding through the streets were cars driving to the destinations and music playing from local pubs and clubs. Everyone had their own goal in mind and that was goal was simple. Especially for one particular person wondering the streets, with hunger in his belly and a certain lust for the more violent things.

In the 11th ward, right at the stroke of ten, a helicopter with the logo of the renowned 'CCG' was flying over the multiple buildings and sky-scrapers that dotted the vast city that was as endless as the ocean. The helicopter was racing towards a certain building after a certain troubling call, with it's great speed cutting through the wind it surged forth, many in the streets below that could hear the drumming form it's wings looked up into the sky searching for the helicopter and it's route. Some were familiar with this tune and small pockets of fear were etched into their hearts, knowing what to do, they quickly went the opposite direction of the helicopter knowing exactly the danger it was pursuing and having the experience not to look over their shoulders that exact night, so they increased the speed of their steps and went on their way back to the safety of their homes.

The helicopter only increased it's speed trying to get to it's objective, a rather well-known nightclub that was privy to all who enjoyed the entertainment they could offer. One of the pilots was listening intently to the radio, awaiting orders from their head-quarters.

"**CCG to all ghoul investigator's, repeat, CCG to all ghoul investigator's, rendezvous at the Onpa Kurabu (Sound wave club) trespasser reported to be attacking the Onpa Kurabu, require immediate assistance from all investigator's.**" said a voice of the radio providing instructions.

"CCG Head-quarters, requesting the identity of the target, over." said one of the pilots as his hand reached over to grab the radio, while his partner and co-pilot listened intently.

"**Unkown, though speculated to be the Mukade (Centipede)**." with those words as if their blood had frozen in their veins, the pilots almost lost their composure as they were flying over the city, as the instructor said those words they had every right to sweat. Their only hope, to come out of the night alive.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere at the CCG head-quarters, a famed special-class investigator was currently tending to his paper-work, sorting through reports from his subordinates and approving of certain assignments. The man was tall with white coloured hair, he wore a pair of glasses over his grey eyes with a face that held an apathetic expression, rarely showing emotion if any at all. Like all his co-workers he was well-dressed with a suit and tie and when on duty he would wear a white overcoat. He was about to sign off on his last report before an rookie inspector came running through his door, which only served to slightly annoy him at his blatant disrespect of his privacy.<p>

"Is there something you need?" spoke the bespectacled as he finished off the report as he remained focused on his work and didn't bother to look up at the inspector who so greatly admired him.

"Arima-sama! There's been an emergency call at the Onpa Kuradu! A ghoul is apparently wreaking havoc in the in the club at this moment!" said the inspector with noticeable fear in his body, voice and eyes.

"I fail to see how our seasoned inspector's can't put down a lowly ghoul striving to become a big-shot amongst his disgusting ilk." spoke Arima as he started tapping his pen against the wood of his desk as he completely brushed off the rookie's fears.

"But Arima-sama! They're saying this ghoul may be the Mukade!" now that sparked something within the veteran as he stopped his tapping and allowed his mind to wander as his hand unconsciously travelled to a spot on his right cheek, under the eye. Arima's eyes and expression soon darkened as he remembered his 'fond' encounter with the Mukade. Without saying word, Arima slung his overcoat around his body and picked up two briefcases by his desk and threw one to the rookie who nearly dropped it as he stumbled around with the case. "Let's go."

"B-but Arima-sama! I've never been on a case before." said the rookie as he stood there legs bent, sweat leaking off his forehead as he held the briefcase in a funny way where it looked like it was about to fall from his grasp.

"Congratulations, you just got your first case. As I said, let's go." said Arima as he walked out the door with the rookie following behind him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere two other investigator's were walking upon a road before one received a call on his phone coming straight from Head-quarters. One was a lanky man, middle-aged man with long white hair, sunken cheeks like a corpse he had a rather large grin on his face as he walked, stoop-shouldered along the road and wore the usual coat and suit of the CCG's ghoul inspector's.<p>

His partner, the one currently on the phone, was a tall-man with black hair, he had a large build but other than that no distinguishing features about him except for a necklace with a cross on it.

"Hmm, who was it Amon-kun. Have they finally gotten around to that new quinque I ordered?" spoke the man with a hint of glee in his voice at the thought of a new quinque in his possession, while his partern shook his head which made the old man deflate a little at the answer.

"Orders from above Mado-san. Apparently Mukade has been caught terrorising a club not far from here. All investigator's are to head towards the Onpa Kurabu to arrest him or kill him." spoke his partner as they both stopped walking along the path.

"Mukade huh? Well finally came out from under that rock that Arima put him in. I wonder what the both of them are thinking, no that's too easy to guess." spoke Kureo Mado to himself thinking about the last time he heard from Mukade and his endeavours, oh his kagune was one Mado had been coveting for quite some time, perhaps this was his chance to finally get his hands on it.

"Who is Mukade Mado-san?" spoke Kureo's partner Koutarou Amon.

"Mukade?! Mukade is a bottom feeder. Scum of scum. One that you either fear or respect, well in my case envy because of his kagune but still. Mukade is infamous as a trouble-maker of the CCG, he started killing our men around about four years ago, since then he's been everywhere. Killing our men and eating humans as if they were treats on a buffet. Though he's smart I'll admit, never stays in the same place thrice. Always hunting new prey." said Mado as the two began walking to the club where Mukade was supposedly attacking.

"But still, that sounds like any smart ghoul, what makes Mukade special?" questioned Amon further as he followed after his partner.

"Because, Mukade is special, rarely do any ghouls escape from Arima, but only he's been known to make him bleed." said Mado nonchalantly to his partner whose eyes widened and gasped in surprise. Mukade was able to make Arima Kishou, CCG no Shinigami (CCG's reaper) bleed? Arima is the most powerful investigator in the CCG probably in it's entire history where he made SSS-rank ghouls cower in fear, his name alone was fear itself, where even the one-eyed owl would be of little match to him, for Mukade to make him bleed? That was something just unheard of.

"Yes, the tiniest cut just under his right eye. But of course Mukade didn't slink away without some damage to himself, we all thought he was dead, seems we were wrong. Wonder what he's been doing in his free time." said Mado as he rubbed his chin in thought while Amon was almost exasperated from his partner's almost care-free attitude. "Either way, Mukade won't be escaping this time."

"Unless he's taunting us." said Amon which gave Mado a thought, just a tiny thought, he didn't really regard ghouls to be smart, cunning yes, but smart? The tiniest thought, was Mukade taunting them?

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the twentieth ward, at a small, quaint coffee shop by the name of Anteiku run by a humble and kind old man, catering to all who came for the warmth of a cup of coffee. There weren't many customers in the shop given the fact that night was encroaching, many of the employee's were preparing to close down as they cleaned cups and packed the chairs. The TV was on, some of the employee's watching a funny game show until it was rudely interrupted by breaking news regarding the current attack on the Onpa Kurabu.<p>

One of the employee's, Koma Enji complained a little as it was getting to the good part. The manager of the establishment turned his head to stare at the TV probably knowing what was transpiring, the manager was old, experienced above all. The manager kept a close eye on all the wards and on the ghouls that were worth noting, such as Mukade, his right hand man Yomo had been assisting him, when news spread that Mukade has apparently been killed by Arima Kishou, one could hear all the ghouls in Tokyo let out a collective sigh of relief, from what the Manager Yoshimura knew of him, or just the rumours, he was a cruel, brutal ghoul with no sense of compassion or kindness, but Yoshimura knew that such a that such a thing such as hatred wasn't born but bred, he knew that certain events must have transpired in Mukade's life to make him into what he was. But still, the fact is Mukade was a clear a present danger.

However one of his employee's expressed more curiosity than the rest, she had distinct blue hair with long bangs with one large one covering the entirety of her right eye with short hair, she had dark blue-purple eyes that were currently trained on the television, she wore the usual uniform of the employee's of Anteiku, but she knew of Mukade, from what she gathered he sounded a lot like her brother, Ayato. She knew that he could have stayed in the shadows for much longer, she knew exactly what was happening. He was taunting his enemies.

* * *

><p>In said club. blood, guts and bones decorated the floor as if it was a painting on display in an art show. A young man, probably around the age of twenty was running through the carnage trying not to vomit, pass out or trip over the masses of flesh as he kept his eyes barely shut he k but open enough to get a good view of his surroundings, he kept looking around, twisting and turning his head, searching for his pursuer but to no avail but still he searched, everywhere around him, his predator, hiding in the darkness, hiding from the creature within it's walls. He didn't dare say a word, didn't dare draw breath. Avoiding the light. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where the exit was or where to escape, only the flashing lights and the still beating music were his only company.<p>

He finally stopped running, his legs bent ready to spring into action at a moment's notice, he was on the verge of collapsing from fear. His mind couldn't handle everything around him, how did he end up in such a situation, he was just going out clubbing with his friends, never expecting to be caught in a ghoul's web of intrigue and carnage. He must be the unluckiest man in the world, that was the only logical thought that made sense from this while situation. He then turned around and almost ran into a glass panel used for decoration, he couldn't see anything clearly behind the glass except for the momentary flashes of neon colours.

However his daze was shattered when a body of a young woman was thrown against the glass, her arms splayed across the glass, splotches of blood all over her body and it looked like she had a broken jaw but her eyes were dead as a fish and she slid across the glass onto the ground. The young man fought so hard not to scream and tremble in terror. He kept his composure which was something more difficult than imagined. He then heard scurrying around him, looking everywhere once again to find his dark attacker.

He then felt something grab hold of his leg and drag him off to a darker corner of the club, where the sheer strength of the grab was enough to break his ankle, losing his composure he screamed at the top of his lungs hoping for someone to hear him, to save him from the monster before him. For only a few seconds time slowed down for him as he came face to face with his attacker, before a blood red scaled tentacle wrapped around his body and pierced his torso, effectively killing him, turning his scream into a silent whisper before his body was dropped on the ground and consumed by his killer.

'so good, so sweet, just enough fat.' thought Mukade as he feasted on the bodies around him, hoping for his real prey to fly away form his nest. At first look one would think that this wasn't a ghoul but an odd human, to be frank he wasn't the most intimidating of ghouls, lacking any scary features and other such things. He appeared scrawny but underneath all that clothing was a well built young man who had been fighting his whole life. He had pure white hair with black tips and few streaks in his hair. He was wearing a ragged long-sleeved black shirt which were torn up to his elbows along with ragged shirt shorts that look as if they were about to fall off, finally he wore a mask on his face customary of all high-profile ghouls such as himself. His mask has a resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eye-patch and a lipless grin that shows artificial teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster with red gums with bolts jutting out of the neck giving him a resemblance to a famous Hollywood monster and with a zipper in-between the teeth. But his form was caked in blood and his white hair had trickles of black in it.

He kept on eating even when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, but Mukade knew that the footsteps didn't belong to 'that' person, since he had faced and seen the many on few but memorable occasions.

"So they weren't kidding when they said you like big meals, you practically have a buffet around you." spoke a voice which made Mukade stop his current manifestation and to drop a slab of meat out of his hand as he was interrupted by the newcomer, he then stood to full height while his sole visible eye was was burning red and black with an almost dead expression.

"It's rude to interrupt someone when their occupied with something important." said Mukade with a lace of danger in his voice, not regarding the large man behind him to be a threat. "And I hate being interrupted. So run along, you're not my true prey and I'm still rather famished."

"You don't know who I am? Do you?" spoke the large burly man obviously asking a rhetorical question as he stepped into some light where his features could be seen. He was a large burly man with blonde hair and sharp lizard eyes, he wore a white suit with a blood red shirt and colourful tie and he wore a hockey mask emulating a horror icon. "Well, guess I have to teach you, once I take a toe, maybe a finger or two, how about the arms, maybe the legs." said the hockey mask wearing ghoul as he placed what appeared to be a medical apparatus into his hands.

"I know you are... you're nothing but a bug, buzzing around, annoying others with your presence. Too bad I don't have a boot." said Mukade as he listened to his confronter prattle on about how he was going to dismember him and spill his blood and all other kind of violent nonsense. Mukade's words were enough to make the larger ghoul chuckle a little at his words.

"You know I was ordered to take you alive, they didn't say anything about having some 'fun' before hand. You don't mind do you?" said the ghoul asking a rhetorical question once again as he stared intently at the back of Mukade's head, his body shaking with glee as Mukade turned his head to gaze at him slightly.

"Such small toy for a big man... that's cute." said Mukade as the hockey mask wearing ghoul, flew towards him where both were inches away from the other, ready to strike within a moments notice. The large ghoul didn't say anything other than unleashing his Kagune, where they appeared as tentacles full of 'thorns' so to pin Mukade to the ground where he could have as much 'fun' as possible. But when his Kagune stabbed the ground, Mukade was skilled enough to dodge every strike, where he unleashed his own rinkaku kagune to stir up even more dust in the area, creating a cloud that effectively shrouded him from sight. The larger began coughing as the dust filled his lungs before it dissipated leaving an empty space where Muakde just was, who had used the distraction to escape, knowing that his plan had failed, he couldn't take on Arima and Jason together at the same time, it was wiser to retreat for now go back into hiding.

Escaping through a vent system and heading up to the roof Mukade gritted his teeth underneath his mask. Aogiri tree, he knew of the organisation, but he didn't care for it, as if they could accept someone like him, one who has no place in either either worlds.

When he finally made it to the roof, he could see helicopters and police cars with investigator's scurrying about below. They had yet to take notice of him and that worked to his advantage as he scaled down the building and dropped to the ground where the CCG were spreading around the perimeter, finally making it into an alley Mukade slipped into the darkness leaving the humans behind and heading back to his place of refuge. As he wondered the streets he removed his mask and stuffed it into his shirt and wiped off any blood on his lips.

* * *

><p>He failed, he failed at his attempt to kill Arima, the one who took everything from him, all because of the interference of Aogiri tree. Ten years he had been forced to fend for himself on the streets, he learnt to take care of himself, to insinuate himself into the society of humans, to blend in. though the hair was a bit unusual it certainly wasn't strange. He travelled around, he earned a meager amount of money from part time jobs that could sustain his shitty apartment when he was hungry he did what every ghoul would do, hunt. It wasn't that hard, find a human, kill them, eat them, be on your way. Though he simply just wanted the little things in life.<p>

He didn't have any friends nor did he want any, most ghouls were too afraid of his power and reputation to dare cross him, he claimed feeding grounds in just about every ward, there were times when he had to return to reclaim the ground for himself, because of power seeking ghouls who considered themselves big-shots in the own world, they were the ones who died quickly.

As he traversed the streets, Mukade knew that CCG would probably sweep the whole ward looking for him, he was probably on their shit-list, the ghouls that needed to be put down. He had to leave, go to some place where he could disappear again, Arima wouldn't rest until Mukade disappeared again.

After half an hour from escaping the scene of his crime, Mukade came across a clothing store with an assortment of apparel, looking down on his own clothes, torn, ragged and about to fall off he decided it was best to change appearances. Making his way into an alley upon the side of the store, he made his way to the power-box where he saw several switches and cables, he switched them all off, specifically the alarm and cameras. Arima and his followers would search any stores that had been robbed as it was wise to change clothing if discovered, so not to leave behind any proof Mukade turned off all the power and broke any locks in his way.

Thankfully the store was unoccupied and desolate, he would be in and out before any body knew it. So he picked up a long-sleeved black shirt with a high collar, a black, waist length coat with a high collar that went up to his chin, and had pockets on it's sides, a pair of white jeans which were the only ones in hi size, a pair of simple sneakers and a pair of half leather gloves. He then wiped down any spot that had his fingerprints and quickly left the store. Where he ran towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>Another half hour later Mukade had finally made it to his apartment where he reached into his new pants and pulled out his keys and entered his apartment, it was small, only large enough to fit a single person and assorted items. He sighed, every time he came home from a hunt or a 'kill Arima mission' he would walk home towards an empty apartment, he hated it, the loneliness, not relying on anyone. He was an abomination, it was to be expected, but still he could only wish that there was someone that could probably understand him.<p>

He then turned his head towards a picture on a shelf a picture that held significant sentimentality to him, it was him, as a young child, with his mother, he picked up the picture and gazed at it fondly. The picture was taken during happier times, when things weren't so bleak to him. That picture was the only one he had of her, if it weren't for the picture he would probably had forgotten her face. But he remembered everything else about her fondly. She was kind and gentle, she never once scolded him or insulted him when he did something naughty, she just wouldn't talk to him and he figured that was the best way to get her point across. She was a woman who had big dreams and she lived life to the fullest, doing anything she could in a single day. She never saw the world in black and white, more along the grey areas, there was this one case where someone almost died in a car crash and his mother risked her life to save them, when questioned about it she merely said 'if I had the power to save someone and chose to walk away, I would never live with myself.' another thing about her, she would always smile, even when things were tough for them. She also believed that one could find happiness just by love and becoming the person gets hurt rather than the person hurting others, bearing the pain. She never refused a request for help and was equally kind to anyone around her even to those who intended to do her harm. If only he were more like his mother, if only everyone else was more like his mother. She was his whole world, and kind to everyone, despite being... a ghoul.

Yes, his mother was a ghoul, yet she didn't have a loathing for humanity as some other ghouls were known to have. She was a woman who loved life human and ghoul alike, she never killed anyone, she couldn't, she survived off eating corpses of both humans and ghouls, though she was exceptional at hiding, a trait that passed onto Mukade, she never stayed in the same place for too long and they frequently moved so to avoid suspicion, but she could never even hurt a spider. She was one of the pacifistic ghouls that wished to live in peace. She held equal regards to both humans and ghouls, she would help either for no cost whatsoever. Though she did have a distaste for those who sought death and pain. But her kind were few and were decreasing over time. She also taught Mukade how to live amongst humans and to blend in with them, this was originally meant to instil in him a world where humans and ghouls could live peacefully, unfortunately Mukade only used these skills to his advantage when on the hunt. She was also a good cook who made human food despite the fact she couldn't eat it. She also went the extra mile and made Mukade's clothes as a young boy.

His hair then overshadowed his eyes as he remembered the tragic day. His grip on the picture tightened just a little, no he didn't want to remember. He couldn't placing it down and moving on towards the bathroom. He then washed his face from any stray drops of blood on his face even licking some of his fingers. Blinking at the blood on his fingers he looked up into the mirror to gaze at his reflection, and gazing back at him was a grey and white eye, and a red and black eye. Yes, he was something that many thought was only a myth, an unnatural product of nature. He was a hybrid, half-ghoul, Half-human or more commonly known as a one-eyed ghoul. His mother was a ghoul, his father a human. But this fact was known only to himself.

Walking out of the bathroom he headed towards his room and threw two large duffel bags onto his bed as he went to pack up his things.

His thoughts then travelled again to what he was, his mother never told him how his father died, he didn't how someone like him came to be, or how it was possible, though Mukade had a guess. In some aspects, his mother was right, if a monster like him could exist, he was proof that it certainly was possible for ghouls and humans to live peacefully. If only for a while, fear was a powerful emotion and one of the most primal. Fear made people do things none would think possible. The fear of ghouls, the fear of things like himself. Fear.

His thoughts then travelled to his father, he knew his father was in his life before he died, he was apparently an avid reader as Mukade kept most of his books and some were even littered on the ground, at times he would find himself reading the books alone, studying the words, it almost felt like his father was with him calming him as he read the pages, reading the words. However he died after Mukade was four years old, he doesn't even remember him all that well, nor his face. Of course he never felt lonely because of his mother but there was still a void somewhere in him. His father was human and he fell in love with a ghoul, which possibly meant he had a similar mindset to his mother. Other than that his father was a mystery and Mukade didn't care enough to discover more, right now he had more pressing issues.

Packing his two bags with all his books, clothes and other essentials, Mukade took out a battered laptop and opened it up to find a new housing. He searched a cheap, apartment in any district, Arima would be searching for him through the 11th ward so Mukade just had to move from location and location again.

Finally he found something. A cheap apartment with an agreeable enough price located in the 20th ward. A peaceful and docile ward in the ghoul world. Mukade knew he would also have to be careful here as the ward was under the protection of the organisation known as Anteiku, home to several S-rank, SS-rank and even SSS-rank ghouls, but one thing is he's meticulous, careful not to misstep his boundaries. Besides, Anteiku would probably know to be careful around him also, he knew not the rank CCG had given him, but for him to cut Arima must have been worth something. So he paid for the apartment online and packed the rest of his things ready to leave for the 20th ward.

He wondered what kind of ghouls would be there, since it was a rather docile district he figured all the ghoul's there to be weaklings, not even worth a thought. He would have to claim a feeding ground there soon, if he was to survive and not give into hunger or starvation which was absolute hell for a ghoul, a creature that devoured and nothing else. He also knew of the old man that watched over the 20th ward, Yoshimura. A ghoul famed for his strength and power, Yoshimura was a name to respect and fear any who crossed him wuold be asking for a swift death, even the CCG were afraid of facing Yoshimura. Though one had to wonder at the motivation's of the old man, what was he doing, creating a safe haven for ghouls and the like. Was he catering to the weak who couldn't defend themselves? It didn't matter. The only way to find out is to head to the ward and see what happens.

So Mukade or known by his real name as Kaneki Ken, left his place in the 11th ward and headed for the peaceful district of the 20th ward under the protection of Anteiku.


	2. Feeding Grounds

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story.**

**First of all I wish to thank you for the positive reception to this story, to be honest I thought it was bad, but that's just me. second here are the things you need to know, Kaneki is a natural born hybrid, his mother was a ghoul and his father was human. both of his parents are dead. he's out to kill Arima for reasons yet unknown but you're free to guess. I will also be including some anime elements into the story because I feel the anime did somethings better in the manga (In my opinion), Kaneki and Touka's relationship will be developed in the story, they won't fall in love with the other immediately. lastly if the reception continues to be good I will write into Tokyo ghoul: re. ok thats it, hope you enjoy. **

**Feeding grounds**

Walking through the streets of the 20th ward, Kaneki could instantly see a change in atmosphere, the ghouls here were a lot more careful than they were in the 11th ward, maybe from fear of the CCG or fear of Anteiku, that question would probably remain unanswered. Looking around the famous one eyed ghoul was correct in his assumptions, the 20th ward really was as peaceful and docile as others claimed it to be. It was certainly and oddity, growing up in violent wards would have changed his perception in a way, although he did see few dead bodies, most likely the work of other ghouls who had claimed prominent feeding grounds. He would have to do something about that. It was a simple fact to him, if you were unable to hunt, you would die, if you relied on others you would also die. He had experienced starvation enough times to know both accounts were true. He wondered as to how lax the ghouls of this ward truly were, he believed most of them to be weak aside from the ones working at Anteiku.

His mind then travelled towards the organisation, Anteiku were well-known for governing the 20th ward, if you didn't listen to them, you would get buried by them, simple easy to remember. Though Kaneki had to congratulate them, running a coffee shop, the only food a ghoul can consume is not a bad idea, they could gather information, help the weaker ghouls and run the behind-the-scenes operations. He wondered of course what kind of people they were, he knew they were staunch in against attracting attention since that would only lead to trouble, given the fact that there were any CCG investigators or the more commonly referred to nickname, 'doves', meant they were at least doing something right. Kaneki would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly tempted to fight them, just to gauge their strength, see how a natural-born half-ghoul, half-human such as himself would measure up to a an actual ghoul. Of course they had a few advantages he lacked, they had greater senses, he couldn't tell one ghoul apart from the other and apart from humans, but this allowed him to have a keen sense of sight that was able to pick up subtle differences between the two. But still Anteiku was an organisation he feared and respected.

Hefting one of his two duffel bags over his shoulder Kaneki was walking down the street to his new apartment, he didn't wonder what his apartment was going to be like, it was of course a shit-hole, with cracks and the like on he walls, leaky pipes and fluctuating power, yep that was home for him, his entire life.

Just as he was about to reach the building to his apartment, a hooded figure with his hands stuffed into his pockets was approaching him from his front, Kaneki did nothing and paid little heed to the person, not considering him a threat in the least. Just as he was about to bump into the hooded man, said person pulled out a knife from within his clothes and held it towards Kaneki's body, visibly shaking. Kaneki merely stared at him through his eyes, not put-off by the least of the man, in fact now that he got a better look at him, the hooded person was large, probably packing in too many doughnuts as his stomach was barely being restrained by the hoodie, he also had noticeable chubby cheeks and he was sweating profusely with meaty fingers.

"Give me all your money and your bags." said the chubby man trying to put up a scary facade which did little to intimidate the one eyed ghoul, who held back a sigh at the pitiful attempt at a mugging, Kaneki figured that his man had nothing to lose and would gain just a bit of money from robbing victims on the street. "I-I said give me all your money." warned the man again but Kaneki just walked around him, unafraid and made his way to his apartment. The chubby man then began crying and sobbing uncontrollably, before he turned around and stabbed the knife into Kaneki's back. However, he stopped his crying and his sobs diminished when he pulled his knife away, he gasped slightly when he looked upon the blade of the now bent knife, before looking back up at Kaneki.

Kaneki could have sworn he felt something being jabbed into his back, he turned around slightly to see the chubby man now holding a bent knife, it was common knowledge that knives and other such blades were useless against ghouls, it's more like flicking one with a rubber band than anything, an annoyance. Soon enough a large wet spot began forming between the legs of the man as he knew exactly what he was up against.

Knowing that his face had been seen and the man would undoubtedly go to the CCG, Kaneki in a blink of the bit into the man's fat neck and ripped off a chunk of flesh and swallowed without hesitation. The man soon fell onto his back clutching at his throat and making gurgling sounds as he dropped the knife.

"Too greasy." said Kaneki as he wiped some blood of his lips with his gloved hand and turned back to the man with his left eye blazing red and black. The fat man that tried to mug him got up to his feet with any strength he had and ran into an alleyway hoping to escape the one-eyed ghoul. Kaneki only dropped his bags onto the ground before walking into the alley the chubby man had escaped into, said man was tumbling over trash cans and other items found in alleyways such as boxes and litter. He soon fell to the ground with a thud, still clutching at his throat profusely bleeding neck that left puddles of blood on the ground and on his clothes. When Kaneki finally caught up with the man he sharpened his hand and stabbed it into the back of the prey where he died instantly. "too much fat on you, not enough muscle, you'll won't even suffice to be a good appetiser." said Kaneki where he dragged the body elsewhere, the last thing he needed as the police on his door he then dumped him in a dumpster and threw bags of litter and boxes over him, so it would be harder to find the body, the only problem was the blood, and with luck on his side, Kaneki felt the light sprinkle of rain, as the skies hard been darkening ever since he arrived.

Walking back towards his bags, Kaneki walked up the staircase leading to his apartment, when he arrived he lifted up the mat where a key and a note was waiting for him. He discarded the note obviously belonging real estate agent who sold him the place and the key he used to open up the door to his new home. When he turned on the light which flickered for a bit, he was welcomed by simple furniture, a couch, a cheap TV, a refrigerator, two book shelves and a bedroom with a walk in kitchen. It was more than what he usually had and he was thankful for the bookshelves anyway. He then threw his bags onto his bed and removed a few packages from within. When he unwrapped them it was revealed to be feet and hands, basically his food. He then went to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator when he threw the meat within and then jammed chained hooks from within that would hold the meat up. Hey he has to keep his food fresh right?

He then took one of the hands and sat down on his couch and found the remote where he turned on the TV where it opened with a news report. He then began munching on the meat as he watched the news particularly enjoying the taste of bone marrow.

"**Citizen's of the 11****th**** ward of Tokyo were struck with horror and grief after one of it's most established night clubs was raided by a ghoul, whom the CCG believe to be the SS-rank ghoul known as Mukade. Mukade is a ghoul known for his violence and this was clearly shown in his victims from the raid, who had been savagely ripped to pieces where even some of the limbs have yet to be found. CCG made no statements about Mukade other than this was just another of his random attacks. We have decided to withhold any images as most are... too disturbing to show. After the raid, Mukade was no where to be found and he has yet to be apprehended by the CCG, we warn the citizens' of Tokyo as this abomination is still at large and may strike later. The families of his victims have been notified and the CCG claim that they will bring him to justice.**"

"Hmm, wouldn't want that Mukade fellow to come here any time soon, we don't need someone like him in the 20th ward." said Koma Enji as he was washing a cup after listening to the news. "too many like him come here and try to take over the place, Rize is tolerable enough but Mukade will only bring trouble." said the worker as he earned some nods of agreement from some of the patrons (Who just happened to all be ghouls) and even his co-worker Irimi, however one such worker remained unsure about it all. Touka Kirishima,

She didn't know what to make of it to be perfectly honest, what Koma said did have some truth in it, but you could hardly judge a book by it's cover but still she knew to be cautious around Mukade whoever that may be. But still, she knew that no ghoul, no matter how depraved was never initially as they were, her brother Ayato being one of the biggest examples. But Mukade, he was an enigma to her, just what was he trying gain from all this attention? Perhaps some questions were better left unsaid as she turned the TV off.

* * *

><p>Kaneki meanwhile was packing the bookshelf with his father's books, the only items he had of the man, he didn't came to the 20th ward to escape the doves for a few months, but he surprisingly was actually going to settle here, but he was still going to kill Arima only he would have that pleasure, no one else. But he had done that, he knew he needed a few more things before he settled into his lair.<p>

With that he took his keys and walked out the door to the nearest convenience store.

* * *

><p>He was walking with his hands in his pockets, unconcerned with anything around him. Night was starting to creep in and the rain clouds that followed him were still pouring down heavily, dampening the ground and giving the whole district a distinct feeling of melancholy, he saw couples, men and women, some children with their umbrella's jogging at a slightly fast pace that wouldn't ensure they slipped and hurt themselves and yet fast enough to get to their homes. He saw a young girl who tripped in front of him and into the rain. He crouched d own and held out his hand which the girl gladly took as he brought her upon her legs again. She was a young girl probably twelve maybe thirteen, she had straight brown hair and brown eyes which held a hairband decorated with two four-leaf clovers and clothing becoming of a girl her age.<p>

"Hinami-chan!" yelled a feminine voice who came running after the young girl, now named Hinami. Kaneki presumed it was the girl's mother as they had a stark appearance to each other. "when I said, we have to get home fast, I didn't mean that fast. Are you ok?" questioned the woman as she searched her daughter for any injuries, but the little girl brushed off any concern. "I'm terribly sorry for this sir." said the woman as she turned to Kaneki who gave her a friendly smile.

"Don't worry about it." said Kaneki as he walked past the two and kept on walking.

"Kaa-chan, he smelt funny." said Hinami to her mother, although the rain clouded most of his scent she could still detect some of it.

"I wouldn't worry about it honey, we should get home soon your father might be worried." said the girl's mother as they began jogging at an even pace, at one moment Hinami looked over her shoulder to gaze at Kaneki once again.

When he made it to his destination he kept looking amongst the instant coffee brews and blends, uncertain which to choose. There were so many, besides, he needed something delicious, nothing that would hamper his ability to kill Arima. Before he could make a decision a hand reached over near his face and plucked one of the products of it's shelf, the one called 'blondie'.

"The blondie coffee is the best of the instant brands. You know." said the person who examined the coffee in his hand. He was an older man, slightly older than Kaneki, he had distinctive glasses and messy hazelnut hair but looked like any regular human.

"Really? I can't tell as I don't usually drink this stuff." said Kaneki as he took a jar of 'blondie' himself and examined.

"It' fast, delicious and easy to make. Not that hard really. Besides you need a good cup every now and then. It's better than what I usually drink." said the man before he left and paid for the coffee followed by Kaneki.

* * *

><p>As he was making his way to his new home, Kaneki could hear angry shouts coming from a street, he followed the sounds to the scene, where he saw a grotesque man harassing a young woman around his age.<p>

"You know you're showing a lot of leg." said the man as he took hold of the girl's arm, in his own meaty hands. "why don't you come with me, I'll show you a good time, we can have lots of fun." the girl meanwhile appeared to be struggling against his grip, and looked to be in genuine peril, Kaneki from the sidelines couldn't take it anymore and decided to teach someone a lesson.

All the girl saw was a shadow moving in from behind and before she knew it, the man's head was slammed against the wall he was facing, where he apparently had a now broken nose and he might have suffered a concussion but he was alive, for the moment. Touka was glad that someone took care of that scum before she did, she was so close to killing him herself, although she would have been scolded for Yoshimura for it. When she looked at the back of her rescuer he was already walking away back to his home. She would have mouthed a thank you but she was unable to as the man had left and she was left with an unconscious man with her.

When he made it to his home, he flopped down onto his bed and let sleep take him over.

* * *

><p>When the morning came, Kaneki decided to take another stroll through the ward, take in it's views.<p>

"Well, well... never thought I'd find you in a place like this." said an alluring voice from behind Kaneki where he turned his head to see a woman the same age as him, a slender woman with purple hair, eyes and an hourglass figure that had men drooling.

"Rize." said Kaneki as he turned to face her with a small grin. The exact relationship of the two was close friends, they used to hunt together from time to time back during their time in the 11th ward, she was glutton then and she was glutton now, obsessed with human flesh. Rize was one of the few people Kaneki could really call friend, though they hadn't been in contact ever since she left the 11th ward when things were becoming troublesome there.

"Kaneki-kun, what brings you to this dull ward, is it a girl? Is it me?" said Rize seductively as she strode towards Kaneki without a care.

"Sorry no. I didn't know you were even here how. How many men have you whored into killing?" questioned Kaneki as she stopped in front of him.

"Only twelve this week." spoke Rize nonchalantly which made Kaneki slightly chuckle at her response. "Come on, there's a better place to catch up and talk." said Rize guiding Kaneki to one of the cafe's frequented.

* * *

><p>They walked for twenty minutes before they approached a coffee shop by the name of 'Anteiku' which made Kaneki raise his eyebrows. So this was the place where the ghouls have the 20th ward were governed, to be frank Kaneki figured it would be more spectacular. More grandeur. Well life just happened to be full of disappointments. They walked over and settled in one of the booths and waited to be served by one of the workers. Though some eyes were trained on them especially a blue-haired ghoul who partially recognised Kaneki, as the man that saved her from that pervert from last night. She pondered why he was with Rize of all people, was he like her, a trouble-maker, she didn't know.<p>

"So Kaneki-kun, what 'really' brings you to the 20th ward? Did you finally kill Arima yet?" questioned Rize as her purple eyes stared into Kaneki.

"I'm here to escape from CCG, and I'm pretty sure you know how my 'kill Arima mission' went." said Kaneki as he slouched slightly, while playing with a spoon that was on the table.

"So, not here for a social call. Too bad." said Rize a little depressed at the answer. At that moment Touka came by and asked what they wanted. Rize ordered a cappuccino while Kaneki ordered the same while Touka walked off to take some more orders. "you enjoying the 20th ward, in my opinion it's rather boring, no one interesting, until you showed up."

"It has it's charm, in a rustic sort of way, though food is rather distasteful here, almost gross." said Kaneki referring to two men he encountered, one that tried to stab him, and the other harassing the girl. "Arima is probably tearing about the 11th ward as we speak."

"Everyone blames you for that, oh wait, you are to blame, pissing off Arima, smart idea." spoke Rize to which Kaneki slightly huffed at her. At that time Touka brought their orders and walked off while both drowned the hot liquid down their throats, enjoying the taste despite not quelling their hunger, how ghouls were able to drink coffee is beyond them, it was certainly an oddity, why this particular drink? Why no milk? Or other such stuff? Is there something special about coffee? Who knows. "by the way, we should head to the 14th ward for a drink at the helter skelter, Itori will be happy to see you."

"That would be nice. But right now. I'm rather starved at the moment. Perhaps an... early snack." said Kaneki as he searched amongst the patrons of Anteiku, trying to spot a delicious human.

"But first a question. If I may." spoke Rize making Kaneki raise an eyebrow at her. "Why are you 'really' here."

"Aogiri." spoke Kaneki to which Rize made no quip, no word, no form of acknowledgment. "They came after me, wanted me to join their cult. I declined, now they either want to capture me or turn me into one of their snacks, and they sent Yamori of all people, well they could have sent someone more charismatic."

"I see, so that explains everything, you're on the run... from everyone." spoke Rize with a sigh, ghouls had the unfortunate occupation of being hunted down like animals, she knew some of her friends who had been turned into trophies. Ghouls live their live in fear, never knowing when they might be discovered and killed, it was a horrible way to live, unlike humans, who are rightfully livestock to ghouls. "well enough of enough of all this gloom and doom, dinner. Unfortunately Anteiku is very particular about their human customers, they have these rules about their regulars, kill joys." spoke Rize with a sigh as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Someone with few familial connections, hardly any social life and is a complete stranger to the community." said Kaneki a little bored, those types were the most boring, never screaming about their family or friends.

"Sounds familiar." spoke Rize with a snicker obviously aimed at Kaneki, who glared at her a little. Around that time, night had begun to set in, therefore, time to hunt. Both paid for their drinks and left to catch a good meal.

* * *

><p>As they were walking around looking for prey, it was tedious having to find a decent tasting meal, most humans were now in their homes, safe.<p>

"We could scavenge." suggested Kaneki as they continued walking.

"Uhh no, their blood is always cold, no warmth, ruins the taste. Plus we could find a rotting body filled with maggots which I hate." rebuked Rize as she was vehemently against the idea, only the weak scavenged and it was a lot less fun, when you hunt you feel this exhilaration that can't be put into words.

"There you go being picky gain." complained Kaneki as they kept walking passing by two young girls, of course Rize knew one was a ghoul and the other a human friend, definitely off limits. As they were walking, Touka stopped and stared at the retreating Kaneki and Rize before her friend wondered what she was doing. Touka of course, without a doubt knew that the white haired man was the one to save her. But she didn't know who he was. Though he had this aura of power around him.

She then started her trek home once again and didn't pay anymore heed to the pair walking away from them. As they were walking down the street, Rize knew of a good hunting place she frequented, all they had to do was cu through a construction site.

"Kaneki-kun, if we cut through this construction site we can get to one of my feeding grounds faster." spoke Rize to which Kaneki smiled and both easily jumped over a wall to reach it. "Well then, hopefully no small-fry decided to take it, that would be tedious." spoke Rize as the crossed the construction site. "So have you read the work Saka-" however she was cut off as metal beams suddenly dropped on top of her, that made a large crashing and clanging sound that resounded through the entire area, making sure everyone heard it, the impact was enough to send Kaneki to the ground, where dust filled the area, making it impossible to see and making to difficult to breathe.

He coughed harshly as the dust filled his lungs and he groaned as his body felt slightly sore from hastily being crashed into the ground, when the dust finally cleared, he found Rize crushed to death under the metal beams where her blood was pooling across he ground like a puddle. He widened his eyes at the scenario, almost unable to comprehend that he was almost caught up in it, he then looked up to find what had caused, only to see shadows moving across everything. He didn't know what to say other than turning his gaze back on his supposedly dead friend. He then heard shouting and the sound of police sirens. He had to escape, if this escalated any further he would be bringing trouble down upon all in the 20th ward.

So he ran back to his apartment as fast as his enhanced speed could take him, without looking back over his shoulder or sparing a thought.

When he finally made it back, he ran a hand through his white locks and breathing hoarsely with sweat pouring down him, just what happened exactly?

The 20th ward, docile, yeah right.

* * *

><p>Kaneki didn't sleep that night, how could he? He watched one of his friends die right in front of him. He had only spent two days in the 20th ward and shit was already falling on top of him. He could have sworn he saw a shadow moving atop the incomplete building, was it Aogiri? No no one knew he was here and the only one who did was crushed by metal beams. CCG maybe? No, they prefer to do things themselves, not relying on metal beams. Perhaps it was, them? Evidence seemed likely after all.<p>

As he sat on his bed, he decided to leave for that coffee chop once more, he didn't want to watch the news, he had a fair guess what it would be about. He just needed to drown out his thoughts.

He was sitting in the coffee shop alone this time, listening to the news which had been turned on, they were going on and on about the mysterious falling beams the other night and how a woman was crushed to death about it, his eyes narrowed at the TV, the more he thought about it, the more it felt like it wasn't some random accident, the beams decided to fall at the exact moment Rize and himself were under them, just what could be gained from Rize's death? It was certainly an oddity, a mystery, one Kaneki intended to solve. Though the news of Rize's death must have reached the other ghouls, they must be breathing a collective sigh of relief at her death, they would probably become more active because most would be too afraid to oppose her. He would have to swoop in and take the feeding grounds for himself, he's already settled into the ward, might as well do something while he's here.

As the waitress brought his coffee he couldn't help but get the feeling that her eyes were trained on him in a curious manner.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as he was standing atop a building, wearing his usual clothes and his distinct mask, he knew it was time to leave his mark.<p>

He was walking amongst the street looking for humans and ghouls alike, he had gone without a proper snack for a while, relying on the meat in his refrigerator, he needed something warm, delicious even. With Rize's death, the feeding grounds she stole would likely return to their original owners, or others would claim them for themselves, which ever the case may be, he had to make it clear who was in charge now.

He then smelt something, because of his half-human nature he couldn't smell things as well as ghouls could, but this was an unmistakable scent, succulent, sweet. A corpse, he didn't mind scavenging, growing up he did many things to survive, even cannibalism, but a corpse would have to suffice, if there was a ghoul there, all the better, they could spread word that he's claimed the feeding ground.

As he walked through the dark alleys of the 20th ward, twisting and turning corners ju,ping over trashcans and boxes to get to the smell.

When he finally made it to the source, he saw the corpse of a man, simple in appearance, nothing really spectacular and of course a ghoul was feasting on his chest, Kaneki stared at the lone ghoul with bored eyes, watching him eat for a few minutes before the ghoul finally took notice, where he saw a white haired man wearing a black mask with a toothy grin.

"Hey, why are you here?" questioned the ghoul although he was slightly intimidated by the leather mask and the white hair that almost seemed unnatural. "listen, I don't know who you are, but this is my kill back off, I worked hard to kill him and I won't be intimidated by scavengers." spoke the ghoul trying to put on a tough facade although failing to anything to Kaneki aside from annoy him. "hey didn't you listen?! I said get out of here before I ki-" however he was rudely interrupted when a foot was placed at the back of his head, he was too busy threatening Kaneki to notice it before his skull was pushed off his shoulders and rolled to Kaneki's feet where his white jeans were stained in red.

"Sheesh, I say, don't eat on my feeding grounds, but he goes ahead and eats anyway, I should have spelled it out to him more, obviously a few words were lost when they went in one ear and out the other." spoke the new ghoul whom Kankei recognised from the convenience store, when he brought some coffee. "and now there's also another unwelcome guest, god they're like flies to shit."

"So another ghoul although you're a little... different, you smell a little strange. Well doesn't matter, if you were human I could have eaten you, guess my kindness is my downfall, I'll just kill you instead. Nice mask by the way, though why do you have one of your eyes covered, makes you an easy target if someone, I don't know, attacked you from your right. But lets get this straight... this is 'my' feeding ground, and I don't like to share." spoke the ghoul as both of his eyes went red and black.

"Ohhh, so this is your feeding ground." said Kaneki with mock ignorance. "Well, that makes it easier. Because this feeding ground is under new management. So run along, your presence is nauseating." said Kaneki as he waved his hand up and down, only serving to irritate the other ghoul, up on the rooftops, both didn't notice a shadow looming over them, watching the whole scene play out.

"You know what pisses me off, ghouls that invade my turf, but what pisses me off more is punks like you acting all high and mighty, as if you're my superior. If you're a ghuol from the 20th ward, you should know not to trespass into my territory, the very air you're breathing is pissing me off, I wanted to settle this was gentlemen, but punks like you coming into my territory, nah, that's not good at all." spoke the ghoul grinding his teeth at Kaneki who smirked underneath his mask.

"To be quite honest I was just passing by, though the acting superior bit... that's true, trespassing, I wouldn't call it that, more like taking over, no maybe a better word, conquest yeah that sounds good." said Kaneki as he rubbed his white hair which made the other ghoul grit his teeth.

"Ok, lets play a game, lets imagine, you find you're girlfriend is naked, lying on the ground, broken. And there's a man there with his pants down, and he says 'I just happened to be here' would you believe him, well I wouldn't I'd kill him. That's practically the same as what you're telling me. So as if I would kill the man, I'm going to kill you." spoke the ghoul.

"I want you to try." taunted Kaneki as he held out his arms. The ghoul rushed forward preparing strength into his kick before aiming for kick in the chest which Kaneki blocked when he brought up a single arm. "is that it? That's all you got? Shachi (Orca) kicks harder than you, your kicks tickle like a tiny feather." the ghoul gritted his teeth and jumped a little away from Kaneki.

"Bastard just who are you anyway?" questioned the ghoul, his kicks were amongst the strongest, a weak ghoul like the one he killed wouldn't have possibly have blocked it, meaning the guy before him was a big-shot.

"Watch the news, I'm sure you'll figure it out." said Kaneki where in a flash disappeared before the ghoul's eyes and punched him in the gut where he almost vomited from the impact. The ghuol keeled over and was breathing hoarsely. Kaneki then followed up this punch with a kick to the chin, and began savagely beating the bespectacled ghoul within an inch of his life, coating his knuckles with red and blood and some drops being spilled onto his black mask and onto the toothy grin, giving it a more bloodthirsty appearance. For a few minutes this continued with the shadow watching from above, being a little off-put by it as they had seen a similar image before.

When Kaneki was finally done, the ghoul looked like a bloody mess, he had bruises, cuts and blood all over his face where it could be considered a work of art rather than a face, he may have also punched a few teeth down his throat, the ghoul appeared to still be breathing, perhaps with great difficulty.

"Well hopefully, that should be a clear message. With Rize dead, as her friend it seems only right that I should procure her feeding grounds." said Kaneki to the ghoul, who only made, what could be described as a gurgling sound.

"Whose feeding grounds did you say?" spoke a voice from above where Kaneki looked up to see one of the waitresses of Anteiku looking down on him with arrogant and smug look in her eyes, Kaneki didn't say or do anything other than stomp his foot on the ghoul's chest make him cough repeatedly.

"Another annoyance. What do you want? Little girl." taunted and questioned Kaneki as he turned fully to face her where she jumped into the street to face him.

"Since when has this ever been your feedings grounds?" queried Touka with a dangerous look in her eye where Kaneki was unperturbed by it and just stared into her own with his only visible eye.

"Since just now in fact. After I bashed this one's jaw into his skull." spoke Kaneki as he took a step towards her where he released an aura of danger around him, which would have made weaker ghouls flinch or fall over their own feet. "you do know she's dead right? My voracious and gluttonous friend, I'm doing her one last favour."

"And that makes these your feeding grounds?" questioned Touka as she stared at Kaneki, if she was truthful, she was a little intimidated by that bleached white hair and skin-tight mask, just who was this man, from what she tell he was powerful, at least an A-rank ghoul. But there was something about him that seemed... off. His scent was the biggest give-away, he didn't smell like a normal ghoul, rather his scent had this aroma to it that made it smell sweet and alluring, no ghoul she ever met had this kind of scent, so why was this guy's scent so different, it smelt like a ghoul and yet a human at the same time.

"By default, as I'm the strongest ghoul here. Unless you want these feeding grounds yourself, but I'm like a tiger, I'll fight to the death to protect what's mine." said Kaneki sending a glare towards Touka who flinched a little at the sharpness in his left eye.

"The task of distributing Rize's former feeding grounds to the weaker ghouls and otherwise the managing of the 20th ward, belongs to those of Anteiku." said Touka as her eye turned red as Kaneki's eye left eye did the same.

"Anteiku... huh. Well, what will a bunch of fence-sitters, like Anteiku do to someone like me, give me a slap on the wrist. From what I've seen Anteiku doesn't seem like much, picking apart every little detail, it's rather annoying." spoke Kaneki who was becoming more agitated with this girl spouting her nonsense.

"I'm the top dog here now. It's just easier to accept, so run along and play with your toys, like a good little girl." taunted Kaneki to which Touka grit her teeth at him.

Springing into action Touka charged at Kaneki with great speed as she flew right past him, he didn't even move a muscle. Nor did he make any sign of distress pain or anything of the like. When she slid to a stop she smirked a little at her work, when several deep cuts appeared all over Kaneki's body, making his blood spill over the place.

When she looked over the shoulder, she saw steam, evaporating the wounds on Kaneki's body as if they were never even there.

'I've never known a ghoul to have such a healing factor before, it's like I didn't even cut him.' thought Touka as she stared int shock.

"Maybe you should cut deeper next time." taunted Kaneki making Touka grit her teeth at him and tighten her fist in anger. She then charged at him again and tried to kick him, but he jumped over her leg and braced himself on the side of a wall where she spun around and kicked her in the face which stunned her, leaving her open to an attack. He then gripped her ankle while she was dazed and threw her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground, he then pinned both of her head with a single hand and he crouched over her, their faces so close together now.

"Really, is that all Anteiku has to offer. I expected too much didn't I." said Kaneki still holding her hands above her head. Knowing only two ways to break his hold, Touka went with her second thought since the first one was a low-blow anyway. Pulling out her Kagune despite the tight situation she was in. Crystallising her Kagune she fired off multiple bullets towards Kaneki's face where he was barely able to dodge it, although he was mask torn apart by the sharp bullets.

With male ghoul off her body, Touka jumped away from him and retracted her Kagune, while stare at him while he held his face in his hands as his now torn mask was by his side. When he turned around, Touka gasped at what she saw, it really was the guy that saved her from the pervert and the one she saw with Rize, but the shocking thing was, only one of his eyes were red and black while the other was grey and white, a normal eye.

"You're, You're eye. It can't be." said Touka as she was torn between staring at the different colour eyes. She didn't have anytime to react before Kaneki leaped towards and grabbed her by the face and slammed her against a wall.

"If you didn't retaliate I would have let you go, I don't want to kill any of your kind, I just want to kill and eat the livestock in peace. Is that really too much to ask for." spoke Kaneki to Touka, where she tried to escape from his grip only for him to slam her against he wall again. "There's no place for a half-and-half like me anywhere, I'm an abomination, a true monster in every sense. A freak of nature. I've never wanted to be a ghoul, I've never wanted to be a human. An in-betweener like me has no place in this world. If I wanted to be human so badly I wanted have ripped out my organs by now. If I wanted to be a ghoul, I would have devoured anyone of you. I've starved to death more times than I can count, because who would show kindness to an unwanted thing? I'll tell you now... my life is utter hell. Don't think you know anything about me?"

"Okay, that is quite enough." spoke a voice where Kaneki turned to see an old-man wearing a waiters uniform, he was currently smiling with his head held high, an uncommon trait amongst a ghoul. "Could you please let her go. Things are hard enough for you as it is." spoke Yoshimura, where Kaneki turn his multi-coloured eyes on Touka before he released by throwing her onto the ground. "forgive her, everyone has been a bit restless ever since Rize's death. And Touka can be a little rash but she's a good girl with the right heart." said the old man as Touka picked herself up and stood by the old man's side. "It was nice to make your acquaintance." said the old man before he and Touka left the ally leaving Kaneki and the still bleeding Nishiki alone. They'll have Yomo deliver Nishiki to his home anyway, wouldn't be that hard.

Kaneki merely huffed before leaving for his own apartment, what a hectic night.

* * *

><p>At Anteiku Yoshimura and Touka walked in the memories of the past hour still in their minds. However the questions boggling Touka's mind were a maelstrom, instead of letting these thoughts fester like a disease she questioned her boss.<p>

"Sir, Why did you let that guy go? You could have taken him." questioned Touka as she sat down on a chair, eyeing her caretaker. It didn't make sense, she knew that ghoul-human thing was dangerous, hell he was like a psychopath. He was a threat to everything they built and thus Touka saw it fit to eliminate him. He almost killed her, he probably would have if Yoshimura hadn't intervened.

"Touka-chan. You of course heard about the story regarding the trouble in the 11th ward involving Mukade. How he drew CCG's attention only to vanish after that. Remember?" said Yoshimura as he kept thinking about that young man. "apparently, Mukade had gotten in way over his head, rumours abound say he was attempting to kill Arima. However in the calm before the storm, Mukade had vanished by the time CCG breached the club he had raided. The question in regards to his motives are still unknown but Mukade is not some ghoul that would run away from a threat unless he was forced to."

"But, Mukade vanished, not even a trace, before that everyone thought he was dead." replied Touka to which Yoshimura nodded.

"Mukade has always been found in the wards with a high level of chaos, creating some of that chaos himself. But, what's the best place to hide, in a place where little chaos can be found." spoek Yoshimura his mood darkening a little.

"You don't mean?!"

"Yes, that white haired young man is Mukade, and he is also a one-eyed ghoul, a being born from the union of human and ghoul." said Yoshimura.

"But that's impossible, a hybrid has never existed before, then suddenly he comes and turns the whole world upside down." spoke Touka not liking the news the more she heard it.

"There were rumours that there was another hybrid born before Mukade. If the rumours are true than what was believed to be myth is now reality. And so to not draw the wrong attention Mukade paraded around as if he was a normal ghoul. His whole existence challenges the laws of this world and may cause a shift in the world we currently know." continued Yoshimura, thinking about the bridge between human and ghoul.

"So then what should we do?" asked Touka to which Yoshimura turned to face her.

"It's possible that some of his human traits may be dampening his ghoul traits, such as his senses, I'll have Yomo-kun watch him, for now we leave him be, harassing him may bring trouble down on us. But if things gets out of hand... I will take care of it." said Yoshimura when he opened his eyes revealing his red and black orbs.

**Kaneki has attracted Anteiku's attention, I didn't want him to join up immediately as I felt there was no motivation behind it, he is friends with Rize and Itori as well as Uta and they will also be featured in the story. more of his background in this story will be revealed since it's an AU. also possibly expect OC's there might or there might not be OC's but we don't know yet.**

**Juubiwriter99 is down and out**


	3. Anteiku

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

**Anteiku**

Two months, it had been two months since Ken Kaneki also known by his more popular moniker, Mukade (centipede), had settled into the 20th ward, and things have been different ever since. The air felt heavier, the rain poured harder and light was dimmer while clouds gathered everyday, almost as if he had cast a dark aura onto the 20th ward. His presence was unnerving, he was like a time-bomb ready to go off, those who encountered him were left with a bad taste in their mouths and a new sense of fear or what little life remained with them, it showed in their body language, stiff and ready to move, to escape from the predator.

Yoshimura, Touka and the rest of the Anteiku employee's had spread word throughout the district to be cautious around Mukade, he was more than a ghoul and he was more than human, that's what made him a force to be feared, Mukade you could say was tearing shit up. He had claimed all the best hunting grounds and once a week would leave his den to patrol these parts, for food or to defend the grounds from any hostile ghouls, and true to his word, he defended what was his, with great prejudice, most ghouls who challenged him (the stupid ones) barely escape with their lives usually walking way with holes in their body and blood all over as well as broken bones, missing teeth and other such injuries.

Everything Touka had heard about the man, was true. Brutal didn't begin to describe him.

Touka meanwhile had not forgotten that night when she confronted Mukade, how it almost felt like she was going to die, his eyes looked dead almost as if they had little life in them, the ghostly pale hair was intimidating to say the least and the mask, well now broken mask courtesy of her. She couldn't get his words out of her mind, they haunted with everything step she took and ever intake of breath.

'I'm an abomination... there's no place for a half-and-half like me anywhere... who would show kindness to an unwanted thing?.. my life is utter hell.' those words kept resounding and resounding like a bell in a clock-tower, he was right, she couldn't understand anything about him, a one-eyed ghoul like him, no she could never understand, and the fact that he was here, that legend and rumour were reality and true. Guess one-eyed ghouls were no longer scary stories one would tell their children at night. The more she tried to unravel Mukade, the more confused she would become. Her musings were so distracting that others had to literally shout at her to get her attention, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Touka-chan." said a voice where said ghoul looked up to see her manager staing at her with his hands behind his back. "Is everything alright? You've had your head in the clouds for these past couples weeks."

"It's nothing sir, just a... just a recent test as been draining my time." said Touka lying to cover up the truth, Yoshimura merely nodded at her before he left obviously he knew she was lying, but these kind of things you should just let the person be rather than pry into their time and thoughts. Before he left Yoshimura decided to say one last thing.

"Touka-chan." said Yoshimura grabbing the girls attention once again. "If you ever want to talk about 'that' night. I'm always here." said the kind manager before proceeding upstairs into the shop making Touka sigh when he was out of eye-shot. She knew Yoshimura was smart and of course experienced, hardly anything could get past him. Mukade was unlike any ghoul, (well he wasn't really a ghoul but still), she had met before, his strength was truly something to be feared, he could possibly take on Yomo and win, no she couldn't think about that, filling your head with negatives thoughts made it certain they would happen. Though she had to wonder, what Mukade was like before.

* * *

><p>Later that night when all the customers had left and the shop was closing down, Yoshimura called all his subordinates to meet him in the break room to which they did with the exception being Yomo who was tasked with watching Mukade.<p>

"Now that we have all gathered there is something we must discuss." spoke the kind old ghoul to his followers Koma Enji, Irimi Kata and Kirishima Touka. "Recently a newcomer from the 11th ward has settled down in the 20th , many believe this individual to be Mukade and after consulting with Itori who provided me this file." said Yoshimura who pulled out said file from his coat and laid it on the table in front of him and opened it up for all to see. "It really is Mukade, or otherwise known by his real name as Kaneki Ken. From what I've learned, Itori and Kaneki have been friends for years so she was not at all uncomfortable with sharing the information, being as talkative as she is. Kaneki grew up in the 15th ward of Tokyo raised by his mother whose suffered a tragic death through means not yet known as Kaneki himself refuses to say, after his mother's death Kaneki became a drifter, surviving off scavenging corpses and even eating other ghouls." said Yoshimura which unnerved all three of the people in front of him, as cannibalism wasn't the most talked about subject. "Later he settled down in the 6th ward where he received martial arts training as well as how to use his Kagune. From the ghouls there, from what Itori told me, he left after his training and started to kill the doves, hoping to gain attention from a certain special investigator. He later got what he wanted but was wounded so horrifically where he was presumed deceased, which isn't the case."

"Enji dammit you jinxed it!" yelled Touka to her colleague which shrunk a little from her outburst.

"What did I do?!"

"You said 'oh I wouldn't want Mukade to show up any time soon' and now he's here!"

"That's enough Touka-chan, Mukade is here and there's nothing we can do for now. Though I do believe Mukade well act out soon until then we-" How ever Yoshimura didn't say anything else when his his right-hand man walked through the door with his hood up and his mask on, before politely closing the door behind him where four sets of eye were now trained on him.

Yomo then removed the mask from his face where anyone could see his calm, composed face.

"I have news." spoke Yomo to which Yoshimura nodded at him to continue. "He's claimed another feeding ground, he's spreading his territory now. Some of the other ghouls are restless now, and relying on us more and more."

"Hmm, Mukade wishes to expand, he's no longer content with the area's he's acquired, it may be soon, until CCG start taking a more keen interest and one of the doves ends up dead on a street." spoke Yoshimura as he rubbed his chin as Mukade was becoming more troublesome by the second.

"There's more." spoke Yomo grabbing Yoshimura's attention again. "Some of the other ghouls, will soon try to attack and claim what they feel is theirs. In about a month's time they'll move against Mukade. They started to recognise his hunting patterns and intend to keep watching him." continued Yomo speaking more words than what he's used to, which meant he was taking the topic seriously.

"If they attack him-" spoke Touka obviously shocked at such a thing, as he made Nishiki and herself look like chumps.

"They'll be slaughtered." spoke Yoshimura gravely.

"From what I've heard, there are about six who dislike Mukade. They want him gone, and soon." said Yomo again. And Koma and Irimi started to to change their perspectives of Mukade also, he could be worse than Tsukiyama, maybe even Rize, they were probably starting to dislike Mukade just as much as the other ghouls.

"It's in our best interest not to fight Mukade." said Yoshimura slightly startling Koma and Irimi, Mukade had already shown himself to be a danger, why not fight him, it was the best logical answer. "Mukade has shown himself to be a powerful and resourceful fighter, he was able to handle Touka with only just his fists, it will be wiser to continue to observe him and then should things become too out of control... I will take care of him." said Yoshimura with a smile on his face which puzzled three of his subordinates as to what his true meaning was. "Yomo-kun, is their any more information you gathered from Mukade."

"He's a Rinkaku-type, with a unseen healing factor like Rize and his Kagune is special as it can release this alkaline substance that burns on contact, this makes his Kagune especially sought after by the CCG, he may also have another Kagune according to rumours. He also likes reading." spoke Yomo to which some sighed as the last bit of information was rather unneeded.

With that said Yoshimura dismissed his followers and all of them went their own way afterwards.

* * *

><p>The next day, Touka was once again working the shop, taking orders and the like, brewing coffee for cold bellies. However something caught the corner of her eye, it was a person wearing a black waist length coat with a high collar that went up to his chin and had pockets on it's sides, a pair of white jeans and a simple pair of sneakers and he wore black leather half gloves. He had unruly white hair that matched snow and a fair complexion and his was currently reading a book called the 'black goat's egg', Touka knew who this was, guess even Anteiku wasn't safe from him.<p>

Deciding to blend in and not draw attention or panic the human customers who would find out an entire coffee ship was run by ghouls, Touka acted like a normal waitress.

When she stood before him and was about to say something she was cutoff beforehand by the half-human and half-ghoul.

"Hello again." said Kaneki never taking his eyes off the book except for turning the page. Touka's eyebrow twitched involuntarily at the customer who seemed to smirk a little.

"What are you doing here?" said Touka as she crossed her arms at him and scowled a little.

"This is a coffee shop... right?" said Kaneki as he looked out the corner of his eye at her, she was a little unnerved by that eye as she remembered it fondly from their last encounter.

"You have to order something or I'll ask you to leave. You're giving me the creeps." spoke Touka with a hint of aggression in her voice, she wasn't taking too kindly to the customer's attitude and she found him to be annoying.

"Cappuccino... please." said Kaneki as he returned his eyes to his book while Touka took his order.

When she arrived at the bar, she saw her co-worker Enji looking over at her and the customer.

"Touka-chan is that?" whispered the ghoul to which she sighed and nodded.

"Just act natural, don't need you sweating into the coffee." bit back Touka as she prepared the cappuccino. When she took it back to Kaneki she eyed him for a minute while standing over him when he sipped his coffee hoping for him to choke on it. "What's your game?" questioned Touka angrily.

"Survival, something so instinctual it's imprinted into every creature on this earth." spoke Kaneki as he reopened his book and began reading once again.

"You must like jabbing at us. You sitting there almost makes me want to vomit." spoke Touka as she crossed her arms at him.

"I'm just having some fun and enjoying some coffee, I didn't know that had become a crime." said Kaneki which made Touka huff at him and to walk away with a disgusted look. "Cute uniform." said Kaneki to Touka which made her grit her teeth at him and a blush to appear at her face. God he was annoying.

"Yeah cute uniform Touka." teased Enji as he snickered at his younger co-worker.

"Shut up Enji you dumbass, you're wearing the same uniform." rebuked Touka which only served to amuse Enji as he began snickering into his sleeve to stop himself from laughing out loud, but still 'cute' was not the word you would associate with Touka, the short-tempered and tomboyish girl. However amused was not what Touka was feeling right now. It was more bewildered, she had never been called 'cute' before so why would this stranger just say something like that to her. As she turned around to look at Kaneki once more, she saw him wave slightly at her before she turned away in disgust. Though she wouldn't deny that she wanted to know what he was thinking.

'she's definitely cute.' thought Kaneki as he continued sipping on the coffee in his hand.

* * *

><p>At the CCG headquarters, many investigator's from all around the wards were gathering, waiting for their next assignments, all of them had steely expressions knowing exactly what they were up against, monsters, monsters that craved human flesh, to them anything that chose to kill a human was evil, any thing that could act like a human was evil, anything that could think like a human was evil, whatever it was, humans decided that ghouls were evil long ago, they were worse than livestock in their eyes.<p>

One special investigator, was overseeing all the faces before him, a special investigator known for his tactical genius. Many respected him and often came to him for advice when cornering the scum of the earth, ghouls. As his eyes stared out at the practical army of bloodthirsty badasses, he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the force he had called together, no ghoul could stand against them, not the Binge-eater, Jason, Mukade or the One Eyed Owl. Everyone here was a trained expert in killing ghouls, and they would carry that responsibility to the grave.

While he was staring a certain eccentric investigator was tapping his fingers against an attache case, while his other hand was under his chin, a large smirk spreading across his face while he waited patiently for the the time Marude would speak up, honestly he could be doing better things like creating more quinques or killing ghouls, those were always his favourite past-times.

"Ok, lets get started." said Marude as a large screen was turned on revealing the whole 11th ward with various bright dots on it. "this is the status of the 11th ward. They are clearly starting to demonstrate organised movement amongst themselves, never staying in the same place for too long and quickly moving to a new location. It may only be a matter of time before war is upon us, and as the CCG we will bring down the whole wrath of humanity upon our natural enemies with sanctified justice. I warn all of you to take caution when patrolling around the ward, as the enemy will not hesitate to take your life. That's all I have, anything else to report?" spoke Marude with a fierce voice with demonstrated his dedication to the CCG, when asked the question, one hand raised itself in the air to which Marude gestured to who it belonged so they could speak.

"Amon Koutarou, First-class investigator. I'll start with this." said Amon as a picture of what appeared to be a medical apparatus appeared no the screen behind Marude who gazed at the curious instrument. "I believe everyone is aware what transpired two months ago in the 11th ward at the night club, the 11th wards Mukade attacked the club in a blind rampage and slaughtered every soul inside. We know not his motivations but it is likely that he was seeking attention from the CCG so to weaken us when we came to confront him. But further evidence has appeared that suggests that Mukade was in contact with an S-rank ghoul, likely to be the 13th wards Jason or the Binge-eater of the 20th ward, Mukade has a history with the Binge-eater so the theory is not just rumour and eye-witnesses saw a man leaving the club matching Jason's physique and other physical properties before we breached the club and the strange device was left behind at the crime scene."

"Just what is that thing?" queried Maruade as he had never seen a thing before nor it's likeness.

"Our research team has already examined it and they have concluded that it is some sort of medical apparatus, given the blood stains on it. We analyzed it further and we were able to find blood sources that were not found in the database, further providing evidence to being a ghoul device. Upon further investigation we discovered it was made of quinque steel." continued Amon, while his partner listened on with some pride in his tapping. Mukade's, Jason's and Binge-eater's objective is still unclear, however I would like to report that since their contact, the fact that any binge predation in the the 11th ward has yet to be identified and deserves scrutiny. However predation in the 20th ward has spiked highly in the last two months since Mukade's and Jason's disappearance, bodies of victims have been discovered. Torn limb from limb, while ghoul activity has since increased overall, leading evidence has been discovered that it's to be the work of a single ghoul, inciting others of it's kind."

"Which means something is brewing the 20th ward. Spoken like a true investigator who knows what he's doing. That's the top of the class at the academy for you. Mado you lucky bastard, having such an excellent partner allows you more time to play with your toys, I dare say he could be the next Arima Kishou." complimented Marude as he talked over to Mado with a happy grin.

"Fortunately, yes to the first point, and a maybe to the second. If I could have you wrap this meeting up early, I could use the time more productively." spoke Mado as he stopped tapping his attache case.

"Just like you, never at a loss for words. All right Mado, Amon, you two are charged with the Mukade case, as well as any other cases of ghouls in the 20th ward. Understood? I will give you specific briefings for the Mukade case later." spoke Marude with a clever smile on his face.

"Yes sir." spoke Amon while his partner nodded.

"With even the ghouls from the up-to-now quiet ward. Becoming active. I can't feel that this is an omen, a harbinger of things to come. But our purpose here at the CCG is to exterminate every last ghoul from Tokyo and then later, the world! That is the one and only simple task that we should be doing! That will always remain unchanged. Now focus your energies and get to it!" Yelled Marude eliciting a disciplined response from all his subordinates. "Our regular meeting is now adjourned! Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>after the meeting. Amon and his partner were now walking through the halls contemplating their most recent assignment. They had just received the briefing from Marude and were about to leave for the 20th ward.<p>

"So, once we ascertain Mukade's identity and location, we will allow Arima-sama to take over the case where he ill deal with Mukade personally." said Amon remembering the briefings. Although, he was a little disappointed in knowing that he and Mado wouldn't be the ones to eliminate Mukade, but he understood.

"Don't be so down Amon-kun, once we learn Mukade's identity you'll be crowned a hero in the CCG, such a pivotal role isn't handed to just anyone. With all the trouble Mukade has given us, it seems fitting his death came from you." spoke Mado trying to see the brighter picture of the assignment. "In any case we are now free to investigate the 20th ward. And when we find Jason or Binge-eater they will lead us to Mukade."

"Yes. You're right." said Amon visibly cheered up. "Be that is it may, This is our only lead." said Amon holding up the medical device in an evidence bag.

"It's enough. We've caught the the thread. We just have to route them out until we reach the other end."

"right."

"The 20th ward."

"Mado-san?

"The gourmet, Binge-eater, Jason and Mukade... this is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>A month later in a dark warehouse seven ghouls were meeting up to discuss the sudden arrival of Mukade and is changes to the feeding ground of the ward.<p>

"I haven't had anything to eat for weeks, my god this hunger is killing me."

"I can't even take a shit without Mukade knowing about it."

"He forced me out just last week, after I finally thought I got back the ground, he comes and then I run shit-less, thought my life was on the line."

"I saw one my my friends confront him, didn't go well, we even found teeth in his stomach."

"Thinks he's such a tough-guy taking whats ours and leaving us to hardly hunt and defend ourselves."

"What we need to do is take care of him ourselves, Anteiku won't do anything, they're too scared. We have to take care of Mukade ourselves, that's the only way to survive and get back our turf." Spoke one of the ghouls making many of the others nod in agreement.

"And then we eat him." said the final ghoul making all the others nod at him. "Wonder how he tastes." However they were so caught up in their talks that they didn't notice a shadow from above lurking over a window pane that was directly above them.

Without warning the shadow fell through the window, almost as if he was an angel sent from heaven where he flew down and landed gracefully in front of the lead ghoul, with the shards descending down breaking apart on his skin. He slowly looked up and stared the leader ghoul in the eye before he swiped his hand across his neck, decapitating him.

Unaware another shadow was watching all of them and as soon as the ghoul launched himself through the window the shade left to warn the one he was working for.

It happened so quick that none of the other ghouls were able to keep up, or figure out what just happened. Then the shadow stood up, revealing his pale hair where he turned to face the others with blood on his face making the others jump away in fear knowing who he was. Mukade. Quickly they surrounded him their red and black eyes flaring like lights in the dark, his own red/black eye simmering like an ember.

He then launched himself forward and kicked on in the stomach where he was sent hurtling back. He then unleashed his own blood-red scaled tentacles from his back. Where he slammed one away from him, and blocked another ones punch with extreme precision, he didn't have to even look to see the punch coming and then kicked him. I men really, did they think he was an idiot.

He knew about this 'discussion' for weeks and he had come to put an end to it. Wasn't that hard honestly.

The one he slammed away when he first arrived was grunting on the floor in pain, where he then stabbed one of his four Kagune tentacles into his stomach, making blood pool everywhere and killing the ghoul with a swift blow.

While he was dealing with that one, another took out his bikaku Kagune and tried to attack Mukade where he blocked the tail like appendage with his own tentacles and then flicked him away with another tentacle, sending him hurtling into boxes. He kept blocking their kagunes with ease, not once pressured by the weaker ghouls.

The strength of his Kagune was almost enough to send them to their knees, one was about to fall over before he grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around where they were face to face and then stabbed his Rinkaku into his stomach where he began slamming the the corpse hanging onto his tentacle around the place, hitting his associates and cracking the ground. Then twirling him around, he sent him flying into a wall that broke his bones and killed him instantly.

Every time they made an advance he would counter them. He had about killed everyone except for the last one, who was grovelling on the ground, crying her eyes out at all the death around her, Mukade had just swooped in and killed all her friends as if they were ants under his boots. He was just about to kill her when he felt something rushing towards him where he saw two feet plant itself in his face, sending him flying back where the newcomer brought out his Kagune which took the shape of a plumage of feathers and fired off two bullets aimed for his body. Kaneki was able to recover in time for his own Kagune to block the bullets where he landed upon a metal rafter in the warehouse where he had no time to block the kick in the face, where his attacker jumped away and faced him, with his kagune flared for battle and Kaneki's own prompted to stab him with it, what the half-human failed to notice was blood leaking form the corner of his mouth which healed almost right up.

When Kaneki saw who it was it just so happened to be the manger of Anteiku, old man Yoshimura, though this time he was wearing a black cloak with and hat.

"Please girl, go you don't won't to be involved in this." said the old man where the female ghoul than ran out of the warehouse, leaving the two alone and with dead bodies.

Yoshimura then fired off two bullets from his Kagune which Kaneki ducked under while Yoshimura jumped into the air and fired off more bullets towards him, Kaneki then followed after him all the while dodging the bullets otherwise that would be certain death for him. Thought his leather coat was ton in the places like his sides and hips. Kaneki then wrapped his legs around Yoshimura's chest, where the older man fired off another bullet which Kaneki dodged and then tried to punch him where Kaneki bit his hand, causing blood to spurt out, but Yoshimura wasn't deterred, he didn't flinch in pain when Mukade bit his hand.

Yoshimura pulled his hand away and Kaneki tried to stab him with his Kagune, which Yoshimura also ducked under while they were spinning in the air. And in a feat of acrobatics, Yoshimura kicked him away only for Kaneki to grab his coat at the last second and throw him into a wall. Where Yoshimura landed gracefully, against it and stabbed his Ukaku into the wall so to maintain his balance. Kaneki came flying towards him with his Rinkaku ready to smash against the wall, only for Yoshimura to slip upwards where Kaneki's rinkaku impacted against the wall, then Yoshimura followed it up by smacking his Kagune into Kaneki sending him crashing tot he ground.

Yoshimur then jumped away from the wall and landed a bit away form Kaneki but still facing him. Kaneki got back onto his feet and ran towards the old man where he tried to stab him again with his Kagune only for Yoshimura to move to the side and for Kaneki to bring up another of his tentacles trying to swat him, when he missed again both jumped away from each other. Where Kaneki landed again with his Kagune's points facing his front ready to stab anything.

"You got a fucked up way of fair play old man. Sneak attacks, really. Well, you're starting to piss me off." said Kaneki as he glared at the old man who merely smiled at him. Jumping forward Kaneki crashed his Rinkaku into the ground when Yoshimura dodged his attack causing dust to appear encircle all around him. Again and again he tried to hit the old man, but failed as Yoshimura kept dodging every one of his attacks.

When he finally had enough, Kaneki decided to use his trump card where his red Kagune was simmering with steam and liquid was dropping off it practically melting the ground where it touched. He then turned around to face Yoshimura again, but the old man was no where to be found. He then looked over his shoulder slightly to see the manager of Anteiku waving at him with a semi-smug grin that only served to anger Mukade.

"What's the point of packing a Kagune if you aren't going to use it. Taunted Kaneki where he rushed forward with his acidic Kagune ready to combat the old man, both met in a lock of sparks as their Kagune's clashed, Yoshimura found that his Kagune was in a way melting from touching the alkaline substance. Again and again they clashed one after the other, with neither finding an opening to harm the other and both evenly matched.

However it appeared using the acidic liquid drained Mukade of his stamina as his movements were becoming slower and much more predictable. Yoshimura then tried to cut Kaneki by sweeping his Ukaku upwards which Kaneki jumped way from only for Yoshimura to appear in the air and slam him back down to the ground. Kaneki also noticed that the old man's strikes were becoming harder and harder and were wearing him down. And he almost lost his footing after the last strike.

When Kaneki tried to attack again, he was almost swept off his feet and created an opening for Yoshimura to strike, where the old man lunged forward ready to pierce Kaneki with his bird like Kagune. Mukade in an act of desperation practically shaped his Kagune into a three fingered claw and grabbed Yoshimura's Kagune before it could hurt him.

"So you do have a trick up your sleeve." said Yoshimura as being able to shape your kagune into other forms was a rare trait and required hard work to attain.

"Finally decided to talk, I'm flattered." said Kaneki where he threw Yoshimura away, who landed gracefully only for Kaneki to use his claw like Kagune to grab a metallic ladder and throw it at Yoshimura who dodged it nimbly. The Kaneki shaped two more of his tentacles into a blade where it could now slice and dice, truthfully this was way lass exhausting than the acidic stuff. "hate to be rude, but now I'm tired of playing games."

Kaneki then rushed at the old man again where he used his claw Kagune to try and punch Yoshimura who ducked under it only to be nearly cut in half by the sword like kagune, sending a few bullets Kaneki's way, the Half-ghoul blocked everyone when he shielded himself with his Kagune. Kaneki waiting for Yoshimura to get close which he did, used his claw rinkaku to scrape against the ground, kicking up the dust and blinding Yoshimura where he punched him with his claw sending the old man flying away.

Kaneki then tried to stab him him with his sword rinkaku which Yoshimura blocked with his Ukaku and with timing on his side kicked Kaneki in the face where he brought down his ukaku again, ready to slice him, however knowing of the tactic Kaneki brought his claw rikaku up and grabbed the Kagune again and threw him across the room. Where the old man rolled across the ground before picking himself up. Kaneki was literally panting as nothing he tried seemed to work against the more experienced ghoul. It was the endless struggle of power vs experience.

Not wanting to lose to the old man, Kaneki used his claw Kagune to pick up a wooden beam and threw it at Yoshimura who dodged it by soaring towards Kaneki and with his ukaku ready to smash him into the ground again, Kaneki seeing the old man flying towards him also jumped into the air and used his blade rinkaku to combat Yoshimura's own where both met in a clash.

When the landed only Yoshimura was left standing as Kaneki fell to his knees and panted heavily, the entire battle was wearing him out and the old man didn't even look slightly fazed, he was an ukaku type yet it was almost like he had limitless energy. Just then Mukade's kagune started disappearing into red mist and gone was his kagune. Where it seemed Yoshimura had won the battle.

"You wanna how I got the nickname, Mukade. I'll show you." said Kaneki as pain over came him as he slammed his hands into the ground, soon something morphed over his face as a blood red mask with a long bird-like beak and a single eye hole in the middle, (Kaneki's second kakuja mask) then four, long, blood red tails with white tips protruding from his back with talons on the side giving it the appearance of a centipede thus his namesake, only Arima has ever seen Kaneki's Kakuja before.

Kaneki stood up to full height, his four tails swirling around as if they had a life of their own. He then made a growling sound as he turned to face Yoshimura as his mask covered his face. Yoshimura could tell that it was an incomplete Kakuja and Kanki would now be no more than a psychotic berserker.

"Kaneki-kun can you still understand me." said Yoshimura trying to reach Kaneki except all his response was Kaneki screaming at the top of his lungs his tails whipping around frantically. "So you can't understand me, forgive me for what I must do, you're a danger to yourself and others and must be contained." said Yoshimura as soon something morphed around his entire body, and then Kaneki leapt to attack, using two of his tails to attack the old man who blocked them with two large blade growing out of his arms, and then fired off spikes from his back towards the young man who wasw able to block it with his centipede like tails.

Kaneki then rushed towards Yoshimuar screaming while he did and attacked again and again with his tails as Yoshimura's own Kakuja protected him, then Kaneki spun around to Yoshimura's back and ripped off one of the blades from his arm, with his enhanced strength. However Yoshimura didn't say anything or scream. He only grew back the blade and defended himself from Kaneki's onslaught.

Kaneki then tried to stab his tail into Yoshimura who blocked it then aimed for another strike which Yoshimura parried away and then used his blade and sliced him across the shoulder, making Kaneki yell in pain, but the wound healed up shortly after. Yoshimura with his enhanced speed spun around to Kaneki's back and tried to stab him only for Kaneki to block it with another of his tails as he grit his teeth behind his mask. And then jumped away and launch himself on top of Yoshimura wearing Yoshimura was trying to shake him off. Thankfully Yoshimura was able to throw Mukade off him before he could do any damage, but then because of his berwserker nature, Kaneki rushed at Yoshimura and tried to slice him with one of his four tails which Yoshimura dodged.

But Kaneki wasn't finished and brought up his fist and punched Yoshimura who was able to block it with his twin blades but was sent hurtling back. As he was flying away Kaneki raced up and grabbed Yoshimura but the ankle and yanked him back where Kaneki punched him in the throat, and forced him to the ground where cracks were seen. Kaneki then grabbed Yoshimura's head and repeatedly punched him in the face, over and over again where it was beginning to crack the hard armour around Yoshimura's body, specifically in the face and when Kaneki made a hole right where the left eye was supposed to be, Kaneki threw Yoshimura by the head into a wall and then using his kagune like tail threw a metal pipe at Yoshimura where it pierced his armour, right in the chest and nailing him to the wall.

When it seemed as if Kaneki had won, he fell to his knees as his Kakuja faded away and was left with a visibly tired and exhausted Kaneki as sweat poured down his brow and his breathing was frantic and short while his form was trembling, only Arima was ever able to push him to his utmost limits where he was forced to use his Kakuja, granted it turned him into a psycho but he only used it in dire circumstances.

When he tried to lift himself up, he found he couldn't quite stand up properly. As his legs were barely able to support him.

"**Very good, to be able to pressure me to use my kakuja is no small feat. You have definitely earned the praise reaped on you Kaneki-kun**." said a voice which Made him looj up to see Yoshimura pulling out the metal pipe from his body and fall to the ground where his own complete Kakuja was in effect. "**In a few years you might just surpass me in strength, but not today**." said Yoshimura as he walked toward Kaneki where it seemed the hybrid had finally met his end, he was going to be killed, before he could watch the final blow his eyes had become heavy and he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he woke up with a jolt, darkness was all around him, and he couldn't see a damn thing, he couldn't move, it's almost like his entire body was bound with rope. He then found out, his body 'was' bound with rope, when he moved he could feel the rough texture move against his skin, he was still too weak to even break through the rope, and wondered just how he had gotten there. He then remembered his fight with the old man, damn, he fought old man Yoshimura and he WON! No wait, he lost... damn.<p>

He then felt something tasty in his mouth, he had a guess as to what it was. He then felt a light turn on and someone walk through the door, where he saw the same blue-haired waitress, her face impassive, unreadable and bored. She was holding something, a plate with a slab of meat that had a nice succulent aroma to it, she then walked over and crouched down in front of his face and then tried to comically force the meat down his throat, pushing her hand practically into his mouth forcing him to eat the human meat.

When she removed her hand he of course shouted at her.

"I can feed myself you know!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can if you untie the rope!"

"Why so you can escape or kill me! Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"Yes!" With that last word Touka started comically strangling the hybrid, while he started screaming obscenities. 'This is not what I thought heaven would be like!' as one of them.

At that moment Yoshimura decided to walk in. Only to witness an amusing sight of Touka strangling their guest.

"Ok Touka-chan, that's enough, I'm sure Kaneki-kun learnt his lesson." siad Yoshimura as he pried the two away from each other.

"Wait, how do you know my na-Itori, damn that big-mouthed woman." said Kaneki as he pouted and scowled at the same time.

"Touka-chan, please leave us." said Yoshimura to which Touka nodded without saying anything, except for sending a scowl Kaneki's way which he returned to full force. "forgive her, she's rather rash and doesn't think before acting, but she has a kind heart and is loyal to her friends, I'm sure you two would get along if given the chance." Kaneki merely huffed at his words as Yoshimura stood over him.

"So I'm not dead." said Kaneki his face returning to an emotionless expression.

"No, not yet, after you fell unconscious I brought you back to Anteiku where we have treated you for the past few hours. It was actually Touka-chan's idea to bind you with rope, something which Enji agreed with. We also fed you while you slept, and Touka's been doing it for the entire time, she actually volunteered to do it." said Yoshimura while Kaneki listened to him and also why Touka would feed him intentionally, with his message relayed Yoshimura cut the rope from Kaneki's body allowing him to move freely to which he did nothing but sit up as he was too weak to do anything else. "If we hadn't had fed you might have died from exhaustion, using all your powers in a short amount of time had taken a toll on your body. Some of the others said that we should have let you die... but Touka was against the idea as much as I was. When I attacked it was in defense of another, and you merely defended yourself from me."

Kaneki listened but also remembered something from his distant past. 'if I had the power to save someone and chose to walk away, I would never life with myself'. Yeah, thats basically what Yoshimura just said.

"Why bring me here. After all I've done." said Kaneki as he stared up at Yoshimura.

"Your actions, not only forced many ghouls to live in harder conditions, but you also attracted the attention of the CCG who sent two doves to the ward, right now it's best for you to go back into hiding. Until everything has cleared over." spoke Yoshimura making Kaneki drop his head a little, then he felt something being placed on his shoulder where he wsaw Yoshimura's hand atop his shoulder squeezing him in a fatherly manner. "But you have to know what you are."

"I can't enter the world of ghouls, nor can I live my life as a human. I, who am neither ghoul nor human, am all alone. I'm an abomination, I don't belong anywhere." when he said those words Yoshimura opened up the blinds to let some light in, illuminating the room with the rays of the sun.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth." said Yoshimura as he stood by the window. "You are both Ghoul _and _human. You are the one and only person who has a place in both worlds." said Yoshimura, awakening something in Kaneki. "You represent the bridge between human and ghoul, the sole symbol of what can be achieved between the two species, you are the culmination of love and hope, rather than hate and fear. Your existence will shake the world to it's core, if you accept that you have the capacity of good in you, then the limits you can reach are endless... if you only believe in yourself." spoke Yoshimura, almost bringing tears to the eyes of Kaneki. He remembered someone, saying something similar to him when he was a boy. Only now does he truly understand what she meant. "Come, work with me at Anteiku, we can provide you with anything you need from food to a home, and I'm sure it will lead you to the right path when you learn from both the ghoul and human worlds and will allow you to have a place in both. Understand us, know of us and the humans which surround you. To see whether or not we are implements of destruction or ones who can share this world. So how about it, what do you say. Will you join us?"

When he was done speaking Yoshimura only stared at Kaneki before he stood up and turned to face him, his face expressionless. What would his answer yes? or no?

"Shut up and give me the uniform."

**I originally I didn't want to extend on the Kaneki vs Yoshimura fight but it was too awesome not to leave out. so now Kaneki works at Anteiku, I wonder what he'll do aside from making coffee, yes Kaneki has Kakuja though it's incomplete, did I leave something out, I don't know but I hoped you enjoyed it. **


	4. Coffee

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story.**

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated, I was on a holiday and meeting some family, however i just got back home have uploaded the chapter to those hungrily waiting for it. So please enjoy. **

**Coffee**

It had been a week since Mukade or otherwise known as Kaneki Ken had joined the ghouls at Anteiku, at first he was unused to all the camaraderie the other ghouls showed the other, it was certainly a strange thing indeed as most other ghouls in groups were only working together because they had similar goals, but these ones, they looked out for another, cared for each other as if they were family, each had a sibling like relationship, although they could get on each others nerves and annoy the other to no end, you couldn't help but love them for it.

At first it was uncomfortable for Kaneki as the his co-workers showed him little trust with anything, which was to expected from someone like him, many of the other ghouls also showed him similar distrust, their bodies would tense and small beads of sweat would drop from their brows when he would approach them to take their order, their fears still persisted to the point where it was now annoying for the one-eyed ghoul, though other than that the ghoul customers treated him with tolerance, the human customers had no clue the only, thing they found strange about him was his pale-white hair and when they asked he merely said he dyed it as a fashion statement, which seemed to work for the most part, he could be an exceptional liar to those who didn't know him. Though he was pleased that Yoshimura's right-hand man Yomo hadn't treated him any differently, well to be more precise it was more like indifference, but still they had deep respect for the other, and that was enough. Though there was this one ghoul who lacked respect for him whatsoever, Touka, ever since he came to work at Anteiku she was the one placed in charge of teaching him the ropes, boy was she bossy, finding any fault with him and talking down to him as a lesser which happened to be a little true, he didn't know how to feel about the girl, other than she could be intentionally teasing from time to time. Why was he thinking about her again?

That's right, aside from Yoshimura, she was the only one who helped him after his defeat at the older ghoul's hands, according to the manager if they hadn't had fed him, he would have died from exhaustion from using his incomplete Kakuja. Touka was the one that fed him and cared for him while he was unconscious, he was grateful towards and her and far less hostile because of it, taking her bossy demands without complaint, but he had to wonder why she would do such a thing to him when he only tried to kill her a few days ago, he had yet to question her about it and it was something which he intended to do.

* * *

><p>So now he was upstairs with Yoshimura, a coffee kettle in front of him and a pitcher of milk in his right hand while he was being overseen by the kind manager who had a warm smile on his face while he watched the half-ghoul brew the coffee.<p>

"Slowly now. Coffee is not to be rushed; just make spirals." said Yoshimura with his hands behind his back staring at the young man before him. Kaneki looked at him through the corner of his eye and mouth a 'right' and continued on with his work under the careful gaze of the SSS-rank ghoul.

When he had finished, Kaneki took a sip of the coffee he had created and noted something was different.

"How is it?" queried Yoshimura to which Kaneki turned his head to look at him.

"Compared to yours, it's very different, more bitter and distasteful. Guess I'm still no good at this." spoke Kaneki with a sigh as he stared into a reflection of himself in the brown liquid of the coffee, he could remember, his mother loved this stuff when she was still alive. He preferred blood but that was just his likes and dislikes.

"Coffee takes on a different flavour depending on how much effort is poured into it. This not only gives it a better taste but the satisfaction that you created something worthwhile." said Yoshimura bringing a small smile to Kaneki's face at his words, perhaps there was hope for a good cup after all. "Which reminds me, how did you're first try at brewing coffee with Touka-chan go?" with that Kaneki brought his left hand to his chin and thought hard about the experience.

**Flashback**

Here it was, Kaneki's first ever try at brewing coffee under Touka's guidance, she was watching him at the corner of her eye and sitting on the table while he worked, his spirals were wonky and he was obviously doing something wrong, not putting much effort into making the coffee. He wondered why he had to do this? he could just go out and buy some instant coffee, it wasn't that hard. Once he was he poured the coffee from the kettle into a cup and handed it to Touka who smelled it before taking a sip, before suddenly spitting it out like poison on her tongue.

"You call this coffee! It's like someone pissed in my cup!" yelled Touka to Kaneki as his face fell.

**Flachback end**

In real time, Kaneki's face also fell as he remembered getting berated by the girl for a full half-hour at his unsatisfactory work, she could have just said 'it's awful' instead of using other language to get her point across.

"It went fine." lied Kaneki with a smile, his left hand still on his chin which he soon dropped to his side.

"Just like with people, there's no need to rush, you'll get the hang of it soon enough." spoke Yoshimura assuring the young hybrid as he mouth another 'right' to Yoshimura, who nodded at him. "There is one important thing. Anteiku is not just some ordinary coffee shop with it's workers living simple lives. It's also a place where the ghouls of the 20th ward come together, seeking fellowship and peace, most just want to live out their lives in quiet bliss, and we of Anteiku provide them just that. One of our duties is to distribute the feeding grounds in the ward, just like we did to yours, they have now gone to other ghouls, the weaker ones that try to provide for themselves, but it is also our duty to moniter the feeding grounds and settle disputes between other ghouls lest things get out of hand. You don't have to be on particular guard around here, but there are ghouls customers and they're no fans of yours. Of course Anteiku has human customer's as well. Who ghouls know to avoid less they draw suspicion. You should try to give them the best service you can."

"Normally ghouls hide from humans, yet you still serve those who would think of you and me as monsters?" questioned Kaneki as he hadn't really noticed because of his lack of a ghoul's sense of smell.

"It's necessary for you and others to learn about people in order to live in their world and be like them. To us ghouls, humans are living textbooks and each day is a page we turn, each chapter is a month and a year is a single book, and yet we still learn more and more about them, their personalities and mannerisms, finally arriving and how to eat food, casual gestures and other significances. they grow and evolve and each time a new book is printed. Besides, I like humans." said Yoshimura to as he stared out the window at the people going about their day. Kaneki also looked down on them, and from Yoshimura's words, began seeing them in a new light, if his mother could love a human, then maybe there was more to them than meets the eye.

"You know..." said Kaneki grabbing the elder ghoul's attention. "You really remind me of my mother." Yoshimura didn't say or do anything other than smile some more, it was comforting to know that there are others like him out there in the world. If Kaneki was to work at Anteiku he would need something to quell his hunger for some time, the manager then got out a plate and then some sandwiches and placed them in front of Kaneki who eyed them with clear disdain.

"I'm sure you know what to do." spoke Yoshimura as he watched the half-ghouls eyes tick at the sandwiches, obviously aware of what they were.

"I can't... the bread is like eating a bland sponge, while the cheese has the texture of clay, the lettuce is like chewing on a bunch of grass and the ham is like old leather upon the teeth. I've had these before so I know." spoke Kaenki which made Yoshimura chuckle at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing just, you said some interesting things at that moment. It's just strange that's all, just your amusing expression, you didn't even eat it and you know what it tastes like. I'm sure your mother taught you how to eat human food in front of humans, to act like them. I also have a present for you." said Yoshimura which made Kaneki pout a little at his words before and to liven up at the word present. Yoshimura then grabbed a glass jaw filled with brown sugar cubes and showed them to Kaneki.

"Sugar cubes?"

"They're a bit different on the inside. But I made them just for you. Dissolve them in coffee and drink it, and it will control your hunger to a certain degree, though they aren't replacements for the real thing." spoke Yoshimura to which Kaneki nodded at him as he inspected the cubes in his hand.

"What do they contain?" questioned Kaneki as he eyed the cubes some more.

"Best if you don't know." spoke Yoshimura which made Kaneki drop the question all together. "Now then, there is also something else I would like to talk to you about." said Yoshimura making Kaneki raise his eyebrows at him, wondering what he was referring to. "Even though your service here is commendable, you must still pay for all the trouble you caused to other ghouls as well as to learn more from humans aside from seeing them as food. I have talked it over with Yomo and as you are too old to attend High-school. I was thinking of enrolling you into university." said Yoshimura, however for Kaneki his mind was a buzz and his face was still, enroll into university? Is that some form of punishment? Kaneki didn't quite understand.

"Uhh, how is that a punishment?" queried Kaneki as he stared at the older ghoul.

"I believe to learn more about humans, you yourself must learn amongst them, this will also put responsibility on your shoulders, allowing you to mature and understand what must be done and what must be required of you, this will also have the added benefit of creating bonds with humans while also being a hybrid, this will allow you to view the human world and the ghoul world giving you a unique perspective of both sides, which also reflects what you are." spoke Yoshimura as Kaneki rubbed his head, unsure of what to say or think. He sighed this was a tough question, was there anything to be gained from going to university, what would he expect from such a thing.

"Ok, ok, fine, you win. I'll go to university, don't blame me if I get kicked out." spoke Kaneki with a huff at the last part which Yoshimura greatly doubted. "So which one did you have in mind. And will I have to pay for it."

"No, I will pay for all the expenses, don't worry, I'll handle everything and I believe Kamii university will be the best one for you, they have a department of Literature there, being an avid reader yourself this will be the best subject for you, I will make the arrangements, you go and help Touka downstairs, I will also need your help later today so if you don't mind staying late that would be appreciated." said Yoshimura ushering his newest worker down the stairs where he went through the door and found Touka cleaning some glasses, while he stared at her washing the dishes, she saved his life... in a way, not allowing him to die in their shop, though why? was the question, he couldn't quite understand her motivations, plenty other ghouls would jump at the opportunity of his death, so why not her? When Touka felt his eyes upon him, she turned to look at him only for him to continue just kept staring, which made Touka's eye-brows tick in annoyance.

"You, half-ass, be useful and take some orders." spoke Touka exactly who it was that walked through the door.

"Fine, whatever." said Kaneki a little miffed at what she said and her rude orders, especially at the 'half-ass' thing, probably because it was a representation of himself. Yeah he knew what he was, didn't needed to be reminded. At his words Touka knew she had struck a nerve, best way to inspire friendship is through insulting your co-worker, of course that was sarcasm.

When he came back with an order and did his best to brew the coffee even though he failed twice, Touka took it upon herself to help him some more. Although he was annoying and asked too many questions like where stuff was, it would be a bother if he never learnt how to do it properly.

"Here, your pouring it in too fast." said Touka as she laid her hand above Kaneki's own, helping him to guide the milk in correctly. Kaneki looked down at the close contact, he wouldn't deny that he didn't enjoy it felt soft and gentle, tender even, words that one wouldn't associate with Touka. Touka was also feeling this also, his hand was warm to the touch, inviting, like the warm air of spring. After she was done helping, him she pulled her hand away and angrily mouthed a 'get back to work'. Kaneki merely chuckled, he wondered if that was the closest Touka ever got to a person. Perhaps Yoshimura was right, there was more to her, than he thought.

* * *

><p>Once night had fallen over, Kaneki was waiting by the side of a road, wearing his leather coat with a hood up, waiting for one named 'Yomo' he had been given a task by Yoshimura so he could pull his weight around Anteiku, which was fair.<p>

**Flashback**

"Kaneki-kun, thank you for meeting me, I believe you have already met Yomo-kun." spoke Yoshimura to which Kaneki nodded having changed into his casual appearance. "Yomo needs some help with a job I'm having him do. I usually ask Touka-chan to stay and help but she's busy studying for a an upcoming test so she's unavailable. I'd like for you to go food shopping with Yomo-kun in her place."

"Food shopping?" questioned Kaneki as he was sitting on one of the couches. "Do you mean _Hunting?_"

"No nothing of that like, you won't be harming anyone, Anteiku provides food for our friends and family who are unable to hunt for themselves, surely you can understand the necessity of that?" said Yoshimura to which Kaneki nodded and would do the job. "Yomo-kun will explain on the way, wait for him outside on a street three blocks from here."

"Yeah, since we're not hurting anyone I guess I have a good idea of what I'm doing. But what kind of test is Touka studying for?" spoke Kaneki generally curious as Touka hardly talked about her school life, he would rather ask her himself but since she was busy it wasn't a good idea, and since she didn't like him it wasn't a good idea full stop.

"I believe she's studying for a classical literature test, not one of her best fields mind you, she hates classical literature." spoke Yoshimura to which Kaneki was intrigued, the classical stuff were some of his father's favourites, half of his books were classical literature, he used to love reading them when things were easier.

"Ok, I know what I need to do." spoke Kaneki before he left the shop and Yoshimura alone before heading towards the destination he was told of.

**Flashback end **

'Yomo huh? He's old-man Yoshimura's right hand man, the guy that does the behind-the-scenes work, basically the cleaner for other ghouls. Wonder what he's like?' thought Kaneki as he stood on a path by a road waiting for his colleague to arrive. His thoughts were tarnished when a black car stopped in-front of him and a person exited. They had long silver hair, a stone like stare and a small stubble on his chin and had a long over-coat over his body.

"Yomo-san." said Kaneki as he recognised the man who he met few times ever since coming to Anteiku. "I'm here replacing Touka-chan for tonight, old-man's orders." said Kaneki to which Yomo nodded and both got into the car driving off to their destination.

On the way there things were... quiet. Between the two. Neither said a word to the other but there was no aura of danger around either. Kaneki didn't even question him about the car.

As they were driving they had driven onto a road by a cliff, and parked on it's side where two other cars were spotted. Both exited the vehicle and pulled out a bag from the trunk. They also peered over the edge, looking for something at the bottom of the cliff. Kaneki then leaned against a part of the barrier that stopped cars from falling off the cliff.

Just as Kaneki put his weight on it, Yomo decided to speak up at last.

"Careful that part is broken... you'll fall." said Yomo as Kaneki was falling.

'he couldn't have told me that before I was falling.' thought Kaneki as he twisted in mid air and landed on his feet, with a thud. The cliff was much higher up than he expected, weak humans would probably die from such a height. He then began to take in his surroundings, a cold mist blanketed the area, preventing sight and dampening noise. However he could tell, he wasn't exactly alone as the mist began to dissipate, revealing the form of two bodies, with darkened skin lying on the ground. At that moment Yomo joined him as well.

"People come here a lot... to die of their own free will... they choose to give up their lives... the reason why humans don't know of this place is because we dispose of everything, don't want to scare them away." spoke Yomo informing Kaneki of what they in fact do.

"So, we choose to eat suicide victims, not a bad idea actually." commented Kaneki as he stared at the corpse. "there's two bodies, we're gonna need another bag." said Kaneki as Yomo nodded and headed back to the car to pick up another one, leaving Kaneki alone with the corpses, a frown marring his features as he stared onto the suicice victims.

"You know... I thought of the exact same things you guys were thinking." spoke Kaneki as he kneeled down to the corpses. "it's so easy, one moment you're breathing, alive, next before anyone claims your life, you take it yourself. It's not the worst escape in the world. I was in similar positions as you two were. I guess, there's still something worth living for." spoke Kaneki as an image of Arima faded into his mind, how he wanted to kill the man so badly, shoving his hand into his intestines, feasting on his heart. He wanted that so badly but he wasn't consumed by revenge, no he was consumed by justice and redemption but one could mistake it for revenge.

He didn't notice that Yomo had been listening in on the entire thing. And for a moment, the quiet ghoul's heart heart sank a little at Kaneki's words, knowing that the hybrid had contemplated suicide. He just couldn't help but feel a little more sympathetic towards the half-ghoul.

"Pack them in." said Yomo as Kaneki nodded at him and both shoved the bodies into the bags and stuffed them in to the trunk, Yoshimura would be pleased that they had two bodies instead of the one, that would make things easier for the other ghouls. Afterwards, Yomo brought his hands together in a silent prayer, something which Kaneki raised his eyebrows at, not figuring the man to be religious. Before they headed back to the car. And drove ahead leaving Kaneki to ponder his thoughts and Yomo... well to be Yomo.

* * *

><p>At the CCG headquarters in the 20th ward, Amon and Mado were briefing a team of other investigator's of a lead they found in the war concerning Jason and possibly Mukade.<p>

"Number's 696, 723 and 745 of the 20th ward have made no particulars movements, they seem content to stay in their home and rather not leave, though there are times when one of them leaves to handle something of their own business. We have finally tracked the three of them to a small metal shack where the male seems to carry out ghoul medical procedures." spoke Amon briefing the team and informing them of the plan.

"We kill the creature's mate and spawn while we leave him alive, can't make him talk about Jason if he's dead. And if we're successful, that's one step closer to Mukade." spoke Mado with his grin growing wider and wider at the thought of new quinques and the death of ghouls.

"But why kill the child, it seems to go against my morals, the way the main office and we do things are different." spoke one of the team members clearly horrified about the idea of murdering a child.

"_Morals? __**With that 'morality' you can't crush evil beneath your boot, we are the justice, we are the light, that is our only 'morality'**_." spoke Amon with well-hidden anger in his voice as he raised his voice towards the investigator. With that Amon and his partner left to do some more investigating into the subjects, see what the ghoul doctor knows of the medical apparatus.

* * *

><p>"I'm completely amazed and disgusted by the lack of discipline and carelessness in the 20th wards investigators." said Amon trying to keep his anger in check.<p>

"It's because of that the ghouls are still mating and thriving. Well don't let it boil your kettle all that much Amon-kun. That's why we're here, to deliver Jason's head to the CCG and bring Arima Mukade's head on a silver plate. A flame of righteousness is burning hotly in your heart Amon-kun, all you can do is scatter the flames of the hell-fire throughout the area. Your fire will spread to those who desire a just world, one must have a 'torch' in their chest to light the fire. You may not it, but many junior investigator's admire you Amon-kun, even Arima himself as taken an interest in you. As for me, I also intend to carry a 'torch' within me as I've felt your influence." spoke Mado with nothing but giddy respect.

"Mado-san." spoke Amon amazed at his mentor's words.

"However, today, as expected, I'm tired of walking so fast all over the place. We'll continue the investigation tomorrow." spoke Mado as he waved to Amon without looking at him.

Amon was about to walk away when something caught his attention.

'a child... one of the orphans taken in by the department.' the young girl was being escorted by a nice lady with a kind smile. Amon approached the woman intent on asking her a question.

"Excuse me miss. But what has happened here?" asked Amon while the woman lost her smile and looked down onto the child.

"The latest victim of Mukade, she lost her parents a week ago when they were coming home from a movie, ever since she's been in the departments care." spoke the woman before walking away with the child in tow.

'so... Mukade really is here in the 20th ward. I'll be the one to bring him to justice.' thought Amon as he walked away, swearing justice on Mukade.

* * *

><p>"Kaneki-kun." said Yoshimura taking Kaneki's attention away from cleaning glasses and brewing coffee.<p>

"Yeah, what is it?" queried the half-human towards his employer and benefactor where he saw the same smiling face as before.

"You need a mask." stated Yoshimura making Kaneki nod at him. "Seeing as Touka destroyed your old one, and with the recent appearance of doves in the area, it's best for you to have a mask again. Touka-chan." said the manager to Touka who walked up to him, ready to listen to what he had to say. "On your next day off, would you mind taking Kaneki to have a mask made." those words sent a new shiver of shock and mock fear down Touka's spine. Having to spend her day off with 'him'.

"Why do I have to spend my day off with that guy!" yelled Touka, obviously not pleased with Yoshimura's decision.

"Kaneki-kun would probably get lost on the way there. And that area isn't all that safe." said Yoshimura his smile in place while Kaneki had to literally bite back a smirk at manager's true plan.

"Ok that may be true, but it's not like he can't take care of himself, remember who he is. He'll be just fine."

"Touka-chan, two CCG investigator's are within the ward." said the manager to which Kaneki nodded confirming it to be true.

"Doves?! Why?" questioned Touka as Kaneki raised his hand, making Touka huff at him, of course he would attract them. "Fine, ok... hey bug, Saturday 4:30, Shinjuku station east entrance. If you're late I'll beat the shit out of you." she said with a hint of ominous killing intent before she walked away.

'did she really just call me a bug.' thought Kaneki as he cleaned his last dish with a smirk on his face. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>At Shinjuku station, Kaneki's eyebrow was ticking furiously, an hour, he had been waiting an hour for his colleague to arrive and she had yet to make an appearance. Was she intentionally being late just to piss him off, guess it was working. He hated when people were late, he was always on time, punctuality was his thing, a habit moulded into him by his mother who was similar.<p>

He then turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps heading his way. He then looked to see the young girl, frowning at him, clearly not enjoying this herself.

"Let's go." said Touka guiding Kaneki not knowing his little secret. As they were walking through streets of neon lights, the smell of alcohol and piss filled their nostrils and their shoes crunched on the hard and sharp shards of bottles and walking atop cigarette butts that were littered on the ground.

They then approached a large door but before she could open it, she heard the half-ghoul chuckle and snicker.

"What's so funny." demanded Touka as she was becoming more annoyed with waiter.

"You know this is a punishment from the old man, I already knew of this place, the guy who owns it made my mask, you're here because you broke my previous one and because it's a taste of your own medicine, leading me around and making me do the wrong things when I mess up with my coffee. Shame on you Touka-chan. You just wasted your whole day off with me, I suggest you show a little more thought in how you treat me." said Kaneki as he opened the door leaving behind a fuming Touka, who just wanted to punch that stupid grin off his face, but she just followed after him.

"Yo Uta! You here!" yelled Kaneki as he searched around the shop, examining each mask that stood in it's place. "could he be asleep?" and then Kaneki lifted up a drape where a head poked out with a 'boo!' trying to scare Kaneki though failing miserably. "what are you doing under there?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah and you failed, again."

"Oh and I see Touka-chan's with you too. Kaneki-kun, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." teased Uta as he sat in his position, looking at his old friend with those red and black eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, just my tag-along." said Kaneki making Touka scowl at him.

"How do you two know each other." questioned Touka as she crossed her arms in annoyance at the two men in front of her.

"Kaneki-kun and I have been friends ever since he walked into my studio, he had this strange scent about him and I thought he was rather fascinating, in that delicious food sort of way." said Uta which made Kaneki nod, making Touka question whether or not he wanted to eat Kaneki. "Cannibalism is always fun. Now Kaneki-kun, you've broken your mask again. Probably because of Touka-chan here." spoek Uta making Touka pout and glare at the mask maker. "Yoshimura always did have this poetic idea of payback. So Kaneki-kun I understand the doves are on the prowl again." said Uta turning to his friend who merely nodded at him, confirming his suspicions. "The 20th ward is suppose to be nice and quiet and they use to leave you alone when they thought you were dead. This has to be the affect of your 'kill Arima mission'." theorised Uta to which Kaneki nodded again. "So doves are in the ward, I heard they had a run-in with Renji-kun too."

"Do you have any news on the other wards too?" queried Kaneki to which Uta nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure Itori can tell you more but wards 1 to 4 are now inhospitable, the 13th ward has become more violent with each passing day, and there's been more disputes over turfs that gang wars have broken out. Kaneki-kun why don't you stay tonight, we might even see some cannibalism." offered Uta to an old friend to which his friend declined with a shake of his head. "Since you arrived in the 20th wards it's caused a little stir, not enough to send all of CCG but you know, just enough for two. Of course there's Anteiku, and they're an odd bunch." said Uta while opening up a book looking for Kaneki's measurements, however said half-ghoul sighed as the book was completely blank.

"Don't tell me you lost my measurements."

"Yeah I have."

"This is why I say to record them in a book."

"I have a book."

"It's empty!"

"It just needs to be filled."

"With my measurements."

"Or pictures of eye balls."

"What's your fascination with eyeballs."

"They're tasty."

"Other than that!"

Touka could literally listen to them go on and on about the book for the rest of the day, but it seemed to be a song sung before and so she plopped herself down on a stool while watching the two do their thing.

"Do you have any allergies?" said Uta drawing on a notepad.

"Do we have to go through this every time."

"Yes. I like to get to know you again, some things might have changed since last time."

"Then no. no allergies."

"What about rubber and metals?"

"Same as before."

"You want this full-face?"

"No."

"So you basically want the same as before?"

"Sentimental value."

"The first one I ever made for you, ok."

"Care for a snack?" said Uta holding an eyeball in his hand and passing it to Kaneki who took it from his grasp and ate it, he always liked the taste of eyeballs. "So Kaneki-kun, do you really have a girlfriend, Rize-san was always interested in you."

"No, still the same."

"Boyfriend maybe?"

"NO!"

"Huh, older women were always interested in you, maybe because of your strength. I hear they find that sexy."

"Truthfully, I'm not really interested in anyone, nor do I want that sort of thing at the moment perhaps some other time when no one wants to kill me, you know I love to play these games of twenty questions, keeps me grounded in reality." said Kaneki as his mind began to wonder to what all those things could lead to.

"That's why I ask them. So what do you think of Touka-chan, she's kind of cute."

"She's... intense." said Kaneki truthfully as Uta sat behind him and measured him with his measuring tape.

"Intense? You think so? I find her to be quite the hard-worker." said Uta as he began more of his measurements.

"Make sure to write the measurements down and don't forget the eye-patch. But a hard worker you say?"

"It can be said 'like walking on a tight-rope'. For us to blend into society, we spend every second wondering 'will I continue or fall', if your feet get tangled along the way you'll fall and end up at the bottom of hell and if you don't cross the whole distance, in that instant everything will disappear. The ropes condition changes depending on your own choices. Whether it's 'attending school' or making 'human friends'. A rope that crosses into being deeply involved with humans becomes thin, so not getting involved like you is the best thing to do. By that I mean that Touka-chan is crossing an 'incredible tight-rope' not only with her job at Anteiku but she must be careful at school and around her friends too. As you know, for us to blend in, we each wear a mask that we never take off, where people see what they want to see not what they actually see. If we're suspected for a moment, we die. So we have to conduct ourselves seamlessly enough that we don't become involved. You live your life accepting that risk. It's what makes you so dangerous." spoke Uta making Kaneki do into deep thought about his whole view of Kirishima Touka, she works hard for the things she has, not the things she wants.

"I wonder Uta, is that the reason she is able to associate with humans? Even though it might expose her to danger." said Kaneki not only asking a question about her but about himself also.

"... What indeed. It's certainly true that you can segregate yourself and live happily but when I get the occasional human customer at that time, my pulse races, it's hard to explain... but it's exciting."

* * *

><p>As they were walking back from the mask studio, Kaneki's mind flourished with thoughts of Touka and how hard her life must be.<p>

"So you and Uta have been friends for a long time?" queried Touka to which Kaneki nodded, not interested to say anything. "So about the eye-patch, were you talking about pirates."

"No, an eye-patch so to cover my right eye." said Kaneki as he stared out across the buildings.

"I remember you had an eye-patch on your previous mask. What's so special about it."

"I... I don't really want to talk about it." said Kaneki with a hint of nervousness and sadness in his voice which the blue haired ghoul picked up on.

"Come on tell, I promise I won't tell Enji." said Touka trying to unravel all that is Kaneki Ken.

"Listen, I told you I don't want to talk about it. Personal you know." said Kaneki getting angrier with her prodding and her questions, couldn't she bother someone else with her questions.

"Look, the way I see it, the only way to get rid of this anger towards the CCG is to talk about it. That simple." spoke Touka trying to get Kaneki to open up to her, just a little.

"And can you say the same? Whenever the doves are mentioned this ugly scowl spreads across your face every time, don't talk to me about anger unless you know what you're talking about." said Kaneki rather harshly making Touka almost stop in her stride at the way he talked to her, it almost felt like the time Ayato talked to her when she started attending school.

"Fine, whatever, I'm sorry." said Touka catching up a little to Kaneki who sighed, her words said something, but her body language altogether conveyed sorrow. He sighed once again seeing her downcast form as the air around them became tense.

"I was four." said Kaneki making Touka jump a little. "I was playing in a park with some other children, being four I was chasing after this butterfly and I accidentally ran into a tree, I was fine, just a little cut on my left cheek, though it was enough for my eye to turn red and black, I closed my eye after that with everyone around thinking I had just hurt my eye, my mother took me home fearing we had been discovered, no one came. After that I wore an medical eye-patch over my left eye for the next six years because I couldn't control my eye, I later had Uta use an eye-patch in the design of my mask to hide my normal right eye. So yes, it has sentimental value to me. My mother use to say I was cute with it on, it always cheered me up when I was sad from wearing such a thing."

"I... thanks, Uta and your mother are right, you look cute with an eye-patch." said Touka making Kaneki chuckle just a little.

"And your fly was undone the entire time." said Kaneki giggling like an idiot where Touka stopped walking.

"What no it wasn't you dummy!" blushing a little before reaching her hand 'down there' and re-zipping her fly. "Ah! You dumbass you actually looked down there! You pervert!"

"I think that colour suits you!" said Kaneki outright laughing until he started running once Touka started charging at him like a charging bull, while also blushing furiously at the same time.

"Ah! Bakaneki! Come back here."

"Why?!" yelled Kaneki as he kept running from the raging behemoth in the form of a petite girl.

"So can I hit you! Dumbass!" So only response she got was Kaneki laughing even harder.

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, Wrote it within a day. The scenes of Uta asking about Kaneki's girlfriend/boyfriend is actually based on a similar experience of mine and Touka's zipper being undone is also one as well. So in the next chapter Kaneki goes to university and does some other stuff. that's all I can say at the moment.**

**juubiwriter99 is down and out. **


	5. Friend

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

**Friend**

The day was bright and the sky was filed with the chirping of birds, it was peaceful as one might expect from the 20th ward. People were going about their days and worries, concerned with other things than their livelihoods, this applied to ghouls too as they insinuated themselves into small income jobs that were able to provide some semblance of living, it allowed them to blend in with humans in a more efficient way and be mistaken for just that, whether it was for feeding purposes or peace was up to debate. Though most ghouls preferred not to involve themselves with humans aside from small interactions and being given food to support themselves in this manner. Anteiku was such a place, providing others with the means to live and hope for the future. The kind manager of the coffee shop was a respected ghoul in the 20th ward and a feared one in all others, but his workers had the utmost respect for him, and were loyal to him and only him, their loyalty to the manager was practically etched into the fibers of their being.

Touka woke up with a groan as the sun beamed through the blinds of her window, it's rays shining upon her close lids where she was content to stay in utter bliss within her dream, but the sun would have none of that as it kept shining light into her eyes where she forced herself to wake up and get out of bed, another week had gone by since Kaneki and herself went to see Uta, the enigmatic mask maker. Touka herself was still flustered from her co-worker Kaneki having taken a small peek into her undergarments, when her fly was undone on her shorts. She wanted to hit him so hard for that, he must have found it funny, no wonder he kept snickering to himself like an idiot.

But she couldn't dwell on that today, walking towards her bathroom she checked herself in the mirror and she did not lie the grizzly sight awaiting her. Her hair was disheveled and wild, splaying to different corners, her usually concealed right eye was peaking through some strands and she blew on her hair to change that. Picking up a comb she worked on her hair until it was nice and straight and her hair was covering her eye, she then brushed her teeth intent on getting the morning breath away. Once she was finished she walked back into her room and took out her waiter's uniform, there was no school today the teachers decided to have the students rest from studying and the like, for she knew it was starting to drain her.

Once she was done she locked up her small apartment and headed for her job, she wondered if Kaneki would be there, she could pay him back for what he did last week. To be honest he had spent much of his time, training, in the vast hall underneath Anteiku. She had heard from Yomo that Kaneki was not a force to be taken lightly, apparently according to Enji he had awakened a Kakuja and though incomplete, made him even more dangerous than most other ghouls, he could also use this special acid ability with his Kagune as well as change it's shape to suit different purposes, she wondered slightly if she could do such a thing.

Her exact thoughts on Kaneki as a person, he was annoying, always asking questions on coffee and how to properly brew it and sending several teasing lines towards Touka, though there were times when he would go out of his way to help her, he even offered to tutor her in classical literature, to which sadly, because of her stubbornness to refuse help declined, something she now regretted, as she could have used the help, though they had become close in a sort of brother and sister like fashion. He sometimes regaled her with all the trouble he caused when he was younger, of course the funny times not the brutal times when he rips peoples bones from their bodies. But Kaneki was an oddity towards her, whenever she brought up the subject of his family, he would become disheartened, almost depressed it was annoying to see a lively person as himself be that way but Touka could see a deep pain within that was festering over time. However this was one of the times when she decided not to pry.

Her thoughts were broken when she made it to Anteiku where it was currently open, she saw old man Yoshimura, working behidn the desk, brewing coffee and cleaning dishes with her colleague and friend Irimi Kaya taking orders and delivering hot cups. But there was one face not among the crowd, one that slightly made her despondent. Kaneki couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Manager." said Touka focusing the man's attention on her where his smile could be seen. "Where's Kaneki? I thought he had work today?"

"Kaneki-kun is attending his first day at Kamii university, he'll be unable to make it for most of the day." said Yoshimura answering Touka's question where he noticed her frown just a little before wiping it away and carrying on with her duties. "Oh but he did leave something for you Touka-chan. It's on the bench." said Yoshimura before walking away where Touka turned her gaze to look at what Kaneki left her. It was a cup of coffee, not just any cup, it had a cute rabbit printed on it's side currently smiling, it was also warm to the touch where light streams of steam could be seen whipping her face, and there was a little image of a rabbit in the coffee itself. There was also a note attached to the cup which she read.

'Touka-chan. Finally did it. Kaneki.' was all the note read, before she raised her eyebrow and took a sip from the coffee, feeling the warm liquid wash down her throat and filling her with warmth, taking note of it's flavour. She smiled as she drank the rest, smiling while she did it.

"It doesn't taste like piss." was all she said before moving on to do her job.

* * *

><p>Kaneki meanwhile was walking on the streets to the university that Yoshimura had enrolled him in. he didn't no what to make of it, to spend so much time with humans, granted he himself was half-human but that didn't matter because people would want to kill him as quickly as any other ghoul. Yoshimura had enrolled him into the departure of literature, a subject he himself was familiar with. He was wearing his casual clothes with a bag strung over his shoulder, his white unruly hair flaying in the wind as leaves were brushed off the ground and glided past him.<p>

When he finally made it to the campus, his eyes scanned his surroundings, to be honest he was feeling uneasy, he had never received an education, his mother home-schooled him if she could aside from teaching him how to survive in the world of ghouls. There were so many people, humans, milling about giving each other notes on their classes or gossiping about their lives which were trivial to be honest. The air around him had a feeling of tranquility he hadn't felt before. Almost as if he belonged here in a way, there was no way to explain it. But his pulse was racing and the uneasiness he felt before was washing away into excitement, he understood now how Uta felt around humans, even more so, he now understood how Touka felt around humans. He then took a sip of coffee he had gotten along the way, while it wasn't as good as Yoshimura's it was standard enough in a way.

He was about to take a step forward when he felt a voice and rumbling in the ground, the voice was growing louder and louder almost as if the person was gasping for air, or creating a battle-cry, the rumbling became heavier and heavier until small stones on the ground began to shake and crackle it was too late for Kaneki as he felt a presence sneak up behind him and then shake him from his shoulders making him dizzy and his whole world to spin and almost making him spill his coffee on the ground.

"You must be Kaneki! Hi! Nagachika Hideyoshi. But my friends call me Hide." said the person as Kaneki's world soon stopped spinning and his mind to regain focus at the unexpected sneak attack. When he looked up to see a bland human standing in front of him. He was a man of average height with short, messy dirty blonde almost orange hair and brown eyes, he was wearing bright colours probably to show off his bright personality. He wore a yellow varsity jacket and green shorts and he had a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck.

"Hey." said Kaneki wearily as the man called 'Hide' stood there standing before him like a smiling idiot.

"I've been assigned to escort you around the campus, ya know, before you get lost or something. Students don't normally enroll around this time of year but there was an empty spot in literature and you look like someone who'd fit the bill." said Hide as he looked at Kaneki while he found the white hair to be strange he just assumed it was some sort of fashion statement.

From what Kaneki could tell, he appeared to be a care-free individual with a joyful and friendly personality that some could mistake as simply annoyance. But that didn't matter in the long run as such a personality would allow anyone to easily make friends.

"Ok... Hide, thank you for the help but I think I can find my way around." said Kaneki as he walked around the human and drank more of his coffee, while he thought of other things.

"You know you're going in the wrong direction." said Hide with a smile while Kaneki scowled and sighed at the same time and then followed after Hide.

* * *

><p>"Everyone here is really friendly, we usually share notes with each other when one of us is having trouble, but don't worry stick with me and you'll have plenty of friends where you'll have so many where you won't remember all their names." said Hide as he tucked his hands behind his head, while Kaneki simply listened and followed. "We have a couple of classes together, so stick with me ok."<p>

And he was right, He and Hide did have classes together, Kaneki found it odd that he had to take notes down when the teachers continuously lectured him, on and on again. He found it to be tedious, but when he observed his surroundings he found that everyone around him was picking apart key words and other things, so following the same example he picked apart the words and listened intently, Hide was kind enough to share some of his notes when he lagged behind. Guess this is what he meant. When the lecture was over, Hide practically dragged Kaneki along to meet his human friends, of course Kaneki no being the most social of people just spoke his name and the basics but not enough like 'I'm a half-ghoul, half-human freak' that would ultimately reveal what he was.

"Hey Kaneki, since we have time, lets head to a coffee shop I know of. One of the waitresses there is so cute, I think she has a thing for me." spoke Hide as Kaneki shrugged his shoulders and followed after the ball of energy. "You know, you don't talk a lot, must be one of the those silent, lonely types, don't worry, that doesn't put me off, in fact I like that quality, gives you the patience to think before you speak ya know." spoke Hide surprising Kaneki at his observation skills, Hide must have been more intelligent than what he let on.

When they made it to the coffee shop, oh the irony, it was Anteiku of all places.

"Trust me when you see this waitress, your head will be in the clouds." spoke Hide as he patted Kaneki on the shoulder. But didn't say anything, rather preferring to let Hide figure it out."

As they sat down at one of the table, Touka's eyes immediately landed on Kaneki where she had to hold back a gasp as he walked in with a human of all people. This must have been a dream. KANEKI FORMING SOCIAL ATTACHMENTS! It must have been a dream, but no, as she merely observed Kaneki having his ear talked off by the human he was with. She guess that it wasn't his idea to come here.

Deciding to intercept the table before any of her colleagues, Touka walked up to the two of them, putting on her 'cute waitress' facade.

"May I get you two anything?" said Touka as she held was ready to take their orders.

"Yeah, I'll have a cappuccino and your number." said Hide with a grin which made Touka 'giggle' (Obviously a fake giggle).

"And a latte for you Kaneki." said Touka guessing Kaneki's order to which he didn't rebuke or say anything.

"Wow, Kaneki you actually know her, gotta say I'm jealous." said Hide as he smiled towards Kaneki who nodded.

"I work part-time here." said Kaneki as he took out a book and started reading it while Hide talked on and on, it was an odd duo, a calm and quiet person being paired with an exuberant person like Hide. When Touka returned with their orders, Hide immediately tried to ask her for her name, to which she forced and blushed and retreated where Hide said something about being in love with her. Which Kaneki chuckled at, too bad Hide wasn't Touka's type.

* * *

><p>At a metal shack, with rust and bolts hanging loosely off the metal, in a quiet and lowly populated part of the 20th ward, one family of ghouls were practicing their everyday lives helping others that needed help, they were a peaceful family, not ones to start fights or hurt others, docile like all others in the 20th ward, they were good friends with those of Anteiku and occasionally help the manager with a few certain things.<p>

Of course they were a family of ghouls, one that acted like doctors to others. Helping the sick and injured.

The owner of the establishment, a doctor ghoul with a compassionate heart was tending to one of his patients, placing a stethoscope against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, checking for any irregularities or signs of distress. But there was none, the ghoul was as healthy as one could be.

"Everything seems fine, if you have any concerns just come back." said Asaki Fueguchi as he was finished with his patient, he had called for his next one before the previous one was thrown through his door, utterly breaking it apart and landing on his desk with severe gashes on on his chest and bleeding profusely, gasping and begging for help to which Asaki couldn't provide any and just watched as the man died in front of him.

"Knock, knock." said a deep gurgling voice by the door, where a supremely large man was seen at the door way where Asaki turned his head to look at him and sweat dripped off his neck, in fear at who was before him. "I finally found you."

"Yamori!"

"So listen I lost the thing-a-majig, you made for me before." sadi Yamori as he cracked his left index finger making Asaki step back in fear and for his wife and daughter in the building to whimper slightly from behind the curtains. "I want you to make me another one. Won't be that hard."

"...Ok." said Asaki as Yamori smiled to himself, that same blood seeking smile which he usually wore, then cracked his right middle finger and was on his way as he left behind everyone. The small girl behind the curtain kept shaking from fear of the monstrous ghoul. Her mother then pulled at the curtains and gave her husband as sad look.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Kaneki started attending University, and it was different to what he had expected, everyone here weren't idiots, that was a start and most didn't even believe him to be a half-ghoul, Hide had proven to be a persistent friend always asking questions and inviting Kaneki to do stuff with him, it was entirely unexpected such as when he came swooping, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him about and almost making him spill his coffee.<p>

But Hide was the only human Kaneki could really call a friend. A human as a friend seemed so strange to him. He used to treat these people as live-stock and now he was becoming buddies with them, it was a unique relationship he had with them, apparently also he had been doing well in his studies as he ranked consistently among the highest of students, even some who were older and more experienced, it was almost like he had a knack for such a thing, like he was meant for it. His views of humans and their world began changing, as Yoshimura believed, he wanted to know these people, understand them, unravel them. He wanted to know everything, but yet it created something in him, a yearning to 'just' like them, to fully live like them, to be completely human. But almost wasn't enough.

He then found himself waiting upon the campus for his friend, as usual they would meet up and go to their classes together and just talk, they had grown close enough where they could freely talk about their troubles or things on their mind, it was a nice change of pace for Kaneki. He then felt the ground rumble and booming voice sweep around the corner to which Hide appeared and grabbed Kaneki by the shoulders, repeating their eternal dance.

"Hey are you listening, Kaneki." said Hide as he kept shaking his friend again and again, his white hair sweeping back and forth. Kaneki of course nodded to which Hide patted him on the shoulder and let go. "Anyhow I've got to see that upperclassman with the sharp tongue to borrow some material off him. Care to join me?" asked Hide to which Kaneki sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, like a rabbit you would die alone without me." said Kaneki to which Hide smiled a lip-splitting grin before making their way through the buildings.

"Besides I've been wanting to introduce the two of you." said Hide as they continued walking while Kaneki inspected his surroundings.

"Is that Nishio-san, the one you keep mentioning?" queried Kaneki as they were now walking up a flat of stairs towards a specific room.

"I don't know whether to describe him as toxic or simply having a foul-mouth or just someone I feel uneasy being around." said Hide as they were approaching the room. Without any proper manners Hide just burst through the door, without any regard for proper etiquette while Kaneki sighed at his bluntness. Just then a girl ran out, obviously flustered from nearly being caught doing some improper while Kaneki didn't mind either way, he walked in on worse.

"Nagachika, can't you knock first?

"Sorry Nishio-san."

"Nothing pisses me off more than having my territory violated." said Nishio as he pushed up his glasses, adjusting them.

"Oh... yeah this is Kaneki, the good friend I mentioned earlier." said Hide as he gestured, towards Kaneki whose eyes dangerously narrowed towards Nishio whose own eyes widened in pure utter fear, recognising the scent of the man in-front of him. The ghoul that almost killed him in the street. Both soon adopted friendly attitudes that belied the caution from within.

"You don't say. Nishio Nishiki, second year, department of pharmacy." said Nishiki, as he patted Kaneki on the shoulder and smile a rather forced smile. "Good to meet you Kaneki." while said hybrid stared at through the corners of his eyes.

Nishiki then started pulling apart his drawers, searching for something of clear value.

"So you wanted last year's material?" queried Nishiki to Hide.

"Yeah, I wanted to see the retail data."

"Oh, where did I put it? Aww, it might be at home." said Nishiki as he sat back down in his chair, while Hide seemed to deflate at the news while Kaneki kept watching the ghoul, his never never leaving Nishiki's form. "Nagachika-san, why don't you come with me right now to grab it?"

"You mean to your house?

"Of course?"

"Hmm, ok. Kaneki, sorry I have to stop by Nishio-san's place to pick up the data. Meet up with your later." to which Kaneki nodded and left. However he knew, he had this gut feeling, that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>As Hide and Nishiki were walking around the streets to Nishiki's home, they were being trailed by a shadow, looming over the rooftops, Nishiki and Hide failed to notice it, dropping their guard and never understanding the danger that was present.<p>

Once the two of them were in a dark alley, Nishiki smiled a devious grin, and his eyes turned red and black and before Hide could see anything he was kicked in the head into an dark alley, knocking him out.

"It would mean trouble if anyone saw this. Who would have guessed I would have run into that same ghoul that broke my jaw on my campus, and he's friends with a human apparently, I could tell." said Nishiki as he walked towards Hide licking his lips as he looked down on the human. "Well, as payback, I'll eat his friend, always wondered how Nagachika tasted. But then again, Nagachika is dangerous, even that white-haired bastard is aware that having someone as shrewd and perceptive as he is by his side is risky. Might as well as do both of us a favour and eat Nagachika. "Nothing personal." said Nishiki as he lowered himself towards Nagachika.

"Take one bite and you lose your tongue... take another and you lose your head." said a voice where Nishiki turned around and saw Kaneki standing there with his hands in his pockets, his right eye it's normal colour and his left one red and black.

"Huh, what's up with your eyes, that's gross." said Nishiki however before he could say anything Kaneki disappeared from his view and re-appeared right in front of him, where the hybrid grabbed him by the shoulders and unleashed his Kagune upon him, his four scaled tentacles piercing Nishiki's stomach and sending him into the air where he continued to stab the lowly ghoul again and again, where his blood was flying over the place, coating the alley in red as if it was paint on a canvas.

"HUH STOP YOU DUMBASS! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" yelled, no screamed Nishiki as the pain of his stomach being pierced like a pin-cushion was too much for him as he kept screaming in utmost pain. Then as easily as Kaneki did that he flung Nishiki around into a where where his face scraped against it, exposing some of the skin and blood leaking everywhere.

Kaneki then turned to face the unconscious human, his Kagune flaring and stiffening, Nishiki was right. Hide was dangerous, incredibly observant and could figure out genius level questions in a Sherlock-like manner, picking apart every detail and a putting them back together, he was also determined, once he finds something that interests him he won't stop until he knows every little secret. He could read people like a book, and that's what Kaneki feared. So he hovered his Kagune above Hide's head, ready to end his life. But then he heard footsteps to his left where he saw Touka wearing her school uniform and giving him a sad frown.

"So just like that... you're going to kill your friend as if he was your next meal." said Touka, her voice conveying disappointment towards Kaneki as he stared at her. "He might not know, you can't kill him juts because you assume he's knows about us. Not without certainty. If you do kill him, you'll regret it."

Kaneki having his little staring contest with Touka, didn't move an inch nor saying anything, other than looking down upon Hide once more, before sighing, Touka had this knack of being right, it was quite troublesome really. Kaneki then deactivated his Kagune and knelt down and picked Hide up with Touka's help and took him to Anteiku where he could be treated.

* * *

><p>At the coffee shop, the old man had finished checking Hide over. With Kaneki waiting outside in the hallway. And then the manager walked out looking weary.<p>

"How is he?" questioned Kaneki as he looked towards Yoshimura.

"He'll be fine, his injuries are superficial. Some scratches and bruises nothing time won't heal, he'll be unconscious for a few more hours." saoid the old man tucking his hands behind his back.

"Thanks manager." said Kaneki as he was about to leave.

"I'm proud of you, Kaneki-kun." said Yoshimura, making the hybrid stop in his stride. "You did the right thing, protecting your friend and letting him live, even though it was safer to kill him, you took a risk and no matter the risk, never doubt the good you can do." said Yoshimura as Kaneki smiled at his words and left.

Just as Kaneki was about to turn the corner, he saw Touka leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Why did you let him live, I've known you long enough to know that you would have killed him without hesitation. If he ever finds about us, about you..." said Touka but she was cut off by Kaneki's words.

"I'll kill him." said Kaneki shocking Touka at what he said, she was going to save him and the trouble and she would have killed him but instead. "Without hesitation... but he's my friend... just as you are, so he'll still live so long as he doesn't know. But I want to ask my own question." said Kaneki making Touka smile at first only to drop it shortly after, inquiring as to what he meant.

"When I fought the old man and lost, I would have died without aid, but instead of letting me, you kept me alive. You were the one who protested the most to letting me die. So why go so far to help me?" questioned Kaneki as he looked Touka straight in the eye and she soon felt uncomfortable by such a gaze.

"Because, it's Anteiku's policy to help those who need it." said Touka before walking away leaving Kaneki alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

><p>While Hide was being tended to at Anteiku by the ghouls, another party of ghouls were just arriving in the 20th ward.<p>

"So this is in the 20th ward. No wonder he would come here, plenty of livestock." said one of the ghoul who was dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, with handsome features and frosted tips. About six other ghouls were following him, each looking dangerous and ready for bloodshed. "It's been so long since we talked to each other... you never write anymore. Kaneki." said the ghoul as he looked over the ward searching for his former friend.


	6. Books

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

**Books**

A full week had passed by since the incident with Nishiki and Hide and no word had been spoken about what had truly transpired. Nishiki who had been left near death and had slinked away back to his lair and hadn't been seen since, most of Anteiku were probably guessing as to what had become of him, did he leave for another ward? Was he one the edge of starvation and suffering because of it? Was he dead? That was the most believed theory, though Yoshimura didn't care as many lives had been lost to Nishiki, human and ghoul alike, he would have claimed another if it weren't for the intervention of Kaneki. Some of the other ghoul customers of Anteiku had heard about what had happened, some started getting ideas of claiming some of Nishiki's feeding ground, others say they would pay Nishiki a 'visit' while some were just pleased altogether.

Anteiku itself didn't care for such a thing, their duty was to watch over and monitor the feeding grounds while also providing for those who couldn't hunt themselves, while also sharpening their skills so to defend themselves and others from future threats, too many have arrogant ghouls come in and try to claim what they feel is theirs, Anteiku would usually intervene and solve the situation before it got out of hand, only in a worst case scenario would Yoshimura himself become involved as he did with Kaneki and most of his workers. The old ghouls prowess stretched far and wide and his appearance alone would make most reluctant to defy him. But as said, only in a worst case scenario.

Yoshimura himself had been monitoring his subordinate for the past weeks and months and of course he had been noting a change in Kaneki's overall attitude, he was far less aggressive and his temperament was far more controlled, he seemed more willing to work with others as he had been getting along with Irimi and Yomo, he also had no qualms about doing the shady business of Anteiku, such as purging trouble-some ghouls or going food shopping, which he would always come back with two to three bags of human flesh, (apparently he knew of some good spots for scavenging). His relationship with Touka however had taken the most leaps and bounds, in a few months their icy relationship where the two tended to glare and sometimes insult the other had turned into caring one where surprisingly Touka could be seen with a genuine smile on her face when in Kaneki's presence, while Touka would deny such a thing and put on a tough facade she went out of her way to help Kaneki in any means, obviously she said that if he didn't do things right her own work-load would increase, but Yoshimura knew better, she truly cared for the hybrid, and was too stubborn to admit it, though it still led to speculation as to what their relationship entailed at the moment. But some things never changed as the two still argued over a few things and threw insults at one another.

As Yoshimura himself was brewing some coffee with a smile on his face the morning news had nothing interesting to offer, just the usual celebrity behaviour, more useless changes that didn't affect anyone and the parroting of the anchors. None of it was different unless it involved ghouls of course, Just then seeing something at the corner of his eye, the manager saw one of his workers approaching him in their casual clothing, given their small stature and blue hair it didn't lead anything to the imagination as to who this person was.

"What can I do for you Touka-chan." said Yoshimura as he finished brewing the cup, where the warm steam rose up whipping Yoshimura's face.

"You wouldn't know where Kaneki is? He doesn't have university today and he's not at work." said Touka carefully not wanting to let her intention of Kaneki slip into the manager's ear. She chose her words carefully as knowing such a thing might damage the reputation she had built up for herself and she was a little embarrassed telling anyone otherwise.

"Ahh, Kaneki-kun's in the basement, training with Kaya-chan. I would wait until both of them are done, as things can get intense in a match like theirs." said Yoshimura as he walked away and handed one of his customer's his cup of coffee before returning to the counter where Touka was still waiting. "So why do you need Kaneki-kun?" Queried the manager with a grin spreading over his face, like butter being spread over bread.

"T-that's personal." stuttered Touka before walking away towards the basement and away from the manager, her eyebrow ticking in slight annoyance and embarrassment for admitting to something she was uncomfortable with.

* * *

><p>As she was walking down the narrows flat of stairs into the basement of Anteiku she could hear sounds of scuffling and cracking where she opened the door only to just move her head as black spikes almost killed her, she almost gasped at such a thing for if she had reacted a second slower she would be dead on the ground, perhaps it really was best to wait for them to be over. Her impatience had gotten the better of her once again, something which Kaneki said she needed to work on to which she stubbornly refused, well if she admitted to Kaneki being right he would be insufferably pleased with himself where he would be carrying a cheeky smile for the rest of the day, which would only serve to infuriate Touka. Taking cover Touka watched as the two SS-rank ghouls went at each other in a deadly spar.<p>

Both of their Kagune's were out, the blood red wings and tentacles flaying about like a fish out of water.

Kaya jumped back and situated herself on a stone pillar in the basement where she fired off several black spikes towards her white haired opponent who used his four tentacles to shield himself from her attacks. Seeing him on the defensive, the Ukaku-user attempted to close the gap between the two of them and tried to break his defence with her Kagune in two swift strikes, she deflected each one of his strong tentacles leaving him open to an attack however he was experienced as he was strong as he delivered two strong jabs to her chest sending her away and her feet scraping across the ground.

Even though this was a mock battle, Kaneki wouldn't be the one to lose, his tentacles crackling like lightning were itching for a fight ever since he fought and lost to Yoshimura and devastated Nishiki, Enji would be an unfair opponent since he was a Bikaku-user, a kagune known for having the advantage over Rinkaku-users such as the hybrid himself. Besides he knew what it was like to be slapped around with a Bikaku, his teacher had given him plenty of those in the past. Besides, Irimi was fast and agile, and she was no pushover herself, and long-range wasn't a speciality of his anyway, therefore he found Ukaku's to be much trickier opponents.

With three of his four tentacles Kaneki latched the blood red Kagune around three metal poles on the ground and threw them towards Irimi who fired off three bullets towards the poles where they struck the metal dead on and stopped their flight through the air, but Kaneki was hoping for this and jumped towards Irimi and tried to punch her, where she narrowly dodged it but unable to defend herself from the follow up round-house kick that sent her to the ground. Touka meanwhile was slightly amazed at Kaneki's hand-to-hand, close combat fighting style, he didn't fight like some psychotic berserker, nor a drunken lunatic who decided to let his fists do the the talking, no he had a certain, finesse and control in his attacks, not a single movement was wasted and if he ever missed or his opponent dodged he would have a follow up attack ready.

Touka knew he must have had training from a martial arts expert, as hardly any ghouls had such training before. His movements were swift and hard, combining speed and brute strength together into a formidable dance of attacks, that left little openings, she could hardly keep up with his movements and she surmised that he might actually be better than Yomo at hand-to-hand combat. Touka herself was starting to grow envious of Kaneki's power, of course he was holding back against Kaya as she was herself. He could just unleash his Kakuja and all would be over but apparently he couldn't control it at the moment therefore he would use it in dire circumstances.

As Kaya regained her composure where her lip was bleeding slightly she wouldn't deny that she was having fun, it had been so long since she fought against another ghoul, her skills were starting to get a bit rusty. And Kaneki was the perfect opponent as his amazing regenerative factor meant she could hurt him as much as possible without worry of severely injuring him. She could already see that his wounds were healing at an alarming rate, meaning that he was the perfect practice dummy.

Charging towards him again, Kaya would use her kagune in a more aggressive manner, she primed her two wings ready for combat where the two of them met in a flurry of attacks, she really had to watch the tentacles carefully as Kaneki would use feints and mock attacks to put her off balance and force her to make a mistake where he could then easily end her. She then put more strength into her two black wings and smashed them against Kaneki's Kagune where he had to use all four to hold back the power in her strike. She then punched him twice in the face and then kneed him in the gut before kicking him away where he slid across the ground and panted a little, from the attack, using his own tactics to her advantage, oh Kaneki was having too much fun with this, he would have to spar with Kaya more often.

Running towards his co-worker Kaneki would have to use his more wild movements to catch her off guard, where they met each other in a flurry of fists, Kaya tried to punch Kaneki to which he dodged and grabbed her arm where he kneed her in the chest and then kicked her in the face and then performed an axe kick on her head which sent her barreling towards the ground, where a small dust cloud was seen, when he landed on the ground his opponent jumped out from the dust and flew towards him and tried to strike him with her kagune, but he blocked it with his own and jumped behind her where she fired off black spikes from her wings to which he defended himself using his tentacles that absorbed the damage, he then got down to his fours and propelled himself forward and tried to smack her with his tentacles to which she jumped in the air avoiding the dangerous scales. Kaneki thinking up something smart, used his Kagune to kick up dust blocking Kaya from seeing anything, however this would not work as she had a hidden ace up her sleeve, he then grabbed some more metal poles with his tentacles and sent them whirling towards the Ukaku-user where she dodged each one expertly, only for Kaneki to appear behind her trying to punch, her however she ducked under the attack and kicked him in the stomach, however he then latched one of his tentacles around her ankle and started slamming her against the ground again and again before throwing her away into a wall. However she grunted a little in pain and jumped up as he tried to stab her with his Rinkaku before sending black spikes flying towards his back as he was in mid-attack where they penetrated his back making him spit out some blood.

When Touka saw this she became worried for Kaneki as Kaya was no pushover and had dealt with many like him before.

Shrugging off the attack the hybrid deciding to give the female ghoul a taste of something new Kaneki shaped his four Kagune into a three-fingered claw and a long blade which made Touka widen her eyes at such a thing, the ability to shape one's Kagune into a different form was rare and hard to accomplish, usually this was used as a hidden ace, a trump card against stronger opponents, jumping towards Kaya, Kaneki tried to claw at her with his three fingered paw to which she dodged where it caused large three inch scratches in the ground that would have skewered her easily, she then ducked under a sword strike of his that cut into one of the pillars leaving a two-inch scratch in it's surface before she could do anything she found herself cornered with the blade ready to stab her between the eyes and the claw ready to shred her stomach.

"Ok, you win." she said where Kaneki smirked happily where his Rinkaku dissolved into red mist and Kaya's disappeared too. "I've never seen anyone with a Kagune as controlled as yours before. You're either really good or someone taught you."

"A bit of both really. It's not a common ability so I tend not to use it on weaker enemies." spoke Kaneki rubbing his head a little with a cheeky smile on his face, but still it was incredibly difficult to shape one's Kagune as he did, very few could master it to the calibre he had.

"I'm sure your fan is impressed." said Kaya before turning to Touka who had stood there for the remainder of the fight, waiting patiently (impatiently to those who didn't know her) for the two to finish. "I'll leave you two alone." with that said Kaya walked past Touka giving the younger a ghoul a friendly smile and a wave to which the blue-haired girl returned.

"So what can I do for you Touka-chan?" queried Kaneki as he wiped sweat from his forehead and pulled out some black spikes from his body where they healed quickly in a matter of seconds.

"Uhh, ok, well there's this... there's this test coming up and I've... well I've been struggling on the subject... So I... I was wondering... Look I need your help!" said Touka deciding to bluntly get to the subject rather than explain it's entire history to Kaneki where it probably would have taken an hour to explain her entire ordeal.

"This is your classical literature test coming up right?" said Kaneki raising his eyebrows at the female ghoul where she nodded at him as her eyebrow ticked at the hybrid.

"Yeah, it's my worst subject, and I understand next to nothing about it, none of the words make sense and it's starting to piss me off. Look will you help me or won't you? Yes I know I denied your help before but I need it now." said Touka eyebrow still ticking embarrassed that someone as independent as herself was asking for help... from Kaneki. Of all people. And as predicted that pleased smirk of his appeared in full force that served only to annoy Touka even more, he was of course right, and when he was right he was pleased like this air of euphoria would wash over him, which made it all the more sweeter for him since he was proving her wrong.

"Alright, I guess I can help you, come over to my place and bring your notes with you, I will text you the address later." said Kaneki as he walked past her and into the coffee shop once more where he changed into his uniform ready to serve some customer's, Touka released a breath of relief as that had been easier than she thought, and she felt like her head was going to explode from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kaneki had texted Touka his address and she showed up with her bag and notes, when she saw the state of Kaneki's apartment she was clearly unimpressed with it all, as cracks and faded paint dotted the walls, the tap was leaky and it dripped in an even chorus, the wood under her feet creaked with every step and the light-bulbs in the house flickered every now and again. She then sat herself down on his couch with a heavy thud, waiting for her tutor to show up while she unpacked her notes and from her bag and set them down gently on the coffee table in front of her where she noted a few empty cups.<p>

When she saw her tutor walking out of his room, with a smile on his face, she got her things ready to take note and listen to his advice and both begun their bitter work. The book Touka was given to study with and to base her notes off was Takatsuki Sen's work 'the Black Goat's Egg'. Touka found the entire thing to be tedious, the author hung every word with such importance that it almost felt like they were beating it over your head, the story was apparently a horror one, where a boy whose mother is a famous serial killer starts developing some of the same cruel impulses as her and starts changing and twisting to become more like her. What she didn't understand was the fact that Kaneki informed her of the brutal descriptions and the delicate look into the protagonists mind as it starts crumbling around, with his mental state on the brink of collapse. He also told her that the book illustrated themes of tragedy and the negative impact of change as well as coping with events out of one's control. Touka only under Kaneki's tutelage could comprehend what she was reading, however the girl had much more fun than she thought she would, she at first believed she would be bored out of her mind and they would make no progress whatsoever.

But perhaps she had her misgivings of Kaneki being a teacher. Her eyes then landed on the bookshelves stacked to the brim with books of all categories, form fiction to non-fiction, sci-fi to fantasy, horror to romance and anything one could think of.

"Yomo wasn't kidding, you really do like to read." said Touka as she walked up to the many titles on the shelves plucking a few from their places and putting them back shortly after.

"They're my father's books, he apparently spent hours reading every title at least twice, when he died I was left with everything, I used to read whenever I was alone, sort of made me feel that my father was there, reading with me." said Kaneki as a sad smile washed over his face as he could hardly remember the man.

"Do you know how he died?" questioned Touka, sympathising with him as she had felt something similar before.

"My mother never told me, all I know is that he just up and died, she never said anything more." said Kaneki as he now stood next to Touka, his eyes scanning across the vast pages on the shelf however the female ghoul could see that there was sadness carried within his eyes, and a longing for something, though for what, she didn't know.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrow some of your books... for study purposes, I promise to return them." asked Touka to which Kaneki nodded not many people ever asked to read some of his novels, it was a breath of fresh air to know that some people still had a interest.

"We can continue studying, I don't mind, if you want I could read one for you." offered Kaneki to which his companion turned to look at him with a smile, signalling a yes to the half-ghoul who plucked a random copy from the shelf and returned to the couch, where Touka lied down on it and Kaneki read to her for the rest of the night, the words slipping off his tongue and his mind began wondering into the pages. When he had finally finished the book he had noticed that Touka had fallen asleep on his couch to which he softly smiled down at her before putting the book away, gently picking her up and slipping her into his bed where he would occupy the couch for the night, all the while she had a smile on her face, Kaneki reading to her... she enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

><p>When the light of the sun, beamed through the windows of Kaneki's room, they immediately shone through Touka's closed eyes where she lost her content face, her features scrunched up in annoyance where she turned over escaping the light and taking in the sweet scent she was lying on, the scent. Was luscious, fragrant like autumn leaves gliding through the wind of morning, it was inviting, soft, like a warm bath after a long day of work, she buried her head into the pillow, trying to take in as much of the scent as possible, wanting more and more of it. It was like a drug in a way, addictive, she needed it, wanted it, she moaned every time it entered her nostrils, just what was this scent that allured her so much? Wherever the scent came from she wanted nothing more than to bask in it. That's when her eyes snapped open and she found herself in a different room than her own.<p>

Only then did she remember falling asleep upon Kaneki's couch, he must have allowed her to sleep in his bed that night, what was weirder, his scent was driving her crazy and it would have been weird if he caught her sniffing his bed wildly. She then fell back against the mattress and rubbed her eyes while groaning, whatever she just did was not normal as was Kaneki's scent. Wait, she took that back... nothing about Kaneki was normal, but that's what made him so unique.

She then smelt something, a new kind of smell that was just as alluring as Kaneki's own, hopping out of his bed, Touka opened his door and trekked through his small apartment where she found the hybrid in his kitchen with a plate on his bench with a severed hand upon it. Touka raised her eyebrow at this until a morbid thought entered her mind. Did Kaneki go hunting?

Kaneki who had just turned to face her, saw her near horror stricken face and decided to ease or worries.

"Good morning, breakfast. Before you ask, no, I didn't kill anyone, I had this before hand. It's for you." said Kaneki as he pushed the plate a little towards Touka.

"I'm not hungry." said Touka defiantly where she crossed her arms and pouted a little at him, however her stomach was in disagreement as it growled a little, causing a little blush to appear on her face, before swiping the plate from the bench and devouring the arm upon it. She would rather eat it than prove Kaneki right, again.

"I have to go in for work soon, you don't have any school or work today so you can stay here if you like, study some more, if you choose to leave can you lock up, hate for a human to come in and find my meat stash." said Kaneki before he ducked into his room and changed into his work clothes, before leaving Touka behind whose eyes trailed his form while her thoughts were enraptured with the memory of his scent.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at Anteiku, Yoshimura immediately put him to work as he began waiting table, brewing coffee and cleaning cups and plates.<p>

"Kaneki-kun." said Yoshimura as he approached the young man who turned to look at him, his face neutral while his body was still brewing some coffee. "I have received news that a ghoul is causing a small amount of trouble, bullying others and supposedly claiming feeding grounds, I want you to deal with this upstart in any manner you see fit."

"Anything special about him? Any noteworthy reputation?" questioned Kaneki with his eyes narrowing, trying to learn as much as the target as possible was a wise choice. Learning their weaknesses was also an important factor.

"You need not worry about that. The only thing I ask of you is to not kill him. Merely teach him a lesson." said Yoshimura to which Kaneki nodded while he prattled away with his job until nightfall.

* * *

><p>While Touka was done studying at Kaneki's apartment she thought it would be good for her to grab a cup of coffee from Anteiku, she could ask a few more questions from Kaneki as she stumbled into some more problems, she was currently carrying her notes with her, but her mind was so caught up that she failed to register the shoulder bumping into her own making her drop her books to the ground.<p>

"Watch it asshole." said Touka as she angrily picked up her books and any loose pages, the person she bumped into was wearing a leather jacket and jeans with handsome features and frosted tips in his hair, he looked down to see the girl picking up her things. However there was something strange about her. She smelt familiar. Taking a whiff of the scent on her form, he recognised it as 'that' scent. He smirked at his little prize where he helped Touka up onto her feet when she had gathered her things.

"Sorry about that cutie." said the man who appeared to be around Touka's age and she was immediately disgusted by his remark about her. "Hey listen, you wouldn't happen to see a dopey looking guy around, white hair, grey eyes."

"Yeah, I know him. Just what do you want with him?" questioned Touka her temper rising with each word that slipped through the guy's tongue, the way he spoke, it reminded her of Nishiki, arrogant and infuriating, and that smirk, it wasn't like the playful smirk from Kaneki no, this was more repugnant.

"We're old friends me and him, we have some uhh... well lets just say we have business. If you know where he is, that would go a long way cutie." said the guy as he tried to slip his hand along Touka's cheek, where he shrugged it off and took a step back away from him. "Well if you don't know where he is tell him, that Meiwaku Akutou is looking for him, that we have some catchin up to do. Well see you around, hope we can become good 'friends' later on." Said Akutou where he walked away leaving Touka in disgust at such a person, she knew exactly what he was, a ghoul but one of those predator ghouls we certain tastes. This man was the exact opposite of Kaneki, Kaneki was polite, Akutou was rude, Kaneki joyful, Akutou killed any joy in others.

She would ask Kaneki about Akutou later when she arrived at Anteiku. Right now she just wanted to wipe whatever scum he left on her (metaphorically speaking).

* * *

><p>When she arrived at Anteiku she sat at the counter waiting for her tutor to arrive to which he did by flicking her ear earning him a glare form the blue-haired ghoul, he instantly started to wash some cups while she stared.<p>

"So, did you find any other good titles among my collection or are you here to profess your love for me." teased Kaneki earning him another glare from the girl where her eyebrow once again was ticking.

"Yeah right, Bakaneki." said Touka glaring him down where he chuckled at her response, oh how he loved teasing her. "And I'm not sure which titles are 'good' I'm not great at all this literature stuff." said Touka with a sigh, though she loved school must there be a class on literature. "I mean, who actually gives two shits about classical literature, how does this stuff matter in the long run?"

"Unfortunately it's part of your studies so you have to do it. I can't give you a proper explanation without pissing you off." spoke Kaneki to which Touka sighed and deciding Kaneki could be useful had him make her a cup of coffee. To which he gave a nice warm cup that tasted better than last time, he had definitely been improving. "By the way, I bumped into a guy that was looking for you. What was his name... Akutou." However she jumped when Kaneki clenched a mug so tightly it cracked beneath his fingers, and shattered completely it's shards falling to the ground where some people who heard what happened turned sharply to look at Kaneki whose eyes were burning with anger while his face remained in a slight scowl.

"Touka listen to my advice. Stay as far away from him as you can. Don't ask why, just do so. He's above dangerous, if he does anything to you, come to me." said Kaneki before cleaning his mess and walking upstairs where the manager came down when he heard the mug break, Kaneki walked past without even noticing the older ghoul. Kaneki then changed into his casual attire and left saying he was done for the day, but not before telling Touka that he would have to cancel their lesson for tonight, leaving Touka in a state of utter confusion, when Yoshimura asked what had happened Touka only told him what she knew, and yet Yoshimura had never heard of a ghoul by the name of Akutou.

* * *

><p>As Kaneki was walking through the streets he started remembering his past experiences between him and Akutou, and they weren't fond.<p>

**Flashback**

"Akutou! Come back here." yelled Kaneki as he chased after his fellow student, both had been running for a few minutes. "You can't get away. I know these streets." shouted kaneki where he took to the rooftops after his prey. He could see the frosted tips from a mile away, his own white hair moving with the wind.

"He always favoured you! always adored you! And me! What about me! It's like a wasn't even there!" boomed Akutou to the rooftops where he saw the hybrid chasing after him like a fox chasing a rabbit. "None of us could compare to Mukade of course! Sensei always thought what was best for you! He didn't care for the rest of us! Like how I care for the rest of us!"

"Sensei treated us all with the same amount of respect! But you can't see past your own jealousy to realise that! When you demanded too much for him he did what he believed to be right! And yet you betrayed him and handed him over to the CCG! You gave them his location! For what, payback! To teach the teacher a lesson! And what do you gain from it all! Satisfaction?!" roared Kaneki as he landed in front of Akutou, where he unleashed his Kagune as the rain began to fall. "Shachi-sensei only saw potential in you! But like everyone else you tossed him aside because of your own selfish desires!"

"There's nothing you can do now! Unless you want all of CCG to bear down on you!" replied Akutou where he unleashed his own Ukaku Kagune which took the form of a smoky wing. Both then rushed towards each other where a clash soon began.

**Flashback end**

When Kaneki snapped from his memories he found himself in a abandoned building where the ghoul Yoshimura was talking about earlier was causing trouble, but now Kaneki had another feeling, one that filled him with anger and loathing towards the one who betrayed him and his teacher.

Kaneki then pushed open the door to the abandoned building and walked in where dust filled his lungs as it fell from the roof. Hoping to find the ghoul before he found him Kaneki slinked into the shadows and waited for the other ghoul to show.

It was two hours later was his wish granted, when a ghoul, wearing a leather jacket and jeans with frosted tips, walked through the door and inspected the area before sniffing the air, his nose crinkled in disgust at what he smelt, yes he knew he was there, hiding in the darkness.

"You wouldn't have come otherwise, I needed to use different means to get your attention." said Akutou where Kaneki strode out of his hiding place a visible scowl marring his features. Akutou smirked seeing his old friend and fellow pupil once again, it had been two years since they last saw each other.

"What do you want?" said Kaneki, carefully and dangerously ready to lap into action when it was necessary.

"Come one Kaneki, don't treat me like an old enemy." sighed Akutou where he rubbed the back of his head where Kaneki clenched his fist in anger.

"You _are_ an old enemy." hissed Kaneki to which Akutou took a step back and raised his arms towards Kaneki signalling to him that he didn't come here to fight.

"Still haven't forgiven me have you. It's just like you to hold a grudge. And after all we've been through. The scraps we would get ourselves in and when we returned Shachi-sensei would yell our ears off, well my ear off since I dragged you along." said Akutou as he remembered the times of the past.

"Mistakes are remembered more easily than your deeds." said Kaneki as the air was getting dangerously heavy between the two of them. Akutou hand't changed he still had that dangerous way of talking to people, same slippery tongue like a snake.

"True, true... I do remember your mistake rather fondly when you walked away. Listen the doves would have come anyway, the way I see it, you just have to give them a push, maybe a shove but lets not talk about ancient history. I've 'met' a certain interested party, they extended me an invitation to which I accepted, me and my boys really fit in among them, I even told them about you, they're very interested in you Kaneki." spoke Akutou making Kaneki raise his eyebrow at him. "look, here it is plain and simple, they've been watching you, and they've connected the dots and discovered everything... you seem rather taken with that blue-haired cutie, I'd hate myself should anything happen to her." before he could say another word, he was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air and slammed into a wall by Kaneki where he was now struggling to breath, the hybrid's left eye blazing red and black.

"Touch her, And I will finish what I started years ago." warned Kaneki his voice carrying venom so toxic it was making the air become dense, he then dropped Akutou to the ground where he raggedly began gasping for air.

"You really are taken with the freaks from that coffee shop, or is it that girl. No, no don't tell me you actually care for her, wow this is a first, every bitch that's advanced on you and you shrug them off as if they were dust on your shoulder. Oh my god, she must be something special for her to catch your eye." spoke Akutou where he began chuckling a little from the 'revelation'.

"She's my friend. Just as you were."

"Still that same thing over and over, 'protect your friends', 'protect your friends'. But you know what... I know what you're really protecting, you've always been a selfish bastard. Always alone, that's your weakness, it will always be your weakness, your 'Achilles' heel'." spoke Akutou where he lifted himself off the ground. "You my friend, have a choice, simple, leave with me now, and not a hair on Anteiku's will be hurt, if you don't well I can't guarantee the safety of the cutie. Come on it's a good gig, tons of fun, food and other things."

"Thanks Akutou... but you can go fuck yourself. I'll take my chances." said Kaneki as he pushed passed the ghoul and walked back to his apartment but not before Akutou gave him some parting advice.

"You can't protect them all, one day, you'll lose everything. So keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." said Akutou before Kaneki restarted his trek towards Anteiku, he wouldn't inform Yoshimura of this, no, it was better if he didn't know, best not to drag any of his other friends into his mess. He had accepted responsibility of Akutou long ago, and he will be damned if he hurt the place that was important to him.


	7. Unfinished Business

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

**Unfinished business**

On the campus of Kamii university, the sun was shining brightly and leaves were dancing in the wind, birds and other small animals went about their business as if nothing was wrong, as if there was no danger present in the world, the people of the university did the same, doing nothing but believing that they were safe in their small worlds, most were worried about trivial, domestic things that only mattered in the short-term, they decide to share the experience with others while most didn't care for it, to some this behaviour was strange. Was there a reason to tell stories other to entertain? perhaps to reinforce a point? possibly. But who really knew the answers to such things? Ghouls? No ghouls were hunters, predators, they killed harvested and other such things.

Though there were some... some ghouls who had second opinions about humans and their oddities. Some who saw humans in a different light, or looked at a painting on a different angle, there were differences between the two but they always, mostly stayed the same, ghouls were similar, sort of like cats, each having their own unique personalities and the such, most thought of humans as food, which was true, especially given the fact that humans are their natural prey and food source, they were the top of the food chain, of course ghouls would see humans in such a way, others saw them as dangerous pursuers, with only a singular goal in mind, eradication, for being what they are? It hardly seems fair! When a person dies from a snake bite or they're mauled by a bear, is anger and hatred along with a longing to wipe them out shown or at the very least have surfaced before, is an entire organisation created to kill bears ever produced because one bear was acting within it's instincts? Why don't bears suffer the same prejudice as ghouls? But no when a ghoul kills a person. EVeRYONE LOSES THEIR MINDS! When a ghoul kills a person, extremes are taken to kill the ghoul and others like them. Is such a thing really wrong? When a being born to eat humans is only living out their natural instincts, it's necessary to end their entire existence? The whole thing was stupid to one Kaneki Ken.

The hybrid for the past half-hour listened to his only human friend talk his ear off on what he ate last night, or was it a new movie he saw? Whatever the case may be, Nagachika Hideyoshi was a chatterbox, it made Kaneki wonder if he had an off-switch? Or a dial to lower his volume, no, humans were creating cures for incurable diseases, which made them tastier in Kaneki's opinion when he went out on specific hunts before he joined Anteiku. Hide was an interesting case, no matter how annoying the human was Kaneki couldn't find the right reason to just walk away from him, he found the whole thing to be amusing, some would say to stop playing with his food, but Kaneki hardly thought of the walking juke-box as food. More like an anchor, a reminder that he was half-human like all those around him.

"So anyway Kaneki, why do you always eat hamburgers? every time I see you, you're either drowning coffee down your throat or munching on hamburgers." queried Hide as he stared at his friend who sat in front of him. Kaneki didn't had to think hard on the question, somehow hamburgers just had a taste that all other human food lacked, it was tasteless, no horrible taste or gut-wrenching flavour, it was just a big 'meh', when he was younger, hamburgers were the only human food Kaneki could stomach, although it still deteriorated his health, he could at least eat it without setting off any alarms that he was a one-eyed ghoul. "I mean, come on Kaneki, do you have an OCD that compels you to eat hamburgers right in front of me."

"You know it." said Kaneki as he took another bite of his burger, making Hide's face to fall.

"Come on, you're joking." Kaneki then smirked at Hide's remark and took a sip of coffee that washed down the grilled meat of the burger. "No way you're serious." to which Kaneki nodded, pulling Hide's chain and enjoying the shocked humans face which soon faded to a pouting frown. "Not funny."

"You're the one that asked."

"But come on, do you really have to wind me up like that. Uhh you have a cruel sense of humour." said Hide as he tucked his hands behind his head while Kaneki snickered at his human friend as he ate more of the burger, yep it was true, Hide was one Kaneki could call friend proudly. Friends with a human, Kaneki couldn't believe it at first, the whole idea was nothing but a fanciful dream of his that was furthest from his thoughts, but here it was friends with a human who also happened to be annoying to the point it was endearing. "So Kaneki, what do you think of Touka-chan in a girlfriend sort of way."

Kaneki honestly almost choked on his meat at such a question, a strange one indeed that he had to literally beat his chest to spit the near literal poison out of his throat, after a few harsh gasps, he stared at Hide with lidded eyes and a stunned look.

"Honestly Hide, I don't think Touka-chan is girlfriend material, whatever you think you see is not what you actually see. Besides her temper is so fierce it's like putting three ravenous tigers in a tight cage and poking them with a stick. She also has this blunt way of speaking, not caring if she somehow insults you in the process, actually I think she's trying to be insulting. Besides I don't think she's all that interested in boyfriend's either. She's also pretty bossy and snappy, nitpicking at every wrong detail, though she's a quick study. But she's a hard-worker, which I tend to admire." spoke Kaneki as he kept his face neutral while talking about his fellow colleague.

"Uh huh, the way you spoke about her just now obviously means you're not interested in her." spoke Hide sarcastically, which Made Kaneki's eyes tick in annoyance. "But seriously man, the way she looks at you when you're not looking and when you look at her when she's not looking, it's all pretty fluffy and cute."

"There's nothing going on between us, and there is nothing 'fluffy' or 'cute about us and I look at her because I know she's looking at me I can literally feel her eyes on me, that doesn't imply some sexual desire we have." heaved Kaneki as he drank more of his coffee, needing it at the moment as Hide was giving him a headache.

"Haa! You just admitted you want to have sex with Touka-chan!" accused Hide as he stood up in his seat and pointed a shaking, accusing finger at Kaneki who literally spat out his coffee as if it was a hose, shock overcoming him at the accusation which just happened to be ludicrous.

"My god Hide we're in public! And no that's not what I meant, _at all!_" said Kaneki as he wiped his lips with a napkin, cleaning up any spots of coffee on his lips as Hide sat down again in his seat. "Besides, yeah she may be cute, but I really think she would eat me first before I even tried." said Kaneki, which he mused to himself that such a thing would probably happen.

"Come on, you haven't seen the way she truly looks at you. I can tell, she admires you." said Hide to which Kaneki was unconvinced at his words, for someone that talked down to him for most of the time, well he could hardly see it, but Hide did have a knack for these kind of things, seeing the details that others couldn't. "Not only that, whenever you're around her body language screams it, the way her shoulders ease up and soften when you're close, how her body stiffens for just a moment as you walk by and accidentally touch shoulders and stuff, as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear whenever you walk into the room. You yourself said that she had been working harder ever since you became her tutor, whenever she has time, I see her scribbling away in her notes and she I think she has this habit of silently speaking with her lips, 'I wonder if he thinks this is good' 'can't wait to see how impressed he is' and other such things. She also seems... happier. Jeez you really must be an idiot if you can't see the signs." however Kaneki still remained unconvinced on the matter, romance was not his bests subject and it had only been three months since he joined Anteiku, he didn't need any of this drama in his life now and he never will, besides he never saw any of the so called 'signs' Hide mentioned to him. He just didn't believe them, no attraction could be created in a three month span between people of different personalities.

"Well, as much as I love you talking my ear off Hide, I have a class soon and I hate being late. See ya." said Kaneki as he packed up his stuff and waved to his friend before leaving. Not before visiting the bathroom where he could expel the hamburger from his body, although he was fine eating it the problem was it still deteriorated his health.

"Hey! Why don't we head to Anteiku later! Is there some sort of friends and family discount!" Questioned Hide as he waved towards his friend while pulling his headphones over his ear and drummed loud music into them, Kaneki did nothing but wave, not bothering to answer his friend.

* * *

><p>Later after his day at Kamii was done, Kaneki headed straight for his job at Anteiku not really having anything important to do, Touka's tutoring was later in the day. When he arrived at Anteiku Kaneki saw Touka and Enji working around the clock, taking orders and dishing out warm cups of coffee while washign and scrubbing dishes making sure everything was shiny and clean. He immediately went upstairs to change into his work clothes, might as well look the part, not noticing Touka tucking a single lock of hair behind her ear.<p>

When he came down he was began working of course, an hour in he was approached by Touka, with a question on her mind.

"So Kaneki, I've been reading Takatuki's works, for the project and you agree that 'Dear Kafka' is his best work." said Touka with a slightly smug grin, this was as simple ploy of her's to grind Kaneki's gears for all the teasing he gave her, but Kaneki just shook his head at her with a smartass smirk, he knew what game she was playing best to let her think she had the upper hand.

"I have to disagree, 'The Black Goat's Egg' is his best work by far. Dear Kafka, yeah it's great but it's nothing to compare Black Goat's Egg to." said Kaneki proudly with a bit of snideness in his voice which earned him a glare from Touka.

"Yeah and you must be a dummy to think Black Goat's Egg is better than dear Kafka, that or you were reading it blind." rebuked Touka as she crossed her arms and frowned at him which made Kaneki angrily stare at her.

"Oh and since when did you become an expert on literature?" asked Kaneki sarcastically as his eyebrow ticked at the blue-haired ghoul who merely smirked in response.

"I just happened to have learned from the best. Who's best is really not that great." quipped Touka where the two began throwing insults at the other trying to see who was smarter. This continued for five whole minutes while Enji listened with great amusement before making a quip of his own.

"You two look like you're about to kiss when you argue."

"Shut up! Enji!" yelled both Touka and Kaneki at the same time where the two were now grinding their teeth comically at the other and their noses were only a hair apart and they were about to butt foreheads against the other.

"Is that anyway to speak to your superior! Kaneki! "

"Superior?! Since when have any of you ever been superior to me!"

"The day the manager kicked your annoying ass! That's when!"

"I'll have you know I let him win!"

"Oh really! Cause I remember Yomo telling me something different! Apparently you couldn't land a single punch."

"Well you shouldn't listen to Yomo anyway! And I'm sure you couldn't punch Nishiki if your life depended on it."

"Um we're in the service trade guys, so you two 'rabbits' better hurry up and get this sexual tension over with, might solve some more problems." said Enji but the two were too busy arguing with each other to hear him.

"Comparing me to Nishiki! Is that the best you got! That dumbass couldn't hit a target right in front of him. Besides you're no better than him when it comes to help!"

"I wasn't the one practically begging on my knees for help when I needed it! If you don't remember. 'oh Kaneki-kun please help me you're so strong and handsome and oh so very smart'."

"I never said that Bakaneki! and I don't beg! The only begging will be from you once I wipe the floor with you!"

"Well if you're going to wipe the floor I better give you a mop and an apron! I bet it looks better on you and you might do a better job!"

"Shitty Kaneki!"

"Bitchy Touka!"

"I should sow that mouth shut! just to make you shut up. All you do is whinge and complain! Why don't you go hide under a rock with all the other insects! Shitty Kaneki."

"Damn it you're like an ipod stuck on replay, always saying the exact same thing! Can't you do anything but annoy me! You're like a damn bird annoying me every morning! Bitchy Touka!"

"Uhhh, the only annoying one here is you! Always so clueless and lost on what you're doing, I'm surprised there's any lights on upstairs or is there anything in that head of yours at all! And did you compare to a bird of all things, I should crush you like a bug! Shitty Kaneki!"

"Bugs?! Is that the best you got, even an old lady insults me better than you do! And I'm sure I'll have a tougher time fighting an old lady than you! She would at least put up a fight rather than cower in a corner! You feint and cry out my name at the first sign of trouble! Bitchy Touka!"

"_YOU GUYS DO KNOW OF THE LEGEND OF THE DEVIL APE, DON'T YOU?_" said Enji as he adopted this sly smile and stared at the two who had stopped their arguing and insulting to stare at the playful worker in amazement.

"Shitty Kaneki!"

"Bitchy Touka!"

"Alright, alright that's enough you two." said a warm voice with an amused lace to it while the owner it belonged to was chuckling at the scene. "If you two wanted a room I would have got you one if you asked." said Yoshimura chuckling some more, Making Touka and Kaneki silently scream at the thought.

"What no! It's nothing like that! Uhh! There's nothing special about him/her!" yelled Touka and Kaneki as they pointed fingers at each other before turning their heads to glare at each other some more where lightning was visible and flames were flickering off their body.

"Well I'll be out for a while, Kaneki-kun, Touka-chan you'll be looking after the shop, Enji you're finished for the day, oh and Touka-chan's in charge so listen to her Kaneki-kun. And make sure to use protection" said/jested the manager before slipping on a hat and walking out the door while Enji waved at the two who were blushing furiously, how they those two honestly think that there was anything romantic/sexual between them, it was ludicrous! But upon realisation, Touka adopted a wicked grin while Kaneki seemed to deflate slightly at her being in charge.

* * *

><p>For the past hour, things eased up, the two now no longer arguing and agreed to disagree on Takatuki's best work. But both were rather perturbed at the implied sexual tension between them, god they didn't believe in such a thing and anyone that did was an idiot. Though, they both reflected on it, perhaps.<p>

They were broken from their musings by the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the arrival of a new customer.

"Welco-" said Kaneki but he was cut-off as a scowl spread over his features, at the person who entered along with six others.

"Yo, Kaneki." said the voice with a dangerous undertone to it, the person was wearing a simple leather jacket and jeans with frosted tips in their hair and hazel eyes, the guys behind him cracked their knuckles and gave deadly smirks towards the white haired man. "We just heard that you worked here, must be a real shame if someone as infamous as you, scrapes along the bottom of this place, must sting." said Akutou as he and his men walked past the hybrid and took a table for themselves while Touka also felt a little insulted at his words. Kaneki then walked up to the group and was ready to take their orders but he would be sure to spit in their coffee.

"What do you idiots want?" said Kaneki as he got out his clip-board ready to write it down.

"Well I would like to kick you in the face so to improve your looks." said Akutou clearly insulting Kaneki but this wasn't the comical insulting Kaneki had with Touka, no this one was meant to sting. Guess Akutou didn't take to kindly to what Kaneki did to him last time. The only reason the hybrid was even talking to the ghoul was because Akutou was dangerous to everyone around him, he wouldn't subject Touka to such a thing, but he just can't attack the ghoul in the middle of the shop, no he would have to restrain himself. "You know I was thinking yesterday, any similarities between you and a human would be purely coincidental, but through the opinion of an outsider or would you prefer, monster, what do you think of the human race."

"They have better manners than you, that's certain." bit back Kaneki while Akutou still kept that smirk, he pissed Kaneki off to no end that Akutou knew of his half-natured status. "Now, gonna order something, because brains aren't everything, well in your case they're nothing but you might have the intelligence to form something inventive."

Touka meanwhile was listening on, and she found her fist tightening with every word that sprung from Akutou's mouth, how she wanted to punch his teeth down his throat, how much Kaneki wanted to do that was understandable.

"Well, just give us latte's, the boys and I are feeling particular this afternoon, now off to it." said Akutou as he and his men snickered. While Kaneki wrote down the order and brewed the coffee only for Akutou to reject it and say that he wanted a cappuccino instead. "Don't be insulted Kaneki. But it is your job to spread ignorance." said Akutou not only jabbing at Kaneki but also the true purpose of Anteiku which almost Made Touka jump over the bench and kick him in the throat.

However Kaneki was able to calm her, despite the neutral face he had on which hid his anger beneath. He merely mouthed her an insult of his own. 'his family tree is a cactus, because everybody on it is a prick'. When Kaneki returned with the coffee (Which he made sure to spit in) Akutou had finally decided to have enough and left but not before saying something to Touka and Kaneki.

"See ya cutie, hope we meet each other real soon. And Kaneki watch out if I were you, because I don't even like the people you're trying to imitate, if you are anything like them at all." said Akutou jabbing once more at Kaneki's hybrid nature and how Kaneki was trying to more 'human' than 'ghoul'.

"I now hate that guy." said Touka while Kaneki walked upstairs away from anything, he just needed to clear his head for a minute as it was only ten minutes later that he came back down and started doing his job again while Touka's gave him sad glances until the moment he left the shop for his home.

* * *

><p>While Touka was walking home towards her apartment, she got the distinct feeling that she was being followed, the smell in the air was pungent and sickening, almost making her want to vomit. She knew this scent, she looked behind her to see two of Akutou's thugs trailing her, she looked to her side as she passed an alley to see two more of thugs, she then stopped in her tracks when she was confronted by the man herself with two more of his thugs.<p>

"I did say we would see each other again, cutie." said Akutou as he grinned a the blue haired ghoul, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want pig?" said Touka as she stiffened her body ready for action should it be called for, whenever she was around this guy, she got a dangerous feeling crawl down her spine, it was how she felt around Kaneki when she first met him.

"Well, I need you to do something for me, you see my friend. Kaneki. He needs, well he needs to be... persuaded in a sense, he refuses to talk to me, which just happens to hurt my feelings." said Akutou which didn't make Touka wonder why, she was smarter than that, but there was one part of her that was curious over what happened between the two for such animosity to exist. "alright I'll be blunt, if he doesn't join me and my 'friends' I promised that something bad would happen to you, just you, he said he would take his chances and that he would protect you. Well that's a little expected given our history, he's always cherished his friends, even me when we were close. He obviously thinks of you in the same way." said Akutou.

"Just shut you mouth and stop dodging your question." demanded Touka as she was getting more irritated with every word he spouted, his words were like venom, poisonous.

"Ok, ok. Wow talk about short temper. Tell him exactly what I'll tell you now. 'come with me and join the organisation I work for, or your blue haired girlfriend has an "accident"'." said Akutou as Touka widened her eyes a little and her lip quivered slightly, but she regained her composure and stared at the ghoul in front of her. "Do you think you can do that for me? That'd be appreciated." Touka steeled herself, she would not be bullied by a slug like this guy, she was no messenger, she would rather take her chances rather than lose Kaneki.

"Go fuck yourself." said Touka with hate lying upon her tongue. "Kaneki won't go with you, he's a better man than you'll ever be, and you'll never be the man your mother was." said Touka with a smirk clearly insulting Akutou's mother and himself, where the man fumed on the spot. Her tongue was a sharp as Kaneki's apparently.

"Well, I have to say I'm disappointed at that, guess I'll have to send a message." Said Akutou as he unleashed his Kagune which looked like blood red smoke, Touka could only widen her eyes before her sight went black.

* * *

><p>Kaneki was lying in his bed, hands behind his head and currently his thoughts were embroiled over trivial stuff like the weather, news but this underlying fear, he couldn't shake it, multiple times he was tempted to pick up his phone and call Touka,, to make sure she was ok, but he decided against it every time, believing that she would be alright. Suddenly his phone, by the side of his bed began ringing, opening it up and checking the user-id Kaneki mused that it was Touka. He then answered the call and brought it up to his ear.<p>

"Yeah Touka-chan, you need something?"

"**Ka-ne-ki**." spoke the girl through the the phone, her voice crisp and raspy and nearly inaudible, Kaneki bolted up in his bed and knew, he just knew what had happened.

"Touka-chan, tell me where you are, I'll come to you."

"**Right... outside your apartment.**" said Touka to which Kaneki bolted out the door of his room and ran through his apartment where he jumped over the railing of his two story building, not afraid that anybody would see him, his heart was pounding and worry and fear was overcoming him, he was such a fool, he knew he should have dealt with Akutou before he hurt anyone, and he had targeted Touka, the worst mistake he's made. When he landed on the ground he searched around the building trying to find his friend, he didn't look long before he spotted her, on the ground, her back against the hard brick of his apartment, her form was shaky and muddy, covered in grit, her face was barely visible as her hair covered her beautiful features, her clothes were bloody and littered with grime and dirt, mud and dirt caked her hair and her clothes were torn near her shoulders, chest, arms and legs.

Kaneki wasted no time to get her, as he was by her side within a second, when he touched her frame she flinched sharply in pain, now that he inspected her more, she was covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts that were still oozing blood through the wounds, she may also have some cracked and broken bones, she had a split lip and a cut above her eye where blood leaked down in her lone visible eye with a bruise on her right cheek, she was holding her right shoulder as if her life depended on it, she could have possibly dislocated it.

Kaneki didn't say or do anything but he knew Touka needed something urgent and not bothering to reach into his apartment, Kaneki pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and bit into his own flesh, drawing blood where it leaked down and dripped on the ground, bloodying the dirt they were standing on. He then hovered his now bleeding right arm near Touka's mouth where she pursed her lips in distaste, she had never cannibalised before and she was not fond of doing it anyway. She then whipped her head to the side refusing the flesh she was offered by the one-eyed ghoul, Kaneki merely grit his teeth in frustration at the refusal of the stubborn girl.

"Touka-chan you have to eat or you may hurt yourself more. And now's not the place where I can treat you properly." said Kaneki with some harshness in his voice. Touka's lips quivered at his words and his harshness.

"No you probably taste gross." said Touka which made Kaneki sigh in agitation at he words, who really cares. Seeing no alternative, Kaneki rammed his arm into Touka's mouth, where his blood trickled into his mouth, Touka struggled a little but Kaneki was holding her down, forcing her to eat his flesh, however she continued to refuse to bite down into his... succulent meat. Hunger and frenzy overcoming her, Touka's eyes turned black and red, she then grabbed Kaneki's arm and started biting down into his arm, he grunted a little in pain, but Touka was too overcome by the taste of his blood to care, her hands grasping his arm, she continued to bite and down and drinking his blood with such fervor that one might think she was possessed, it didn't take long for some of her wounds to heal as the blood was retreating back into the body but the wounds themselves remained open, when her body was now healed as much as it could although some deep cuts were carved into her, she didn't stop only continuing to feast on the banquet known as Kaneki, his blood was luscious, like all tastes combined into one, creating an entirely new flavour, having lost herself in the taste it came crashing down upon Touka on what she was eating.

She then shakily removed her lips from Kaneki's arms, seeing the blood drip down his arm and feeling it tickle her skin, her eyes were wide at what she had just done, had she become so obsessed with his taste that she momentarily lost sight of who she was? She then felt an pressure on her shoulder where she looked up to see Kaneki smiling delicately at her, with care and affection seen in his face and eyes.

"Can you walk?.. Touka-chan." asked Kaneki as he continued smiling softly at her, to which she felt guilty, giving into frenzy and hunger like that. She then shook her head gingerly to which Kaneki nodded not losing his smile. He then positioned his arms under her legs and around her back where he hefted cautiously, because of his strength Touka's small frame hardly weighed anything to him, he then walked onto his apartment and slid her into his bed, where he disappeared into a room and came back with a med-kit in hand.

"Sorry." said Touka making Kaneki snap his head up towards her as she refused to look him in the eye and rather, favoured staring down at her hands. "for... eating you." said Touka her voice ridden with guilt at what she did. However she then felt a slight pressure on her where she saw the white-haired man cupping her cheek and chin tenderly, his warm touch lighted something within her.

"Don't worry about it... I sent a message to the manager, telling him what happened, lets get those wounds tended to." said Kaneki as he wrapped bandages and disinfected Touka's wounds she flinched and gasped a little in pain at his ministrations, but she knew it was necessary or she would hurt herself or probably kill herself, when he was done, Touka had bandages wrapped around her head, shoulders, arms and finally her leg. "Ok... Yoshimura should be here soon, try to get some rest." to which Touka nodded and felt oddly at ease under his sheets and his unforgettable scent wafting into her nose, but the taste of his blood was haunting her, it was so intoxicating that she couldn't get enough of it, in that moment of weakness guilt had washed over her. But there was some comfort, in Kaneki who had yet to treat her any differently. The days events catching up to her, exhaustion setting in, Touka faded into sleep with a small smile, thinking about Kaneki.

Kaneki however was not the same, the friendly smiles and the soft actions were only facades to hide his anger, his eyes were unwavering, filled with deep animosity and hatred towards Meiwaku Akutou, the slug, he had hurt someone precious Kaneki and proving that he couldn't protect his friends like he claimed, such a thought made Kaneki's fist tighten where his knuckles turned white and he was visibly grinding his teeth. Oh, Kaneki got Akutou's 'message' the ghoul could have simply killed Touka if he wanted to. No, no this was something else, a taunt, the hybrid then slammed his fist into a wall, cracking it easily where dust and small chunks of debris fell onto the floor. He would kill him for this, and he would savour it.

Kaneki was brought out of his musings by a knock on the door where he opened it up revealing Yoshimura and his right hand man Yomo.

"Kaneki-kun, we got your message. Is Touka-chan alright? Is she safe?" questioned Yoshimura slowly but Kaneki could detect worry in his voice, he knew that the old-man treated his staff as if they were family, but Yoshimura was also composed, he was not someone who could be bullied easily.

"She's fine, she's sleeping in my room." said Kaneki as he gestured the two visitor's to sit down on his couch, he then brewed them a cup of coffee for the two of them. "It was Meiwaku Akutou, this wasn't a random act of violence, this was an act of taunting, Akutou's itching for a fight."

"That's what Itori says too, she claims he's after you specifically... she also mentioned that you would not meet in under any circumstance so he's drawing you out by coming after Anteiku." said Yomo as he sipped on his coffee to which Kaneki nodded. And he had to begrudgingly compliment Akutou for this tactic of his was working.

"Kaneki-kun, Akutou is your responsibility, you must be the one to confront him. This is a piece of your past you must walk away from by charging it head on. The only thing I ask, if you can show restraint, please do so, but do what you wish." said Yoshimura to which Kaneki didn't say or do anything other than heading for his door and pulling up the hood of his jacket, Yoshimura and Yomo would stay behind and tend to Touka while he was away.

* * *

><p>Akutou and his posse after ganging up on Touka had fled to the 6th ward, the exact place where he knew Kaneki would come after him, he and his group of men were currently hanging out in a mall waiting for their prey to arrive, they were just lying around benches, watching the humans go about their business buying petty things and other such stuff. Akutou couldn't understand humans at all, they were livestock to ghouls and yet they had the gall to hunt down the apex predator, it was quite laughable really, those ghouls who cherished humans were weak and stupid, trying to justify their lives by trying to become one with humans, all they were to ghouls was food nothing more.<p>

Kaneki had arrived at the mall where Akutou was currently residing at, he knew the ghoul better than anyone and of course knew he would come here, Akutou was always dramatic and flamboyant, a show off who wanted all to see his skills. As Kaneki walked through the mall, he had disabled the camera's before hand and knocked out several guards so they wouldn't call the CCG. Walking deeper and deeper in the complex, people passing him by, Kaneki saw an emergency fire alarm o his left, some itching feeling, some little voice in his head told him to get the civilians away from here, previously before joining Anteiku he would have gone straight for Akutou not caring about anyone caught in between. But now, things were different, he was different, walking over to the alarm, he pulled the switch and a resounding alarm vibrated through the mall, with people hearing it and worrying, they quickly ran through the shopping centre believing that there really was a fire.

Kaneki slowly made his way through the horde of bodies that ran past him, his hand was twitching and his eyes were murderous, how he wanted to kill Akutou for hurting Touka, he wanted to beat him into a messy pool of blood and he would savour it.

He didn't have to take a few more steps before he was confronted by said man, who was smirking deviously at him, surrounded by his thugs, sitting on a bench. He just wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his face and beat him into the ground, he couldn't take his hand was twitching, itching to kill Akutou.

"Ahh, you came, I was afraid that you didn't get my 'message'." said Akutou as he smirked some more at Kaneki whose eyes were narrowed dangerously and his hand was twitching frantically, ready to crush Akutou's throat, they were once friend's they had similar interests and likes, but something happened, something happened between Akutou and the doves that caused him to be cynical, cruel and above all dangerous, while he was powerful he preferred to run, when the doves were about to discover Kamishiro Matasaka's location he was the one who gave them the information anonymously, this lead to Shachi being captured by the doves, Kaneki himself found out about it and tried to kill Akutou, however he couldn't then, but he could now. Hurting Kaneki, said half-ghoul would forget it and feign ignorance, so many people tried to kill him, hurting his friend's you're asking for a death sentence.

Kaneki staring at Akutou unleashed his Rinkaku Kagune, four blood-red tentacles flexing and flaying wildly, he was going to enjoy ripping Akutou's limbs off his body.

"SO I take it that's a 'no' then, such a shame, guess I'm going to have to kill you." said Akutou, before he gestured to his henchmen to attack his former friend, one of the thugs unleashed his Koukaku Kagune that took the form of a long blade and charged at Kaneki who merely stared at him with his lone shining red eye. Kaneki then rushed towards the thug and slid across the ground and kicked his legs, making the thug topple over and lose his footing. Another of the thugs then blitzed his way towards Kaneki popping out his Bikaku Kagune, the Koukaku ghoul then regained his footing and charged at Kaneki and both attacked him at the same time, the half-human merely brought up his tentacles and blocked the attack's easily, in a span of a few seconds he then grabbed them by their hands and slammed the two ghouls together roughly where both cried out in anguish, Kaneki then had to raise his arms to block Akutou's kick that sent him flying away and crashing through a railing where glass and other fragments rained down along with him.

Two of the other ghouls following Akutou then followed after Kaneki and unleashed his Ukaku Kagune where he rained down sharp spikes where Kaneki effortlessly blocked them with his Rinkaku, when he landed on the ground Kaneki the two landed shortly after and began surrounding the hybrid unafraid of him, when they had every reason to be. One of the ghouls then unleashed his two Rinkaku Kagune and charged at Kaneki while the Ukaku ghoul fired off more spikes towards Kaneki who rushed at the Rinkaku ghoul, and jumped in the air and grabbed him by the head and then slammed his head into the ground dazing him long enough for Kaneki to use him as a shield where he took the brunt of the attack as spikes pierced body making him howl in pain. Kaneki then jumped over him and blitzed his way to the Ukaku who just kept firing the spikes at the one-eyed ghoul, however with each spikes fired, he was becoming increasingly tired as he panted heavily. Kaneki had dealt with Ukaku's before and after training with Rimi, knew exactly how to deal with them. Using his Rinkaku to effectively manoeuvre around and dodging the spikes, Kaneki then kneed the Ukaku in the face stunning him where the hybrid whipped his Kagune and severed the ghouls arm completely, making him scream in pain and clutch at the wound where blood poured out like a waterfall.

Kaneki then stomped on the ghoul's face and knocked him out. The Rinkaku ghoul that was pierced with the spikes, pulled out the sharp objects from his body and rushed towards Kaneki with his two Rinkaku clashed with Kaneki's own, his movements were wild and unfocused, and lacked any real power, Kaneki easily blocked his scaled tentacles as if they were moving in slow-motion, the ghoul was so focused on offence that Kaneki saw an opening and stabbed one of his tentacles into his leg making the ghoul cry out in pain, Kaneki then hefted him up with his Kagune and slammed him multiple times into the ground, cracking it, before throwing him in a sports store and knocking him out.

'they can all use their kagune, Akutou must have trained them in how to use it, well more like train them on how to unlock it, but who does he work for? CCG is Ludicrous, maybe Aogiri tree. Likely.' thought Kaneki as he looked up to see Akutou standing over him on the floor above giving him a wicked smirk, from his point of view. Akutou then gestured with his hand and sent two more of his followers at Kaneki. The one with the Koukaku and the Bikaku, the Bikaku ghoul took the lead and and swung multiple times at Kaneki who expertly dodged every single one, the ghoul's were becoming agitated at the speed of the hybrid, but one of them was smacked away into a stone pillar where Kaneki grabbed a metal pole and threw it into the ghoul's chest where he released a silent scream where he tried to pry the pole from his body, this allowed Kaneki to focus slowly on the Koukaku ghoul where he tried to swipe the half-human with his blade like kagune which Kaneki ducked under and and then swiped his Rinkaku across the ghoul's stomach making blood spill over the place and onto Kaneki's face where he remained resolute and stoic as he battled the weaker ghoul's conserving his strength for Akutou. With his tentacles, he wrapped them around the Kagune and swiftly tore it off the ghoul's body, blood and other extremities littering all around the place, while the ghoul howled in agony at the loss of his kagune. Kaneki then round-house kicked him in the face and double-punched him in the torso, winding him and knocking him out.

The other ghoul with the two tentacles had finally pried the pole from his body and threw it at Kaneki while the ghoul rushed at the hybrid, Kaneki masterfully plucked the pole from the air with his kagune and threw it back at the ghoul where it pierced his stomach and Kaneki then suddenly appeared in front of him and stabbed the pole further in the ghoul's body where he was pinned to a wall before having his own Kagune ripped off by Kaneki. The white haired half-human then punched the ghoul in the face knocking him out.

Kaneki then looked up as the last two of Akutou's henchmen came flying towards him, with their Rinkaku kagune's ready to stab him, they appeared to be the youngest and least experienced as they only had one tentacle. Kaneki then flipped backwards as the two slammed their Kagune's into the ground, Kaneki then reappeared between the two, kicking one's feet out from under him and the other Kaneki grabbed by the arm and slammed him against his partner and kicked the two away where he reappeared again and slammed his scaly appendages into them, knocking them out like the others.

Now only Akutou was left, Kaneki then looked above him and stared right at the S-rank ghoul, stoic and strong, Kaneki didn't make any more until Akutou did, he knew this game of theirs, Akutou was impatient, he preferred to make the first move without predicting his opponents steps.

"Well, Kaneki, it's just you and me now. You still have a chance." said Akutou down below as sirens started resounding in the background as police and firemen were gathering outside trying to determine what's happening. "Guess we don't have much time. Lets make this quick." said Akutou as he unleashed his smoky Ukaku Kagune, and still unaware of his opponent's strength. Akutou then hailed down a swarm of hazy spikes towards Kaneki who dodged and blocked them efficiently with his Kagune and with his speed, the hybrid than ran up a pole towards Akutou who jumped from his position and sped towards Kaneki who merely primed his Kagune as both met in a clash where sparks were flying and both were hurtling towards the ground. They crashed together where a dust cloud was seen and Akutou was the first to emerge as he sniffed the air for his enemy, who suddenly flew out from the cloud and flew towards Akutou where the half-ghoul grabbed the blonde's head and smashed it into the ground and he was going to punch him again when the Ukaku user rolled away and fired off more spikes towards him, only for Kaneki to jump around avoiding them.

Akutou then propelled himself forward and tried to swipe at Kaneki with his smoky wings to which Kaneki blocked and punched Akutou in the face. Which stunned him for a moment before Kaneki stabbed him in the leg with his Kagune and sent him crashing to the ground again, to which the hybrid followed up by flicking his sharp tentacles towards the man with the frosted tips who blocked the tentacles with his wings. Seeing a chance Akutou swiftly sliced his Ukaku through Kaneki's Rinkaku easily breaking it apart, however this did nothing as the tentacle repaired itself because of it's healing factor. If Kaneki was truly serious Akutou would be dead on the ground already, no Kaneki was hesitating for some reason, while his mind yelled at him to kill Akutou there was another part of him that refused and favoured merely hurting him, Kaneki didn't know why, he kind of just went with it.

The two then clashed Kagune's again, sparks flying and the ground breaking, Akutou then used his Kagune to break apart Kaneki's defences leaving him open to an attack from above where the Ukaku user rained down spiked projectiles from his wings towards Kaneki who only covered his face with his arms so to defend against the literal rain of death. He had a few rips in his shirt but other than that, his advanced healing factor allowed him to continue fighting even while wounded. But the injuries weren't too bad and they healed up quickly in less than a second.

Kaneki then lunged his Rinkaku forward and impaled Akutou upon his tentacles and hoisted him up in the air where Kaneki tried the tactic he used on Nishiki. Even though Akutou was bleeding heavily and sputtering nonsense while choking on his own blood he was able to form enough coherent thought to swat away Kaneki's tentacles and pull himself off. And fire off more spikes towards Kaneki who retracted his Kagune and blocked all of them with ease. By now Akutou was beginning to feel the effects of his kagune wear on him, he was panting heavily and sweating was pouring down his brow, Kaneki meanwhile could keep on fighting, without worry.

Kaneki lunged himself forward into the air and kicked Akutou in the stomach, spun around his the ghoul's left and grabbed him by the collar throwing him against a wall where cracks appeared and Kaneki coughed up blood from it, the wound in his stomach was barely healing itself, and he had to take out Kaneki quick or his life was forfeit. He had faced Knaeki before and he barely escaped with his life, he had hoped this time would be different but I guess he was hoping for too much.

Kaneki meanwhile was growing angrier and angrier and yet this nagging feeling to kill and not to kill Akutou was growing, he wanted to splay his guts all over Tokyo, he wanted to feed his remains to the humans to see how he tasted, he wanted to do so many things to him but yet he didn't want to kill him, it was... strange.

Kaneki then jumped in the air and was ready to strike Akutou with his Kagune only for the Ukaku ghoul to fire off more spikes, stretching his tentacles, Kaneki impaled two of them into the ground and twisted and turned in mid-air where he swatted the spikes away with his Rinkaku while upside down mind you, he then swiped Akutou with his Kagune, sending him crashing into the ground, Akutou was tenacious he wouldn't give up until he was defeated and jumped into the air to meet Kaneki head on who impaled his shoulders with his free Rinkaku making him scream in pain. While he lay there on the ground, Kaneki dropped from the air and landed on Akutou his knee's ramming themselves into his back making him cough up more blood.

"You hurt someone precious to me, you don't mind... if I do the same to you." said Kaneki as he ravenously bit into Akutou's Kagune as if he was a crazed animal on the edge of starvation, pulling apart his wings and feasting on them, chomping down and tearing apart his Kagune where blood flew off him and onto Kaneki's face as he continued biting down and shredding his wings. But Kaneki wanted Akutou to suffer so he continued biting down well into the Kakuhou where he practically ripped it out from Akutou's skin and devouring it hungrily as blood rained down from it as Kaneki sunk his teeth into the sac-like organ. While Akutou screamed in pain at having it torn from his body. Once Kaneki was finished devouring it, he dropped any remains of meat in his hands on to the ground while blood dripped off his lips.

"A disgusting taste for a disgusting person. One Kakuhou, pathetic." said Kaneki as he stomped his foot on Akutou's head where blood was leaking from his forehead. "Call me weak as much as you want, I'll still be stronger than you."

"You... haven't changed a bit. Have you Kaneki?" said Akutou breathing hoarsely at Kaneki who stared down at him.

"Yes... and no." said Kaneki as he removed his foot from Akutou's head. "You won't be able to use your Kagune properly now for a while. So until stew in your own filth, come near Touka-chan, and you'll be losing more than just your kagune." said Kaneki as he stabbed Akutou in the stomach with his Rinkaku and severed the man's left arm, making Akutou scream in pain where tears were now visible in his eyes and he began bleeding more, so Kaneki turned on his heel and began walking away. "I'll spare you this one last time, just so you know, I'm more than what I am, I can be more."

By the time the fire department breached the mall, Akutou and his followers were gone, though many were scratching their heads at the blood and broken infrastructure and they soon realised that there was no fire. There was no proof that Mukade was there, nor were there any whispers about him, whatever the case may be, people accepted that something happened within the mall. And they left it at that.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be working now." said Kaneki as he poured some coffee into a mug while he saw Touka stubbornly fighting through the soreness and itching at her bandages.<p>

"Ahh, who are you my mother? Stop worrying about me and focus on yourself, shitty Kaneki." said Touka flinching every time she raised her right arm making Kaneki snicker at her, she merely stuck out her tongue at him which made him chuckle while Yoshimura who was observing gave a small smile himself. Anteiku had accepted that Akutou was gone and that Kaneki had dealt with him, Yoshimura was even more pleased that Kaneki had allowed Akutou to live, meaning that Kaneki had accepted that part of his past and moved on from it, he noticed a brighter demeanour in the young man, he was truly changing for the better, all his co-workers had accepted him and he had now found his true place at Anteiku.

The other thing, he noticed, Kaneki and Touka were now inseparable from working at Anteiku to Kaneki tutoring Touka, despite the fact that they tease each other and bicker for hours on end.

What uplifted Yoshimura's spirit up more, was the fact that Kaneki had finally accepted who he was, he just needed some help, Touka and Hide helped him discover that he was human and Akutou and Nishiki hadn't made him forget that he was still a ghoul, but for now, it seemed Kaneki was content with being both.

Yoshimura poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip enjoying his taste. While he watched Kaneki tease Touka yet again.

**Three chapters in three days wow, this won't be the last time we'll see Akutou just so you know, Guess Kaneki's had enough of killing people, perhaps he's turning over a new leaf, really do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Juubiwriter99 is down and out. **


	8. Clover

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

**Clover**

Rain, it had been raining on him for a week, thunderous and drumming like the roaring of a war horn or the mighty bellow of a lion, the rain fell and fell as if the sky itself was crying, rain held many emotions, depending on the perspective. Lightning cried out in pain as it's streaking form etched itself in the clouds, it's flash like light illuminating the dark streets of Tokyo and flooding it with small droplets of water, for some rain was something to have fun in, dance around and share intimate moments. Rain was special in a way, while it tended to dampen people's mood it did nothing but aid the natural beauty of the world, making grass greener and tree's more vibrant, the power of rain was not something to be underestimated.

However for one man, walking the streets alone, the rain perfectly reflected his mood. After a humiliating defeat at the hands of his former friend, this one man had lost everything. His posse who followed him around in fear and respect, had abandoned him, unwilling to follow a weakling around, nor were they willing to die for him either, some having lost limbs and teeth to the man's former friend. He lost his respect, those who respected, feared him and envied him have now laughed behind his back as he walked past their shadows, insulted him to no end, some even beat him within an inch of his life for payback for what he did to them. He lost his turf, the one thing he could claim as his own was gone, when he tried to at least scavenge he always found some meat missing from his body. He had lost everything except for the clothes on his back and what little warmth he had left.

This man was Meiwaku Akutou and he had lost everything, his clothes were muddy and polluted with grime and he had bruises and cuts on his body and dirt on his cheek, he appeared skinnier, emaciated eve as he was close to starvation and on the edge of dying. His once spiky hair with frosted tips and lost it's vibrant look and no clung to his face and the rain dampened it, his eyes were dead and murky like those of a fish, he hardly had the strength to keep on walking let alone finding any food. He stopped all of a sudden and stared up into the sky as the rain pattered his face like a soft hand, the only comfort he could receive now was from the rain, he gritted his teeth in anger as he thought about the one who did this to him, the Hybrid Kaneki Ken. Akutou knew he had fucked up so badly, going after the man's girlfriend, smart idea that was, he let his thoughts ponder on Kaneki and the blue haired girl for a few more seconds before walking onward. However he stopped shortly after that when he felt a cold chill run down his spine almost as if winter was gripping his spine, this was no act from the rain, no this was something for more dangerous. V.

"Ahh, such a nice night if I do say so myself." said voice where Akutou spun around to see a mysterious man, shadowed by the darkness but his silhouette barely visible, he wasn't alone either as he had two others alongside him ready to take action if necessary. Akutou then found himself shaking, he knew exactly who these people were, dangerous didn't begin to describe them, they were like snakes in a nest of birds, hiding among the eggs. They were all wearing dark clothing and dark top hats that overshadowed their eyes, but that only served to instill more fear into the S-ranked ghoul, they wore dark duster cloaks with dark business suits underneath and dark gloves.

"K-Kaiko, hey good to see you, I-I was just on my way to you, but you know got side-tracked." Said Akutou his form shaking some more as the ghoul approached him with every step, his smirk widening even more.

"What? Oh, Akutou, you have nothing to fear. You know us, we know you, as if we would come all this way just to dispose of you, that'd just be a waste don't you think? Someone like you has talent, loads of it, I mean when you gave up Shachi on our orders, well that left a good impression with those of 'V' Not many have guts like you and that's what we like. You get what I mean?" said 'Kaiko' as he rested an arm around Akutou's shoulders who tensed up like a statue upon the touch.

"Y-yeah, you're right." said the S-ranked ghoul, where the rain masked his sweat that was pouring from his brow.

"See I knew you'd understand, sharp like a knife they say. But look, the fact is you fucked up, some others, not me, think that you can't get a job done, seeing as how everyone you trusted, threw you out like yesterday's garbage, I mean everyone's shitting on you. Unfortunately the guys on top are, well, dissatisfied is a nice way to put it. Here I'll make it simple, Aogiri have a hybrid, we want a hybrid, we don't have a hyrbid. Can you see the dilemma?" said Kaiko as he walked with Akutou to a small bridge where they stood against the stone railing with his arm still slung over the young ghoul's shoulder.

"It wasn't my fault! I did everything you asked, though some blue-haired bitch got in the way." spoke Akutou as he tried to appeal to Kaiko and defend himself in the bad situation he placed himself in.

"Blue-haired bitch?"

"She's one of the workers at that shitty coffee shop. Anteiku, in the 20th ward, that's where he's hiding. I swear he's fallen for her, he beat the shit out of me just for hurting her. I tell ya, there's something going on between the two." said Akutou slightly exasperated at that, Kaneki was uninterested in any romantic interaction, of course this was mere speculation on Akutou's part, not fully understanding what he was saying.

"Huh, well that's interesting." said Kaiko, coming up with something devious and dangerous within that tricky mind of his, the girl was obviously a soft-spot for the hybrid, a button that needed to be pushed, all V had to do was extend an offer to Kaneki, an offer he couldn't refuse. One thing Akutou lacked was tact, he didn't know how to properly deal with dangerous people, he didn't know how to send the right messages. So all in all he was a useless asset. "Well... well, now we are making progress. 'you' don't have to worry about a single thing, I and the organisation will handle everything. Just tell me about the hybrid, this girl and Anteiku, and all will be forgiven." to which Akutou nodded still slightly afraid of his superior.

"Well, his name's Kaneki Ken, he's apparently a student at Kamii University working in literature, white hair, grey eyes, average height. The girl, I never really got her name, but blue hair and eyes, average height, young. Anteiku, some kind of ghoul underground that helps weaker ghouls, run by this old man by the name of Yoshimura, not sure about the other workers." said Akutou hastily intent on fulfilling V's wants as soon as possible. Kaiko merely clicked his tongue at the information, especially at the mentioning of a certain name.

"Yoshimura huh? Well, that's good, really good. He'll most likely have Kaneki glued to his hip 24/7. hybrids are rare, chances of getting knocked up is slim, even slimmer to actually survive, gotta have to do some research, luckily I know just the guy. Works out in the Ghoul Club, he'll most likely have something. But you did good Akutou, and for your commendable service I have... a present." said Kaiko as he removed his arm from Akutou and placed his hand within his coat and pulled out a knife.

"What's that?" questioned the younger ghoul as he eyed the knife where Kaiko placed it down on the railing.

"Don't you know? You must have a rock for a brain, that's a knife. Ya know, stab, gut and slice, kill and all that other stuff. But this is a special knife, made from Quinque steel, took me a while to get a hold of it, I only bring her out on special occasions. It's yours Akutou, but first of all tell me what you think of the knife." said Kaiko as he hovered his hands around the knife. Akutou merely looked at it with a puzzled expression unsure of what to think of it, to him it was just an ordinary knife, no distinguishable features, just a knife you'd find in you kitchen. The young ghoul didn't know what to think of it.

"It's... sharp." said Akutou as he shrugged his shoulders at it while Kaiko smirked at the young ghoul.

"Exactly!" said the member of V where he grabbed the back of Akutou's neck and slammed his head against the knife where he it penetrated his right eye and pierced itself right into his brain, blood and brain matter flying everywhere as Akutou died easily, and quickly slumped to the ground where his limbs were splayed and blood pooled across the wet ground. "Oh, I forgot to mention, we decided to let you go, thought this would be better than a pink slip, you know, not really interested in those cliches, sure it would have been easier to send a letter or a text, but that's too easy, you know me, I like to work hard." said Kaiko as he knelt down to the body where he had killed the boy so quickly that he hadn't even had the time to form a shocked facial expression, Kaiko then patted the ghoul's face and removed the knife from the eye where even more red liquid seeped from the wound. "Get rid of the body, see if he sinks or floats." said Kaiko where he signaled to his two followers who grabbed the dead body of Akutou and tossed him over the side of the bridge where he fell into the water with a loud splash. "Kaneki Ken, huh. Things will be getting interesting, all we have to do now is play the waiting game."

* * *

><p>At Anteiku, the workers and employee's were going about their days doing exactly what they were meant to do, working. For Kaneki things had changed since he defeated Akutou, the ghouls, both employee's and customer's had accepted him whole-heartedly, they no longer treated him with fear or disdain and rather had acknowledged him as one of their own, most of the time the customer's would send comments about how they thought Kaneki really was, a cold blooded murderer of ghouls and humans who did nothing but disturb the peace, their views changed seeing as Kaneki swiftly leapt to Touka's side once she was hurt, they of course refrained from calling him his codename of Mukade seeing as it may raise a few alarm bells and that was the last thing anybody needed.<p>

Kaneki had a pleasant change in his demeanour, he smiled more and he was more open to what he was thinking, no longer did he keep things bottled and remained secretive to everyone around him, rather he invested his time with the people of Anteiku, learning from them and getting to know them, he had built a repertoire for himself as someone easily approachable and helpful, already he had become well known among the ghouls and humans that came to the shop, it was a good change of pace for the hybrid, he wouldn't deny that.

As Kaneki was taking an order he heard the door ring where he saw talking walk through wearing her work uniform, it was a weekend so she had no school today and she had decided to have a day off from Kaneki's tutoring, something which she secretly enjoyed, when she spotted Kaneki she tucked a single lock of hair behind her ear before starting her day at the Anteiku, however one of their compatriots decided to be teasing.

"Oh, oh, sexual tension just walked in." said Koma which earned him a harsh glare and a 'shut up Enji!' from Touka to which he and Kaneki chuckled. Kaneki meanwhile stared at her while she was working, it had been two weeks since his scuffle with Akutou and Touka had made a complete recovering, she was now free to walk around without any restrictions, but he couldn't shake the sour memories of her being wounded on his bed, she was a total bitch when she was injured, it just so happened that it was decided that Kaneki would tend to her and nurse her until she was fully healed. This made his life hell, as he was at her beck and call, she had slept in his bed for a full week while he slept on his uncomfortable couch, she forced him to feed her saying she was too 'weak' to feed herself, to which Kaneki had to swallow his pride and spoon feed her meat to which she enjoyed to no end. She even forced him to massage her feet to which he refused proclaiming that they stunk like garbage which did nothing but earn him a pillow to the face, however he caved in when she pulled out her 'secret weapon', he would not elaborate on the secret weapon. Best things stay that way.

However there were times where he would watch her sleep, yeah he knew that sounded creepy but no one needed to know, he would sit by her side and watch her content face ease into her soft dreams and her chest to slowly rise and fall as she slept, he was sure that it was as if a painting made by masters of the art, he wouldn't deny it but he would love to relive those moments again.

"Kaneki-kun, the manager wants to see you." said Enji to which he nodded and finished his last order before heading upstairs to see old-man Yoshimura. He found the old-man, looking out the window, the same warm smile on his face. Kaneki often questioned what motivated the old man to open up Anteiku and to go any length to help ghouls and humans, he wondered why Yoshimura was the man he was, people like him were rare and few and growing rarer by the day, but he was above all, kind. He had shown him nothing but kindness and encouragement since he had joined Anteiku, Kaneki could proudly state that he thought of Yoshimura as the father he never had. But still Yoshimura, was special.

"Kaneki-kun, thank you for meeting with me, after everything that has happened, I thought it best to talk about a few things." said Yoshimura to which Kaneki nodded with a smile. "I wish to applaud you for the way you handled Akutou. I heard everything from Itori, she said that you indirectly evacuated any innocents in the area where you could deal with Akutou appropriately. Such a thing fills me with pride." but Kaneki dropped his smile at his words, a sorrowful expression marring his features.

"To be honest, ever since I joined Anteiku, I've felt like a complete and utter failure, like I somehow can't live up to your expectations, but yet I can be more than this, but this sinking feeling. Uhh, it's stupid, no need to worry." said Kaneki but Yoshimura kept on smiling, understanding the half-ghoul's situation.

"It doesn't matter whether you live up to my expectations Kaneki-kun, what matters is if you believe you can live up to yours. Yes, it would have been easier killing Akutou. Yes it could have solved more problems, life would be simpler. But when has life ever been simple for anyone? You will learn that you will encounter complications out of your control and that it is your duty to make the hard choices that others cannot, for it's those choices who define us, there will be times you will question your choices but that is where he rely on others to and depend on them to support us, that is what being a friend is all about but above all. I am proud of you for sparing Akutou. The act of taking a life is the equivalent of doing evil. But for now, don't worry about that, there are plenty like Akutou out there and you can't spare them all." said Yoshimura with his kind smile never wavering for a second.

"I... thanks. That means more than you know." said Kaneki trying to find the most humble of words to use.

"Also, tell me Kaneki-kun. Do you like Touka-chan?" questioned Yoshimura which made Kaneki's eyes snap open towards his boss, almost as if he had seen said girl naked right in front of him.

"What makes you think that?" queried Kaneki, trying to delve into the devious mind of his manager.

"Your interaction and story, they just seem... familiar." said Yoshimura, speaking from experience. Kaneki then looked down to the ground in thought, to be quite honest Touka was challenging everything Kaneki knew of ghouls, most he met were content to eat humans and rather not involve themselves in their lives. Touka however as Uta said, found a place amongst them, lived and laughed with them, was friends. He had done something similar though Touka had this, thing about her, he could see that she adored being human, acting like them. It allowed her to see a different perspective of it all.

"I don't know, we haven't even known each other for a few short months, if there is something between how can it exist if we've only known each other for such a brief time together?" questioned Kaneki while Yoshimura kept smiling.

"Things like these are hard to understand, sometimes it is slow, other times it feels like the world is moving too fast. It makes no difference other than how you feel. That is fact, only you can decide. And I'll tell you a secret, when we're alone, the only person Touka-chan ever talks about is you." said Yoshimura which for a split second made Kaneki smile before leaving the old man to his thoughts and rejoining Touka downstairs.

* * *

><p>When he made it downstairs, Kaneki spotted a new face in the crowd, a familiar dirty crop of hair next to a distinct blue one.<p>

"Yo Kaneki!" said Hide as he waved towards his friend while Touka stood next to him.

"Hide? What are you doing here? Thought you'd be studying." said Kaneki as he approached the two.

"You nitwit, I came here to thank you of course, I forgot to do that for the past couple of months, I know quite rude of me." said Hide which made Kaneki raise an eyebrow at him, confused at what he meant, did he give him some nice food, maybe a burger? Hide seeing the confused face of his white-haired friend decided to elaborate. "You know when you saved me when me and Nishio-san were caught in that car accident, according to the lovely Touka-chan here you swooped in just before I died, though Nishio-senpai was quite hurt."

"Ahh, yeah, yeah no problem, anything for a friend. By the way how is Nishio?" said Kaneki feigning worry for the arrogant asshole that was a ghoul.

"Word is he's still in the hospital, was pretty banged up in the accident. Must be pretty serious if he hasn't returned in a long while." said Hide, where he lifted his bag and was about to leave but not before taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh and Touka-chan, you want a go out on a date sometime, your number would be fine." Touka however faked a blush at his words and shook her head as if she was embarrassed and squeaked out a no, however she was a talented actor and Kaneki knew better than to fall for her tricks. Despite being rejected by Touka Hide held his head and left.

"You really should have accepted." said Kaneki with a smirk where Touka turned to look at him with raised eyebrows but somehow he could see just the smallest amount of hurt in them. "His hair matches your panties." snickered Kaneki where Touka's jaw dropped as if her most shocking secret was revealed (in this case it was). To her it felt like her world had shattered like glass before a bright red blush surged to her cheeks.

"Ahh! shitty Kaneki you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oops." said Kaneki nonchalantly and unfortunately for Touka Enji just happened to over hear.

"Wait, you have yellow panties, that colours suits you." said Enji making Touka silently scream in embarrassment, oh she was going to kill Kaneki later. That pervert. Once Touka had calmed down and refrained herself from killing Kaneki she questioned him on something that had been bugging her.

"Are you still sure you want to kill him if he finds out about us?" questioned Touka as he looked directly into Kaneki's eyes, who dropped his teasing smile in favour of a neutral one.

"No, I won't kill him, I don't think I can, if he does find out... I'll leave Anteiku." said Kaneki as a veil of sorrow washed over his face and Touka had to hold back a gasp, Kaneki leaving Anteiku just seemed so wrong to her, she couldn't imagine it. She dared not to think about it. Her faced then dropped into a sad frown as she stared at the ground, Kaneki seeing it decided to ease her worries, he never intended for her to feel that way, guess it was kind of cruel to say that to her. He then lifted Touka's chin up to where they were now looking each other in the eye his soft smile pierced something within Touka. "But I'm not leaving just yet Touka-chan." Touka blushed slightly at his words and the contact of his fingers sent shivers down her body, she then smiled a truly genuine one at his words while her own eyes softened at his touch, she then removed his hand with her own gently dropping it while she walked away her smile still in force.

"Just don't leave, you idiot." whispered Touka to which Kaneki didn't hear and both went back to work where they noticed storm clouds flying overhead, and darkening the sky.

"Hmm, seems the weather's taken a turn for the worse." said Enji as he looked out the window onto the streets.

"Somehow, I like the rain. It just eases me, calms me." said Kaneki as he began staring out at the soft pitter patter of the water.

They then heard the door bell ring when new customer's walked through, Touka shouted a welcome though she was silenced by the appearance of the two new faces.

"Touka-chan." said the woman where Kaneki turned his head, to see a slender woman and fairly tall woman with brown hair and eyes tied into a low ponytail that hung over her left shoulder with three flowers ornamenting it. She wore a pale pastel dress tied at the waist, a braided orange belt, a pale yellow sweater and a pink scarf. Beside her was a young girl, no older than twelve beside her, with a strong resemblance to the other woman, with short brown hair and brown eyes and she wore a head-band with two four-leaf clovers, she was wearing a butter-fly dress and a pale yellow coat with pale brown slippers.

"Ryouko-san! Kaneki Towels!" yelled Touka to which Kaneki went to fetch them under Touka's orders where he returned a few seconds later with the soft fabric in hand. The two then stood together as Ryouka dried her daughter's hair with the towel.

"I'm sorry to trouble you." said Ryouko to which Touka waved her off and said that it was of no problem.

"Hinami, long time no see." said Touka also drying Hinami's wet clothes. Though the only response the blue haired girl received was Hinami's head ducking into her mother's jacket, something which Touka sadly frowned at. Her mother also frowned at the action and inquired to Yoshimura's location to which Touka replied saying that he was upstairs, as Kaneki handed another towel to the mother ghoul, the young girl beside her cracked open an eye to stare at the new face in Anteiku, and she noted that he looked oddly familiar, so was his scent. Kaneki caught the young girl staring at him, where he looked down and smile slightly at her, to which Hinami did nothing but avert her eyes from his own, making Kaneki frown slightly. The two then walked upstairs leaving Touka, Kaneki and Enji back downstairs.

"They're ghouls aren't they." said Kaneki as he lacked a ghoul's sense of smell altogether, and failed to tell between human and ghoul, it was something difficult for him, being half-human.

"Yeah, that's Mrs. Fueguchi and her daughter Hinami, we'll be looking after them from now on." said Touka as she threw a towel towards Kaneki who caught it easily.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind this."

"Yeah, best not to ask." replied Touka.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere once dusk had fallen over, in a dark street littered with graffiti and dirt. A ghoul wearing a purple hoodie was stalking after unsuspecting prey, what a delicious treat this would be for him, if he killed but one man he won't gain the ire of Anteiku, that was something he would rather avoid. Hunger coming over him, the ghoul launched himself at his prey ready to take a greedy bite from the human in front of him.<p>

But then the human, lifted his arm holding an attache case in his hand and swung at the ghoul where the case smashed itself against his jaw and sent him barrelling into a wall, causing the ghoul to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry Mado-san, I was a moment too slow." said Amon as he came out of the shadows and joined his partner who waved him off, the same smirk on his face.

"Amon, use your senses- your five sense. Now then..." said Mado as he looked down onto the ghoul who was twitching in pain. Mado then pulled out the medical apparatus in an evidence bag and showed it to the ghoul who looked up in fear for foolishly attacking a dove. "Do you know what this is?"

"I-I don't know." said the ghoul as Mado inched himself closer to his prey.

"Your memory may be foggy so I'll one more time. Have you seen anything like this?" said Mado his smirked growing wider and his shadow enveloping the ghoul.

"B-beats me, just what is it?" he was unable to to say anything when his blood was spilled against the wall.

* * *

><p>Back at Anteiku, Kaneki wished to extend some courtesy towards the shop's new guests, he had brewed the best cup of coffee he could, hoping that the young girl found it enjoyable, if he was going to help the ghouls that came to Anteiku he thought it was necessary to become acquainted with them, Yoshimura seemed to agree. As the name Mukade was a feared name all around, Kaneki Ken was a new face, a new name, it was best if he gave off that impression.<p>

As he opened the door slowly so as to not frighten the young girl on the other side he was treated to the sight of the girl gasping, mouth open with some some upon a fork ready to enter her maw, her eyes blazing red and black as she stared at the hybrid in fear and embarrassment, it didn't take long foe the half-ghoul to connect the dots and figure out what was wrong, he then placed the coffee cup on the table and left without saying a word, his face in a neutral state.

"Wait so you saw her eating. Then?" said Enji as he poured a cup of coffee while Kaneki was sitting down nodding his head at his joyful co-worker. "Well that's too bad, Kaneki-kun, girls, especially don't like to be seen eating, makes them feel self-conscious."

"I never really noticed, I don't usually share meals with girls... god I feel like an asshole." said Kaneki as he rubbed his forehead in exasperation at the thought.

"You are an asshole." quipped Touka as she walked by, a smirk on her lips which only made Kaneki grin just slightly, even while insulting him she could somehow cheer him up.

"You're not very considerate are you? Kaneki-kun. You're surprisingly uncivilised." Said Koma joking around with the half-ghoul.

"Where's her mother? She wasn't with Hinami?"

"Oh, Ryouko-san is downstairs talking with the manager." to which Kaneki nodded and decided that it wasn't important.

"She must have finished the coffee by now, I'll bring a refill as I go up to apologise." said Kaneki as he poured a new cup and walked upstairs to the room Hinami as advocating in the store. He then stood before the same door, hesitation coming over him, he wasn't experienced with children, most of the time they were loud, smelly and bratty things that made him wonder why people would have them, but not being a parent himself he knew that he couldn't understand... for the moment. Perhaps he was being too harsh. He then knocked on the door twice, hoping to get Hinami's attention. "Hinami-chan, can I come in?" he heard a yes from the other side where he opened up the door to see the young girl reading a book on the couch. "Look, sorry about earlier, I didn't know. Can an apology come in a cup?" said Kaneki as he gestured to the coffee cup in his hand. He laid it down and was about to leave when the younger ghoul called out to him, his only response was looking over his shoulder while the young girl stared at the ground.

"Umm, mister... I that is... which are you?" said Hinami making Kaneki raise his eyebrow at the girl, questionably. "You smell like a ghoul... and you smell like a human. Which are you?"

"Huh? Well that's umm," said Kaneki hesitant to answer the question. Not many knew of his hybrid status, many just assumed he was an ordinary ghoul with a strange smell, the eye-patch on his mask helped hide the truth from others, after his mother died, he lived his life believing he was a monster even worse than ghouls, those who he actually told either ran from him in fear and were disgusted at his very presence, so he was a bit pretentious about that fact. Hinami clearly seeing the uncomfortable face of Kaneki attempted to ease him slightly with his words, knowing she had upset him in some way.

"I'm sorry... it's just... you're not at all like the others. If you were like us, I could tell, even from far away. But you're scent his strange." said Hinami with a quivering lip, she had never encountered someone like Kaneki before and this was like a brand-new experience for her, it was just strange overall.

"Well... I was born the way I was, you see... I'm exactly what you think I am, a one-eyed ghoul... my father was human and my mother was a ghoul. I have inherited traits from both species, one thing I don't have is a ghoul's senses while I lack a humans appetite, but to be honest I've always figured myself more ghoul than human, Hinami-chan. Or you could say my mind is human and my body ghoul and many other things too." said Kaneki rubbing the back of his head, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the question's. It was hard revealing his half and half nature, especially to a child of all things.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry too much over it, just don't tell anyone ok?.. what a pretty picture." said Kaneki as his eyes landed on the drawing of the table. "What kind of animal is it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's my father." said Hinami clarifying it for Kaneki who internally yelled at his lack of tact, he was such an idiot, but still he didn't know what the picture actually was.

"Oh? Well it's really good... your father." said Kaneki as he tried to remember his own but all that came into his mind was a blank face, he couldn't remember the man, what the few things he knew about him was what his mother said. A human who just happened to be an avid reader and loved his mother, a ghoul. That was all he knew of the man. "Well I hope you can see him soon." he then took notice of the book in Hinami's hands, he could recognise it instantly, it was one of the works of his favourite author.

"That's 'Monochome of Rainbows' isn't it?" queried Kaneki to which Hinami nodded a little surprised at the hybrid's enthusiasm. "I didn't know you read Takatsuki's books? That's quite impressive given you're age and considering how hard they are. Though you can say the short stories are relatively easier. Hinami-chan which is your favourite work?"

"U-um, 'Little Night... Raintime.'"

"'Little Night Raintime'?... oh you mean 'Showers at Sunset'! It served as the prototype of Black Goat's Egg." said Kaneki who was overcome with joy at someone liking the same kind of stories he did, it was a breath of fresh air really.

"Pro-type? 'Showers at Sunset? U-um... how do you read this?" questioned Hinami as she opened up the book and pointed to a certain character on the pages.

"That's 'Hydrangea'."

"Like the flower?"

"Yes."

"What about this one?"

"That is written like 'thin ice' but pronounced 'verglas'."

"Verglas?"

"But other times, it can read as 'glazing' that one has a pretty ring to it. Doesn't it?" said Kaneki as he sat beside Hinami and helped her with any words she had trouble with. While unknowing that Touka was outside the door, listening to everything wit ha smile creeping on her face and this warmth flooding her, she had never heard or seen Kaneki so enthusiastic before, maybe because it was the only time someone wasn't berating his taste in books (Which was mostly her), something about hearing him be so excited, it just made her feel at ease, perhaps if she could be just a little nicer when he's tutoring her, she could listening to the voice forever.

As Hinami was taking down notes, Kaneki was surprised at how quickly she was learning new words.

"I-I don't go to school, so I write things I learn in here."

"You don't say, well Hinami-chan, I have this idea. I'm currently tutoring Touka-chan in something similar, if you want, I could teach you words like this every so often?". 'her mother doesn't send her to school, so she doesn't have to walk a tightrope like me and Touka-chan.'

"You really mean it?!" said Hinami a big smile spreading across her face at the thought of learning more.

"Of course." said Kaneki with a smile as he stared down at the young girl whose smile only got bigger from excitement.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." said Hinami and continued to question to Kaneki about different words with Touka still listening on the other side.

"Don't tell Touka-chan this but she also has trouble with words." said Kaneki aware of Touka behind the door and sent a well hidden tease her way, which she just happened to hear.

* * *

><p>Once night had fallen over, the ghouls of the 20th ward came out to hunt, however this night would be different from others as it could very well be their last night. One of the so called doves by the name of Amon had trespassed onto ghoul hunting grounds and two of the owners didn't appreciate such a thing, they had enough trouble with Binge-eater and Mukade along with the Gourmet but these were prey they could actually kill.<p>

So the two ran at Amon who remained undaunted by the threat of the ghouls and merely raised his attache case towards them and slammed them into walls where they were dazed by the attack.

"Scum, do you know anything about this?" said Amon as he raised the medical apparatus towards the ghouls who merely stared at it in fright.

"Huh? No I don't you piece of-" However he was quickly silenced by Mado who swung his quinque at the ghoul who died instantly from the attack, his blood leaking everywhere. While his partner screamed at the loss of his friend as tears fell from his eyes.

"What about you?" questioned Amon his face un-moving as the ghoul cowered on the ground.

"I-I dunno! I mean, I don't know!"

"You're sure?" to which the ghoul nodded and Mado swiped at him with his quinque which made the body of humanity's natural predator drop to the ground, where Mado kindly thanked him for his cooperation. "Let's go Amon-kun, let's try somewhere else, just have to keep lifting more rocks until then."

"Yes, you're right." as they began walking away from the body and into the dark street, while the ghoul they just 'killed' twitched their hand ever so slightly.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Doves here in the 20th ward? Yeah it's not your lucky day." said a ghoul sitting non a box with his friend sitting on another nursing the wound on his stomach, courtesy of the doves that attacked him.<p>

"Yeah, you can't call the 20th ward safe anymore. Damn this hurts. This is all Mukade's fault, as soon as he showed up, shit hit the fan, he takes a feeding grounds, our livelihood and now Doves are here in the ward." said the ghoul grunting and groaning in pain while his wound was still bleeding.

"I hear that Gourmet guy has been on a tear lately, guess he helped attract the doves, but I bet it was Mukade, can't trust that guy." said the ghoul coming to his own conclusion despite the fact that Mukade hadn't killed anyone in four months.

"Did you have a run-in with the doves also?"

"No, luckily they seem to have steer-cleared of my feeding ground." the other ghoul then flinched in pain and made sobbing sounds as he grasped at the wound. "Shut up will you? You should have Dr. Fueguchi have a look at you-" but his words were cut off when his friend suddenly died at the hands of a dove walking down the dark alley.

"The best thing for catching scum is using other scum, isn't it?" said Mado to his partner who merely nodded at him, while the ghoul was choking out in fear at the sight of the doves. "Now then, I wonder. What kind of scum is _this_ scum going to set us up with?"

"No please!"

**Akutou was working with V and now he's dead, such a shame. Doves in the ward are coming closer and closer, the consequences of Kaneki's actions in the ward as well as some of his past shall be seen in the next chapter. regarding Kaneki and Touka,... Touka definitely likes Kaneki at the moment as revealed by Hide though she tries to hide it, though Kaneki isn't so sure at the moment, he's not quite there yet. but stay tuned.**

**juubiwriter99 is down and out. **


	9. Live

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story.**

**Chapter 9 damn I work fast, so in this chapter I'm pretty sure you know what's happening, with some added surprises. **

**Live**

Things had taken quite a change in Anteiku recently, with the arrival of Fueguchi Ryouko and her daughter Hinami, things had become quite more cramped, but it did little to hamper the spirit of the restaurant, of course they weren't just squatting in the place and living off what the employee's earned, they helped around when Yoshimura needed it and they didn't create more problems when they weren't needed, in fact the air seemed livelier in Anteiku, the rich smell of coffee flowing into one's body was a warming feeling, relaxing the minds of the workers. Kaneki Ken, had been juggling his duties for a constant week and a half, his time between university and Anteiku 'and' tutoring both Touka and Hinami was a taxing thing for him, he felt like he was running on fumes, ready to drop dead at any moment, he wouldn't announce it but his body was tired and his eyes were heavy like weights, sometimes he found himself fading in and out of sleep, though Koma Enji had him covered by either slapping the back of his head or pouring some ice-cold water down his back, that usually woke him up. But there was something wrong with the hybrid, although he didn't show it, the few that knew him well (Yoshimura, Touka and Hide) had seen a slight change in him. It almost seemed that he was a little... sad.

He wouldn't allow his mood to affect the others, when he was depressed or anything, this air of of negativity would dog him like a cloud, hanging over his head, only Touka had some guess as to what could have caused this, but it wasn't her place to ask or question, she knew that whatever Kaneki was struggling with, he would have to figure it out by himself. Though there were times when she was tempted to ask. But for a single moment she would see his eyes wander and his mind go blank, he was thinking of someone close to him, she had seen that look before many times. Gazing into nothingness as if anything around you didn't exist. She knew that well. She wanted to console him on whatever was bothering him, just a simple hand on the shoulder and 'are you alright?' you know, to show she cares. If there was one thing Kaneki Ken wasn't good at, was expressing his feelings, he had trouble or was uncomfortable when he was talking about his feelings, not many people took them into consideration, was he happy? Was he sad? Well it was more difficult to speak about the cause rather than the actual feeling. Dammit this was driving her nuts just thinking about it. She was going to ask one way or another.

"It's about Akutou? Isn't it?" said Touka quietly with a hint of melancholy in her voice, she had said this just as Kaneki approached her, good timing with the question on her part. Kaneki snapped his head at attention when he heard her voice pierce the silence around them, the half-ghoul registered the question, before flicking his eyes to the ground and back up to Touka within a second.

"It's been a while since any news of him has been heard, almost as if he up and died. Or he could still be somewhere, out there." said Kaneki nonchalantly as he remembered his former friend, but this melancholic feeling would wash over him yet again when he thought about the ghoul. While Touka didn't particularly care for the man who basically beat her to the ground, she could understand how Kaneki felt. Akutou was once his friend, a close one in fact.

"It's because he was your friend that you didn't kill him? Right?" questioned Touka to which Kaneki nodded at her solemnly. "No matter what changed him, or what happened to him, you couldn't bring yourself to do it. You wanted to, but this nagging feeling told you otherwise." to which Kaneki nodded again his eyes staring at the ground. He had put Akutou behind him, he had forgotten the man and then he came slinking back like a cockroach, no matter how many times you flush them down the toilet, they always climb back up. Akutou had awoken old and bitter memories, but he had also awoken cherished ones, when times were happier for the two of them. No matter what he did, Kaneki still cherishes those memories. "If you don't mind what was he like? before he was an asshole?"

"... Well he was always an asshole." said Kaneki with a troubled chuckle which made Touka snicker just a bit. "But, he had this... way with you. He tended to drag you along on his extravagant pranks, there was this one time he left a note warning someone they would be pranked, they spent the entire day looking over their shoulder, but it never came. That was the trick and that's what made it funny... he... he also liked sleeping... a lot. Lazy bastard he was. Just a normal, good person, though he changed when his family was slaughtered by doves. He just stopped caring and disconnected, then he became what we know him to be, guess he just wanted to fight back." said Kaneki as this saddened expression marred his features.

"You obviously card about him. I'm sorry, how he ended up I mean." spoke Touka to which Kaneki smile only grew bigger, appreciating Touka's care and helping remember what was good about him.

"I care more that you're ok... what he did to you... well I couldn't let him get away with it... it was inexcusable. I can't forgive him, I can't. The thought of you, all wounded and hurt, because of me, it just tore me up on the inside. It was like one of my worst fears coming true. Lets just say, I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. And... I can't, if you disappear from my life, I'll have no reason to stay here." said Kaneki with honesty lacing his voice, those words brought a blush to Touka's face to which she quickly forced down, so not to allow the white-haired man to see. Touka was genuinely surprised by such a statement, she had never realised he cared so much that she was the only thing anchoring him to Anteiku, such a thing just filled her with warmth that she hadn't felt ever since her father left.

"You two look like you're about to kiss." said Enji with a wry smile earning him a 'Shut up, Enji!'.

"But enough about me. Your test is coming up soon right? You prepared?" said Kaneki which in turn made Touka smile happily, she hoped his tutoring really helped her out, classical literature wasn't her best subject, she suffered particularly at it, where her results were almost laughable.

"Hell yeah, I am. And now that I'm fully healed, I'm also ready to crack some skulls." Said Touka as she flexed her arm and tried to be threatening, to which it only made Kaneki chuckle, Touka wasn't exactly the most intimidating person in the world, unless she was pissed then it's best to run away as she'll mow you down like a tank.

"I have no doubt, I'm sure many will be running shitless from you once you come in like a machine." spoke Kaneki encouraging the young ghoul, her only response was smiling back at him. "All because you had a good tutor."

"That I did." said Touka with a hint of pride as the two kept gazing into the other's eyes, as if they were lovers, however this blissful moment was shattered when they heard the door to the coffee shop slam open as a female ghoul came rushing in, tears streaking down her eyes and her face filled with hysteria and despair. When her eyes fell upon Kaneki, rage and sorrow overwhelmed her.

"This is all your fault, you brought them here! You brought this on us you monster!" yelled the female ghoul to Kaneki who was a bit taken back by what she said and Touka was too though she was a little confused at what she meant. "The Doves! The Doves are in the 20th ward! And they're after him!" she said while pointing at him, thankfully only ghoul's were in the coffee shop at the moment otherwise things would be gravely different. "you're a curse, an abomination. You don't belong anywhere!"

"Hey, stop, it's not his fault, and you don't know why exactly the doves are here!" yelled Touka defending Kaneki from this idiotic woman. Some othr ghouls in the shop were already starting to change their opinions about Kaneki. no longer was he a monster to be feared rather a friend they could count on.

"Don't you see! He's right there! He's the reason! Until he arrived we were all perfectly fine! Then he came and took what was ours, everything! And now you expect us to sweep everything he did under the rug and pretend it never happened!"

"Yeah, he did some bad, but he's trying to make up for it by helping us, and so long as he's with Anteiku you better accept that." said Touka dangerously while a melancholy expression swept over his face.

"That's no excuse! He's killed people my husband included and no doves are killing us one by one!"

"He's not responsible for the doves, he doesn't decide who they kill!" bit back Touka while with every word Kaneki's mood soured.

"You can't keep defending him Touka!"

"Just give him a chance he can learn!"

"Give him a chance?! Touka look at him, he can never be one of us! He'll never be anything more than a monster!" said the female ghoul as she ran out of the coffee shop with Touka glaring holes into the back of her head. She then turned to Kaneki who tried to hide his hurt expression with a smile. Which Touka knew was fake.

"Thanks, Touka-chan." said Kaneki as he went back to work while Touka sent him a sympathetic gaze, she the female ghouls words had struck more than a cord within him, he just wanted to be accepted and of course it was still hard, given the fact he had caused a lot of trouble beforehand. They then snapped their heads again when they heard a loud noise echo through the shop.

A tea-cup clang on a table making them snap their heads towards the location, to see Hinami standing up in place, her fists clenching in anger and her mother having a worried expression.

"I... I... want to be with Otou-san! I want to see him! I don't like it here at Anteiku!" yelled Hinami running past, Enji, Touka and Kaneki who all carried shocked looks as the girl ran upstairs not caring who she bumped into while her mother sat in her seat with a wounded expression, she too was hurting on the inside thd same as Hinami, she too was a victim. Kaneki looked towards Ryouko whose head merely fell while Kaneki followed after Hinami stopping Touka who too moved after the girl, where he mouthed a 'I'll handle it' to her, while Touka merely nodded at him.

"You know, Touka-chan, it's best to tell him how you feel, if you wait too long. He'll slip through your fingers." said Enji while Touka merely snapped her head towards the joyful waiter.

"Uhh, I don't like him like that Enji." said Touka lying to herself unknowingly as she went back to her duties while Enji shook his head at her. He wasn't sure if Touka was too stubborn or Kaneki too dense.

* * *

><p>As said Half-ghoul stood before the door to the room Hinami ran in, he was a little hesitant to open it up, knowing the girl just wanted to be left alone, but these sort of things, you needed to rely on your loves ones for support, this was just a simple act of reminding Hinami that she had those she could count on, now and later. Steeling himself and taking a deep breath, Kaneki knocked against the hard wood of the door, and waited for girl to respond.<p>

"Hinami-chan?.. do you want to talk about your father?" said Kaneki to which he was met with silence, pure silence, Hinami flat-out ignored him, which might be considered rude but in her position it was forgivable. Kaneki sighed heavily as he was met with more silence, so he made his way downstairs to speak with Ryouko, he had been through this sort of thing before, but he had no one to rely on, no shoulder to lean on, he was alone, and he didn't wish for Hinami to go through such a thing.

* * *

><p>So now he sat with Ryouko while Touka was pouring him a cup of coffee, this would be the last chance she was able to help before she had to leave for school, and brace herself for the classical literature test, she even took the extra mile by drawing a centipede in the foam of his coffee to which he held back a chuckle, she waved him a good-bye as she changed out of her waiter's uniform to that of her school one and left. Now Kaneki could focus on Ryouko without any interruptions.<p>

"This is all my fault. With him not here in our lives, I have to be twice as strong to support Hinami." she said while rubbing the wedding ring on her finger, tracing her finger back and forth across the metal. "What exactly is Hinami upset about? I know it's about her father, but other than that I don't know the entire story. If I can ask?"

"We haven't heard anything from him... my husband, in some time. It's gotten to the point that she can't help but miss him greatly, so she insists on going to see him, but. Things are complicated." said Ryouko her eyes shaking at the thought of the man she loved, like her daughter she couldn't stand being without him but she had to remain strong, for her daughter.

"So then, Where is Hinami's father right now? Is he safe?" queried Kaneki hoping to know the answer to the situation.

"I don't really know, but I think he would be at his clinic... he's a doctor for ghouls, he really wanted to help people and other ghouls and thought that by opening a clinic he could do just that." answered the mother ghoul to which Kaneki nodded, finding it noble of him to help others, especially other ghouls were weren't so fortunate.

"Do you know anything about your father? Is he still alive?" asked Ryouko only to regret it as Kaneki's face fell into a sad image.

"Well, you probably know that he was human, an ordinary man, nothing special. He died when I was four, leaving my mother to raise me alone. I know he had a sister and she had a son, but they hardly visited, and we stopped seeing them altogether after his death. I hardly know anything about them. According to my mother, he loved reading, and he regarded all life as equal, he couldn't even hurt a fly or step on an ant. I can't even remember his face, the man is just a blank canvas." said Kaneki staring into his empty coffee cup.

"He must have been a good man."

"He was."

"Asaki... was apparently mixed up in some dangerous business and ran with the wrong people back during his time in the 13th ward. But, once I fell pregnant with Hinami he got us out of there and away from that awful place. We came to the 20th ward, knowing that it was a safe haven for ghouls, we met Yoshimura-san and the rest of Anteiku shortly after and they helped us greatly. Asaki is a really good man. To Hinami and me... he really is." spoke Ryouko with love and joy in her voice which in turn made Kaneki smile. "You know, Touka-chan looks at you the same way I did for Asaki. She's probably too stubborn to admit it, but you've had an affect on her, she seems more content than ever, she's happier when around you. For a time I too refused my feelings for Asaki until they boiled over and things became what they are now... but Touka-chan's stronger than me, she might resist her feelings until it's too late to act on them. Such a thing is awful, but she just needs a push."

"Well, I'm not sure I feel the same way about Touka-chan. Right now I'm just confused at the moment. I'm not sure what this is, but... I'm not sure what to do." said Kaneki wondering exactly how their talk turned from Ryouko's husband to Touka.

"You know, some birds and animals mate for life, ghouls are similar, if Touka's found the right person, it's best not to leave her behind and break her heart, just be honest with her and see what happens next. Besides, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... Ok then... everything will be alright. I am her mother. If I don't spoil Hinami, she'll never get the chance to be spoiled." said Ryouko leaving Kaneki to ponder he words, but he was right, he was just confused as he hadn't any experience in this certain field. Besides he was sort of afraid of Touka. Besides why was everyone shipping him with Touka?

* * *

><p>As Mrs. Fueguchi made her way upstairs, she stood before the door Hinami locked herself behind, and tried to pry it open gently.<p>

"Hinami? It's mom. Can you open up for me please?" spoke Ryouko softyl trying to appeal to her daughter.

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" yelled Hinami from behind the door, not wishing to speak with her mother or wanting anything to do with her.

"Hinami your-"

"I want to see Otou-san! Why can't I?! Why?! I hate you Okaa-san!" yelled Hinami untrue with her words and allowing anger to cloud her mind and aim her frustrations toward her mother, her being the easiest target.

"That is enough! Hinami!" shouted Ryouko making sure Hinami heard while the young girl was crying her eyes out on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice. You miss dad, right? Don't you? I miss him too. I think he misses, you too, Hinami. But if we go see him now, we'll be in his way. I'm sorry to always make you put up with this." said Ryouko her lip quivering in sadness and hurt. She then heard the lock click, signalling the door was now unlocked, where she saw Hinami's small head peek through the crack. The mother ghoul then lowered herself to eye-level to face her daughter. "Hinami. I miss him too." said Ryouko as her daughter flung herself into her arms. "I'm sorry Hinami."

"Hmm. Okaa-san, don't cry." said Hinami trying to dry up her own tears.

"I won't cry anymore... thank you Hinami. Lets wait together until we dad comes to get us. Alright since I'm always making you put up with this, I want to get you a present to show you I'm sorry. Is there anything you want?" queried Ryouko to which Hiani gazed at the roof trying to think of something that would serve as a good present. She thought it would be easy but it turned out to be much harder than she thought. "Okay, you think about it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Asaki Fueguchi was sitting in his clinic alone, his shoulders hunched and his body low, he had been collecting the raw materials for a certain requisition from an interested and dangerous party, someone who he had unfortunate run-ins with in the 13th ward. A ghoul easily S-rank in calibre. Yamori, or 13th's wards Jason.<p>

He then felt a shadow loom over him, and a disgusting stench waft into his clinic where he snapped his head towards the door to see the towering form of Yamori, with an absent look in his eye, standing there imperiously, like a statue.

"Yamori..." the giant ghoul didn't say anything other than walk around and plucked a picture drawn by Hinami off a wall and inspected it with a calculating eye, his grin growing as he stared at the crudely drawn image.

"Things are awfully quiet here today huh?" Asaki didn't say anything other than place a medical apparatus on his bench towards Yamori who threw the picture away in favour of picking up the device.

"Take this and be on your way." Yamori didn't answer him and instead twiddled with the device checking it's make and worth.

"This is very nice... you do good work." said the Aogiri executive as he ran his finger along the length of the device as if it was a woman's supple body. "I'll get him with this... just you wait Mukade."

"I would prefer if you not come around here anymore, I just wish to live in peace with my family. Please"

"Oh, I've fallen into disfavour haven't I." spoke Yamori mocking the doctor casually while cracking one of his fingers menacingly. Before departing mouthing an 'alright' while Asaki picked up the picture Yamori had thrown on the ground with tears gathering in his eyes, desperately wanting to be reunited with his family. "But I wonder if you would tell me something first. When the hell did you become a flunky for the livestock?" said the S-ranked ghoul as he stabbed his Kagune through Asaki's chest where his blood splayed across the image of pure child-hood innocence, a grim reminder of what savage people could do.

He then viciously threw Asaki out of of his clinic, metal shards and glass fragments raining everywhere as the doctor ghoul slid across the ground. As he came scuffling to a stop, he landed right beneath the feet of two men carrying metal cases in their hands.

"Box-carriers... Doves, what are they... doing here." choked out Asaki desperately holding onto the family picture his beloved daughter drew. While the two CCG investigator's looked down onto the ghoul with unconcerned looks.

"Looks like it was well worth the wait, wasn't it, Amon-kun? Using small fry to catch the bottom feeders. We've apparently caught the best catch of all on our hooks. Then again this is a bottom feeder in the truest sense of the word." said Mado Kureo with his wily, wily way of speaking.

"Mado-san, this is..."

"Jason. What is the 13th ward's big fish doing here, swimming around the calm pond of the 20th ward." said Mado where he pressed a button on his case revealing his Quinque that looked like a green long-sword. While his partner did the same, bringing out a huge blood-red club with a long-handle. "Why don't we hear it straight form his mouth. Who knows, he might know where Mukade is skulking."

Mado was the first to strike as he rushed forward and swiped at Jason, repeatedly chanting his name while completely tearing up the clinic as if it was made of paper, with said S-rank ghoul dodging everyone of Mado's attacks while said Investigator was euphoric at the chance of claiming Jason's Kagune to mould into a quinque. Oh and killing him was an added bonus.

Amon took the time while his mentor distracted Jason to strike from behind with his giant club, he smashed the mighty weapon into the ground causing dust to scatter around the shabby clinic, however said ghoul was no where to be seen and had disappeared just as Amon struck.

"You two are pretty good." said Yamori as he casually leaned against a frame of the door while watching the two men scuttle around. "hmm, I guess I can entertain you for two minutes. Best make it worth my while." said the imposing ghoul as he checked his watch and disappeared from sight.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't step in close enough." said Amon apologising to his mentor with real sincerity, if he had stepped in earlier he may have whacked Jason but who knows for sure.

"Don't worry about it Amon-kun, you can nail him with the next one." to which Amon nodded by gasped in surprise as he felt Jason's repugnant presence behind his back where he quickly swivelled around to face the ghoul only to be punched in the gut and sent barrelling out of the clinic, where he was then kicked in the chest and pinned against an old truck, where the Aogiri executive hovered over him with his medical device ready to 'play' with the investigator.

"You seem quite easily breakable." said Jason his hand twitching and his device clanking a horrific tune, however before he was able to act, Mado stepped in and saved his partner and kept wildly attacking Jason with unpredictable swings and jabs. But Jason kept blocking or dodging each of his attacks expertly, without trouble. When it appeared Mado had tripped over his own feet, Jason took that time to attack where he rushed towards the investigator who smirked in response and activated his quinque's special ability where it unfolded into three tentacles and circled around the ghoul who looked bewildered at such a thing.

'what a shame' they both thought as the tentacles unfolded. The tentacles then clamped together which would normally kill any ghoul easily, if they weren't able to activate their Kagune to which two spiky tentacles appeared from Jason's waist and blocked Mado's quinque easily and just as easily broke it apart.

"Not bad." said Yamori as hardly anyone was able to bring out his Kagune when he was fighting investigator's. "feeling sleepy?" Amon then came swooping in with his giant club and tried to smash Jason who merely jumped away and checked his watch. "time's up, lets play again another time." to which he jumped away out of sight and far away, gone.

"Dammit he got away." said Amon angry at having let such a dangerous ghoul get away from them so easily. "Mado-san."

"I need a new quinque."

Asaki Fueguchi who was still lying on the ground bleeding, holding his daughter's picture, struggled to even lift his arm so to view it for himself.

"Now then... What use might we have for this scum?" said Mado shadowing Asaki as he stared down at the ghoul. Asaki's only response was to push himself off the ground with all his remaining strength to face the investigator's who threatened his entire way of life. And he brought out his own Rinkaku Kagune to fight them, seeing no other alternative. Mado and Amon weren't afraid of such a thing but Mado surely was interested with the Kagune of Asaki, who roared a gluttonous battle cry and rushed towards the two doves swiping his Kagune to which Mado followed up by swinging his broken Kagune across Asaki's neck, killing him instantly as blood sprayed from the wound on his neck and landed heavily on the ground, his hand falling on the bloodied drawing of the family, to whom his daughter had made it for.

* * *

><p>It would be a little while later when the police arrived and sanctioned off the area so Amon and Mado could work in relative peace. Two more investigator's from the 20th ward's branch of the CCG also came and inspected the clinic and the home attached to it.<p>

"Jason managed to get away." said Amon slightly depressed at letting a high-value target get away.

"My quinque broke. There's nothing we could have done."

"Even so."

"As long as we keep squashing them one by one, they won't have any time to breed more of those disgusting things. And soon another opportunity will present itself, but this is good news Amon-kun, Jason was supposedly after Mukade, which means that he's here in the 20th ward for sure. Oh, Arima is going to have a pseudo-vacation with this." said Mado as he lifted the covers to inspect the body of Asaki.

"But the problem is, we don't know who Mukade is or where he's really hiding in the 20th . He could be anywhere."

"Hmm, we can use this." said Mado as his smirk only became bigger.

* * *

><p>"Well then... from here on you'll be getting your own food?" said Yoshimura talking to Ryouko about her food arrangements, which she felt were necessary, she had been relying on Anteiku for too long and felt that it was time for her to start supporting Hinami while Asaki was busy with his requisition.<p>

"Yes... I can't keep relying on the staff of Anteiku, Touka-chan and Kaneki-san are kind enough to look after Hinami while I'm away, but when it comes to food, I feel like a nuisance who can't do anything. I don't want that. Injuring humans is dreadful and impossible for me, both physically and emotionally. But if I use Yomo-san's methods then I can manage on my own and provide for Hinami. I think I can manage on my own." spoke Ryouko providing her reason's to which Yohsimura had no argument, if she wished to strike out on her own then that was her choice, but when she needed help, Anteiku wouldn't hesitate to assist.

"If that's how you feel then I understand. Well then you should ask Yomo-kun, where to get food next time, he might know a few good spots, asking Kaneki-kun would also be helpful as he knows some of the best places and has similar habits to Yomo. But we will still aid you, Fueguchi-san, Anteiku helps all who need it." spoke Yoshimura which made Ryouko smile in response, the manager was a truly kind man and would never turn away help when it was needed.

The two then went upstairs to check on Hinami and Kaneki who was currently teaching the young girl more words and how to pronounce and write them correctly.

"Hinami, sorry for the long wait." said Ryouko to which her daughter ran and up hugged her.

"Okaa-san, Onii-chan taught me so many words!" yelled Hinami happily to her mother who patted her head.

"Well isn't that nice of him. Thank you for doing this Kaneki-san." to which Kaneki waved it off seeing as it was no big deal. Yoshimura however opened up the blinds to a window and inspected the clouds, dark grey among the white were blossoming like flowers, signalling the start of a downpour.

"It seems like it's going to rain. Shall I lend you an umbrella?" to which Ryouko nodded and Kaneki handed her an umbrella for her to use.

* * *

><p>As they were walking out of Anteiku, the clouds were starting to gather and the light was becoming dimmer, a few drops trickled through the air, landing on those who hadn't gone outside without cover, it wasn't a downpour per-say just a few drops as a warning of what was to come. Kaneki stared out through the window, he always enjoyed he rain, like a flower, it just energised him, he loved listening to the sounds of the rain when the droplets smacked against something hard, the ephemeral darkness that hung over the streets. He knew that some hated the rain, called it awful, but could people survive without it?<p>

"Kaneki-kun, your shift is over. You can go do what you want." said the manager to which Kaneki nodded and changed out of his work clothes into something more casual. He changed into a black shirt, dark blue jeans, sneakers, black fingerless gloves and an ankle-length, black, hooded, buttoned trench-coat. Kaneki as he left the coffee shop, brought up the hood just as it was beginning to rain, slung a bag over his shoulder and left to wander the streets.

As he was walking by, he noticed many people scurrying to get out of the rain, they had failed to bring umbrella's with them and they suffered for it as their clothes were drenched and clung tightly to their bodies while constantly rubbing their shoulders for warmth. Some were wearing raincoats in an all manner of different colours from red, yellow and some with kitties on it. Kaneki chuckled at everything around him and kept on walking, he had no clue as to where he was going, he just allowed his feet to take him where ever he went.

* * *

><p>As Kaneki was approaching a small bridge, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that quickly grabbed his attention, it appeared to be a swaying lump, moving with the flow of the water. Kaneki raised his eyebrow at it before looking over his shoulder multiple times to ensure no one else saw it. Fortunately for him he was one of the few walking on the path, curiosity coming over him Kaneki went down a nearby staircase that led to the small river, the rushing streams and the pattering of the rain created a harmonious chorus for the hybrid as he came closer and closer to the swaying lump.<p>

When he was close enough he could make out the lump itself. It was a body, an apparently dead body face down in the water. The first conclusion came to him was that someone had fallen into unconsciousness and drowned in the water, a cold death for sure. The other conclusion was that the person was already dead when they entered the water. Kaneki carefully knelt down by the body and pushed it over to see the person, however his voice was caught in his throat and he couldn't make a sound, his stomach dropped at the sight and this frosty presence washed over him like a tidal wave.

It was Akutou, to be more precise his dead body. Kaneki didn't do anything other than stare at his dead friend's corpse, noticing the hole in his his right eye that likely came from a stab wound. His eyes were murky and dead like a fish, completely pale, his skin had lost all it's colouration and was a sickening blue along with his lips, his body was cold to the touch as if it was made of ice and his clothes clung tightly to his body. Kaneki lamented earlier as to what happened to him, guess he got his answer. Kaneki then closed Akutou's remaining eye as a sign of respect to his old friend.

Not wanting to leave him there to rot or decompose, Kaneki looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him, thankfully people were too caught up with themselves to notice. With that said, Kaneki picked up the body and made sure to stay close to isolated streets where he couldn't be seen, making his way to a specific place in the city.

* * *

><p>Now Kaneki stood, in a forest, surrounded by leaves and foliage while the rain still hammered against him, he was standing before a great mound of dirt that he himself had dug up. Upon it was a crudely created cross with the kanji for 'friend' drawn into it. This was Akutou's grave, his final resting place. Kaneki felt that if he couldn't do anything good in his life, then maybe in death he could, his body would serve a nutrients for the ground and the tree seed Kaneki had placed within the grave, Akutou's body would serve as the foundation for which new life would be grown. The young half-ghoul then heard rustling behind him through the bushes, he didn't bother to look behind him, he could feel Touka's soft and welcoming eyes upon him.<p>

The young girl had quietly sneaked out of school, during her lunch break, she just had this second feeling that something was troubling her co-worker, she was carrying an umbrella that hid her from the rain and kept her dry, she stood next to the hybrid where he positioned the umbrella over her and Kaneki also, feeling that he would catch a cold in the horrid weather, and he didn't deserve to suffer under the weather when he was mourning a friend. Sharing the umbrella Kaneki could feel this warmth rise up from within him, like a torch inside of him. He wouldn't cry, no, that would be a disservice to his friend, despite everything Akutou did, he was Kaneki's friend. Nothing would change that. Kaneki gently and carefully moved his left hand and took Touka's within his own, her warm fingers enlightening his own, Touka reciprocated this by squeezing his fingers tightly in a reassuring manner, while he rubbed her fingers in his own. Just them, holding hands, under the rain. There was one thing that his confirmed. Only good things happened to Kaneki under the rain. He was able to let his friend go and created a cherished memory.

Only a whisper, one that would be silent upon all ears. 'thank you, Touka.'.

They soon left for their own destinations, Touka heading back to school and Kaneki going off to do his own thing.

* * *

><p>Now they were on the streets, information in hand and their targets known, doves, they were prowling the streets like predators on the hunt, hey were questioning anyone who came by, whether they knew what they were looking for or not remains to be seen, things were certainly tense on the streets, Nagachika Hideyoshi was sitting on his bike, watching their investigator's do their job. He had his hood up to shield himself from the rain but otherwise just peddled his bike and was off.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryouko and her daughter Hinami had just exited the book store with the young girl amazed at how many titles and covers there were, many with extravagant to sometimes depressing covers it was such an amazement to the young girl that she only wished she could read all of them, but she had to settle for a single book that her mother brought for her. She had to learn that you couldn't get everything in life and that things are what they are. What Hinami was really excited for was to show her father and 'Onii-chan' the many words and sentences she could learn. But the prospect of seeing her father once again filled the girl with joy.<p>

"You were right. It's starting to rain!" said Hinami as she looked up into the dark sky while the droplets trailed down her cheeks while she held her new book close to her chest, cradling it as if it was the most important thing in the world. Her mother didn't say anything other than pulling out her umbrella and walking down the road, with Hinami telling her all the things she learnt under Kaneki's wings, while her mother listened with pride.

"Onii-chan, is really kind and great. I can't wait to go back tomorrow and see him, I want to show him the new book." said Hinami thinking of Kaneki fondly and all the things he had to teach her.

"Kaneki-san is very well informed, and he is really kind, hard to believe the rumours when you've met the person first hand." said Ryouko with truth, she had heard the horrible rumours surrounding Mukade and his awful adventures, but after meeting the man, seeing him first hand, it gave the mother ghoul a whole new perspective about him. Was what people said about him true? However she did believe the rumours of his strength, such as him being a Kakuja, somehow she could believe that. Her thoughts were snapped back to reality where she saw her daughter playing in the rain. "What's gotten into you." asked Ryouko curiously.

"It's been so long since I've gone out with you, Okaa-san!" said Hinami cheerfully unaware that she was going a bit ahead of her mother and continuing on with her. However Ryouko could sense danger coming in, where she saw two investigator's showing pictures of Hinami's clothes to strangers, she knew what this meant. Doves, and they were looking for them. Maternal protection coming over her, Ryouko grabbed Hinami by the wrist and tugged her away from the men and back in the other direction, hoping to get back to Anteiku where they could be safe under the staff's protection. All the staff at Anteiku were over S-rank, with Yoshimura being the patriarch, whose own rank is SSS.

Hinami being tugged away hastily questioned her mother as to what was happening but her only responses were that they had other things to deal with, the sudden questioning and commotion made the two doves look their way before nodding to each other and walking after them.

"Okaa-san?"

"I just remembered I had something to do, don't worry, everything is fine." said Ryouko with sweat running down her neck and fear overcoming her, like any animal, both humans and ghouls had an ingrained fear of the other, a sort of instinctual perception to humans who have power. Hinami was confused by it all, being so young and not fully understanding the danger's of the world she kept questioning her mother about it, but Ryouko would just smile and wave off her caution.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaneki himself was nearby, walking on a path, his leather trench-coat, wet and soggy. But there was something, ticking in the back of his mind. To him something just didn't feel right.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinami suddenly stopped in her stride which brought her mother's attention to her, but yet causing more fear to run down her spine, they had to keep moving, otherwise they could find themselves killed on the street they were walking on, no matter what, they had to get back to Anteiku, or at least find someone from Anteiku, but Kaya and Enji were currently working, Touka was at school, so Ryouko was near begging for either Kaneki or Yomo to be around close by. It was imperative, those two were the strongest in Anteiku just under Yoshimura himself.<p>

"Hinami?" queried her mother, her eyes constantly scanning the streets for any sign of danger. However said girl didn't answer and instead breathed deeply, allowing air to fill her nostrils and recognising a scent all too familiar too her.

"It's Otou-san! Okaa-san, he's nearby! He's close!" spoke Hinami happy at the revelation. However her mother wasn't so sure, she could tell something was wrong, something was just not right.

"He came to get us!" yelled Hinami before letting go of her mother's hand and running on ahead with all the speed she could muster in her body, Ryouko desperately tried to run after her, trying to catch up before her daughter put herself in danger. But Hinami was too overcome with joy to hear her mother's pleas, Ryouko had such trouble keeping up that she had to let go of the umbrella she was carrying in favour of running after her child, of all the times to run off, this had to be the worst and with danger just around the corner, terror was overcoming the mother ghoul.

* * *

><p>Kaneki could smell something, he could 'smell' something, despite not having the senses of a ghoul this odour was so strong that it was permeating the air. It smelled like hard iron, and it carried a toxicity to it that could surely strangle someone, she stopped walking in favour of smelling the scent, it was so repugnant that it filled him with disgust. It was like, the blood of a thousand dead bodies.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinami then ran around a corner just as she neared the scent.<p>

"Otou-san! Otou-san...?" said Hinami as she stopped in the middle of the alley, eyes stricken in horror. Just as her mother rounded the corner, she too came to a stop as she took her place by her daughter's side. She too could smell it, like hard iron, a thousand dead bodies.

"What's that smell?" questioned Hinami her eyes growing wider and wider in fear, the most primal of emotions. Before them were two men, one large and bulky the other skinny as a skeleton, holding umbrella's up in the rain, one of them had a deathly smirk marring his features as if he had just won a prize.

"Nice rain, isn't it? But I wouldn't want it raining any harder than this. No this weather is perfect for such an occasion." said Mado, mewling like a cat with a string between its' paws, as two other investigator's came up behind the mother and daughter, unfolding guns with Quinque bullets. "I wouldn't be able to hear your death throes after all. Could I have a moment of your time? Mrs. Fueguchi?"

Ryouko didn't do anything other than placing her hand upon her daughter's shoulder, giving her a comforting smile before bringing out her Kagune, which looked like flower petals that spread out in into four 'petals', she then lunged her Kagune forward towards Mado and Amon who jumped away from the attack. She then knelt down and glided her hands across Hinami's face and brushing away any tears, looking directly into her eyes, never once losing her motherly smile.

"Run." was Ryouko said, as she hugged her daughter close to her.

"O-Okaa-san...?"

"It's alright. You just go on back to Anteiku ahead of me, Yoshimura-san, Kaneki-kun, Touka-chan and all the others will take care of you. I'll be sure to come back later." said Ryouko comforting her daughter the best she could, in a way only a mother could.

"No... no! Please don't go! I want to stay with you!" said Hinami hugging her mother as tightly as she could, while her mother nuzzled herself into her hair. Ryouko's eyes then faded from brown and white to red and black, the veins red and swollen around her eyes.

"Fire, Fire dammit." said one of the investigator's who shot their bullets at the Kagune only for it to have no effect as they were doing nothing more than flicking it with rubber band's. Ryouko then unfolded her Kagune and swiped at the doves toppling them over, giving her daughter a chance to run away.

"Go now!" yelled the Koukaku user to her daughter who was hesitant to leave. But steeling herself, Hinami took a few steps away from her mother, hopelessly trying to hold onto her hand. When she let go, Hinami bolted out of the alley straight for Anteiku, running past the downed doves and back onto the street's, tears streaking form her eyes. Ryouko had to hold back her own tears at the sight of daughter's retreating form. A single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Is that supposed to be mother-daughter love? Aww, it makes me so nauseous that I want to vomit." said Mado clearly disgusted by the image in-front of him. Copying human emotions was so sickening that it was like someone spitting in his face.

"Somebody!... Somebody!" chanted Hinami as she ran through the masses of bodies, ploughing her way through the crowds to get to Anteiku. "Onii-chan!... Onee-chan! Please help me!"

* * *

><p>Kaneki was walking on the street, slowly following the heavy iron scent in the air, it was growing stronger with each step and he felt he was nearing it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinami just kept on running, not caring if she hurt herself in the process, she had to finder her 'brother and sister'. She then, because of the wet ground, tripped over and skid across the cold hard floor, where she dropped the book she had brought onto the ground, only for her to get back up and continue running forgetting about it entirely. She didn't care who she bumped into, she had to get away, get to Kaneki and Touka. It was the only thing that mattered. She then bumped into another woman where she tumbled to the ground.<p>

"Onii-chan! Save Okaa-san!"

Hearing the call, Kaneki turned his hooded head to the left, and saw Hinami on her fours, crying into the ground. Gasping at the scene and wondering where her mother was. Kaneki called out to Hinami which quickly grabbed her attention. Kaneki then vaulted over the railing and ran across the road, almost being hit by a car, the tails of his ankle-length trench-coat blowing in the wind.

"Hinami-chan!"

"Onii-chan!" yelled Hinami as she saw her big brother figure vaulting over cars and railings, he then grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her up where she was now standing at full height and for Kaneki he could see the tears streaks even through the rain that was currently pelting them.

"Hinami-chan! What's the matter?!" questioned Kaneki as his grip on the girl tightened where he could literally feel her shaking in his arms.

"Okaa-san is... Okaa-san is..." she couldn't say anything else other than throwing herself into his chest and crying even more.

"Hinami-chan where is she?" said girl then pointed in a general direction and Kaneki grabbed her by the wrist and ran as fast as he could without warning anyone that he was a ghoul. He had to get there, it was despicable how it was humans who acted more like ghouls, taking anything they wanted as if it was theirs, giving everything away as if it was theirs to give. But that didn't matter what mattered was he had to get there and fast.

* * *

><p>"You're not accustomed to fighting, are you? You aren't using your Kagune to it's fullest extent. The mother laying down her life in order to protect her child from a predator. It's makes my skin crawl, it's just comical. It's just so abominable and vulgar that it makes me choke on my own spit. Watching you ghouls imitate human behaviour, is something I hate more than anything." said Mado as he practically spat out a cringe-worthy taste in his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaneki knew didn't know what he had to do. He couldn't think of anything, if he killed them he would only bring more trouble to the 20th ward and to Anteiku, if he merely knocked them out, Arima would come down on him with all his wrath knowing that he was in the 20th ward, but if he did nothing Ryouko would die, he didn't know, he didn't know what to do! He had to do something, this feeling it was just too familiar to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Amon-kun. You've done enough." said Mado as he placed down his case on the ground, stroking his hand across it as if it was a gift from gods. "I'll handle the rest, I've been meaning to try out my new 'toy'." he then clicked the case open and smiled more deviously at what he saw. Ryouko gasped at what she saw and almost screamed at the top of her lungs at the horrific image before her.<p>

"Why?... no, not that!" she shouted despair and grief coming over at the image that laid before her black orbs. With Mado's only response was chuckling gleefully like a child on Christmas.

"Yes, yes, yes. Absolutely right!" said Mado as he unfurled what was in his case revealing it to be a spine with spikes running along it's length and a sharp jagged blade at the end. This was enough to send Ryouko over the edge as the tears that had been in her eyes fell like a waterfall.

"Honey..." she said, gasping at the words, just what kind of animal would do such a thing to another. It was unspeakable, monstrous even. Only the truly evil and heartless were capable of such atrocities.

"Good... Fantastic. Yes show me more! Despair, hatred, terror! That's the expression! More! Show me more! Show me sorrow, fear, grief! Yes! More! More!" yelled Mado delighting in Ryouko's mixed emotions as if they were a painting crafted by master's, these emotions were his ecstasy and he needed more.

Just as Kaneki rounded the corner, he grabbed Hinami roughly by her clothing just as she called out to her, Kaneki then placed his hand over her mouth to silence her while he contemplated the situation, it just had to be doves, if it were other ghouls, he would jump right in but the situation had changed drastically. But that's not what made him stop. It was the fact that the image before him was all too familiar and it was wakening something in him.

**flashback**

"You're a complete idiot... if you came along obediently you wouldn't have to die in the middle of a dirty, piss-filled alley, even though I would have dismantled you slowly. The least I can do in the way of pity is to ask for any last words." spoke Arima as he hovered over the ghoul mother who was kneeling on the ground, cuts all over her body. His Quinque Yukimura primed and ready to kill her. The woman he was ready to kill was a slender mother, with short black hair, glasses and was wearing a dress with a jacket over it, her form was muddy and caked in grime while the dove known as Arima was clean as a whistle.

Her thoughts were embroiled with images of her beloved husband and her son, the most precious thing in the world to her. She had fought tooth and nail against the dove only to be defeated by him, but she had brought enough time for her child to get away to safety. That was the only thing that mattered to her, nothing else.

"Is something the matter? Are you unable to speak? Or are you having the trouble finding the right words? There's no reason to hold back, SSS-rank, Chou (butterfly)." said Arima with a neutral and apathetic expression while his partner Hirako merely watched. Unknown to both of them a young boy, no older than ten years of age was hiding behind a corner, watching his mother about to be killed by the CCG. His black hair was grimy and wet, from repeatedly falling over his feet, however he couldn't stay away and had to return to his mother, only for the strongest person he knew to be defeated so easily.

The ghoul known to the CCG as Chou raised her head with a smile on her faced and closed eyes. Still crying.

"Ken. li-"

**Flashback end**

"Oops." said Mado as he swung his Kagune at Ryouko's neck completely taking her head off her shoulders. The image, it was the exact same way. The same words. He desperately tried to hold back a scream, reminded of his own mother's death. He he could feel Hinami screaming against his palm and unlike him, he could at least stop her from seeing such a horrific scene as her mother's blood leaked across the ground. "My finger slipped."

**Flashback**

"SSS-rank, Chou, has been eliminated, we'll come back for the body later, her Kagune will be of use later on." said Hirako while Arima nodded and both left, still unaware of the boy hiding in the street. Once they had left, the young Kaneki ken, walked up to the dead body of his mother, her head, separated from her body. Tears streaming down his face, but he wasn't sobbing, he made no sound, the only thing he did was drop to his knees in front of her body and let out a ear-rupturing scream. Watching his mother killed right in front of her

He screamed for a while minute while to him it was more like a year, his entire world came crashing down as he was basically left with nothing. When he couldn't scream any longer, his voice becoming too hoarse did he stare at his mother's remains, he couldn't properly buy her, they were too far away from any forestation. So he granted her the only mercy he could, use a behaviour that only few animals exhibited.

He sunk his teeth into her flesh and ripped her body apart devouring her meat, rendering her flesh and drinking her blood and chomping down on bone. This was no act of starvation. Nor was it simply cannibalism or an act of cruelty. This was out of mercy, mercy so to not allow others to defile her corpse and desecrate her memory. His cries were so pain-filled and hollow that his jet-black hair turned ghostly, pale white while he was swallowing her flesh and feasting on her Kakuhou, he would not allow anyone to have their way with her, even in death.

Then exploding from his back were five massive tails with sharp talons on either side of the tails. He kept screaming as it felt like he was being eaten alive by his own body while the tails flayed about and scratched the walls of the alley he was in. He had cannibalised before, anything he and he mother could get their hands on. But this time, he had never felt so remorseful so guilty, that by eating his mother he had awakened his Kakuja.

So the small Caterpillar born from a butterfly, trapped within a cocooned metamorphosed into a Centipede.

**Flashback end**

Hinami's attempted screams echoed in Kaneki's mind. His own memories flooded back into him. It was just all too familiar. About all he could do was prevent Hinami from seeing such a sight.

* * *

><p>As Touka was returning from school, she made her way straight to Anteiku, she had news to share with Kaneki that she was hoping would make him swell with pride. She had worked hard with home for the past couples of weeks, tutoring her in her worst field. Classical literature, at first she didn't understand even a snippet about it, the words were difficult to understand and she had no clue as to what she was reading, she then of course sucked up her pride and asked Kaneki for help, so for most weeks she would go over to his place and study with him. She lamented that she actually spent more time there than her own home, sometimes she fell asleep on his couch only to wake up in his bed. But all that work paid off as she had scored a 69100 not too shabby if says so herself.

'can't wait for that smug look on his face, he'll probably say "that's what you'd expect from me" or something like that.' thought Touka as she ran through multiple scenarios in her head as to what Kaneki would do. However she stopped at the big closed sign on the door making her wonder when that happened as they would probably be still working now. When she walked into Anteiku she stopped to see that all the lights were off giving the entire room and dark and oblique look. She then thought that everyone would be upstairs. To which her guess was correct as everyone was gathered in the room, solemn looks on their faces, especially Kaneki as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Hey Manager. So you're here after all, which is strange as the sign was turned the wrong way. More importantly, Kaneki please listen to this, I passed my test and..." however she didn't see anything smile spread on his face, no happy gaze towards no nothing, he just kept staring at the ground, his black, buttoned, high collared trench-coat dripping wet.

"Touka-chan how are you feeling?" asked the manager to which Touka raised his sole visible eye-brow.

"I'm fine... did I miss something?" questioned Touka confused and unsure what was happening. However her question was met with silence which served as an answer. Kaneki then tightened his fist, and even refused to look her in the eye.

"Mrs. Fueguchi Ryouko has had her life taken at the hands of CCG investigator's" spoke plainly causing Touka to gasp and her eyes to widen horrifically and for Kaneki to bite his lip in guilt. But Touka couldn't believe, that kind and gentle woman who even refused to step on ants was murdered by those she never hurt. Just why? How? She then slammed her arm against the hard material of the wall, cracking it little and her lip quivering in anger.

"Ryouko-san..." said Touka hatred coming over her and pure rage flooding through her, while more guilt stabbed at Kaneki's heart. "what about Hinami?! Is she safe?!

"I put her to bed, she's perfectly fine, though it has been a horrific day for her."

"Did they see her face?!... tell me they didn't see it?!"

"Plain as day, it's a face they won't forget in a while." said Kaneki which made Touka's fist clench so hard that you could see the whites in her knuckles. She then fell to her knees in exasperation, the one thing Hinami had to protect and they had seen it. Kaneki got up from his position and rubbed her back in a comforting way, while she shook, drawing circles patterns on her back which calmed her only a little.

"What is this? Some dream?... How could this be any worse?" questioned to nothing in particular, trying to understand the situation.

"For now, I have decided to shelter Hinami-chan at Anteiku. But when the times comes, I am considering taking her to the 24th ward." spoke Yoshimura letting everyone know his exact thoughts on the matter.

"You're kidding right? There's no way Hinami can survive on her own in a cesspool like that!" yelled Touka shrugging Kaneki off her and giving the manager a piece of her mind.

"Touka-chan."

"Before those guys have a chance to find Hinami-chan, lets slaughter them all so they won't be a threat!" shouted Touka which made Yohsimura raise her eyebrow at her, she was seriously considering taking lives in retaliation. "Every last one of them and with Yomo and Kaneki with everyone's cooperation we can."

"We can't." said Kaneki making everyone snap his attention to him while he was by Touka's side. "If the lives of the doves are taken in the 20th ward, it will be like pouring oil on fire, they'll start to focus more on this area as if there are warlike ghouls here. If that happens the 'nest' will send more doves one by one into the 20th ward, until they hunt us all down and butcher us like animals. Understand this Touka and trust someone with experience. And what you're suggesting is exactly what the doves do anyway, you intend to slaughter them like livestock." said Kaneki as he had seen the tactic happen before, well he was the cause for it but still.

"But-"

"Kaneki-kun is correct, Touka-chan. For the safety of the 20th ward and those under the care of Anteiku, we must not take any action against them. That is the best course, for the sake of everyone's safety." spoke Yoshimura carrying the wisdom he has held for decades.

"Even though one of our own was killed... even though one of our own was killed! Watching is the best course action! You just want to watch while the doves kill everyone we care about and you do nothing but sit down with your thumbs up your asses! Hinami's mother has been killed! I'd feel sorry if we can't take vengeance for her!" screamed Touka not believing what Yoshimura was doing, just how could he suggest such a thing.

"it's not because we can't take vengeance that we should feel sorry for. The real reason to be sorry... is when one of us is driven solely by revenge and it is truly a pitiful thing to be unable to live their own life, the way they want to live it." spoke Yoshimura which made Touka snarl at the old man and glare holes in his head.

"**Are you talking about me?**" gnashed Touka towards the old man making him open his eyes and look directly at her confirming her thoughts. "How did Hinami even get back here with the doves on her tail! How did she escape?!" screamed Touka not believing what Yoshimura was doing, just how could he suggest such a thing, and questioning how Hinami was able to escape.

"I found her and brought her back to Anteiku, there was little she could do to stop them." said Kaneki his eyes trained on the floor and a look of guilt clouding his face.

"So what you couldn't save Ryouko-san-" however she was interrupted by the man who believed she had to hear this.

"No... it's not that I couldn't save her, I could have... it's just... I didn't save her..." said Kaneki making Touka's eyes widen in shock and anger. "I made a choice... and I chose not to save her... but rather let her die." Kaneki and even everyone in the room was unprepared for the punch aimed at his face which sent him crashing into the wall. This was then followed up by a punch to the stomach where it was so hard to cracked the wall. Touka then followed up with a punch to the face that sent him to the floor where she straddled the hybrid and began punching him in the face, repeatedly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" said Touka only for her to be restrained by Yomo who swooped in and pulled her off Kaneki before she could have done some damage while he remained the ground. "You could have saved her! You could have stopped Hinami from ever living like an orphan! They were right! You brought this one us! It's your fault Ryouko-san is dead! Trash like you should have stayed out of Anteiku!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH TOUKA!" yelled Yoshimura, his anger boiling over which was unseen from the usually kind old man. "Kaneki did what he believed to be right! You think that guilt doesn't shadow him? Kaneki knew the consequences of his actions and acted accordingly as a member of Anteiku! I can expect only so much from him, but from you, I expected too much. Kaneki acted within the best interest's of the 20th ward, he has earned his place among us."

"Despite him not being one of 'us'." said Touka referring to his half-human nature which stung the white haired man, and with that said Touka rushed out of the room, too angry to deal with anyone else. The half-ghoul was then helped up off the floor by Yomo while said white haired man was nursing the bruise that was beginning to show on his cheek, where Touka punched him, before taking a seat in his original position.

"Back there, every part of me was screaming to intervene, to stop and kill the investigator's... I wanted to so badly, to stop that from happening again. I let her die, because I chose not to save her." said Kaneki his eyes hollow and his face empty. "if only it was Touka back there. If it was Touka who came upon them, instead of me. Maybe." he then felt a pressure on his shoulder and a reassuring squeeze from the manager, he then let out a single tear, because he was caught up in desire and duty, guess he allowed duty to sway him.

"You mustn't blame yourself Kaneki-kun. No one thinks you did anything wrong. Even we ghouls are hesitant to go up against the investigator's, above all else you were able to fulfill Fueguchi-san's desire and keep Hinami-chan safe. What you did wasn't easy, but sometimes doing what is right, isn't always doing what is easy. Touka-chan will forgive you. A wound can only bleed for so long. I suggest talking to Touka-chan, she will listen to you, it's best to talk about these things." said Yoshimura which made Kaneki nod his head in agreement at everything he said. Kaneki then got up and headed towards his own apartment, he had a few thoughts he had to mull over that might smoothen things between them.

"Koma-kun, Irimi-chan, you've already received the picture of the investigator's from Yomo-kun. Don't even consider getting involved with them, while I do not doubt your skills, glass can still be easily shattered and please urge our customer's to be cautious again too." warned Yoshimura as Kaneki left for his own apartment.

* * *

><p>As Kaneki was showering at his apartment, his rippling muscles unwinding under the warm heat of the water, he couldn't help but see those scenes of his mother and Ryouko dying, over and over again.<p>

'if only I made the other choice. If I hadn't joined Anteiku... then would I have fought the doves. The doves who murder ghouls for the sake of 'peace'. Ordinarily the ones that should be ostracised are the ghouls, or at least live out their days in harmony... or are the real villains, the ghouls who eat humans to survive? Or the humans who kill ghouls to live? No one did a single thing wrong, not the ghouls or the humans. The only one wrong here... is me... because of what I am. I didn't do anything!' thought Kaneki as he hit his hard against the hard tiles of his shower, where he sunk to his knees and cried his pain and frustration.

He then turned off his shower, and rather proceeded to get dressed, and pulled on his trench-coat and left his home, wanting to clear his head.

**I wanted to make the scene of Kaneki's mother's death similar to Ryouko's, so I had the flashback and the real-time events playing at the same time, oh and Kaneki's mother's name isn't Chou, that's her codename in the CCG. Kaneki and Touka had their first 'fight' what will the two do? don't know really, but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Juubiwriter99 is down and out. **


	10. Mistake

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

**Mistake**

Anteiku, a safe haven for ghouls all over the 20th ward, were in grief and anguish over the loss of close friend of theirs. It hadn't been two weeks since Anteiku lost Fueguchi Ryouko to the CCG, or more commonly known to the ghouls as the 'doves'. Everyone's mood was a somber and solemn. The once noised filled coffee shop, brimming to the bone with happy tunes and lively spirits had been reduced to sorrowful quiet and depressed a depressed atmosphere, even the bright and cheerful Koma Enji had been affected by the loss, as he smiled less and his usual talkative self had been downgraded to a mute. Yoshimura had done his best to move on from the incident, but the loss of a friend always struck his heart. He knew that so long as they healed from this experience, they would endure, as ghouls have been doing for years. But his employee's along with the young orphan in his care are what troubled him most, especially a half-ghoul, half-human hybrid.

For Kaneki he had never been the same since that time, where he watched Ryouko butchered like an animal on the street. Everyday and every night he would be haunted with the images of Ryouko and his mother, dying again and again, like a video stuck on replay. He found his mind drifting to the time when his mother was cornered and beaten, her cold corpse like a dead fish splayed out in front of him. He remembered as he ate her corpse so no one would despoil it, so that she didn't die in vain to allow her son to live and give him strength to survive in the cruel world they lived in, where survival of the fittest was the only law. He had believed he had buried the memories long ago, hoping to forget such a traumatic experience. But as he watched Ryouko die in the exact same way as his mother, the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave washing over him. He blamed himself for Ryouko's death, of course he was to blame. He had made a choice and he chose to let Ryouko die, for the good of Anteiku and the 20th ward. However his body at the time was screaming at him to intervene, to save her and stop Hinami from becoming motherless in a world where she needed one, however, even if he did, it would be lighting an a giant neon-light that Mukade was in the twentieth word and Arima with all his forces at his disposal would rain down like a storm upon Anteiku.

Thus the hybrid had decided long ago what he needed to do. Even if it meant hurting those close to him.

Just as Kaneki filled out another order he found his blue-haired co-worker Touka, dressed in her waiter's uniform by the bench, brewing some coffee. Kaneki stared sadly at the girl, Touka, out of all the workers at Anteiku had taken Ryouko's death the hardest (aside from Hinami). Everyday whether it would be at school or work, she would have this ugly scowl marring her features. Their relationship, which had been friendly had been reduced to one-sided animosity. Touka blamed Kaneki for Ryouko's death despite it truly not being his fault. Whenever their eyes would lock together Touka would instinctively scowl at him and made sure he got her message. Whenever he would try to strike up a conversation she would reply with a 'fuck off' in a way that made it sound like someone just kicked her puppy, and thus wounding said white haired man. And she overall avoided him like a plague. She felt justified treating him like this, he wasn't a ghoul, he wasn't human either, yet here he comes and lets a friend of Anteiku dies in a pissed filled alley.

Deciding that he should try and patch things up between them, Kaneki took Touka's favourite brand of coffee and immediately set to work. Once he was done, he was holding a steaming cup of coffee, said steam rising up and whipping his face. He then placed the cup in front of Touka where she immediately took note of the smiling rabbit face in the foam, she didn't know if she wanted to scowl at the cup or chuck at Kaneki's head. Before she could say her customary 'fuck off' to Kaneki his shift had ended and he was out the door, leaving Touka to frown remorsefully as he left.

"You are too harsh on him, Touka-chan." said Yoshimura as he came up behind Touka and began his day. It hurt him to see the two of them like that, when their friendship was growing more and more with each day, despite the fact that they would bicker like an old married couple. "Barely a week ago, you two were inseparable. You were happier, more at peace than ever before. Now you wish for him to have never entered your life."

"I... he just... he let Ryouko-san die! He could have saved her, he could have... he could have stopped Hinami from being an orphan. He had no right to make that choice. He should have done something. He's just trash." said Touka, her face uncertain and her form downcast. She didn't know what to think of the hybrid now, was he a coward for not fighting the doves? Was he so cold-blooded that he didn't care who died? She didn't know, and to be honest it was probably neither of those things.

"Is that what you really think Touka-chan? Do you really blame him for Ryouko-san's death?" questioned Yoshimura with a sad frown from seeing the utterly confused Touka. Said girl merely breathed heavily, and lowered her head in shame.

"I... no, I never thought he was... I said those things because I was angry, I guess. And I don't blame him for Ryouko-san's death. Well I... it's just, I... it's hard to explain but... because he let Ryouko-san die, I just don't want to forgive him.. so I say those things to make sure I don't forgive and make him remember what he did. Guess it isn't working as I thought it would... as when I say those words to hurt him, well... I hurt too." spoke Touka sadly as Kaneki's wounded expression always felt like someone stabbing her, again and again.

"If you keep all this anger and sadness, you will never be able to move past what happened. And if you never forgive him, he will resent you for treating him in such a way and you shall resent yourself for saying such things. Forgiveness is only a step in healing. Besides, I know you care for him in a way you don't quite understand at the moment. But if you bottle up those feelings for too long, they will wither and die like a flower in winter." said Yoshimura where Touka bit her lip guilt, and confusion, she knew that Kaneki didn't deserve what was reaped on him but she still didn't know of these butterflies in her stomach whenever he was near, even now, and she wouldn't say it but she appreciated the little rabbit face in her coffee "I probably shouldn't say this, or maybe it's not my place. But I shall tell you now. Ten years ago there was a ghoul under the code-name of Chou (butterfly), a powerful SSS-rank ghoul who was cornered and killed by Arima of the CCG, what most don't know was the fact that she died protecting her only child."

"Wait." said Touka piecing the puzzle together, her lip quivered upon realisation and her guilt only increased. "Chou is Kaneki's mother."

"Was, Kaneki's mother. Chou had fallen in love and married a human man, the result of that love was Kaneki himself. Chou, while pregnant, because of her strong maternal instincts and love for her child, forced herself to eat human food." Touka widened her eyes and slightly admired the determination of Chou as she herself could barely stomach Yoriko's food. "because of that, Kaneki-kun was born a healthy and strong boy and an example of what Humans and Ghouls can accomplish. But in her last moments, Chou died the same way as Ryouko-san, protecting her child to which she herself almost died delivering into the world. Kaneki, looking upon his mother's corpse, ate her from her flesh to the bone, so CCG wouldn't defile her body, he became a Kakuja because of it and lived a life of near solitude. I know this because... I was a good friend of Chou."

"He ate his own mother?" said Touka quietly, feeling ashamed of saying those horrible things to the man, when he had already suffered enough.

"No one, but a select few, an experienced few were ever able to connect the dots between Chou and Mukade. Not many are aware of Kaneki's hybrid nature either." spoke Yoshimura to which Touka still kept her saddened expression and listened to the wise old ghoul.

"What was she like?"

"Well, she was... a lot like you... and yet she was nothing like you." spoke Yoshimura to which Touka raised her eyebrows at him, not quite understanding what he meant. "She was girly, kind and patient with a charismatic charm about her. She showed kindness to all, it didn't matter to her if they were ghoul or human, to her there was no divide between the two. But she was a hard worker, determined and stubborn. She led a double-life where she worked as a teacher and a ghoul so she 'walked the tight-rope' like you, and the only thing she loved more than her life was her son. Ever since her death, Kaneki's sole drive was to kill the ones who took her from him, whether this is revenge or redemption is unknown to me, but I know that while he pursued his goal. He knew that he was hurting himself in the process, both physical and emotional, and he took it upon himself to keep shouldering his pain, if he had to hurt himself to redeem himself then he would gladly do it. Upon meeting you. that Kaneki's drive to kill has lessened, you remind him of his mother that is why he now hesitant to take a life. He cares for you, more than you know. And if Chou was alive today... she would surely approve of you." said Yoshimura before walking off, leaving Touka to contemplate his words. Kaneki's mother was a teacher? At a school? She didn't know what to do, with what Yoshimura said, she wanted to go and apologise to him. But yet, she had this new vendetta to hurt the CCG for making Kaneki's life a hell, and to give Hinami the justice she deserved.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Itori, I don't know what to do." said Kaneki as he was swirling a wine glass around with blood in it, just watching the swaying red liquid of human blood. Itori was sitting next to him, a hand under a chin and a usual smile on her face.<p>

"Well Kanekichi, do whatever you wanna do, that's the easy thing and it's not something hard for you, I mean, You've been doing what you want for the past ten years. What's stopping you?" queried the red haired woman as the white haired man stared at her through the corner of his eye.

"I'm not even sure it's what I want. It's more along the lines of something I have to do. But, I'm not sure if I want to leave that life behind." said Kaneki which made Itori smirk at him.

"Are you sure it's not 'what's' stopping, rather is it 'who's' stopping you?" prodded Itori which Made Kaneki stare into the blood. "Oh my god, Kaneki, why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Touka-chan!"

"I don't have a crush on her! And I'm sure she would rip off my nuts if I asked her out or something. Besides, I don't think she's all that interested in me, I mean what do I have that other men don't. Not to mention that I let Ryouko-san die, where she would have beaten the shit out of me if it wasn't for Yomo." spoke Kaneki as he took a sip of blood before Itori poured some more in once it was empty.

"She's not interested in you? That's not what Yomo-kun says."

"You shouldn't believe Yomo anyway."

"Kanekichi, look. When a girl likes a boy, either party might act mean towards the other, you know to hide their feelings or try to convince themselves that they don't like you." said Itori speaking to Kaneki as if he was a child and also slightly insulting him. "Touka-chan's a sweet girl, deep down... really deep down. But what she's always wanted is a normal life to be human, with you going to university and being half-human yourself. You're probably as normal as she wants, what she desires is the ideal human life. You're like an anchor, you keep her stable within the world she's built. And if you were to leave... it would break her heart. I see it when I visit, I even see it now while she hates your guts. She _likes_ you, she has feelings for you. And if you don't let her ride you like a horse I'm gonna slap upside the head." playfully threatened Itori as she patted Kaneki on the back of the head, giving him a slight example of what to expect.

"If the doves are in the ward looking for me... things would be better if I stick to my original plan. Hopefully she will understand." said Kaneki sadly and now intent on going through with his scheme.

"What are you gonna do. Kill the doves." said Itori, to which Kaneki have her a stare through his right eye while his left one was twitching with black and red and the veins around his eyes were swollen red.

"There's a saying I like. 'Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love, to become what you hate in order to save what you love.'." said Kaneki making Itori raise an eyebrow at him, and what exactly he meant.

"Thanks for the drinks Itori-chan. Tell Uta I said hi." spoke Kaneki where he picked up his hooded trenchcoat and pulled up the hood before leaving said girl's bar.

"'Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love, to become what you hate in order to save those you love.'. Sounds just like you, Kaneki."

* * *

><p>At the CCG base in the 20th ward, four investigator's were currently going over the information they had gathered from their recent 'hunting trip' according to the words of Mado Kureo.<p>

"So Jason's lair isn't in the 20th ward after all." said Amon slightly depressed from the information.

"Judging by what's in this report, the 11th ward seems to be right. With Mukade's disappearance, Jason may want to mark some new territory an claim some turf from Mukade." responded Maruade as he read over the report that was filed. Ever since Mukade's notable absence there had been increasing movement in the 11th ward, perhaps the consequences of his actions?

"You think Jason, or at the very least, Mukade is involved with that organised movement." questioned Amon to his mentor who rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, that's what my instincts say. I'd hate to say this but there's nothing we can do ouside our jurisdiction. Amon-kun. Let's let special investigator Marude handle Jason, we'll continue looking for Mukade as planned." spoke Mado as she placed the reports down and folded his hands underneath his chin.

"The only other S-rated or above ghouls in the 20th ward are... the binge-eater and Gourmet, with Mukade rumoured to be within the ward."

"But Mukade's suspected to be in every ward. He'll most likely be in a ward with a high concentration of people."

"Like the 20th ward."

"Mukade, Binge-eater and the gourmet are laying low. Especially Mukade after the fiasco he pulled. Almost as if matching their actions to our own. In my experience at a time like this, there's a good chance that going after them would be a wasted effort. Which means."

"We pound the pavement the hard way, one by one." said Amon finishing his mentor's sentence making the other two investigator's nod at him.

"A big fish is certain to show up that way. Certain to."

723's daughter... there's been no eye witness reports of '745', as of now. Lets try catching other targets since we don't have any leads at the moment. It'd be ideal if we could search for 745 at the same time. Perhaps we might pick up a trail by investigating other ghouls." spoke Amon as he went through the reports and found no evidence leading to 745 (Hinami).

"Lets follow Amon's idea, after all we can't let that bug get away, not when I have a special boot ready just for her. However we were surprised by how fast you were able to carry out the extermination... we're grateful for your cooperation. You two will be getting a special reward from head-quarters... soon everyone will be basking in the glory." spoke Mado to his two subordinates congratulating them on their achievements.

* * *

><p>Outside the CCG building was a single individual leaning against a wall, with an ipod in her ears while people passed her by as if she didn't exist. She was currently watching the building, waiting for her targets to come out like a tiger stalking their prey.<p>

'where should I eat, at home or...' though Amon where his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of one of his colleagues who patted him on the shoulder.

"Amon-san, you hungry? We know this place has some really good food. Why don't you join us?" asked the bespectacled investigator to which the larger man nodded. Where they sat down at this noodle shop where they quickly placed their orders and waited to be served. "Amon-san, you rose through the ranks of the academy right?"

"Well, yes." replied Amon.

"What sort of things do you learn at the academy?" questioned the investigator wearing the glasses and was generally curious.

"Information and laws related to ghouls. After that it was nothing except building up one's body. There are rules so I can't talk about it much."

"There were women there too right?"

"Kusaba!"

"Yeah there were two of them in my class. They were both women of intelligence and admiration."

"Did you fall in love with either of them?"

"Idiot, don't ask things like that."

"They were both killed on the job." said Among where he shocked the two men on either side.

"Killed?"

"Yes."

"F-forgive me... Is shouldn't have asked."

"It happens a lot. Dying in the line of duty is also a responsibility of an investigator the more earnest they are the sooner they lose their lives. You'll have to excuse me. Take care" spoke Amon as he finished his noodles and placed the chopsticks down as he left the shop.

As the two doves were walking back to their homes, thinking and discussing Amon's words.

"The more earnest they are the sooner they throw their lives away. I guess we shouldn't try too hard then."

"People should just work in moderation. Shouldn't they?"

"Don't say such things we have a lot of work to do and so do the other wards. The recent case is a lot like the binge-eating one, isn't it?"

"Right now the gourmet and Mukade cases are far more important."

"It'd be great if the guys from the main office take care of that for us."

"The Branch-director said he didn't want to lose such a big achievement to other guys so he hasn't asked for any input on the case."

"It seems Amon-san doesn't have any interest in big achievements. I feel like he's acting only out of his own pure sense of justice. We're really weak aren't we?"

"It can't be helped if your comparing yourself to the guys form the main office Kusaba."

"No... I always wanted a desk job. But when I see him somehow even I start feeling a little inspired. I will try my best at crime scenes from now on-" said the investigator before something flew right past him, with tremendous speed that he wasn't even aware what had happened, the only indication was a long scratch stretching down diagonally across his face.

His glasses then feel to the ground as his arm was severed from his arm and blood exploded from his wounds.

"Kusaba?!" the last investigator yelled as his eyes widened horrifically at the sight of his friend being cut down right in front of him, his blood pooling everywhere. His eyes then turned towards a single figure standing in front of him with a a rabbit masked obscuring their features and long pink hair.

"A-a rabbit?" he was unable to say anything more before the mask wearing assailant charged at him, ready to end his life just like his friend's, time slowed down for him as the individual came running towards him. The finishing blow was about to land before he felt this immense weight pushing him out of the way and skidding across the hard concrete ground.

"Nakahima-san. Are you alright?" said Amon as he stood to full height and faced the attacker with little to no fear in his body. He stared right into the black eye-holes of the mask, he suspected that this person was a ghoul, from their speed and strength. But still, he had no quinque to defend himself, he was a sitting duck, with no help at all.

Before he could think on it, the rabbit-masked ghoul ran right towards him where they kicked him twice against he chest before sweeping Amon off his feet where he landed with a loud thud before he was kicked away again, rolling across the ground, his suit being torn up in several places and dirt was caking his hair and face.

He then picked himself up off the ground, cradling his shoulder from the stinging pain, in fact his entire body was stinging and he could taste iron in his mouth as blood leaked into it from his split lip. He looked up in time as his suspicions were confirmed as the attacker was a ghoul where they unleashed their Ukaku Kagune upon him, a single black wing humming in the air where it fired off multiple spikes towards him where he barely dodged the literal rain of death.

He rolled backwards as the ghoul was about to skewer him with their kagune but was unable to block or dodge their fists from smacking into his body repeatedly. Where he was knocked into the wall where his vision became drowsy and he was on the verge of collapse, he had underestimated the strength of this particular ghoul, a mistake he would not make in the future. Before he could think on it he, he was kicked heavily in the chin, where he was pushed against a wall, where he was barely able to stand on his own two feet.

'so this is where I...' no, he couldn't think like that, clenching his fist and pushing himself against the wall to regain balance, he strengthened himself, ready for action, he would not die here, he wouldn't, he had to correct the wrong world he lived in, to make it better for humans. 'once the foe is before you, then even if it costs your arms and legs. Just as he was about to charge, a large, bladed spine came flying at a such a speed that it smacked the rabbit ghoul in the face where it tumbled to the ground from the unexpected attack.

"That's right, Amon-kun. That is what it means to be an investigator, no matter if you lose your limbs, you must fight." said Mado walking casually on the road, not a care in the world, almost as if he was skipping through a field of flowers. "but you can't forget to bring your quinque. Right?"

"Mado-san."

"You mustn't afford to lose your composure. Amon-kun. It gives these 'rabbits' fuel for the flames. Some men are just so spoiled that they would lose to some piece of shit ghoul. Take a short breather." said Mado where he grinned like a psychopath and hurled his spiny quinque towards the rabbit who got up on their feet and barely dodged it in time before it skewered them. The ghoul then jumped into the air with the spine chasing after them where the spun around in the air where it flew right by them, the ghoul with agility and speed then used the quinque as a springboard where they landed on a electrical pole.

"Oh, dodged that well didn't you. It's been a long time this someone could dodge a quinque like this. Spectacular, spectacular. Come to think of it. The ghoul husband I killed during this case was quite strong too, that is if he didn't have a hole in his stomach at the time. Oh I remember it well as his life bled away. In the end he couldn't do anything other than die a pitiful death, it almost brought a tear to my eye. Are you friends with that she-ghoul I killed a week back? Do you want me to tell you how that sow died? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I forgot it was just last week. She was so weak and miserable crying out to her daughter. It gave me quite a laugh that I almost cried. Hahahaha, that's funny isn't it? Hahaha." said Mado laughing like a clown full of glee at the memory of the ghoul.

"You son of a bitch." said Rabbit where they rushed towards the investigator by running across an eletrcial cable before springing forth and bringing out their Kagune, to which Mado blocked easily. The rabbit then turn on their heel and began to assault the dove in a flurry of kicks and punches that he dodged expertly.

"This is perfect Amon-kun, lets review what you learnt in the academy. 'Ukaku' ghouls such as this one have characteristically dull attacks when their speed is cutoff, they rely on a monotomy of attacks that leave no time to react when in battle, like the Rinkaku they rely on sheer offence to overwhelm your enemies, finishing them quickly, though unlike the Rinkaku they have fundamentally low amount of stamina, if the battle is dragged on their fighting capabilities drop considerably. When you used your Kagune, the battle was already over from the start." spoke Mado with a smirk which did nothing but incite the ghoul he was fighting where their attacks were becoming and more sluggish while they were panting heavily. Rabbit merely brought out their Kagune once more where they fired off multiple sharp spikes which Mado blocked with his quinque with ease.

Rabbit lunged themselves at Mado once more where they were effortlessly tripped over the by the older man using his quinque, where rabbit received a large gash on their leg that was spurting blood.

"Listen that she-ghoul had a daughter with her, right? Would you tell me where she is. I mean separated from her mother, I feel sorry for her, you know? I have to hurry up and kill her too." said Mado aggravating the ghoul where in yell, rushed at Mado like a raging bull where the white-haired man smirked in delight where he called forth his quinque where the blades of the spine flew past rabbit with such speed that most of her right arm was shredded fromthe attack, blood exploding every where. "idiot."

Rabbit tumbled to the ground, holding her bleeding right, that last rush of adrenaline was wearing off as the wound on her leg stopped her from escaping. She could barely pick herself up, to save herself from the dove before her, that outmatched her at every turn. Clipping her wings.

"Erasing your existence isn't enough for me. I wonder just how much trash do you think I've put down up until this point. You're just like the rest of them." said Mado where rabbit desperately tried to crawl away though the wound on her leg stopped that from happening, they couldn't get away, they couldn't even call out for help. "Well, I'll enjoy using your Kagune against your friends, they'll meet you in hell soon enough." said Mado where he whipped his Quinque towards rabbit, who let out a single tear and mouthed a 'sorry' to a certain white haired hybrid.

They closed their eyes just as the spine was about to hit them, before they felt a strong pull encirlce their waist and lift them up, Mado too widened his eyes at the sight where a person who was supposedly a ghoul, had grabbed 'rabbit' and dodged his Quinque in a manner of seconds, he then placed his arm upon the re-purposed Kagune and launched himself away where he landed on a electrical pole, holding rabbit bridal style in his arms. The trenchcoat wearing figure then turned their head enough for Mado to see a blazing red and black eye before the figure jumped away into the unknown.

"Well, no matter." said mado as he stared at the spot where the ghoul was just at. "Rabbit... the Ukaku ghoul huh."

* * *

><p>Just as Kaneki landed with rabbit in his arms did he throw them against a wall, where the wig and mask fell to the ground, revealing themselves to be Touka who flinched and gasped in pain.<p>

"What were you thinking?" questioned Kaneki harshly as he pulled down his hood, his white locks flaying in the wind. "Why would you throw yourself readily into danger again and again when you knew you couldn't win! What do you have something to prove?!" yelled Kaneki at the top of his lungs, shocking Touka at the viciousness in his voice. "If you want to get yourself killed that's fine by me! But think about the people you care about before rushing in! We've already buried one friend, we don't want to bury another."

"Look, this wasn't about proving something, this isn't about me having a death-wish! Ok so just butt out and stay out of my way!" Yelled Touka back towards the hybrid.

"Why?! So I can just watch you die! Throwing yourself again and again at the doves until you finally succeed! And what then, what do you achieve from all this?! What do you gain?!" questioned/slashed roared Kaneki where he glared down at Touka who gave him her own glare which rivalled his own. "Do you even think of Hinami when you go rushing! Do you even think what she would go through if you were to die! You're like a sister to her so why?! So she can have her revenge on the doves?! Because you feel sorry for her?! To avenge Ryouko, to bring justice for Hinami?! Is that all you can think about!?"

"I wasn't thinking of Hinami! I wasn't thinking of her at all. I didn't do this for her. She doesn't even want revenge!" said Touka where tears were now trickling down her cheeks as if someone just started up a tap. "I was thinking of you... I did that for you... I did this all for you... because they hurt you." said Touka where Kaneki was taken back by what she said a look of shock spread over his features. "They made you remember, the most horrific memory you have. The memory of when they took everything from you... I know about your mother... Yoshimura, he told me everything. I know what you did to her afterwards, so the doves couldn't defile her. I know it all. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything, about your mother, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I never meant what I said, and I-" she was unable to speak more when she heard the sound flapping where she lifted her teary eyes to find that Kaneki was gone. Not even a trace was left behind. Only more tears streamed from her eyes at the mistake she had made.

She only wanted to help ease Kaneki's pain. That's what she wanted, to hurt the doves that wounded someone precious to her. But she had gone and fucked it up, she stepped over the line and only made things worse. She then got up and limped all the way back to her apartment where she could treat her wounds. She couldn't deny it to herself any more, she was far too stubborn to admit but now, she could say that she cared about that white-haired idiot, she cared so much that it hurt, that's how she knew it was real. And it broke her heart to be away from him.

* * *

><p>The very next day, things were quiet in Anteiku, however some roles had been reversed. Kaenki now avoided Touka as if she was some deadly predator, he didn't look her way, smile at her, or even talk to her. The only time he actually did acknowledge her presence was when he needed something like some brand of coffee or another cup. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he didn't even reply, the 'sexual tension' Enji would mention had turned into real tension between the two, and they looked as if they would rip each other's heads off.<p>

As Kaneki was tending to a customer he had taken notice that they had run out of the specific beans and went upstairs to get some from the store-room. When he entered the room, he found Touka staring into space, a melancholic expression marring her features.

"What is it?" she asked, not being snappy or rude as she always was, but the half-ghoul noted that she had been, rather sorrowful for most of the day. To what he couldn't understand, he had trouble even understanding a snippet of Touka.

"I need the beans to make some espresso." said Kaneki where he was silently wondering if she was going to yell at him again. She didn't say anything other than extending her right arm and saying the beans were the ones with the blue label. But then, just as she touched it she recoiled her arm in pain and with a gasp where the cans fell to the ground and her arm began to bleed again. She then fell to her knees in pain where she let out a silent scream, with Kaneki making no facial expression or move, as he knew how and why she got those wounds.

"Here let me look at those wounds." said Kaneki but just as he was about to touch her, she pushed him away with her left arm, telling him not to come closer.

"You've been avoiding me the entire day, so why don't you just keep doing that." said Touka making Kaneki widen his eyes at her.

"You moved against the doves, didn't you?" questioned Yoshimura as he appeared by the door, a stern look on his face that was unyielding and hard as stone. Touka just got up off the ground and cradled her bleeding arm, hoping to hide the ugly reminder from everyone.

"Don't worry about it manager, I'll see to her wounds." spoke Kaneki as he was about to move to get the first aid kit.

"No. I said no. You will do no such thing." spat the manager where both parties adopted hurt expressions.

"What why not? She's hurt." questioned Kaneki as he narrowed his eyes at the older and more experienced ghoul.

"If she has taken action against the doves. Then she is prepared to accept full responsibility for her actions. What becomes of her, whether she lives or dies is no concern of ours or anyone else's." said Yoshimura with that same hard rock face to which Touka ran out of the room, accidentally barging into Kaneki to escape from Yoshimura's glare. Kaneki was about to follow but Yoshimura stopped him. "I forbid you from aiding her. If she is to shoulder the burden she has reaped on herself, then it shall be a burden she will shoulder alone. That is the price she must pay as a member of Anteiku."

"Touka-chan, attacked those doves for my sake. This is all because of me. I'm to blame for this, as well as her condition. The fault is mine, and her faults are mine also. She won't bear the burden, as it's not hers to bear. Whether I live or die is no ones concern. But as a member of Anteiku, I exist to help others, even if I have to hurt them to do so." said Kaneki with utter surety in his voice, not afraid of the manager or his wrath.

"So then, are you willing to accept the consequences of her actions, even knowing what they may lead to? What you must do." questioned Yoshimura to which Kaneki stared at him through his eyes.

"Yoshimura, you've seen a lot of things in your long life. As for me, I've had a target painted across my back from the moment I was born, I have already faced the greatest amount of wrath the doves can throw at me. I understand the rules of the ghoul world and accept them whole-heartedly. That's why I can see the world through two eyes. But I beg of you, don't let the life Touka has made be destroyed, rather let the life I've built be torn down." spoke Kaneki understanding what Yoshimura meant.

"So you accept?"

"I do."

"...Very well, her sins are your own from here on out."

* * *

><p>As Touka was nursing the wound outside Anteiku, she heard the distinctive sound of the door opening where she peered her head to see none other than the hybrid, carrying a med-kit with him, staring down apologetically at her.<p>

"What do you want?" queried Touka as she sat on the ground, looking away from the hybrid.

"I brought you medicine. And we need to tend to your wounds, lest they get infected." said Kaneki holding the kit.

"I don't need it. I don't want it. Just continue ignoring me." said Touka pouting slightly which elicited no reaction from Kaneki whatsoever, not intending to point out the obvious to her.

"Kind of hard to ignore you when I can't get you out of my mind." said Kaneki earning a blush from Touka which went unnoticed by Kaneki. However she quickly forced down the blush so to not giving teasing material for him to use later.

"Well, whatever. Just leave me alone and go do something worth it. Don't waste your breath on a mistake like me." said Touka, obviously downcast. "you're just a remnant of one pretending be an ally, what if I said go kill those fucking doves in my place. Would you do it? Would you do something like that for me? No you wouldn't. You don't have the balls. Just like you the time you couldn't kill the doves when Ryouko-san needed you. In fact, it'd be better for a murderer like me to die, there are some good humans, like your father but ghouls like Hinami and Ryouko are killed arbitrarily without being able to help themselves. Without knowing anything and without seeing anything. I just can't bear it."

Kaneki understood her, he's probably the person that can delve into her mind and unravel every secret of hers. She understands the consequences of her actions and she knows it's wrong, but still she fights. That was something he could understand perfectly.

"My mother died protecting me, if the doves ever found out about what I am, if the world found out what I am. Then there would be no place for me anywhere. I don't necessarily believe that the existence of doves is such a bad thing. Everything has a right to exist, even me. But even I don't think you're right. But the day my mother, and Ryouko-san died, I had the same thought. Whether it is a ghoul, or a human, no matter which, was to die. If I knew them, then the pain would be too great. If you were to die Touka, there would be no reason for me to stay at Anteiku. If you were to die, Touka-chan... I would be heartbroken." said Kaneki making Touka snap her head up. "When you faced those doves, the only fear I had was losing you. And if that did happen if you were to die, unlike Ryouko, I would have killed those investigators. And I would have no reason to care about anything. If you were to die. Then I would have no reason to live." she was shocked by his words and yet somehow elated at the same time. Like a soft little fire growing within her.

"Is-is that a fact, huh. Well, what did you want to say?"

"Goodbye." said Kaneki as he placed the medkit down and walked back into Anteiku, making Touka raise an eyebrow at his words.

* * *

><p>The next day, Touka had just walked into Anteiku ready to begin another day of taking down orders, brewing coffee and the like, but there was something... off. Just something like the entire shop got a little... emptier. She searched around the small shop, she couldn't find high or low of any problems, she knew she had shifts today and so did Kaneki, there weren't any customers and everything was ready, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was inherently wrong.<p>

Just then Koma Enji walked and began to clean some of the cups. Touka questioned him about the odd feeling but he couldn't comment without this sad frown spreading over his face. Just as Touka was going to prod him for more information, Yoshimura walked in carrying a waiter's uniform in his arm, which made Touka raise an eyebrow at him and to wonder why he would be carrying one. Then it dawned on her.

"Manager where's Kaneki?" queried Touka to which Yoshimura frowned sadly at her, knowing her exact reaction.

"Kaneki is leaving Anteiku." said Yoshimura where upon his Touka's entire world came crashing down. "Kaneki-kun has accepted responsibility for your actions against the doves and is now leaving the 20th ward for the 18th ward so to draw their attention away from Anteiku. This was not a choice he made lightly and it pains him as much as us that he is leaving." said Yoshimura, noticing that Touka was on the brink of tears when he said that, her form was shaking and she was desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"He said... he wouldn't leave." she said before running out of the coffee shop as fast as her legs could carry her. Yoshimura sighed as he watched Touka run off, after Kaneki. He could understand Touka's feelings to a certain extent, these past five months have left an impression on the young girl that couldn't be reversed. He could only hope, that she could make it to the train station in time so to bring the half-ghoul back to Anteiku.

As Touka was running through the streets of the ward her mind was a haze of the half-human that she met five months ago, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't care who she crashed into, all that mattered was getting to the train station where Kaneki was certainly headed. She was reminded so much of the time her father disappeared from her life, where he walked through the door and never came back.

She couldn't deny the remarkable resemblance between her father and Kaneki, same hair style, same eye shape they were also around the same height and weight. Even their personalities were similar. She even at one point had mistaken Kaneki for Arata though the white hair was a large indicator. She could remember his words so easily. Both of their words.

'I'm not leaving just yet, Touka-chan.' that's what they both said, only one of them disappeared from her life entirely, while the other was leaving at the moment, but things were different, she could stop one, right here and now. She hadn't told him how she felt, she was going to use everyone's advice, she was going to blurt it out, that 'yeah I like you', simple, easy, not hard to remember.

She then saw the train station up ahead and found that the earliest train heading for the 18th ward would be leaving in twelve minutes, which didn't leave her much time to find the hybrid in the mass of bodies. As she approached the appropriate platform, she found that she now had nine minutes to find, but there were so many moving bodies that it was hard to pick out a single white mop of hair. She didn't even care that she was wearing her waiter's uniform.

She couldn't understand why he would do that for her, take the fall for killing the dove and leaving town as soon as possible, sure he was a friend to her but she regarded him as more than that, ok she cared for him, she would admit (begrudgingly). She had developed feelings for him, she would admit that for now, she would tell him right there and then that she liked him. It didn't matter to her at the moment if he liked her back. She didn't care if they were in public, it would actaully be quite romantic.

Her blue eyes kept scouring across the station, intent on finding her friend, to stop him from leaving Anteiku, from leaving her. She kept bumping into people, pushing and shoving her way through to find him, she then focused on his scent, his was rather distinctive, a sweet smelling aroma like vanilla (she doesn't know what vanilla smells like it's just a guess). She would admit that she wasn't as good as Kaya or Hinami but she had to find hi-. She smelt it, the fragrance of wafting in the air, undetectable to human noses, she scanned her head to the right just as the train pulled out.

There he was, with a solemn face and holding a ticket before his eyes, his white hair blowing in the wind, not caring for those around her, Touka pushed through the crowds, shoving and elbowing her way past them, just as people began to scurry onto the train, running forward she knew she had a few, chosen seconds before he was gone with the wind.

Closer and closer, she almost reached, just as he was about to step on the train.

Kaneki was suddenly stopped from hopping on board by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his chest, hugging him softly. He then turned his around to see Touka, nuzzling her head into his shoulder trying to gain some of his warmth.

"Touka-chan?"

"You said you wouldn't leave. Just yet. None of this was your fault. Ryouko, Hinami, me. Stop blaming yourself, you already have a home with us, at Anteiku. We can figure this out. Why do you feel it's necessary to walk away and believe that all our problems will vanish with you." said Touka, loud enough for Kaneki to hear which made this rising feeling of anguish burn within him. "You're only hurting those who care for you."

"You're really putting me on the spot here, Touka-chan." said Kaneki as the train was about to depart, he had deliberately avoided her at Anteiku so that she wouldn't be hurt by his absence, it wasn't because he was angry at her or feeling guilty, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had to, things would have been easier if she just stayed away. "guess it's now or never. Huh." said Kaneki as the train finally left for the 18th ward, running along the tracks. Touka smiled a little at the leaving train, glad that it didn't take the man she was cradling away from his true home.

Kaneki turned around in his arms where she let go, and stared down at the ground. This was the perfect time to say, blurt it out. But now that he was here in front of her, the words themselves felt heavy against her tongue. She had to say it 'look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other'. How hard was that, but now she was filled with anxiety and she even had trouble looking him in the eye.

"The manager didn't tell you anything, huh. Figures." spoke Kaneki where he lifted her chin softly with his right hand where they were now looking each other in the eyes, and for, Kaneki he had a tender smile on his face that could possibly melt ice. "I'm not leaving just yet, Touka-chan." re-iterated Kaneki, using the same words as before. But then, before saying anything else, he pressed his lips against her forehead, kissing her delicately, this brought a fiery blush to her face, feeling his warm lips against her forehead. She did pout slightly once he removed his lips, and gazed into her eyes.

"The manager said, you were leaving Anteiku, going off on some bullshit mission to protect us." said Touka as she felt Kaneki's arms pull her into a hug, where she inhaled his vanilla scent and pressed her arms around his body.

"He obviously didn't tell you that I would be coming back. Did he?" said Kaneki where Touka's eyes widened immensely at the realisation. "guess he's more clever than we thought. So did you really come all this way just to confess your undying love for me." said Kaneki obviously teasing Touka who broke away from his arms and punched him in the arm where he chuckled while rubbing it.

"Of course not idiot, I didn't want my workload to increase if you left." said Touka where she was cursing both Yoshimura and Kaneki for what transpired. The manager deliberately withheld the information that Kaneki was obviously returning. She then turned on heel and walked back to Anteiku, too flustered to even mention why she originally came, with a snickering hybrid trailing after her.

When they made it back to Anteiku, Enji threw Kaneki's waiter uniform over to him where the half-ghoul caught it easily. Touka through the corner of her eye, saw the well-hidden smirk Yoshimura had, obviously proud that his plan had worked to a degree. Touka felt slightly tempted to chuck a whole can of coffee beans at the old ghouls head for tricking her so easily, was she that gullible?

"You know Touka-chan, that time at the train station, it's exactly like a scenario I read from a boo-" Kaneki couldn't comment further as Touka punted a can of coffee beans at him, which smacked him in the face.

"Shut up, shitty Kaneki." said Touka falling into her tough and short tempered personality. "_if you leave, then I won't stop thinking about you_." whispered Touka to herself where it went unnoticed by everyone around her and things fell back into the status quo.

**Juubiwriter99 what does the scouter say about the touken levels.**

**IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! **

**so seriously hoped you liked this chapter, wrote it up in a day. so Yoshimura kind of tricked Touka into chasing after and bringing Kaneki back to Anteiku, he never wanted the hybrid to leave. Touka can now admit (kind of) that she lieks Kaneki, Kaneki himself is still unsure about it. well what happens, next? going to have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Juubiwriter99 is down and out**


	11. Bitter Work

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

**Bitter Work**

A week had passed since Kaneki attempted to leave Anteiku, so to spare it from the wrath of the doves, he had hoped that with his absence that the investigators would focus their search elsewhere, either that or he would have to stir up some trouble in a different ward. Yoshimura previously had agreed to such a thing, believing it to be the most appropriate course of action. Though, just as he was about to step on the train, just as he was about to leave. He felt two slender and yet, desperate arms wrap around his body, stopping him from continuing further.

Touka had ran all the way from Anteiku to the train station in nothing but her waitresses' uniform, to reach him, she practically pleaded for him to stay, to not leave her alone and make Anteiku emptier. She actually held onto him so tight that he couldn't even move, let alone step foot on the train, he smiled at her devotion to not let him go, to not let him escape, when he actually tried to move her grip became tighter. He guessed that beneath that tough exterior was someone who could be described as a big softy. It made him chuckle lightly.

But if there was one thing he understood from that interaction, was Touka's feelings for him. He could hear them, they were practically laced into her words. She liked him, cared deeply for him and he knew it. But whether or not he could return the feelings is unknown, whether it could be a real thing between them or just some imaginary dream. He didn't know, to be honest he was probably too dense to notice such a thing. But he never expected Touka to develop feelings for him, rather, he never thought such a thing would happen from any woman. He wasn't the most experienced in those particular fields, as most female ghouls tended to stay away from him, given his strength, or they were attracted to such a thing, in which case they swarmed around him like bees to honey or flies to shit.

Touka was indeed an oddity to him.

Though the only thing that remained were the two doves, and Touka herself. With that said the doves were after Hinami, and the ghoul known as 'rabbit' who was Touka herself. The doves would search zealously for the two of them, unless something was done and they found themselves searching in the wrong direction. With Kaneki accepting responsibility for Touka's actions it was up to him to determine the best way to deal with the doves and killing was the last resort as it would only bring more trouble and danger. It was ironic, ghouls hunted humans, their natural prey, and humans hunted ghouls, an odd reversal of roles.

He would have kept staring outside the window for longer if his phone didn't vibrate in his pocket where he plucked it out and inspected the words, and speak of the devil, it was her, she wanted to talk to him about something and was hoping to meet him down in the basement where he got up and headed for the expansive basement where he waited there for at least forty five minutes before she finally showed up, as if nothign was wrong and all the time wasted in the basement was for naught.

"You're late." said Kaneki with visible irritation where he was just about to up and leave and go home. He felt as if he had always been waiting on her. He actually had better things to do than wait around for someone who was late.

"Hello to you too." said Touka where Kaneki's eyebrow ticked in annoyance before he threw off his jacket to the corner of the room, making Touka question what he was doing only for him to evade the answer. "I wanted to talk about you training me, as an SS-rank ghoul you of course must be powerful. I was hoping you could teach me a few things."

"I did say such a thing. A few days ago, I told you I would be training you from here on out." said Kaneki as he turned back to her, his face and mood darkening, off-putting the ghoul somewhat, where she nodded at him. "I didn't want to tell you this, unless I wanted to be beat up. But I was watching your fight with the investigators, especially your fight with the older one." Touka raised her eyebrows at him in surprise and shock, he could have helped her fight the investigators, but chose not to involve himself just like Ryouko, and she was tempted to punch him in the face for that. "From watching you fight it's led me to two thoughts on your fighting style and abilities. Your hand-to-hand and your Kagune. Both are lacking in areas, it's downgrading your ability and ensuring your losses in fights. I'm here to rectify that. I will be teaching you from now on, so pay attention. Well by teaching it's more along the lines of learning on the job. I'll be teaching you the same methods and techniques that my own sensei taught me. He was such a hard-ass that he could chew through brick. I won't be going easy on you, if I do, that will be admitting your weaknesses, which is disrespectful in and of itself. You may die, which is the first lesson. Always expect death in battle, but always fight for your life."

Before Touka could even blink Kaneki was right in front of her, he was so fast that she couldn't even blink, and she was punched in the gut so hard that it almost made her throw up her lunch. However Kaneki wasn't finished as he kneed her in the cheek where she rolled across the ground where she tried to pick herself up only for Kaneki to do a double roundhouse kick on her face which sent her crashing into a pole. She gritted her teeth and wiped away the blood form her lip as he approached the downed girl where he stood over her like a statue.

"Do you not consider yourself to be in danger, do you not believe your life is on the line. Unless you have a drive, whether that's fighting to live or living to fight, perhaps it's fighting for another's sake, fighting for food. Well whatever the case may be, without a drive you cannot achieve your full potential. Well, I guess I'm going to have to put the fear of death into you." said Kaneki to the fallen Touka where he pressed his foot on one of her fingers. "I'm not denying that this won't hurt." said Kaneki where he pressed his foot down, snapping Touka's fingers, where she had to bite back a scream of pain. "Every time you do something wrong in training, I'll break a finger. You have ten just like any other person, only nine more to go. Get serious, I'm not here to hold your hand and give you kisses on the cheek. That will at least give you motive not to screw up." said Kaneki where he turned his back on Touka ready to begin again only for him to block a kick to his head where a clearly angry Touka was trying to take his head off.

"Better." spoke the hybrid where Touka tried to punch him in the face only for him to dodge it, and kicked Touka away who narrowed her eyes at him. She then launched herself at him again and again but his skill and power was far above hers, she had only touched the tip of an iceberg, she had seen the true power of an SS-rank ghoul. They spent hours fighting, training, preparing, their bodies were sweaty, their clothing clung to their bodies and they were tired, though Kaneki looked as if he could go on for longer.

Touka grappled with Kaneki where she tangled her legs around him and slammed him against the ground with all her strength. She then quickly pinned his hands above his head, while she straddled him to stop his movement. Kaneki widened his eyes at the position they were in, their lips were close together, only a breath apart, her hair was cascading down her face and tickling his own, her eyes were hazy and tired or was there something else in them. Kaneki then gently eased himself out of her grasp, and pushed against her shoulders where they were both sitting up, Touka still straddling him. He was feeling so many raw emotions running through as she never once broke eye contact with him. Their lips were so close now, just a little push, their hearts beating strongly against their chests. They inched themselves closer and closer, as they were about to break the divide. Kaneki's mind snapped back to attention and he twisted his head away and got up off the ground where he dusted himself off. While Touka, realising his last minute change, stared at the ground in disappointment and embarrassment.

"Your... swings are too wild and uncoordinated, they leave... openings... in your defence." said Kaneki trying to shake the lingering feelings in his mind away where Touka got off the ground and rubbed her shoulder still looking at the ground. "Lets work on your Kagune next. Ukaku ghouls are characterised by their sheep amount of speed, however these flurry of attacks don't contain much offence, unlike the battle-ready Rinkaku. Ukaku ghouls also have a low amount of RC cells, debilitating their stamina and making a drawn out fight difficult. What we're going to focus on is increasing your stamina and fire-power of your Kagune." said Kaneki to which Touka nodded, still slightly downcast by what transpired earlier. "Prepare yourself." said Kaneki as he unleashed his Kagune, four blood red tentacles with white tips splaying around, Touka did the same and unleashed her single black wing ready fight Kaneki.

The two then met in a clash of sparks, Touka could only do so much as Kaneki's Kagune healed abnormally fast, and when he flung his tentacles at her, she had to put all her strength in defending herself from the attack, lest she fall on her knees or worse, be seriously injured. She was about to launch another attack when Kaneki's Kagune dissolved making Touka grind to a halt at what he was doing.

"It's no good. Your Kagune is just... typical. You focus on your speed when you should focus on your fire-power, you can't overwhelm your opponents with just speed, if you wish to be deadly and efficient give them something they don't expect, raw firepower. Your finger will be better by the morning, meet me here again, I have some business with Uta tonight." said Kaneki where he began to leave not offering a backward glance to Touka who clenched her good fist, she was struggling, not with her training. But the battlefield of romance, when they were close, when their lips were only a breath apart, her heart was racing in her chest and she just wanted to smash her lips against his own. Maybe she should read more of those dirty novels, she might get some ideas then.

* * *

><p>As Kaneki was walking through the 4th ward, he couldn't help but remember that moment with Touka, their lips close together, the breath practically tickling the other's face. He couldn't get it out of his mind, they were so close and yet it felt like they were so far away. The hybrid shook his head, his white hair whipping back and forth, he couldn't be thinking of such things. Besides, he needed his mask if he was going to enter 'that' place. A degenerate, disgusting hovel of lust, intoxication and all types of foul things, but he would need the information and only he had the connections to ensure it.<p>

He wouldn't dare bring Touka to such a place, he thought she would vomit from what she would see. But that was neither here or there. He then found himself in front of Uta's store where he let himself in where he found his friend licking eyeballs before grinning at him.

"It's ready." said Uta where he went to the back of the studio to retrieve his prize. Kaneki sat on a stool, his mind still filled with thoughts of Touka, her smile, the way she looked at him, the life she leads. He guessed he was envious of her, slightly of course, because she got to fulfill her wishes by trying to live a normal human life, which was something impossible for him now. But he would fight to protect the life she had built, if he has to hurt her to protect her. Then he would gladly do it, as many times as it would take.

He was then cut away from his thoughts when Uta placed his mask in his hands, where he wrapped it around his face, slipping the eye-patch over his left eye to hide the gruesome fact from the world. The feeling of cold leather against his skin, the smell of the fresh hide of an animal, the skin-tight mask containing the savagery and blood-thirst within. Whenever he wore his mask, he found it strangely... exhilarating.

* * *

><p>AT the CCG headquarters in the 20th ward, the investigator's were currently embroiled with grief and sorrow at the loss of one of their own at the hands of a ghoul, they were aware that death in the line of duty was an expected thing, but to find it here in the 20th ward of all places, it left a hole in their hearts.<p>

"To show our respect for the courage of Investigator, Kusaba Ippei, who lost his life in the line of duty. A moment of silence." said a bulbous investigator who was apparently the one in charge. Among the crowd was Amon Koutaru as guilt overshadowed him at his inability to save Kusaba from the 'rabbit'. If only he had been faster, he could have saved him, and the only thing missing would probably be his arm, but he was too slow, reminding him of the gap in potential between humans and ghouls.

Once the meeting ended, Amon was walking around the halls of the office where he found a loud and boisterous name calling out to him, where the young investigator turned to find special class investigator Marude with his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face.

"Mado's not here? One of his own grunts dies and he doesn't even pay his respects. That reflects on him as a superior. He'll probably do the same when you die, Amon, so don't take it personally. If it hadn't been for that one incident that fool would be an associate special class investigator. Too bad he fucked up and things are what they are now... Look Amon, ever since Mukade's disappearance, things have been stirring in the 11th ward. When that happens, you'll be called to take part. So hurry up and take out the trash in the 20th ward." said Marude patting said investigator on the back before leaving for his own office in another ward.

Amon before doing anything, was approached by Nakajima, Kusaba's previous partner who had noticeable bags under his eyes and his body language was downcast.

They then left for the same noddle shop Kusaba frequented where they sat in a few moments of silence where Nakajima finally spoke up.

"Glad he was single, I'd hate to break this news to his wife or girlfriend. He respected you a great deal ya know." said Nakajima where Amon merely listened to his words. They then had orders placed before.

"Here are your orders boys... is the fellow in the glasses not with you today?" questioned the cook.

"Just some ice-water will be fine." said Nakajima dodging the question entirely, not having the heart to break it to the cook.

"Alright, cold water for three-or just two." said the cook before he went to grab the water.

"I... always order the same damn thing. Every time I ordered it, that jerk would say, 'Again Nakajima'... like clockwork. That idiot... I would pay for his meal every time, even when he tried to pay for it himself. But I'd just tell him to shut up and eat... Who am I gonna buy meals for now, you idiot." said Nakajima as he held his head in his hands, remembering his friend. Amon merely grabbed his bowl of noodles and wolfed it down like no tomorrow, consuming everything in the bowl until it was empty, not even a spot of broth, Nakajima merely sat there amazed at t he eating speed of Amon.

"Kusaba was killed for no good reason. All because of some common ghoul... this world is just wrong, we must correct it. Nakajima-san, this time please pay for my meal too! I can eat a lot more than Kusaba did!" still slightly shocked at what he did, Nakajima merely smiled and mentioned how he had just lost all of his pay check.

* * *

><p>Touka was once again, battered to the ground by Kaneki where both of their Kagunes were out and shining as usual, Kaneki's tentacles remaining strong while Touka's black wing appeared battered and broken.<p>

"That can't be all you've got. Stop holding back and fight me, coward. Shall I break your toes instead?" said Kaneki as he stood over the young girl where she was visible panting from exhaustion, Kaneki then took out a stop watch from his pocket and pressed down on it, where the hands of the clock stopped moving. "13 minutes and 23 seconds. That's two minutes better than last time, that's how long you have before you become exhausted. If push comes to shove, there is a way of regenerating ones energy on the fly, it would hurt and the effects can vary form individual to individual. It doesn't really work on me, trust me, I've tried. But there would be little harm in finding out. Self-cannibalism. That's all I'm gonna say. It would heal your wounds at a slow rate but otherwise... well lets see what happens." said Kaneki as he began walking out. "oh, I won't be here tomorrow. I'll be going out, gathering information on the investigators from a contact of mine. stay here and practice if you like." said Kaneki as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" the thought of Kaneki leaving Anteiku still fresh within her mind.

"Just heading to the 10th ward, you don't need to know the rest." said Kaneki as he turned his head to look at her slightly.

"I want to come." said Touka threateningly which made Kaneki raise an eyebrow at her.

"Afraid I might run off again?"

"No, I just think you're helpless without me."

"Says the girl who practically ran to the train station screaming "Kaneki-kun don't go! I can't get by without you!'."

"I did not say that, Shitty Kaneki, and I'm just concerned... because you tend to get yourself in trouble. A lot." said Touka trying to come up with a good enough excuse to convince the white haired man who merely stared at who before leaving out a heavy sigh, exasperated and not having the patience to deal with her. "Do you think of me as some extra baggage that will only weigh you down? Not being of any use to you?"

"Yes." said Kaneki harshly making Touka gasp at his words. He sighed once again, knowing that even though he intentionally hurt her to protect, he knew this tactic wouldn't work at the moment, but he had no choice but to give in, she was giving him those puppy-dog eyes of hers, plus she was stubborn as one would expect from her. "Alright. Meet me at the station at 7:30 PM, make sure to bring your mask. If you're not there by the time I get there, I'm leaving without you." said Kaneki where Touka slightly smiled at his words, with that said, she got her things ready, waiting for the hybrid.

* * *

><p>She was irked at the moment, it was now 8:10 PM, the day after yesterday and still no sign of the half-ghoul, almost as if he fell off the face of the earth. She guessed that she kind of deserved it, for all the times she kept him waiting and intentionally being late. Karma was a severe bitch. She then felt someone flick her ear tediously, where she spun around to find Kaneki dressed in his trench-coat with his hood up and wearing black gloves.<p>

"Let's go, and don't leave my side." said Kaneki darkly as the two boarded the earliest train to the 10th ward. Kaneki kept staring out the window of the train, watching the bright lights and buildings ago by, he could vaguely see Touka's reflection in the mirror and his heart sank as she had this frown on her face, he had yet to even look at her since they boarded. To be honest, he never wanted her to come, things would have been easier and she wouldn't be subjected to the harsh underworld of the ghouls. But she was as determined as a crashing wave, never stopping until she hit the beach.

"So... What do you like, have any interests... hobbies?" queried Kaneki trying to start up a conversation where Touka snapped her head towards him in surprise at his words.

"Ahh... well..." her first instincts were to say 'I like you' but given that it wasn't the appropriate time she would have to refrain from saying such a thing. "I really like rabbits, I even had Uta make my mask based on a rabbit. I like... school and my friends... I don't really have any hobbies... um... and I like it when you tutor me." said Touka surprising Kaneki with the last one, where she had an unnoticeable blush on her face. She would have also said 'I like it when you touch my chin and kiss my forehead' like when he did it at the train station, but she had to hold those words back.

Kaneki just smiled slightly before turning his head to stare out the window, before losing his smile upon rediscovering where he was going. He hated the place, filled with festering diseases and all manner of sickening and repulsive smells and sounds.

* * *

><p>Once the two got off the train, they scanned their heads looking for any doves on the prowl. Once they knew it was safe they quickly traversed through the streets of the ward, bright lights flashing over head, the sound of cars and public transport echoing through the high sky-scrapers. Touka merely followed Kaneki, easing her way through people and streets following after the white head who had pulled up the hood of his trench-coat, she had believed at first that his white hair would track attention, but that didn't seem the case as hardly anyone gave him the time of day.<p>

They then approached a rust covered door with several people in a line behind it, they were peaking at it through the corner of a building before Kaneki ducked his hand into his jacket and pulled out his mask, when Touka took a second look, all the people lined up had masks on their faces, even the bouncer by the door who was wearing a simple black half-mask. Getting the memo Touka slipped on her rabbit mask though she had forgone the wig for now.

"Follow me." said Kaneki as the two emerged from the corner. "Don't give anyone your name, call yourself rabbit and that's it, don't talk about Anteiku or Hinami-chan or anything related to the 20th ward. Second: don't leave my side under any circumstance, if you have to go to the toilet just hold it in. Third: don't eat the food here, and don't drink anything. Fourth: if you see a shady guy in a trench-coat, don't trust him, he's trying to get into your pants."

"Take a good look at yourself and back at me, then you'll you figure it out." quipped Touka, which Kaneki merely sighed as he was the one wearing the trench-coat but he had no energy to rebuke Touka.

When they were about to enter, the loud music could be heard, thumping through the walls and the sounds of laughter and fun times, oh the joy of being a drunken buffoon.

Just as Kaneki was just nearing the door, the bouncer had just taken notice with his clipboard in hand.

"Hey punk, can't go in, not on the list." said the bouncer with a smug smile before he turned his eyes on Touka where he licked his lips with vulgar intent, making the skin on Touka's body crawl and wretch. "Though I'm sure your lady friend is more than welcome." before he could say or do anything, least of all touch Touka, he was kneed brutally in his family jewels by the white-haired hybrid where he fell to the ground and he began foaming at the mouth as if he had suffered some kind of deadly disease.

"Fuck you." said Kaneki stepping over the body with Touka following who smiled thankfully underneath her mask, she could see the yellow of his teeth and it was abominable and repugnant. As for Kaneki H]he wanted to do that from th emoment he first met the man, since the guy just thought the next woman he saw as his toy, but somehow when his eyes landed on Touka, Kaneki just wanted to rip them out of their sockets (which he was perfectly capable of doing).

As they walked through the club, Touka was beset by flashing purple and green lights, music resounding all through the club and she let her eyes wander just for the briefest moment. She could smell it all around her, the scent of blood and flesh as well as something else, ghouls, she was surrounded by her own kind in this club, they were drinking blood and feasting on corpses upon tables, some were ripping bodies apart and not the fresh meat of a human, but rather rivals that interrupted their feeding. Some were over indulging in sex and violence and the sheer sight of hits place made her sick to her stomach.

"Welcome to the ghoul club." said Kaneki as they walked through dancing masses eyeing everything around them with clear caution, Touka eyes then travelled upon a group of three ghouls who caught caught her glances and grabbed her by the shirt.

"What're you looking at?" said the ghoul rudely where his foul breath seeped into Touka's nostrils, however he was quickly pushed away and grabbed by the collar by Kaneki who stared at him through his single eye.

"A man whose day I'm about to ruin." spoke Kaneki loud enough to hear and with clear killing intent laced in his voice making the ghoul quiver in fear.

"Uhh... uhh. Look I'm not looking for trouble." said the ghoul hastily hoping to get away with his head still on his shoulders.

"Maybe I am. Maybe you'd better get out of here before I find you some." said Kaneki pushing the ghoul away where he and his companions left he club with noticeable wet spots between their legs. They weren't very brave, mainly their boasts were just for show. "You ok?" said Kaneki where Touka nodded impressed in the way Kaneki handled the ghoul, of course she knew that he wouldn't kill him, but nothing stopped him from causing some damage.

They then began wakling towards a corner in the club where they sat down in a booth. "CCG and few ghouls even know of this place. Itori and Uta being a few. It's a 'haven' for ghouls who want to live and let live. Not caring if they die the next day, they have no hopes, or dreams, they come here to forget the troubles in their lives and they forget indeed. The owner is a scumbag, he makes Rize look like a saint. He deals out drugs to humans and ghouls and runs his own prostitution ring with such ease he can do it all with one hand. But that's not what you should fear about him, it's his extensive spy network that stretches throughout the metropolis. He even has spies in the CCG itself feeding him information every second. He is easily one of the most dangerous ghouls in all of Tokyo and not someone you fuck with." said Kaneki shocking Touka with his last few words and wondering how he could place spies in the Doves nest. "It's easy to convince a human, who has everything to lose."

Just then a well-dressed woman wearing a white suit with her platinum blonde hair tied up into a bun.

"Odori will be with you momentarily." said the woman before walking away, Touka through her mask was able to see ghouls, all of them wearing masks, just as they would hide their faces from the CCG, Touka knew she would have to not overstep her boundaries. She then almost jumped out of her seat when she saw various ghouls from known extremist factions ones that threatened Anteiku in the past. She was just about to do something when she felt Kaneki's hand give her a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, their occupied. The owner's name is Odori, few know of his real identity, me being among them...-" he was about to say something before he was interrupted by Touka.

"How do you happen to know everything ghoul related in the city? The ghoul club, the ghoul restaurant? You probably know of the auctions as well." said Touka generally curious as to how Kaneki knew of every major player in Tokyo.

"Lets just say I get around, someone as famous as me has a few admirers... and enemies. But Odori is neither, he can be a helpful ally if he wants to be, or your worst enemy when he so wishes to be. Whatever if the case may be, if it benefits him the most, then he'll ensure it benefits him. He's leaked information to the CCG about ghouls who have gotten on his bad-side. Such as me." said Kaneki recounting the time when Odori sold him out and told the CCG of his location.

"Wait, he gave your identity to the CCG?!"

"No, that's why we brought the masks. Odori is above all dangerous, if he sees your face, than it's just a matter of time until he pours oil on fire and you'll have a target painted across your back. He's knows of Mukade, he doesn't 'who' is Mukade. He told CCG of my location in the past, that's how I was promoted to S-rank, I kinda screwed him over with a deal of ours." said Kaneki as he kept unknowingly holding Touka's hand. "...Odori, more commonly known as Kumo (spider). We're all part of his little web of secrets and intrigue." spoke Kaneki remembering the man and how dangerously deceptive he was.

"I admire your sense of humour, my friend. Did you not find that funny?" said Odori talking to a customer where Kaneki and Touka craned their heads for a peak.

"Ghouls, are disappearing, dying on the streets by the doves hands, none of us will be left soon. But you'd rather sit here and do nothing but bask in your glory. You can unite the factions ferment revolution." said a ghoul with a dragon tattoo on his face, talking to Odori in a heated debacle.

"Of course Kumo and myself can do these things."

"Then help us fight."

"Your enthusiasm is intoxicating. It's bringing tears to my eyes. But my time is precious and we all know that time is a precious thing indeed. We shall see, until then ran back home and play with your toys. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to attend to an important customer who quite frankly is more important than you'll ever be. But do help yourself to the drinks, a courtesy to the end of life." said Odori where he finally revealed himself to be a man in his mid twenties, with slicked back silvery blonde hair, pale skin and wearing a long white tuxedo with a white top hat and swinging a black cane around, his eyes were shining red and black and he had a sprightly skip in his step. He then sat down before Kaneki and Touka a wide grin on his face and spindly spider-like hands.

He then waved one of his thugs over to Kaneki where he brought out a metal detector form his coat and pulled Kaneki and Touka to their feet. But it was them touching Touka that he had a problem with.

"Stand still." said the thug by Kaneki grabbed him by the collar as he hovered the metal detector around Touka.

"Try it and you'll be scanning the inside of your colon." spoke Kaneki where the thug galred back at him before Odori came over swinging his cane in a merry fashion.

"Mukade, thank you for carrying me away from those awful primitives. But while I would pay to see what you just suggested, I'm afraid that violence won't get you anywhere other than a boot out the door. But still the famous centipede finally coming out from under his rock, and with a pretty friend." said Odori where his eyes landed on the masked Touka. "Of all the innumerable possibilities, where you could have received help to kill Arima, you come to me. LIBATIONS FOR EVEYRBODY!" yelled Odori where it resounded through the club earning a loud cheer from the people inside. His eyes then turned to Touka once more. "I am Odori, or you can call me Kumo, perhaps 'king' if you're feeling poetic, it doesn't matter... ghouls have no titled ruler and only one rule. Don't Fuck with Kumo. If you forget someone will remind you." said Odori looking towards one of his lackey where they cracked their knuckles in response. "But right now I am your host, provider of any and all entertainments and diversions. Or perhaps provider of the darker things. At your service my dear."

"I need information." Said Mukade to Odori where he turned his eyes away from Touka and unto the masked hybrid.

"Of course you, many also want information. And you wouldn't waltz in here if it was a courtesy call. Heard about Akutou, so sad, but really he was a barbarian with no sense of etiquette and manners. Had to throw him out several times, of course he did nothing to earn my ire, he was just a fly in the ointment, nothing more. So what may I do you for?" said Kumo entwining his hands together, locking them in place and resting his chin upon them.

"Doves, I'm looking for two. I presume you know about the Fueguchi case not long ago." said Mukade making Touka widen her eyes at them in surprise.

"Well of course, poor Asaki and his wife, tragic, simply tragic. Though word about their daughter has been vague, you wouldn't happen to know where she is?" he received no answer from the two of them which confirmed his suspicions, but yet also wasn't enough information he could gather. "no matter, she still has her blood, brains and all those other yucky parts. Now the investigators, hmm." he then clapped his hands where two files landed within his palms by one of his many assistants, where he opened up the files revealing the two faces of the Doves which made Touka's knuckles tighten in anger. "Amon Koutaru and Mado Kureo, both rather decorated investigators, Mado once being considered an associate special class investigator, he had a fall from grace a few years back and his career has been stuck in a rather sticky spot. His partner, a younger fellow named, Amon, a dove with a impressive resume, he has considerable potential and under Mado's tutelage he may one day surpass Arima, that's the last thing we need, one reaper is bad enough, two I'll consider jumping into a tank of sharks. Ooh, well, well what do we have here. Amon, was once adopted by the SS-rank ghoul Donato Porpora, he ran an orphanage and feasted on the children in disguise as a kind old priest, before he was caught by CCG and sentenced to Cochlea. Amon is Currently investigating high profile targets within the 20th ward, most notable are binge-eater, the Gourmet and... Mukade. Both are able to handle ghouls of S-rank and lower, though they may encounter difficulty with SS-rank. Well, that's certainly interesting. Killed Applehead a year back, wondered when the old-bag would die. That's everything I can say, though getting them out of their headquarters shouldn't be that hard, especially Mado, who sniffs a ghouls scent and he'll track them down like a blood-hound. Should be quite interesting."

"We should be going. Until then, Kumo." said Kaneki as he and Touka left the booth with Kumo's smirk growing larger.

"I would leave sooner if I were you, CCG should be bursting through the doors... in about 45 seconds." said Kumo where he got up and left and escaped through a secret passageway. All the ghouls in the club had fallen into his shit-list, so he was sacrificing one of his clubs so to get them out of his luscious hair, he could always rebuild it it's not like he didn't have wealth at his disposal.

Kaneki widened his eyes as an explosion rocked the club making every thing stop suddenly, the two ghouls from Anteiku looked to the door of the club, where multiple shadows and bullets pierced the silence.

"This is why I didn't want to bring you along." said Kaneki where the door was burst down quickly and CCG investigator's came barrelling through with their guns and specially made bullets at the ready. They quite literally unleashed a bullet storm on the ghouls in the club blood and guts and other extremities flying everywhere and raining down like a waterfall, our heroes actually had to duck under a table to avoid the fire lest they find themselves splattered across the walls. "Well, we got information, crucial ones too, and we are being attacked by CCG, glad we have our masks." spoke Kaneki with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, but masks won't matter if you're dead so, how do we escape." said Touka as a dead body flopped right in front of her like a fish out of water. The hail of bullets was still incoming as ghouls clammered to escape and save their hides.

"There's a door to our left that leads into the alleyways, it's where they dump the trash after they've cleaned up the club, we only have a few short seconds before the doves notice us, so just move as fast as you can and let me handle the rest." said Kaneki where Touka nodded at him, both prepared themselves as Kaneki counted down with his fingers, 5,4,3,2,1. And they burst forth out from their cover sprinting at the doorway. Some of the doves noticed the moving shadows and fired some of their bullets at them where the two instinctively ducked under. Kaneki using his strength, rammed his shoulder into the door with such force that it was broken completely off it's hinges. Touka jumped over Kaneki and with great speed barrelled up the sides of a building with the half-ghoul following after her.

They then took to the rooftops where they could hear the screams from the club.

"Does trouble have this strange sense of finding us?" questioned Touka while Kaneki pulled down his mask where it was resting comfortable on his neck.

"That doesn't matter, Odori escaped, and he has many clubs in the city, not just the one, that was one of two I knew about. But I know we will see him again." said Kaneki as he stared across the city.

"Hey, meeting Odori... it gave me an idea. If we really want to protect Hinami and Anteiku from the doves... never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow. Can you just meet me in front of Anteiku tomorrow. They both went back to the train station to return to the 20th ward, where thye parted at the statoin to head for their respective apartments.

* * *

><p>As Kaneki lay in his bed, he could remember the feelings he received from Touka while at the club, she was nervous, perhaps a little off-put by what she saw. But as soon as he reassured her, the girl's demeanour had changed drastically, she felt more at ease, more confident in herself. As if the entire weight of everything piling onto her was gone in just a simple action. By him. He had suspicions that she had grown feelings for him but he waved it off as his imagination at the time. But now that he was thinking clearly, he could say that he was aware that she liked him. But he didn't know just yet.<p>

He had no experience with that kind of relationship and he was sure there was no one to ask as either they too were inexperienced or they would tease him for insinuating that he liked Touka, which was wasn't sure about. Their biggest shipper had to be Yoshimura, just somehow, Kaneki knew that he could see everything and had decided that it was best for them. The thing is, he wasn't sure if he liked Touka, or not. He was fine with them just being friends, no romantic relationship ever springing forth. But yet, somehow this yearning feeling would rise up in him, consume him. He just wasn't sure. With that said he closed his eyes and fell into blissful sleep, the thoughts of the short-tempered, blue haired waitress, floating in his mind.

* * *

><p>The very next day. Kaneki was waiting outside Anteiku, continuously checking his phone for the time. Touka had told him to meet up at 9:00 AM but she was no where to be seen. He wondered if this was going to be their routine where they make the other wait for who knows how long until they finally show up. Kaneki then turned his head where he saw the blue haired vixen approaching him with bags in her hand.<p>

"You're early... who died?" questioned Kaneki which almost made Touka smack him over the head for his stupid question. "And what's in the bags?"

"Clothes" dead-panned Touka. "and a wig." said said the girl which made Kaneki raise an eyebrow at her. "Your white hair sticks out like a sore thumb, I got you a wig to hide it." said Touka where she slipped it over Kaneki's head where he now had spiky black hair, where he looked like some punk teenager. Kaneki got changed into the uniform in the men's room where he finished doing up the tie but struggled because he had never had the need to use one before.

'I feel like I'm cosplaying, since I'm a university student. Plus this things itches in certain places and I can hardly move.' thought Kaneki as he stumbled outside, waiting for Touka to appear. 'come to think of it, why do "I" need to wear this bullshit, it's not like I can pass off as some fifteen-year old... can I? If I was seen by an acquaintance or friend, I would either kill them (he wouldn't) or kill myself just to avoid embarrassment.' his thoughts were broken where he saw Touka walking out, except she was wearing glasses and her blue hair was styled into ponytails and she was wearing a different uniform that clearly didn't belong to her own school.

"Huh, it fits. If we look like this, it won't be strange if we're seen together. Besides you look young anyway." said Touka complimenting Kaneki, which brought a little chuckle to the half-ghouls face. However she performed some last minute modifications on Kaneki's disguise, messing up his hair, making his tie oddly shaped and his shirt wrinkled and loose. Where he now looked like some juvenile delinquent.

* * *

><p>With that said they began walking through the streets of the ward, heading for the destination Touka had in mind. The hybrid was questioning the girl's thoughts, what she was thinking and such. He couldn't peer into her mind like some divine sage or the like, and if he tried to ask she would most likely rebuke him or call it a surprise when they get there. To hell with it. He was going to ask anyway.<p>

"Ok. So could you explain why I'm dressed like some pimple-faced teenager. Making me wear this itchy uniform, wearing this god awful wig and taking me to a place only you know about. This is more like role reversal to me. Just what's going on so I can go home already?" spoke Kaneki where Touak stopped along the path and looked up where Kaneki traced his eyes to her viewpoint to see a large, rectangular building with window panes covering it from head to toe.

"Uhh... is this what I think it is."

"The Commission of Counter Ghoul. 20th ward headquarters."

"... So you expect me to walk into the base, where every dove in all of Tokyo wants my head on a spike and Arima wants it on a silver platter. And Your idea is to just offer me up like some sick sacrifice. Did I get anything wrong? As I'm not seeing the logic in it." dead-panned Kaneki as he stood there with literal question marks over his head. "Well, bye." said Kaneki as he turned to leave thinking of it as one of the worst idea he had ever heard. He then had his tie yanked by his blue-haired companion where it was starting to choke him like a hangman's noose, he then practically fell to his knees as Touka pulled him along where he was grasping for air. He then discovered that if anybody was going to kill him it would be Touka and her wrath.

"Shut up and look at this. I haven't even told you the plan." said Touka gritting her teeth and pointing towards a board with multiple pictures and information on it. "These are wanted posters, a list of all the big names in the ghoul society, especially here in the 20th ward, Rize, Tsukiyama... even you, and now there's a bit on Hinami. The doves saw her face, which means she's as good as dead on the streets and left alone. The doves often get tips from civilians and ordinary people, anyone who might have information on a certain ghoul is useful in the eyes of the doves, they've also received some help from private investigator's though that doesn't usually happen because of the sheer danger involved. We are just normal, plain students of Shuuyuu high-school. I'm going to talk and you be the Yes-Man ok, it will be one of the few times you actually do shut your mouth." said Touka before she began walking away, however Kaneki kept staring at his wanted poster, true enough it didn't have his face on it, or his real name, just 'Mukade'. He was reading every word with a keen eye.

'his appetite is disgusting, degrading and generally nauseating. Mukade is the worst, a history of extreme violence and responsible for the murder of multiple investigators and is a known... sexual deviant.' Kaneki silently screamed at that, that was bullshit. He was in by no way a sexual deviant, I mean who thought up this crap and his appetite is just normal human meat nothing nauseating about it. But sexual deviant, ok Touka would hastily agree to that because she loved teasing him, when it happens but there was no way that was true. Scuffing his shoes, and kicked the ground Kaneki walked away with a clear grumbling in his voice, forming inconsistent words.

"Known sexual deviant. I know they're making that up." said Kaneki with his arm crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I don't know, I think their dead on." teased Touka, where Kaneki tried to come up with some teasing of his own but he was too flustered form the 'sexual deviant' article.

'this is so messed up. Walking into the enemies base with no weapons or ways to defend oneself, if I use my Kagune I would be singled out as a ghoul on the spot and then boom, Arima comes. But some how with this wig I can't think clearly, I like it when my wind is in my hair and not confined to this hair-trap. But someone with white-hair would be easier to remember, right? Yeah, probably right.' thought Kaneki as he followed after Touka who was clearly wearing the pants in this mission of theirs.

They then approached the front desk where a young woman waved over to them.

"Are you two here to submit information about ghouls. Right?" said the ghoul to which the two nodded at her. "Thank you for your cooperation, please fill out your name and contact information, in case we have further questions." said the girl with an eerie smile that somehow curdled one's blood and run cold in their veins and sent shivers down their spine, as if she had this robotic nature to her. Touka then gave out their contact information which was clearly forged and fake, as they wouldn't use the real thing as that wouldn't only be stupid to do. "Thank you for your cooperation. The person in charge is on their way so please sit by our waiting lounge and wait for them to come. Have a nice day."

They did as they were told and sat by the lounge, while Kaneki listened to everything that was going on around them. Hearing all the different words associated with ghouls such as the gourmet and himself. No word on Anteiku or Hinami and that eased Kaneki... just a little. He then noticed the gate to which he figured out was an RC scanner, to detect whether someone was human or not depending upon the amount and potency of their RC cells. Ghouls would be spotted easily though Kaneki wasn't so sure about hybrids such as himself. It was best not to test out the theory and just play it safe.

"An RC gate, yay. With our RC cells being ten times the number of that of humans, a ghoul would be spotted easily. It sort of works like a security checkpoint in some high value shop or something like that. So ghouls can only get this far without being spotted. I'm guessing the devices aren't widespread as money has to be funnelled into such an advanced piece of technology. Though I do believe that some high-rise companies have them. We took a gamble coming here. So what is the escape contingency to this oh so great plan of yours?" spoke Kaneki recounting his knowledge to Touka who merely nodded at him. "If that technology sweeps across the world, ghouls will have to descend. We escape would escape into under ground society, living homeless on scraps." said Kaneki thinking about the consequences as Touka bit her lip slightly. Just then a woman came out form the corner and greeted the two casually.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm the information head, Ruisawa. Oh what cute informants you two are. So nice to meet you." said the woman as she cooed at Kaneki and Touka off-putting them somewhat at her cheerfulness.

"-There's a river that flows near Kasahara elementary school, isn't there? I saw the girl wearing the clover clothing from the posters in the area. She looked a little tattered, as if she had been in a fight or something right. Kanemoto-kun?" spoke Touka adopting a cute and innocent young girl facade.

"Yeah that's right, she had mud on her shoes and knees." said Kaneki. 'so that's her plan, rather than killing the doves as she did last time, she's spreading false information, the chances of success are slim and it's a high risk, but it at least gives us some breathing space. Get the weight off the chest.' thought Kaneki as he stared at Touka who remained calm and composed in the situation.

"So, ghouls are a lot stronger than humans right, do you fight them with handguns or something like that."

"I'm not allowed to say but two very skilled investigator's from the main office have come and things have been working more efficiently here. One of the two is so tall and handsome. The dangerous 'mother' ghoul was just eliminated a week ago and things have been much safer because of it. I do hope they find the 'daughter' ghoul as well, such a danger shouldn't be wondering the streets." said the information head.

"Well, that's a relief. But killing such a young child is heartbreaking isn't it?" said Touka slightly sad at the prospect.

"It's ok, because ghouls aren't humans. They don't have emotions like we do. We simply have concerns that they will harm us, it's only natural for us to destroy them." said the woman making the two widen their eyes at her.

'somehow when I think about it. How they talk about being human, throwing it around as if it's a badge of honour. My mother... was probably more human than any of them. But yet that thought doesn't fill me with pride... it somehow makes me... sad.' thought Kaneki. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

In the end, they spoke to that woman about many different things. But the hybrid wondered if it was necessary to brave the danger by coming here and throwing themselves into the mouth of the lion. But Kaneki was still questioning whether or not it was necessary to destroy something that was only following it's own instincts. Was that truly as horrible thing.

Touka's shoulder then bumped into the body of none other than Mado Kureo. Which made her recoil in pain.

"Sorry... are you ok?" questioned Mado where the two locked eyes for the briefest moment. Touka then got up hastily off the ground and walked away quickly with Kaneki following after her. This sparked a thought in the Doves mind where he questioned the information head who was walking by. Where she told him that they were high-school students.

Touka and Kaneki were about to reach the doors of the office where they nearly jumped out of their skins when Mado called out to them.

"About the 'daughter' ghoul's case. I'm in charge of the aforementioned case. Just cal me: Mado." said Kureo. "I'd wonder if you would tell me your story for just a bit. Lets talk inside and somewhere more private. No need to worry I won't take up much of your time."

"S-sorry. This has already taken a lot longer than we thought it would and we have some business after this so-"

"Just five minutes is all I need." the two silently cursed in their mind for being trapped in a rock and a hard place. They didn't know what to do, or how they would get out of this mess they were in. Mado then grabbed Kaneki's shoulder and pulled him along. "You saw the girl as well, you'll do just fine, so come along. It'll only be fore brief time. The more Kaneki seemed to struggle the larger the grin on Mado's face became, closer and closer they were nearing the gate where it would surely detect Kaneki as a ghoul. If that happened and something didn't save him in time he would unleash his Kagune, right here and now to buy time for Touka to escape. If that happened he would have to leave the ward permanently to lure the doves away from Anteiku. Just a few more steps, he passed right through. Without any alarm going off, in fact there was nothing wrong at the moment, he just passed through easily.

Touka's heart had practically stopped beating in her chest when she saw Kaneki passing through the gate, and she too was astonished by the fact that it didn't work, that it just accepted Kaneki as a human with no qualms. His heart continued to beat against his chest, whether out of relief or shock remained to be seen.

"Excuse me! It's time for school so we really have to go. But we will definitely come back at another time. Lets go Kanemoto!" yelled Touka over the desk to which Kaneki hastily ran through the gate again, and the exact same result was met, nothing was wrong.

They then passed Amon who had walked in himself who had taken notice of the two fleeing youths.

"That was too close. Next time make Yomo your Yes-Man, I quit. I guess the gate didn't work on me because I'm too human. What a stroke of luck." said Kaneki as he removed the black haire dwig form his head, revealing his messy white locks.

"Yeah, you saved us."

"Mado-san why are you here?" queried Amon to his mentor who rubbed his chin in thought.

"Amon-kun... well there were two high-school students who came to give in information regarding the daughter ghoul. I knew immediately that something was wrong, like a bad tasting apple or something like that. I tried taking the boy through the gate who couldn't calm down for any particular reason. I brought him through the gate for a check, but somehow I was mistaken. Is my perception becoming dull like an old knife. I'll check the contents of the information and see if it's any good." said Mado walking away from Amon who nodded at his mentor.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was Kaneki's shift at Anteiku and Touka was the only other worker at the shop, the manager was out running some errands with Yomo, while Irimi and Enji were out doing their own thing or whatever their hobbies were. The Half-human's eyes surged across the pages reading trivial information that didn't matter in the long run. First of all, there was something about damaged motorcycles on various roads in the wards, not something eye catching. Well whatever he read a certain article caught his eye where he noticed the face of the dove, the one that Touka had killed, had gotten his own article.<p>

He then saw a slender hand grip the edge of his newspaper yanking it out of his hand and falling into the grasp of Touka who read the article itself. She then flipped through the pages as if nothing was important while Kaneki stared at her with an expressionless gaze.

"Got something to say about me reading at work?" queried Touka while Kaneki raised his eyebrows at her in slight curiosity.

"That Dove in the article, he was definitely one of the four, and just like Ryouko-san you butchered him like an animal." said Kaneki which made Touka's hansd grip the paper in slight anger.

"Yeah, and what if I did. I'm a cold-blooded murderer, I won't stop until they're all dead and I won't stop until they regret hurting the ones I care about. Every single one of them." said Touka harshly narrowing her eyes dangerously.

'I won't begin to understand her life. But her views on killing, which she flails on her tongue. She has different regards to a person's life than I.' thought Kaneki where he saw Touka brew a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to bring Hinami a cup of coffee." exclaimed Touka as she packed the newspaper under her arm and held the coffee cup in her other.

"That reminds me, about Hinami-chan. It seems as if she doesn't have a lot of energy. I don't think she's getting enough sleep, it isn't healthy for a young girl. Yoshimura also told me that she's refused to eat anything since that time. I'm worried for her." spoke Kaneki as he looked down worriedly onto the ground making Touka snap to attention and to slightly widen her eyes at him.

"The reason she's not sleeping at night is because you gave her that long Takatsuki whatever or something book." said Touka slapping Kaneki with her newspaper lightly against his chest to get her point across. "There's only one thing that will make Hinami feel better and that's justice. That's why we risked our lives to go to the CCG."

"Justice? or Revenge? You really think she's in the right mind set to care about revenge or justice. She's all alone up there, cooped up. Hardly seeing anyone for days on end. Her mother and father just died. I believe revenge is the least of her worries." rebuked Kaneki making Touka scowl at him slightly.

"You think I'm wrong? You think that we should just sweep Ryouko-san's and Asaki-san's deaths under the rug and pretend that it never happened? While their killer's run around feeling safer at night while we suffer here in grief?" snapped Tiuka clearly challenging Kaneki about this.

"I do think you're wrong. Because what Hinami is feeling right now is exactly what I felt after my mother was butchered in front of me." said Kaneki where his words struck something within Touka who had forgotten about that fact and had stepped over the line. "I was consumed by grief for months on end, just thinking about that day over and over again, no one would care for me... why should they? Look at what I am. An abomination. Eventually that grief festered into rage and an infected wounds spread like a virus. The rage I felt, became pure and utter hatred and contempt for the doves. There were few who treated me with such love and helped me by filling the void, but by then the wound was too tainted. Hinami needs what I needed then. Love, care, a place where she can feel safe. If you actually took her feelings into consideration, you would see that too." said Kaneki as he got back to work, his words making Touka question why she was actually going through all this trouble. "If you think revenge is some kind of repayment for Hinami, then you clearly don't know her as well as you think you do." said Kaneki as Touka walked upstairs wit hthe coffee cup in hand.

Hinami woke up to the sound of knocking where the door creaked open to reveal Touka with the newspaper and coffee in hand.

"Hina- oh sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping." said Touka adopting a real smile. "I heard you weren't eating. That's no good for growing girl like you. Hinami merely mouthed an 'ok' towards the older girl who sat down next to the bookish young ghoul. "It's ok you don't have anything to worry about it, I'm taking care of everything. Instead of this small-club room, Ken and I will show you the wide open world. So be patient for a little while longer." spoke Touka rufflign the young ghoul's hair, where Hinami nodded before noticing something odd in what Touka just said.

"Onee-chan." said Hinami grabbing Touka's attention. "Who's Ken-san?" with that Touka snapped her eyes open realising what she just said.

"Ken is Kaneki's given name. He says he likes to be called by his family name rather than his given name."

"You like Onii-chan, don't you Onee-chan?" said Hinami where Touka lapsed a little at her words. It was amazing how perceptive children could be, seeing things that most adults couldn't.

"Well, uh yeah. I do. I do like Ken." said Touka to Hinami with a small blush. "But you can't tell him ok, I want to tell him, when the time is right." said Touka where Hinami nodded at her.

"I also know that Onii-chan likes Onee-chan too." said Hinami making Touka widen her eyes at her and causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"I don't know about Ken liking me, he... doesn't seem interested." said Touka, despondent with such a thing, all he did was tease her relentlessly, getting a good laugh out of it. But other than that, she didn't believe that he liked her all that much, giving the times he berated her for her misgivings or telling her she was useless to him when he was going out to do something.

"No, no. You're the only one Onii-chan reveals his vulnerabilities to. He hasn't told anyone else of his past or anything else... I don't know much about it, but he took the blame for something bad you did so that you wouldn't get hurt. He also gave up his own time to help you study and tutor you and his own grades in university were bad because of it. He didn't care that he got a low score, he cared that he was able to help you." said Hinami bringing a small blush to Touka's face and making her question the motives of the hybrid.

"Well, we'll see. Thank you Hinami." said Touka as she patted the girl on the head.

"What's that?" questioned Hinami as she stared at the newspaper in Touka's hand.

"Oh, just a newspaper, Ken and Yoshimura like to pick them up and read them." said Touka while the younger girl awed at the many kanji upon the pages which brought a smile to her face. The blue-haired woman then handed the paper to Hinami. "You're studying aren't you, I'm sure it would impress Ken with how much you're able to read. It will also help you understand the human world so it's pretty interesting."

"Thank you, Touka-Onee-chan. If there are any words, I'll just ask Kaneki-onii-chan to help me."

"Oh, so not gonna ask me? Oh I see."

Touka then left the room, thinking about her conversation with Hinami. Did Kaneki really show his vulnerabilities to her, when she recited those words in her head, over and over, it was as if a sun was burning on the inside of her chest.

She smiled at the thought, not a soft, happy smile that one would get when excited or cheery. But this smile was soft and tender showcasing true feelings in their purest form. She then went back to work where she saw Kaneki tending to some customer's she tucked a single strand of blue hair behind her ear.

**Touken feels, Touken feels everywhere!**

**So I think you all know what happens next, We will see Odori some more some time in the future, I know waiting for them to admit their feelings to each other is excruciating but you won't wait for long now. do hope you enjoy the chapter**

**juubiwriter99 is down and out. **


	12. Caged

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story. **

**Caged**

Night had fallen over the 20th ward, it's dreamy lull enveloping everyone within it. Silence of dusk had followed swiftly with it, the calm of the darkness with the lights in the sky, the moon hanging over head, it's soft light beaming down upon the earth over Tokyo, this was one of the rare few times the stars were actually out, and their pure natural light wasn't replaced with artificial fakes. For most they would just see twinkling little lights. So insignificant, so small. They wouldn't understand the true beauty of it. They would see the menial things, the facts, not the symbolism behind it.

Stars were merely the specks of paint on a canvas. They could form pictures, images... art. They could tell stories as if they were books and they served a guide for those who were lost. For those who were confused, unsure of themselves. The stars had such deep significance in all forms that the world had to offer, that some, only few, could truly pierce the meaning behind them. For one, he was staring out into the night, his trench-coat whipping in the wind, watching the stars twinkle and blink like eyes. He smiled up at them, watching a never ending movie or some beautiful painting found only in the most lavish of galleries.

For Kaneki Ken, the stars were his companions. They calmed him when he was enraged, they cheered him up when he was depressed, and they brought solace in times of need. Though, he had been confused for a while now, the stars were being replaced by another, much more purer light. One that flickered and wavered while doubting itself, not truly knowing of the warmth they could provide, of course they had the rage and temper of the sun but like the stars, she would always be around the corner, waiting for her time to shine. Kaneki just couldn't stop thinking about her, she was an oddity to him and yet he knew her best than anyone else in the world. She was a hard-worker and stubborn like a rock, she wouldn't give up until she was satisfied, quite tomboyish in his opinion but still wanted to be treated like a woman every now and then. While she may be harsh when she needed to be this didn't detract form her caring nature, she was harsh because she cared, as odd as it sounded. She was short-tempered as well, snapping at things that annoyed her, which was most things, though she could be calm when she needed to be. She was reckless and rash, acting before she thought and normally finding herself in trouble. While she may appear fearless this just might be a ruse to hide her true fears. While she would hesitate to ask for help, she felt that she was too independent for help, a trait he just happened to admire. But there was one thing that set her apart from others, she was unafraid to speak her mind and voice her opinions, and she took no shit from anyone, and she would fight to the death to protect those she cared about.

Yeah, Kirishima Touka was everything Kaneki really wanted. You could call her his ideal girl, while they may have different personalities, the term 'opposites attract like magnets' could be penned to their relationship. He enjoyed teasing her, making her blush and becoming flustered, it was their little moments he truly enjoyed. Just the two of them, no one else. While she may hate reading books, there were times when she would ask her to read to him, just listening to his voice before falling into a deep sleep, this happened whenever he tutored her. He was fiercely protective of her, as he did his best to keep her out of the dangerous part of his life, though to no avail as she just tagged along anyway. And the only thing he wanted to give her was the human life she craved for. To him, there was no one else like Touka in the world, it was almost as if she was the only person Kaneki could share his life with, truly. He just, didn't know what to say, well other than tease her that it is. He wondered what she was thinking, and how she truly felt about him. He cared for her in a way he just didn't understand, he was confused and for the first time, the stars provided him no comfort.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the exact same night. Three men wearing suits and ties with long overcoats, they were searching a river near Kusahara elementary school and a cave nearby that led to the waterways, one stayed over near the bank turning his head in multiple directions watching his two subordinates, (one of them being his partner in the CCG) fiddle around trying to find any clues.<p>

"Anything useful?" questioned Mado to his underlings. His keen eyes scanning his surroundings.

"No nothing useful. There's no traces of anyone going inside either... those students identities were forged and this entire hunt has us chasing a wild goose, that doesn't exist." spoke Amon but his older and more experienced partner had doubts about it all, his gut was telling him that something was wrong, or rather something was leading him on the right trail. "There's a possibility that this was just some prank, some reckless teenagers looking to get a good laugh. Staying here any longer is just a waste of time."

"You two go one ahead, I'd like to do something." said Mado where Amon and the other Dove nodded before taking off and leaving the older Dove behind who inspected the area around him. "Alright, I'll play this game of yours... Rabbit." said Mado grinning like a madman and having just found his favourite toy. Whether he knew it or not, Touka was watching form afar with a smirk on her face, knowing that her plan had succeeded. They would search the ward on the outskirts well away from Hinami and Anteiku. She then jumped away and returned to Anteiku to start her shift.

* * *

><p>Hinami was reading the newspaper that Touka had given, scrolling through the kanji, word for word. Her mind a buzz with new words that would learn, she was hoping her older-brother figure would be proud of the effort she put in, she then turned a page where she saw the picture of one of the doves that cornered her and her mother that very same day. She widened her eyes when she registered Touka's words to her, 'taking care of everything'. No, she just wouldn't.<p>

She then picked up the most familiar scent, on the tip of her nose, wafting into the room and alluring her with it's smell. She recognised it anywhere, but she knew that it just couldn't be her. Picking herself up, off the couch and opening up the window, the scent upon the wind smashed against her face, she then jumped out of window and ran off into the night, the sound of crickets chirping with her footsteps.

* * *

><p>Kaneki and Touka had just finished up their shifts at Anteiku and Yoshimura had assigned the two to close down the shop, while one of them would stay behind and look after Hinami, since she couldn't be left alone without supervision. They were just changing out of their uniforms with Kaneki putting on his trench-coat and Touka slipping into a simple skirt and long white dress shirt.<p>

"You locked the front door didn't you?" questioned the girl which made Kaneki sigh slightly,

"Of course I did, I'll also be staying behind to look after Hinami-chan." said Kaneki where Touka nodded at him.

"You know, if you want some company for tonight, I can stay behind, I could use some of your tutoring anyway." said Touka with a slight dust of pink covering her cheeks and a tender smile which Kaneki didn't notice.

"Nah it's fine, it'll just be me and Hinami anyway. You head on home, I have things handled here." said Kaneki much to Touka's dismay as she sulked slightly at his response. However Kaneki didn't see her physical response as he just realised something that had been irking him for the entire night. "It's pretty quiet up stairs. Almost as if it's completely empty. Don't you think?" how Touka waved him off and said he must be imagining stuff or maybe Hinami was sleeping thus explaining the silence upstairs, however Kaneki was smart as he was experienced and he knew that some little itch in the back of his mind told him that something was wrong. "When I went upstairs earlier. She didn't respond, almost as if she wasn't there to begin with, I simply thought she was sleeping or on the toilet. But isn't she sleeping just a little too much?"

They both nodded at each other and made their way upstairs where Touka knocked on the door and received no response. Touka called out to the younger girl through the door, but earned nothing but silence.

"Hinami can I please come in?" said the she-ghoul who opened up the door and was met with a barren empty room with the window open, the blinds fluttering with the wind. Both employee's of Anteiku widened their eyes horrifically at the scene. Hinami was gone and there was little to no trace of hers except for the books Kaneki had given her which she had left behind.

"Why?" questioned Touka as she stared blankly at the room, however she then felt a tug on her hand where Kaneki's strong grip pulled her down and out in front of Anteiku where they quickly searched around the immediate area, however it was difficult for Kaneki as his human side all but removed his ghoul senses and he couldn't pick up Hinami's scent even if he tried.

"No good, she's not here either." said Touka next to a play area for children. She was visibly sweating and shaking at what happened fear overcoming her and the implications and consequences of what was coming. When the blue-haired ghoul questioned her colleague he came up with the same answer as her, no luck. This only heightened Touka's fear as Hinami was family to her, if she were to die, she could never face her parents in the next life. She would be too ashamed, she then crashed her face into her hands, trying to hold back the morbid thoughts coming into her mind. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't." she then felt two hands, encompassing her shoulders, giving them a comforting and reassuring grip where she turned to look Kaneki straight into his grey eyes, where he held her chin in his hand, an action he commonly did to her, perhaps as a sign of comfort and affection.

"We'll find her ok, with thoughts such as those are only likely to come true. Touka I promise, we will find her, but you need a clear head... you don't suppose." said Kaneki releasing the girl, realisation striking her. "The place where this all started." said Kaneki where both jumped away and split up to cover more ground, if Hinami wasn't there already she might still be on her way, they had their phones on them so contacting each other was no issue.

* * *

><p>He then arrived at an alleyway, clean as a whistle and visibly panting but not from any sort of exhaustion but from sheer worry for the young girl. This was where it all started, where every horrible thing that happened to Hinami transpired. For Kaneki the memories of such a place were still fresh in his mind, the blood, the last words and the sick grin.<p>

"Dammit, she isn't here, this is where Ryouko-san was... Hinami-chan, I won't lose anybody else. Nobody." said Kaneki where he jumped up onto the roofs to try and get a better view of his surroundings but the night was thick and the stars were obscured. What little light there was came from the moon who simply borrowed light from another.

* * *

><p>For Hinami she was travelling in a daze, noticeable bags under her eyes, and her form was tired and heavy. However, she followed after the scent, still following after it. Not caring if she found herself in danger.<p>

"Mother."

* * *

><p>Touka meanwhile was thinking about why Hinami would do this, what could she gain from it. She thought it was the newspaper but Hinami wouldn't leave the safety of Anteiku unless she had a clear reason to leave. She wished Kaneki was here at the moment with her, to comfort her by touching her chin and telling her everything was alright. but he was no where and she couldn't think such thoughts when there was a bigger issue.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinami had just walked into a small cave, underneath a road and right within a waterway near an elementary school, she then found the scent getting stronger and stronger where she saw a lone bag sitting there, right in front of her. She then peered into the bag and saw a sight that horrified her to no end, scarring her for life and never etching itself out of her memories again. Both Kaneki and Touka stopped in their tracks when they heard an ear splitting scream echo across the air where both turned their heads to the source of the scream.<p>

"Hinami-chan." said the two where they raced off to reach the girl. As Kaneki came to a stop, trying to determine it's location again and silently cursing his dulled human senses, did he find Touka running across at break neck speeds where he soon took off after her. Touka was panting as she ran faster unaware of the dove on her tail, and also heading to the source of the noise. Kaneki knew he couldn't reach Touka in time to stop her, and there was no way he could reach Hinami without the dove spotting him, no matter how stealthy he may be there's always limits to one's capabilities and Kaneki was painfully aware of his own.

"Dammit." cursed Kaneki as he took out his mask from within his trench-coat, something he always carried with him in case of emergencies. Jumping over fences and obstacles Kaneki adjusted his mask where it wouldn't become an annoyance, he saw Touka bounding off at even faster speeds, he silently hoped she had picked up the dove's scent but he couldn't confirm that.

"That agility and speed, it's the rabbit! I've got you know." spoke Amon as he stopped in his stride for just a second as he inspected the sheer speed of the ghoul he was watching before out of the shadows, standing tall and proud like a statue, with a dark shadow following after him, did Amon see a shade, standing before him. A mighty guardian blocking his path.

"And just who are you?" questioned Amon as Kaneki clenched his fists and peered through the corner of his hood, his single red and black eye blazing in the darkness. That eye spoke many truths, violence, wrath, pride, lust, vanity, greed, melancholy, sloth, envy, gluttony, despair, fear, destruction, anguish, pain,, lies, sin and hatred. All of these things were combined into one, in that single eye, that was piercing Amon's flesh.

* * *

><p>Touka had just neared the waterway, right by the elementary school she lured the doves to, where she heard the sounds of wounded sobbing beneath, she slowly approached the crying, where she saw her target, her ward, Hinami curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks like a leaky tap and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.<p>

"Hinami... let's... let's go home... Ken is worried about us... you know..." said Touka choosing her words carefully, but noticed that something was lying within Hinami's lap that she was cradling it so tightly to her body that one would almost miss it.

"No matter, where I hide... somehow... I'll be killed too. The newspaper... that man wearing the glasses was killed by a ghoul, did you or Onii-chan kill him? Did you do that?" questioned Hinami as more tears continued to spill through her eyes. "I will be killed and I don't want Onii-chan and Onee-chan to be hurt, I want them both to be happy, like everyone else. Those people who killed mother are coming to kill me, so I have to run, run far away and never come back."

"Hina... what are you holding?" queried Touka to which Hinami cried some more and opened up the bag to reveal her mother's severed head on the inside.

"It's mother." cracked Hinami with a hoarse voice. Touka widened her eyes gruesomely at the sight where a grimace marred her features, the dead milky white eyes peering into her soul, eyes akin to a dead fish, darkness swallowing and without life. The grey skin that came with decomposition, almost disgusted her to no end. Who ever thought of such a thing was truly a depraved individual with no soul whatsoever. "Why is it so wrong for ghouls to live... why? Why do we live in fear and hope for a better tomorrow? We can't with humans. I want to go to mother, I want to be with her."

"Hinami-chan... we can live with humans, it's possible, Ken... Ken is an example of that, his father was a human and his mother was a ghoul, and the one thing that was certain was that they loved each other. He's the symbol of the future in a way. If such a thing like love can come from two who, no matter the divide, can create something beautiful. Then it surely is possible." said Touka sadly as she recounted what Kaneki told her about his mother.

"If that's true, where are Onii-chan's parents?" said Hinami catching Touka off guard with her question.

"I.. they...Ken and I went to CCG's base. There we talked to the people first-hand, but Hinami. They don't have enough information about you. Even though I said that I knew about you, they never showed me a picture or anything. The only people who've seen your face. Are the four from that day... Hinami... Ken and I will protect you, no matter what happens." said Touka embracing the young girl in a warm hug. "We won't let anyone hurt you, we won't, we swear it. Absolutely. I don't know if it's ok for ghouls to live. But since we're here anyway, it's gotta have some significance. Right?" said Touka smiling in Hinami's hair where the young girl reciprocated the hug as tears streamed down Touka's eyes.

"I miss her so much."

Touka didn't say anything other than tightening the hug around the younger ghoul, but her composure was broken when she heard the sound of footsteps, squelching against water, a gluttonous growl emanating from the opening in the artificial cave, at the entrance of the waterway. The rain began to pour against the ground, pitter-pattering against the hard stone floor. It could have been anything but the rain.

* * *

><p>"Are you one of the rabbit's friends? I don't have time to waste with you. Why don't you step aside?" asked Amon giving the ghoul a scathing glare where Kaneki merely shrugged it off.<p>

"I don't think so." said Kaneki where he punched Amon in the chest, where he skidded back across the ground and fell to his knees, coughing and choking from the punch, his own lungs winded. He then got back up onto his feet and inspected the ghoul in front of him with a more keen eye.

'that strength, if it wasn't for my body most would probably suffer cracked ribs from that punch, he's at least S-rank in power. I have to deal with him quickly and get to Mado-san.' thought Amon who wasn't able to contemplate it further as he dodged an axe kick from the ghoul who then followed up with a roundhouse kick that scraped Amon's cheek. 'it's quite troublesome when an idiotic ghoul appears and tries to imitate human emotions.' Amon then blocked a kick to his face which felt like his whole arm was going to break under the force.

"Impressive, under all those clothes, there must be a body of a tank, if you can block my punches and kicks with only slight injuries, your speed is admirable too. But there's a severe difference between you and I. Humans are mere monkeys, clawing at the reflection of the moon in the water, aspiring to be something great when they repeatedly fail." spoke Kaneki the tails of his trench-coat whipping back and forth under the pressure of the wind.

"No, no matter what happens, as an investigator I must put my life on the line. If you are a ghoul, then there is no way I can allow to live. Your very existence is a danger." said Amon where he brought out his quinque, a huge club like weapon that obviously required great strength to wield. Kaneki had seen many of it's like before and was unafraid of such a weapon, the most dangerous quinque he faced, had already tasted his flesh.

"What is that, some toilet plunger of justice?" mocked the hybrid where Amon's eyebrow ticked at the half-ghoul where he swung the great club at him but missing the mark by a mere inches, he kept swinging and swing, long and heavy strikes that were slow and hard-hitting. He then ducked under another strike and gave Amon a heavy drop kick which sent both of them to the ground, though Kaneki wasn't the one that was injured. From this battle the hybrid could recount the time he first faced Arima in combat.

**Flashback**

"There doesn't seem to be many ghouls in the this area." said Hirako Take, the partner of Arima who were scanning the buildings of the 4th ward, searching for ghouls that disturbed the peace of humanity.

"Eyes ready, Hirako, like predators in the dark, the ghouls could be hiding in the shadows. And one is ready to attack." said Arima as his eyes traveled to his left, upon seeing a shadow atop a building, wearing a unique mask before jumping down in front of him. "Why, hello." greeted Arima courteously to the ghoul they stood to full height and glared at him through the only visible part of his face. White hair dancing in the wind and a red and black eye blazing into Arima. The only thing the famed ghoul investigator did was bring out his quinque, IXA, wielding it in it's blade mode. "Hirako, take a step back and rest, I will handle this." said Arima where he took a few steps towards the younger Kaneki of fifteen years old.

Preparing his quinque and with great speed that was almost unfathomable to Kaneki did Arima launch himself towards the half-human. Kaneki brought out his Kagune, blood red tentacles with white tips flaying about, he just had a split second before he was stabbed the by glasses wearing man, he at the last second parried the quinque away with his Kagune and then unleashed his own flurry towards Arima who blocked them all with ease using, IXA. The zipper on his mask open revealing his hungry teeth.

Arima was actually quite impressed with this ghoul, being able to block IXA was no small feat and usually it was the Kagune that was the weaker weapon. Of course said white haired man hadn't used his full power, his pride getting in the way of that. He blocked the Kagune once more, where Kaenki and Arima were once again in tight quarters and the hybrid tried to punch the investigator only for the dove to use his monstrous speed to jump away.

Launching himself towards Kaneki once more, Ariam blocked and parried away the scaly tentacles, where Kaneki was left open to an attack, where the dove tried to stab him through the eye only for the hybrid to coil his Kaguune around and tried to crush Arima with it's sheer force, the white haired man then grabbed Kaneki by the collar and jumped over the masked ghouls head where the dove then threw the half-human over his shoulder and tumbled unto the ground in a heap.

When Kaneki picked himself up off the ground, he couldn't, block or strafe away as IXA's blade came down upon his shoulder and sliced him all the way to his waist, blood exploding from the wound, where he was then kicked away by Arima. The hybrid picking himself up, glared at the dove who remained calm and composed before the result of ghoul and human breeding. Kaneki with great speed appeared above and behind Arima where he tried to slam his Kagune into the famous reaper's back. Arima merely pivoted his quinque above him and activated the defensive mode of his weapon where a unique looking shield appeared and blocked the Kagune with ease. Arima then kicked Kaneki in the chest making the half-ghoul spit up blood from the attack, however the dove continued his assault on the ghoul as using his great speed he appeared above Kaneki and elbowed him in the forehead. Kaneki was able to pick himself up in time where he blocked a strike from IXA in it's blade form, only for Arima to expertly drop kick him in the hest and still being able to land on his feet like a cat.

Kaneki grunting from the pain, swung his Kagune horizontally at Arima who dodged it by jumping in the air and cutting the tenctacle off easily, where it took some time for it to heal. Arima then cut the hybrid across the chest and severed another of his tentacles. Kaneki tried to strike Arima again where the dove ducked under the attack and launched a stabbing like strike towards Kaneki who brought up his arms to defend himself. He then checked his body to search for wounds but to no avail and found nothing. Only Arima standing behind him with an impassive gaze on his face. The dove then blinked his eyes and at that moment, blood and wounds exploded all over Kaneki's body and forcing him to his knees.

"Well, Gantai (Eye-patch) this has been, mildly amusing. However. You are too much of a danger to be allowed to roam free. Please don't take this personally." spoke Arima as he was ready to stab Kaneki in the back of the head only for him to stop.

"Yes... yes mother you taste good... huh... doesn't she?" said Kaneki as four centipede like tails with white tips burst forth from his back as a bird like mask covered his entire face. Arima raised an eyebrow at this and jumped away, where he came to the conclusion of this Kakuja.

"So, the reports are correct, you're Kakuja does look like a centipede, you're also the one that our investigator's had been talking about. To be quite honest, I didn't believe you and Mukade were one in the same." said Arima where Kaneki simply grinned under his mask and suddenly appeared behind Arima and tried to swipe him with his centipede like tails, to no avail as Arima jumped over it and activated IXA's second offensive mode where it became metal tentacles that pierced Kaneki's torso, even more blood exploding from the wound and the Kakuja fading entirely. Guess Arima decided to stop playing games and finished the job. When he retracted his quinque Kaneki slumped to the ground in a bloody mess.

Arima stared down at the ghoul with an apathetic gaze, however he then felt something swoop down towards him where he jumped, he had to bring up IXA to defend himself as two pincers emerged from the dust cloud and grappled with Arima.

"Reinforcements." said Arima as he stared at the cloaked figure, while Kaneki, barely conscious could barely make out the features of his rescuer before fading into unconsciousness.

**Flashback end**

Even now Kaneki still didn't know who saved him that day but he owed that person his life. But he couldn't focus on that now, he had to stop this man from getting to Touka, but yet, he felt hesitant to kill him. No, he chose not to kill unless it was in the more direst of situations. With that said, Kaenki rushed at Amon and continued his fight, hoping that Touka would be alright.

* * *

><p>Mado was approaching the two girls, a sickly grin on his face that grew wider with each step. Touka felt uneasy around this man, the same one that easily made her look like a joke, and almost killed her if it wasn't for the timely arrival of Kaneki, however, she knew that the hybrid wasn't here and she hoped that he would get here in time.<p>

"It's been a while, young Fueguchi and... Yamaguchi? No Yamaguchi is a fake name... instead how about I call you 'Rabbit'. It suits you better. I don't really know why the gate didn't respond to that boy that was with you at the time. But I do understand the situation, oh yes. I know why you slipped into the enemy camp. It was to stir up the investigator's with false rumours and information, I doubt you would use such a underhanded tactic just out of grief. Was it for young Fuechi's sake? Or, was it to protect that slug, Mukade." said Mado making Touka silently gasp at him, just how did he know Kaneki was Mukade. "Oh, oh, you're wondering how I know, it's simple. I'm the one that's been hunting him down for years! Long ago, CCG received a leak that a powerful ghoul was lurking in the 4th ward, I and my current partner at the time were assigned to kill this ghoul, what we discovered was quite gruesome, a room filled with corpses and blood, and there he was standing proudly on his kills. We did what any good investigators do. We attacked but he escaped, such a pity, that's when he was promoted to S-rank and when he attacked Arima, he was promoted to SS-rank. Aside from Arima I'm the one that knows Mukade best." said Mado making Touka girt her teeth at the bastard, she knew nothing of him and it boiled her blood at the thought of this man even pretending to know. "Ever since then I've been assigned to hunt down Mukade, got close a couple of times before, but he's been more like a grasshopper jumping from place to place. So before I kill you rabbit, would please care to tell me where he is?"

"Get fucked." spat Touka at the man which only made his grin widen.

"No matter, where's the fun if you just tell me, I'd rather for him to come to me, when he finds out that his precious rabbit is hurt." said Mado chuckling like a clown at the thought. "I mean when he leapt in to save you that time. I found it quite hilarious, I almost cried from laughter. Even now CCG doesn't have any clear information about the target aside from the things we already know. But if we just see their face even once, then their done for and our skills diminish. In the past it was certainly a possibility to secure a comparatively peaceful lifestyle. But it's quite revolting, people with social standing of monsters wish to live calmly in peace. Copulating and making more monsters. Is that what you want Rabbit? Do you want Mukade to fuck you, well like a rabbit?" spoke Mado with that disgusting grin widening until it looked like it was about to tear his face while Touka looked like she was about to pop a vein as her temper was reaching it's limit. "Oh, yeah about the present I left, how about I give you another one since the previous owner won't be needing it. And it above all was masterfully crafted." said Mado as he unleashed his Rinkaku quinque that previously belonged to Asaki Fueguchi.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Touka as she leapt towards Mado expertly dodging the sharp spine where she tried to kick him only to use said spine to block the kick where she jumped away to a safer distance where she had her Kagune pierce a cement pillar where she fired off spikes towards the investigator where he blocked them all with the long spine.

"Splendid! Completely different from all those other small fry. If I don't enforce your destiny to die here today. Then just like the Owl and the Centipede, You'll certainly become a troublesome ghoul. So bounce around , bounce around even more like a rabbit chased by dogs! Haha!" yelled Mado as Touka, true to her name was jumping all over the place, the long bony spine following after her. Just as he was about to stab her in the head, it stopped suddenly.

"I'm glad you're the one who came here. You made it possible after all. Your weapon is difficult to use in a place like this... I learnt that from Mukade." said Touka with a grin of her own as Kaenki had instilled into her, tactics against combating certain quinques and Kagunes. Touka then jumped into the air and kicked Mado where he blocked it with his other case, however Touka used her speed to her advantage, having grown faster under Mukade's tutelage where she spun around to Mado's unguarded back and threw him against a wall, where he coughed up some blood but still never losing his grin.

* * *

><p>"You mask wearing demon!" yelled Amon as he swung again at Mukade who dodged it, Amon had been doing this for a while, when he attacked he quickly had to bring up his defence to avoid getting punched or kicked by the ghoul. "Fight me for real and use your Kagune!" said Amon as he slammed the giant club onto the ground before lifting it up and blowing the eye-patched ghoul away. "There's always something I wanted to ask your kind. To fulfill you desire to eat, you murder innocent people as if you were shopping for groceries, compulsively devouring them. There are many children, pure children who have lost their parents to your hands. The surviving people's feelings... sorrow... loneliness... the empty lies. Have you ever imagined what that's like. No you can't it's not like you have emotions anyway." said Amon which struck a cord with Kaneki as he knew that feeling better than anyone, he lived with those feelings. "You and that other ghoul, 'Rabbit' killed my friend, my ally. Just days earlier... why was he killed? Because he was an investigator, a human. It's just a joke. Was there any reason behind it? But there is a reason why he was killed. The world is wrong, and the ghouls are the ones infecting it."<p>

"Are you trying to make me cry? You prattle on about how ghouls kill people and it's wrong. When a tiger kills a person, no one bats an eye. The tiger may have been hungry? Maybe it was defending itself? But you don't create organisations to kill tigers do you? Anything that's a threat you naturally fear. That's nature, it's forgivable. However. you think the only people who are 'people' are the ones who think and act like you, but if you walk in the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew. It's natural to be angry at someone's life being stolen. The doves, the ghouls, it's certainly true that there have been many ghouls who have brought about sorrow. But you think it's only ghouls who corrupt the world? We live in this world just as you do, we share it. But don't act like humans aren't the only victims here. We've had precious people taken from us by your hands, your hands are just as bloody as our own. We ghouls have feelings just like you, that part is no different than a human, why isn't it obvious, it's something so simple, take a good look at ourselves and tell me we aren't so different." spat Kaneki growing angry at the man's disingenuous assertions. 'I am the only... we can bridge the divide, I'm the only one who can see through both worlds... who can communicate it. Because I am a human and a ghoul.' thought Kaneki his own words resounding through his mind.

* * *

><p>"Is the terror of having your life hunted for no reason, something you understand? Having the people dear to you killed like ants underneath someone's boots. Do you understand what that feels like?" questioned Touka while Mado continued grinning like a madman. "Why, you... Tell me what reason was there for Ryouko-san to be killed. If it weren't for you people! So just die!" said Touka unleashing her black wing where she tried to stab Mado who brought out his other qiunque, with it's great strenght it swatted Touka away where she tumbled across the ground. Hinami meanwhile gasped in utter dread and terror at what she saw.<p>

"I had to make it in a hurry, and because of that I had to bring two cases. What do you think? Do you recognise it? Don't you?" said Mado now openly smirking and chuckling at Hinami's expression. "It's your beloved Mother! Because Quinque are made from the Kagune of ghouls!" Hinami merely screamed at the top of her lungs in grief at what she saw. Touka then leapt towards Mado screaming utter rage. She then rocketed in the air, spinning and firing off spikes towards Mado who blocked it with his new quinque. She then kicked it but to no avail as it had little effect and she had to jump away before it snatched her up.

She then jumped into the air again where she was smacked into the wall and crushed by he Koukaku petals. Touka fell to the ground, blood leaking from her lip where her body was enveloped by the large petals. Mado then had the petals crush Touka's body where she screamed in abject pain. She tried to fire off more spikes towards Mado from her Kagune which was diminishing in size, but he blocked it with his spiny quinque. She was then thrown against a pillar where it dazed her before one of the petals from the Koukaku quinque pierced her abdomen where she vomited up blood while Mado laughed like a child on Christmas.

* * *

><p>"I guess you're right and wrong. Rabbit seems to be going down that path. I can understand what you're saying, but, it's truly regrettable and pitiful that you've decided everything is wrong without seeing things through opened eyes. I can't bring myself to decide what is right and wrong, even now while I spew this crap. We should all learn more, from each other." spoke Kaneki making Amon narrow his eyes at him.<p>

"I can't understand you at all." spoke Amon adjusting his tie.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make you understand." said Kaneki where his eyed darkened.

"I wonder just what the hell are you trying to teach me! There's no need for me to lend my ear to some ghoul's bullshit!" said Amon as she swung his quinque at Kaneki who surprisingly took the hit and skidded back by a little.

"Is that all? I'd figured it would be stronger. That blow didn't affect me at all. It was such weak provocation, that it actually means you're listening to me." said Kaneki as he dodged a blow from Amon. "I can't keep playing around with you. Not while someone dear to me is in danger, I don't know how to make you understand, so... just relax. Don't worry I'll make this quick." said Kaneki as he unleashed his Kagune and a stray breeze of wind blew away his hood where it revealed his white hair and mask where Amon widened his eyes. he recognised teh mask fro mthe files, black, large teeth, an eye-patch.

"You're... Mukade?!"

Kaneki then lunged towards Amon and smacked his quinque with his Kagune where it opened up his defence where Kaneki gave the dove a hard blow to the stamach, followed up by a kick to the side that sent him into a wall, where Kaneki once again punched him in the gut. Amon then rolled away breathing hoarsely and glaring at the ghoul in front of him. He never expected the famous Mukade to show up but still, remembering his mentor's words he prepared himself for one final attack.

Both opponent's stood still, before they rushed at each other, Amon roaring while Kaneki remaining completely silent, time slowed down for the two of them as they neared each other the rain blanketing everything in cold wet water, Amon heaved his massive weapon while Kaneki primed his scaly tentacles and both met in a clash as Kaneki skidded to a halt and Amon crashed to his knees where his Quinque was destroyed easily and he earned a large and deep gash in his shoulder that exploded blood where he grunted in pain at what had happened.

'so this is Mukade's strength, no, this is merely the tip of the iceberg. It seems I was poking an angry lion.' thought Amon in defeat. "I'm sorry, Harima."

"Run." whispered Kaneki to the defeated Amon. "Run. And I won't hurt you any more than I need to... if you keep fighting, I will kill you." said Kaneki surprising Amon with his words.

"Don't fuck with me! Once the enemy is before you, even if it costs you your arms or legs, you must fight." said Amon where he was flicked away with Kaneki's Kagune.

"If you keep fighting I will kill you, I won't even hesitate. But please. I'm tired of being a killer." spoke where he let loose a single salty tear.

* * *

><p>Touka screamed at the top of her lungs at the feeling of her stomach being pierced by the Quinque, tighter and tighter it drove itself into her stomach, increasing the pain. While Mado was chuckling at the scene, enjoying Touka's pain.<p>

"You shall make fine material for my next quinque, and then, that slug who cares so for you so much is next. However this couple put together is wonderfully easy to use. When I put your mother down, I never had so much fun before." said Mado to Hinami who covered her ears trying not to listen, trying to get his voice out of her head. "Now then who should I finish off first."

"If you kill, us prepare for the biggest shit storm, he won't stop until he kills you. I swear it you old shit." spoke Touka her eyes blazing red and black.

"Hmm, you say that like a hyena salivating over rotting flesh... trash. Why do you all try to stay alive? All the while committing such sins." questioned Mado as Touka glared at him, where she then lowered her head in thought, thinking of times when her family was happy, at peace.

"I think it's because we want to live... is there something wrong about that? We were all given life, raised by the ones we loved, and then we found new love who we share it with." said Touka thinking of her family, her parents, her brother and the one who captured her heart. "If the only thing we can eat is people, then that's what you do right? How can we live correctly with a body such a this?! How?! You bastards repeat everything those above tell you. But could you keep saying stuff like that if you were a ghoul yourself?! All of you piss me off so much with your holier than thou complex! With your them vs us mentality! You should just die already! Even ghouls, even I want to live like you do."

"You dirty mouthed whore. I'm tired of listening." said Mado where he used his other Quinque to grasp Hinami in the sharp and bony spine who screamed in pain at the feeling of her bones being crushed.

"Leave her alone!" Mado then had his spiny Rinkaku quinque holding Hinami fly towards Touka who would be skewered by the sharp spike on the spine, Touka could only widen her eyes as she heard Hinami's screaming before there was a sudden eerie silence aside from the sound of blood dripping. "My quinque disappeared? No what disappeared was my right hand?" Touka utterly surprised at what happened had believed that Kaneki had finally arrived, but she realised that wasn't the case as she heard crying coming from her right where she turned her head to find the source of the sound.

"Please don't hurt Onee-chan any more. If she's hurt, Onii-chan will be hurt too. Please don't use mother and father for that!" then, her Rinkaku Kagune went wild, striking and playing all over the place as Mado was forced to retreat from the wild barrage of the spiny tentacles, where he effectively released Touka where she fell to the ground bleeding. Mado then used his Koukaku quinque to shield himself from the attacks.

"Fantastic! Amazing! You've gone and incredibly inherited only the best from your mother and father! I WANT IT! IT'S SUCH GOOD MATERIAL!" He then picked up his spiny quinque and aimed it for Hinami where it pierced her Koukaku Kagune, however it did very little to harm the young girl where her petal like Kagune grasped the quinque and pulled Mado over to her where she then slammed him onto the ground and severed his left leg from his body all the while he kept laughing, laughing like the joker. He then tumbled to the ground, face first in the dirt, where he landed near Touka. Hinami's Kagune then dissipated into red mist, crying into her hands at what she had just done, she never wanted to hurt anyone, she just never wanted to be alone. While Touka looked sadly onto the girl, believing that was how Kaneki was after his own mother died.

"Yes, yes, spectacular. I'll make you my new Quinque. And you'll be together with your family once more!" yelled Mado who continued to laugh and laugh some more.

"Hinami, quickly finish him off!" said Touka while Hinami continued to cry.

"I can't."

"He's... the one that murdered your parents." said Touka somewhat pleadingly.

"I don't want to be, what Onii-chan used to be. I don't care about that. I don't care about revenge. I thought about it, if I could get revenge on this person. Would I be able to erase this depressed feeling. I'm just sad, that's all. I miss Mother and Father, I'm just sad. I'm lonely all by myself! I want to go back to the time, when it was the three of us " cried Hinami spilling more tears at the memories of her parents. As for Touka, she had learned that Kaneki was indeed right about Hinami, she didn't want revenge, not yet. She just wanted someone to fill the void.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Kaneki was still standing in the rain, thinking about that dove he encountered. He challenged his views in a way and Kaneki wasn't sure if his own words were truthful. He then felt a presence nearby, but Kaneki refused to acknowledge it, they were wearing a long overcoat with a raven mask with noticeable goggles.<p>

"I was watching the whole thing. I think I know the reason why Yoshimura is so interested in you. I want to see what you accomplish, from here own out. Ken." said Yomo as he removed his mask while Kaneki continued standing there in the rain, registering every word. He didn't know what to think, looking through both points of view, gave him new thoughts, that neither side was right or wrong, and he just couldn't decide what was truly real. He was so confused that his mind began to hurt form it all.

"Why, did I cry?" questioned Kaneki to himself as that question was the one that was haunting him most. Just why?

* * *

><p>"You're all so disgusting, stop imitating emotions! It's all so disgusting it makes me want to vomit!" said Mado as he grasped his remaining quinque and hobbled over to Touka who was the closest one. However, he created a gurgling sound within his throat as he was choking on his own blood. Before he fell to the ground, right before Touka, where his hand fell between her legs where she coiled them so to keep them away. "I made a mistake... because I was a ghoul fanatic. Fuck you ghouls, all of you. You'll all die, do you have any meaning to live? The idea of you having a meaningful existence makes me laugh so much. It's just dumb. Oh but I'm not done yet. I have to get revenge on the one eye. Until I bury him with my hands, I can't die now. But I can still kill YOU!" said Mado where he grasped Touka's throat stopping her from breathing and making her gasp at what he was doing. Mado then started slamming Touka's head against the hard wall, laughing while he did and making Hinami cry at what he was going. "Yes, die rabbit! Die!" she was took weak to fight back and she felt her skull crack every single time he crashed it against the hard cement of the pillar. Again and he gain he kept slamming her head, inching closer and closer to kill her, laughing again and again.<p>

"NO DON'T HURT ONEE-CHAN!" screamed Hinami as she watched as Touka's grip on the man's hand was becoming weaker. She could feel her eyes becoming heavy, her sight fading except for a single thought of regret, how she was unable to see him, for one last time, and being too afraid to tell him how she felt. She let out a single tear as she neared death as small trickles of blood seeped down form the sides of her head.

"YES DIE RABBIT! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DI-" however he was cut off from speaking more as blood leaked from his lip and the red liquid exploded everywhere as a shadow descended from above, impaling his torso with their Kagune and effectively killing him swiftly where his grip on Touka's throat loosened where she gasped for breath. She coughed harshly where tears spiraled down her eyes.

"Ken?"

"It's ok, I'm here. You're safe." said Kaneki who had his mask down and a sad smile was on his face while his Kagune was impaling Mado. Without thinking or saying anything, Touka flung herself into his arms where she cried heavily into his shoulder where he reciprocated by pulling her also into a tight hug.

"I was so scared... that I thought I would never see you again." said Touka as she clung onto his shoulders as her eyes became red and puffy from the crying, while Kaneki stroked her hair, tenderly, calming her. He detracted his Kagune where he laid there on his knees embracing Touka. He then pulled her away, softly where he held her chin in his hand with that same soft smile on his face.

"No one's taking you from me, Touka-chan." said Kaneki as he stared into her eyes, where she embraced him once again, where he lost his smile as he stared down at the dove, surrounded by his own blood. He had done it, he had killed again and without hesitation, he didn't wish to kill again and now the guilt weighed on him, some would say that is was necessary, to save Touka, but he wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amon was lying on a staircase, questioning why Kaneki would spare him and only him, some would consider him lucky but he wasn't so sure it was luck. And he also questioned as to why he was crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the waterway, Yomo had just arrived and saw Touka and Kaneki embracing each other tenderly, he almost wanted to smile at such a scene but he wouldn't, not because of the events that transpired this night.<p>

When the hybrid and his friend separated, Touka snarled at Mado's dead gloved hand.

"You had to wear those, is touching us really so disgusting." said Touka as she gripped the glove and ripped it off where she gasped at what she saw while Kaneki looked away sadly, to hopefully not be reminded of what he had taken away. A single ring on his finger was all that was needed to be said. She kept taking sharp intakes of breath as she stared at the ring, and she almost wanted to cry all over again, from what they had taken from someone.

"Can you walk?" queried Kaneki as he turned Touka away from that image, to which she shook her head, as she could barely even stand. Adjusting his hands so that they circled around her back, did Kaneki give Touka a ride on his back, where she pressed her head into his neck. Still thinking of the image. She tried to discern what the half-ghuol was thinking, he had to kill someone to save her, she was sure both relief and guilt was circling him, but he was the type to bottle it up. "Lets go home." they would have to leave the body there as there wasn't much time to get rid of it or anything.

Yomo, then did the same action and carried Hinami on his back, he looked over his shoulder to see Kaneki and Touka with solemn faces, her arms locked around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. Yomo then turned his head to stare up at a building where he saw Yoshimura's shadow watching over them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, when the four of them were well and gone from such a place to Amon arrive at the waterway, but far too late. His eyes were murky and dead as he stared upon the dead body of his mentor and partner, where he closed his eyes as the last act of respect before screaming at the top of his lungs and tears falling down his eyes while he questioned if it was right for him to live.<p>

* * *

><p>As the two male ghouls were carrying their female companions Hinami decided to voice a question that had been plaguing her.<p>

"Is it ok if I live?" questioned Hinami as Yomo and Kaneki stopped in their stride whiel Touka gasped at her words.

"Hinami-chan. At that time... your mother was saying... live." said Kaneki with a smile which made Touka hug him slightly tighter.

"How would you know?" questioned Hinami softly while Kaneki never lost his smile.

"Because... that's what my mother said to me." spoke Kaneki bringing a smile to Hinami's face where she nodded and slightly uplifting everyone's mood. 'I guess more doves will ceom to the 20th ward, they'll be searching for Hinami, rabbit and Mukade. So therefore, I have to do something, the only thing I can do, his words, now they make sense... this world is wrong.' thought Kaneki as he held onto Touka just a littler tighter.

* * *

><p>At Antikeu things had queited down over the past month and Kaneki had returned to his duties as a waiter.<p>

"Onii-chan." said a high pitched voice that caught said hybrids attention, what he saw a young girl with a long brown hair and a medical mask over hair face and wearing glasses along with... Touka's clothes? That made him raise an eyebrow before the girl pulled off all the features covering her face before revealing herself to be Hinami.

"Ok... first of all why are you wearing Touka-chan's clothes and second: are you going out somewhere?" queried Kaneki as he stared down at the young girl in full waiter's uniform.

"I borrowed some stuff from Onee-chan, I'm going to go out with Yomo-san to buy some new clothes and possibly a book. Oh and we're going to buy a new home for Hetare." said Hinami earning a smile from the half-human where said bird was currently chanting it's trademark catchphrase, upon Yoshimura's shoulder who had a smile on his face.

"Alright then, Yomo-kun, look after Hinami-chan." said Yoshimura as the bird on his shoulder said something about being a cat? Hinami waved goodbye to her older brother figure who waved also and was about to get back to work if it wasn't for a pair of blue eyes watching him from around the corner.

"Taken to stalking me now? Or am I just too handsome that serving as your eye candy will do." teased Kaneki as Touka blushed at the idiot where she responded with a 'shitty Kaneki' before heading for the break-room. After what happened with the doves, Hinami ended up living with Touka since the 24th ward decided to be too dangerous for her and little by little things had gone back to the way things were before. Kaneki teasing Touka, Enji saying how he was the legendary devil ape, Irimi staying quiet as usual, Yomo being Yomo, and the arrival of Hetare. Well it was an interesting month at the very least.

Hetare was an interesting subject as the bird literally dropped onto Touka's porch where he was found by Hinami, his wing was strange as it had a evenly shaped star upon it. Touka had kept her distance from the bird and became rather on edge around it.

Just as he was about to walk away, Kaneki heard Touka mutter something under her breath.

"There's no way I'm keeping that devil in my home." whispered Touka to which Kaneki heard, even with things returning to normal, Touka was an oddity, she had her head in the clouds and she spaced out frequently, Kaneki didn't know what had brought this on, though somehow he had this inkling that it had something to do with him. But still, even with things seemingly returning to normal, Kaneki knew that wasn't the case as nothing would ever be the same in Anteiku. While everyone accepts the tragedy, though they may be stricken by grief, they would have to accept it and keep on living, as it would be an insult to die right now.

When Kaneki was tending to some customer's he had his shoulder patted by one of the men in the shop.

"Yo Mukade." said the voice making Kaneki jump out of his skin when he heard his famous codename. "I heard you drove away a dove as if he was a scared kitten." thank god everyone in the shop were ghouls.

"Yeah, yeah I heard that too, it's so amazing. And with one blow from your kagune."

"Guess what they say about you is true, that you're crazy strong."

"You should go kick more of their asses for us."

"I don't intend to do that."

"All our ghoul customers are in high spirits, barely a month ago they wanted to tear you limb from limb. You've become quite the celebrity." Kaneki merely listened to the ghoul as he recounted his time as the devil ape where Kaneki spotted the manger.

"Kaneki-kun, I would like to have a word." said Yoshimura to which Kaneki nodded and his face became downcast. They then sat in the break-room where a wave of guilt washed over the young hybrid while Yoshimura looked concerned for the young man. "Tell me Kaneki-kun, how have you been feeling since that night?"

"... Honestly manager... I don't know. I made a promise to myself after defeating Akutou that I wouldn't take a life, but I broke that vow and killed that dove without hesitation. How can anyone trust me when I break my own promises, I have been questioning things about humans and ghouls and we all fit into the world. I didn't enjoy killing that dove. But, I couldn't just let him kill Touka-chan." spoke Kaneki where Yoshimura's face fell into a sad frown.

"Do you think you did the right thing? Kaneki-kun." questioned Yoshimura, trying to discern the young man's mind.

"That's where the problem itself lies, I don't what it is. I took a man's life, before Anteiku I probably wouldn't have cared and now that I have a clear head. I don't know the answer. It's confusing, is there really a right answer?" spoke Kaneki grasping his white hair in his hands.

"Kaneki-kun, only you can decide the answer to that question, whether or not it was right or wrong, is entirely up to you. I don't disagree that killing the man was the right answer. And I don't approve that it wasn't the wrong one either. The world is shaped by opinions. While some may disagree others may have different thoughts. Touka-chan believes you did the right thing. Without you, she could very well be dead and Anteiku has buried enough friends as it is." spoke Yoshimura where he patted the young man on the shoulder. "The answer will come to you, only when you're ready, but right now. I also wanted to share my gratitude, I heard everything from Yomo-kun. But right now there's a young girl who desperately wants to talk to you." said Yoshimura as Kaneki narrowed his eyes sadly. A few hours later it was approaching sunset and Kaneki was told that Touka was in the break room, with Hetare.

Said girl was staring at the stupid bird in the cage, trapped within bars of metal, she still kept thinking about that ring, the one on Mado's left hand. That man had a family and he was snatched from his family by them, like Kaneki, guilt was hanging over her as she now fully realised the consequences of her actions, she didn't spare a thought to the families of the doves, all she cared about was selfish revenge, revenge Hinami didn't wish to take part in. She then heard the door open where she turned her head slightly to see Kaneki looking at her sadly.

"This guy is just pitiful." spoke Touka suddenly as Kaneki sat down on a couch, over looking the bird within it's cage. "He's being kept in a cage and he can't fly around freely. That's unfortunate... isn't it?" spoke Touka where Kaneki looked at her sadly. "I wonder where his family is. Everyone has at least has a family, right?" said Touka as she recounted her happy memories with her younger brother and father. "... What kind of people did you have in your family?"

"... Well my mother, raised me for most of my life. She was a lot like you, in some ways, she often teased me about a lot of things, I think I might have picked up that habit myself." said Kaneki though he and his mother only teased those they truly cared for, which brought a slight smile to her face. "My father, I never really knew him, but my mother talked about him a lot, how he was this bookish man, he was also apparently talkative, as sometimes you couldn't get him to shut up. I know he had a sister, and she had a son, though I don't know much about them. Nor do I remember their names."

"I made a horrible mistake." said Touka making where Kaneki listened to her intently. "I was so caught up in revenge that I didn't think what would happen to the lives the doves left behind, their families. The ones I tore apart. Now, there are others out there grieving because of some dumb mistake I made. And I sit here staring at some stupid bird. I didn't think about Hinami or you or Anteiku. I'm just a selfish girl, a murderer, now the mistakes I've made, I can never take back. I-I was so angry and I nearly let that rage consume me if it wasn't for you. I can't protect anyone if I keep bringing danger upon us." said Touka who looked to be on the verge of tears. But Kaneki understood her, she was unable to see the silver lining in her actions. Anything that threatened the peace she had created in her life, the bonds she had created with those precious to her, she would defend zealously, so long as the ones she was protecting were safe, she would suffer every amount of pain.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for the mistakes you made. Rather you should accept them, learn from them and move past them so you won't make them again. To be honest, if anyone made the mistake it was me, for one thing, I didn't apologise to you when I chose not to save Ryouko-san. Heh, oops. But when that dove was killing you, smashing your head into the wall, I couldn't help myself, guess I made the mistake of not restraining myself. But Touka, you try so hard to live a normal human life, and whatever mistakes you make. Your mistakes are what make you human." said Kaneki where Touka gasped at his words thought blushed and looked away mouthing a whatever.

"Yeah, well thank you. That's nice to know." responded Touka. She then heard Kaneki walking over to her, he then wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her up onto her feet. He then grabbed her chin, his sign of affection towards her, she figured that this would be another of his forehead kisses that he gave. And blinked for a single moment, where within that moment, he pressed his lips against hers and brought her in for a tender kiss.

It took a moment for her to realise what the hybrid was doing before melting into his arms and returning the kiss with as much passion as she could, this was her confession in a way, it was chaste, sweet, mellow. Just standing there, savouring the taste of the others soft lips, all their bottled up emotions for the other, released like a tidal wave, this is what she wanted, what she craved for so long and both were unaware that Hinami was watching them from the door. They then separated for air where they leaned their foreheads together.

"Nothing can ruin this moment." said Touka as she hugged the white haired man.

"Die in a ditch, dirty scum. Hetare." said Hetare ruining the moment where Touka kicked the cage of the bird unto the floor grumbling at the words of the bird where she was literally fuming.

Kaneki rubbed his hair in exasperation at their moment being ruined before being tackled into the couch by Touka who hovered above him where their lips locked together once again in a searing kiss. Their tongues meeting in a clash, one trying to dominate the other. Touka was pouring all her feelings into the kiss, unafraid of her feelings for Kaneki and finally experiencing a true moment of bliss. Kaneki had finally gotten it through his dense fat head, that he reciprocated her feelings. And while he was kissing Touka, his newly appointed lover, a single thought raced through Kaneki's mind.

'human relationships are like chemical reactions. If you have a reaction then you can never return back to your previous state of being.' though Kaneki as he was kissing Touka. They then separated for air once again, where Touka truly smiled a happy smile upon him.

"I guess it wasn't a mistake... falling for you." spoke Touka as she nuzzled her head into his neck where he hugged her tightly.

**I'm going to show you something beautiful, everyone screaming, for Touken. **

**ok so this was a very canon driven chapter and we're going to enter an original arc of mine in the next chapter that will run for about possibly five chapters. they finally did it, they finally confessed (sort of), I didn't want to go for one of those cheesy, 'I like you' confessions and decided to make it more emotional/physical as words can be conveyed through actions. so that was the end of the Hinami arc. their relationship will continue to develop even in canon chapters but it's during a original arc that they flourish in. **

** I have also decided that this will have a sequel which is unsurprisingly tokyo ghoul:re, which in my opinion is amazing just needs Touken and I'll be happy. **

**Juubiwriter99 is down and out**


	13. Food

**The Centipede**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any other material in this story.**

**Ok so this is basically a reaction chapter from last time, it has some canon elements but mainly introduces the bad guys for this original arc created by me. And to those who notice my grammar mistakes, thank you. I have been trying even harder to correct them, but keep in mind that I come from Australia, Born, Raised and Live in Australia (land down Under), some words are spelt differently. e.g organization would be organisation (the Z is an S here) and Armor is spelt as Armour (We add a U to the word) so please keep in mind that if you see 'incorrect' spelling that it could just be how my country writes it. but please enjoy the chapter.**

**Food**

It was the mid afternoon within the 20th ward, the sun was out, clear as day and shining bright with a welcoming warmth. The civilians, people of all ages were out and about doing what they could to enjoy the day until tomorrow. It was such a nice afternoon that no one would think that a cloud would flutter in the sky. One would think that this was a blessed day, perfect and warm and not to mention that it wasn't overly hot. For the workers at Anteiku today was perfect, the customers, human and ghoul alike were in joyous moods, but still standing on the side of caution. for a nice may change as easily as turning on a light.

Working at Anteiku today was Enji, Irimi and Kaneki with Touka attending high-school on this day. Ever since his confrontation with the doves, Kaneki had become quite the celebrity, all the ghouls had heard that he defeated a single dove with but one blow from his Kagune, showcasing his great power. Word had spread quickly of his fame through the 20th ward upon whispers of others, though few knew of his actual involvement in the murder of the dove, Mado Kureo. That was kept under wraps believing that it could only bring more trouble for the ghouls. Kaneki wasn't really enjoying the new found fame, well he never cared for it before he came to Anteiku and he certainly didn't care for it now. It got to the point where people were constantly harassing him with words of praise, or they would be saying to hurt more doves as a way to boost his reputation. Though he had diffused those words by saying that he merely wanted to live in peace. Unfortunately, he had gained quite a following among the female population of ghouls, with exceptions being Hinami, Irimi and of course Touka. They would chase him around, flirt with him and asking him to go out on dates, it certainly created an awkward and unwanted situation, Touka would either glare daggers into the ghoul for trying or she would glare daggers into him for even thinking about it. Which always gave him a slight chuckle as Touka was apparently possessive of what belonged to hers.

That was actually something he wished to talk to her about, it had been a week since their passionate kiss in front of Hetare and the two were confused as to their current status of relationship. Were they what some would call a couple, were they sure they were a couple, it hurt their heads just thinking about it. He would have to talk to her after school about it, of course know one knew of their kiss (aside from Hinami who caught a glimpse). He didn't know what this was, whether it was stress, blowing off steam or just an idiotic bunch of hormones. He had to know, he wouldn't deny his feelings for her, (well he would deny them if someone asked) but he wouldn't deny them to himself. He knew of her feelings for him and he reciprocated, they just needed some mutual understanding of their relationship.

Wishing to take his mind away from the subject, Kaneki switched on the television in the coffee shop as the news appeared before placing the remote down and returning to his duties.

"**A few days ago, near the Kasahara elementary school in the 20****th**** ward, a renowned and exemplified investigator of the CCG from the main office in the 1****st**** ward was brutally murdered by ghoul, CCG has yet to reveal the circumstances surrounding the investigator's death nor the ghouls responsible. It's highly likely that the ghouls ganged up the investigator to strike a blow to the CCG. It had been ten years since the last time the main office lost a ghoul investigator in the 20****th**** ward, where according to the accounts of special investigator, Marude Itsuki, is a rather peaceful ward with very little ghoul crime. What this means for the future of the 20****th**** ward remains a mystery, as do the investigator's currently residing in the ward, it's unknown if they will be relocated, suspended or pushed even harder to follow their duty. Both the Main office and the 20****th**** ward branch are hard at work to grasp this serious situation. Furthermore they are currently making plans to increase their efforts on the 'Rabbit' investigation, which has decreased resources on the 'Mukade' investigation, where the current case has been put on hold in favour of 'rabbit'.**" spoke the newswoman recounting all that was told to her and the information she had on hand, Kaneki raised an eyebrow at this and was generally confused by the statement. Did the CCG not know of his involvement in killing Mado, where it was he who killed him. Did they not know Mukade was even in the 20th ward to begin with. Though he was slightly worried for Touka, even though they were giving him some breathing room, it meant that the CCG would be dogging for Touka even harder now.

But still the guilt that weighed on Kaneki for killing Mado followed him even now. Though the words of encouragement from Yoshimura didn't really help despite the older ghoul having genuine concern for the hybrid. He then heard some of the human customer's talk about the news they had just heard where he happened to overhear them.

"It's pretty scary huh?"

"The work of a demon, both 'rabbit' and 'Mukade' are nothing more than devils in human skin."

"They should all just die."

"No one thinks you did the wrong thing. in fact, most would stand up for you now. in fact you have this skill to inspire loyalty. during my dies as the Maen (Devil Ape) you would have been considered as a rival." said Enji as he patted the half-human on the shoulder, which earned a slight smile from said person where he went back to cleaning cups and glasses. "Though Touka-chan now has a large target painted on her back, I wonder how that girl is doing, I remember her being quite shaken up after that whole debacle."

"She's fine as far as I can tell, she just needs time to get over it. She almost died there after all." spoke Kaneki to which Enji nodded and served a customer their cup of coffee.

"Though I wonder why the CCG hasn't connected the dots and found out you were involved in the dove's death. In the past they would always be ready to pin a investigator's death on a ghoul who had no involvement. and given your colourful past I'm sure they would have loved nothing more than to do that." wondered Irimi to which Kaneki nodded also as surely the investigator he fought would report him to the CCG, and so long as the name 'Mukade' was slapped on something it usually meant he was involved in something, in someway. "Has Kumo received information as to why, surely he would know, as nothing in this metropolis escapes his attention." queried Irimi to which Kaneki shook his head, unless Odori didn't actually know anything and was as uninformed as they are, or he knew but was hiding it from them, which was the more likely conclusion. Kaneki already knew that he had moved to one of his clubs where he was enjoying his own festivities.

"Well, lets not dwell on it for now." said Kaneki with slight aloofness, appearing not to care which was just a ruse to hide his true worry.

"**In other ghoul related news, the organised movement throughout the eleventh ward has been steadily growing, CCG urges those living within the ward to take caution and report anything of noteworthy danger to the investigators. What this means the CCG has not elaborated on but evidence points to a single organisation of ghouls working to bring havoc to Tokyo, it's people and of course the CCG. In other news, police are baffled as to the disappearance of many citizen's, men, women and children alike. CCG has ruled this out as a none ghoul crime and are allowing police to handle the investigation, many have already gone missing and no evidence has been found to single out a suspect, whether this is the work of some deranged criminal or an ordinary man is completely unknown, though the police are issuing out caution to those living near the crime areas where the kidnappings have taken place.**"

"Huh, strange." said Enji though he quickly forgot about it, as it didn't concern Anteiku or the 20th ward.

It was strange, a serial kidnapping? Such a thing was unheard of in all the time Kaneki has lived. While he had heard of normal kidnapping and the like, he was sure he had never heard of a case such as this. And did the CCG not believe that it was related to ghouls? It was true that the depraved would sometimes kidnap humans and do all sorts of horrific and torturous things to them. Those people were considered the unlucky ones. But the hybrid didn't dwell on it and simply went back to work before he was stopped by the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs and heading downward to the lower level, judging from the sound it had to be someone big and lo behold it was Yoshimura with that same smile of his.

"Kaneki-kun, will you join me upstairs?" asked Yoshimura to which Kaneki nodded and finished the order before ascending up the stairs in to the break-room where he found Yomo sitting in a corner with his arms crossed and quiet as always. "Now then, Kaneki-kun, Yomo-kun. I have received word from a contemporary who wishes to meet me at a park here in the 20th ward. I believe you might know who this person is given his long list of enemies and friends. Kumo (spider)." said Yoshimura which made the two other ghouls widen their eyes at his words, in slight fear and shock. "Kumo has come out from his lair and now wishes to meet with me to discuss a few concerning matters, ones that apparently threaten Anteiku. However, I will instead be sending you two to meet with Kumo. Kaneki-kun, since you have been acquainted with Kumo for years I believe you are the best one to deal with him, despite your checkered past with him. I would go myself, however, certain matters draw my attention away. Take your masks with you and meet Kumo within two hours. He will be waiting by a park bench." said Yoshimura to which Kaneki and Yomo nodded before getting changed into more suitable clothes and grabbing their masks.

Kaneki's mind was spinning with questions, why would Kumo, a ghoul so powerful that even S-rank ghouls wouldn't cross him, and furthermore why would he meet with Yoshimura of all people. Kaneki didn't know much of the manager's past and it was probably better if he didn't know anyway. But still, this entire assignment just oozed with danger. Kumo would only come out of hiding if he was truly in danger or needed someone to do his dirty work for him. Leaving Anteiku, the two slipped their masks over their faces in the middle of the day and popped the hoods of their coats up to hide even more of their features before taking to the rooftops and heading to the park.

It took them an hour and a half to get to the park. And they waited half an hour to make sure it was safe from doves to which it was. They soon found him, casually drinking coffee upon a park bench, his cane lying to his side and his top-hat resting upon the table. Kaneki and Yomo nodded at each other before making there way over to the illustriously dressed man. It didn't take long for Odori to notice their presence as he turned his head where he adopted a large grin at the sight of the two ghouls.

"Ahh, my friends. Please come sit, enjoy yourself upon this wonderful day." said Odori spreading his arms out inviting the suns warmth to enter his body which slightly unnerved the other two. "Though it is fair to say that I wasn't expecting this sort of company. Especially you Mukade, quite a surprise. Where is that old owl? I sent him a message telling him to come meet me in person, but he has yet to show, does he want to hurt my feelings? But he's not here, perhaps he got lost on his way here? Or maybe he was attacked by wild dogs?! maybe his old age is tamepring with his memory?"

"Owl isn't coming, he sent us here to act in his place, he's caught up in his own business at the moment." said Kaneki to which Kumo lost his grin and adopted a serious face.

"That's a shame, I've been wanting to meet him for some time, but I suppose you two will have to do. Please sit." spoke Odori where he gestured with his hand to the two masked ghouls where they accepted his invitation and sat down, making themselves comfortable but still remaining on edge. "No doubt if you've heard of the recent kidnappings going around the wards, if you haven't, you know now. The CCG believe that it isn't ghoul related, that it is simply some depraved act of humanity. They couldn't be farther from the truth, in fact they couldn't be more wrong, throughout the 5th, 14th and 21st wards, humans have been disappearing, falling off the map or the edge of the world or whatever. The police have been baffled by this mass number of serial kidnappings. But since there is little evidence to connect to ghouls, the humans are willing to believe that this is the work of their own kind. One my of little flies, caught in my web has recently relayed information to me that is dangerous to ones ears." spoke Kumo as he took a sip of his coffee where Kaneki and Yomo turned to stare at each other for a few seconds worriedly. "They spoke of an organisation. Moving about freely through Tokyo snatching up humans and doing god knows what to them, though I am curious, I don't know what they planning for these humans but it will be soon before the doves start taking notice, and acting upon those awful instincts of theirs. When the doves come flying down, ghouls shall be descending into the underground, hiding from the beating wings, and that's bad for business you see. I've been approaching the 'leaders' of the wards, warning them of this new group and to manage their human population more carefully. The fact that I'm acting serious and coming out of my investments is surely something that shouldn't be taken lightly. It's simple, if we lose humans we lose the main income of our food, and what becomes of us. Cannibalism of course and then we will have a bunch of Kakuja's running wild on the streets, that's something doves and ghouls don't need." said Odori where he was right, Kaneki could see that he wasn't his usual lively self, rather he was being strangely serious.

"This organisation? Where are they?" questioned Yomo to which Odori blinked at him as if he had grown a second head or an extra set of arms.

"My, quite brutish. If I knew where they were I would have already laid waste to them through a little leak over the CCG's head, just as I did with our friend here." said Kumo obviously referring to Kaneki and the time Odori betrayed him, the hybrid simply narrowed his eyes at the flamboyant ghoul. "Stupid question to ask really. This new group call themselves the Gaichuu (Vermin) distinguishable for their habit of wearing masks based off common house hold pests like rats and mice, disgusting creatures. Their leader is apparently a piece of work he is, while I don't have anything concrete he likes eating the heads off of humans before... well, I really shouldn't say. Now, that's all I have to say really. The Gaichuu are becoming quite a problem, as an interested party, I wish to see how the other ghouls handle them. I tell you this in confidence hoping to someday form a mutual business agreement." said Odori where he grabbed his hat and cane and began to leave. "Oh and do give my regards to the old barn owl and that cute little rabbit, I will always have a place for them at the club." said Kumo where he truly walked away where Kaneki and Yomo removed their masks.

"The Gaichuu, they sound like a cheery bunch don't they. Do you think they might come here to the 20th ward?" spoke Kaneki to Yomo who closed his eyes in thought.

"Hard to say, if they do, Yoshimura will know what to do. The other wards are strictly not our business." said Yomo where they both got up and headed to Anteiku where the thoughts of the Gaichuu were still upon Kaneki's mind, he would have to warn Hide (discreetly) about this new group, and he would have to warn Touka too. But if the Gaichuu stay out of the 20th ward, things would be alright.

* * *

><p>At Kiyomi high school, things were quiet, ordinary, simple. Touka was in class, listening to her teacher prattle on about history she didn't care about, she killed her boredom by twiddling a pencil in her hand, letting every sound run right by her. She couldn't keep the kiss she and Kaneki shared out of her mind and what Mado said as his final words. His smile, that kinky hair of his (Kaneki). And she confessed her feelings for him, in not the way she imagined but what excited was that fact that he started it. The hybrid of human and ghoul. But with that her thoughts became sour, morbid, she couldn't stop thinking about what Mado said. How he would bury the one eye with his own hands, she couldn't help but feel a wave of dread wash over her when he said that.<p>

'was he talking about Ken?' thought Touka where she kept twirling her pencil around, ignoring her name being called out repeatedly. Before her teacher yelled her name which startled her, causing her to slightly jump in her chair and her friend Yoriko to giggle at her.

"What's the matter Touka-chan? you were spacing out and staring blankly into nothing." said Touka's best friend Yoriko. Yoriko was a young girl, same age as Touka with hazelnut hair and blunt bangs and hazel eyes.

"Oh... it's nothing really... no need to worry." said Touka hastily and a bit flustered since she was shaken out of her thoughts, but yet this lingering feeling of worry washed over her, Kaneki was the only 'one eye' who existed, to her knowledge. Could there have been the presence of another one-eyed ghoul, one that she wasn't aware of. But Yoriko wasn't fooled by her friend's answer, as she probed the blue-haired girl some more.

"Nothing really? You've been acting weird, have little to no energy to do anything and staring blankly into space as if you're possessed or something. If something happened you can tell me." said Yoriko with that cheery and pleasant demeanour of hers.

"Jeez, I'm on my period ok!" said Touka quite snappily which was a lie to cover her true thoughts. "You're so sensitive Yoriko, you notice stuff too much." whined the girl, annoyed at the human's little game, though Touka was a little happy that Yoriko cared for her well-being.

"I wonder about that, but you finally made a face Touka-chan... wait are you having boy troubles?" said Yoriko with a shit-eating grin where she leaned over her desk to get a little closer to Touka who blushed at her words and her question.

"What, no! Everything is alright! Stop worrying Yoriko!" said Touka as she was becoming more and more embarrassed with Yoriko's prodding, it was just as bad as Kaneki's. With that said the bell tolled for lunch where the two hastily made their way through the bodies of students to find a table just for them.

"Oh, you're having a jam sandwich again, you should really expand on your list of food, who knows you might actually find something you like even more." said Yoriko happily where Touka smiled at her enthusiasm, no matter what Yoriko cared for her friend and went out of her way to ensure they would feel better if they were hurt or depressed, it was one of the notable things that Touka adored, it allowed her to live more like a human and less like a ghoul, something which she has always desired.

"Well, I just like jam sandwiches." said Touka where she took a bite and noted it's awful taste on the tip of her tongue where she swallowed it immediately and made chewing sounds so to trick her friend. Well, a jam sandwich was the easiest thing to eat, since most other human delicacies were disgusting.

"I know, but that's no good, you're still a growing girl after all. You have to eat things that are more nutritious." spoke Yoriko where she plucked some fried chicken from her lunch-box and hovered near Touka's face where the young girl had to stop herself from recoiling in revulsion at the oily meat. Said ghoul merely chomped down on the chicken and swallowed it hastily while making it appear she was eating the food. "I changed the seasoning a little to give it a more explosive taste. How is it?" queried the girl where her forehead was flicked playfully by the ghoul.

"It's really delicious." commented Touka where Yoriko sulked a little at her words before mouthing 'that's a little vague'. "No really, it's wonderful. I can't even describe the taste." said Touka with a smile.

Immediately afterwards she found herself in the bathroom, making gagging sounds while trying to vomit up Yoriko's food which was easily the most fowl of creations humans have ever concocted. Touka was sure Yoriko's food could kill her and any other ghoul who so much as tasted it. It was so bad that it didn't even classify as something edible. She had to force it out quickly before it killed her, sticking her fingers in her mouth to stimulate the urge to vomit but to no effect, multiple water bottles surrounded her, the only other liquid ghouls could drink aside from coffee, since it wasn't technically human food. She gripped the last remaining water bottle in her hand, so tightly that it was scrunching up the flimsy plastic. She panted in exhaustion before repeatedly punching her stomach, hoping she would violently force the food out of her body. Chanting 'pass' each time she pounded her belly. Seeing as it was now impossible to vomit, Touka conceded defeat to the god awful food complimenting the chef.

* * *

><p>As she was walking home, crossing the street to her apartment, she spotted a rather familiar head of white messy hair where she saw the hybrid smiling at her, which she reciprocated by picking up her pace, just a little faster.<p>

"Welcome home." called out Kaneki where he unknowingly gave Touka some teasing material, a little vengeance on her part since he usually teases her.

"So that's your fetish." dead-panned Touka, making Kaneki silently scream at her, where his jaw hung low to the ground. Said girl didn't say anything else other than walking by a flsutered Kaneki who followed after her. "No, really, why are you here?.. not that I don't enjoy your company, it's uh... just."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things. But inside, might be a little too private." said the half-ghoul where Touka nodded slightly curious as to what he meant. when they walked through the front door of Touka's apartment they were instantly besieged with the image of Hinami, reading one of the books Kaneki had given her. Touka called out to the girl who responded with her own greeting towards her older sister figure before noticing the half-human accompanying her. She hugged the both of them tightly where they walked further into the apartment where the hybrid took note of his surroundings.

"He said he was waiting outside for a full half hour. Isn't that creepy?" whispered Touka to Hinami, making sure she was loud enough to hear, to which Hinami nodded while Kaneki sighed at her antics.

"Oh, Hinami-chan did you cut your hair?" questioned Kaneki as he noticed Hinami's new hair to which she nodded, where she said that Touka had cut it for her, filling the older ghoul girl with pride as she developed a smug grin. "Oh, yeah that reminds me. I heard from the manager that setting up Hinami's room might be difficult, so I thought I could help around the house. But there's still something I want to talk to you about. Hinami-chan why don't you go read in your room. Here read this in your free time." said Kaneki as he handed a book to Hinami where the young girl nodded before leaving the other two alone, where Kaneki lost his smile. He sat down upon Touka's couch where she also plopped herself down right next to him.

"Look, I think we should really talk... about us. Ever since the kiss... I've been unsure about our current feelings for each other. And I wanted to know how you... feel about me." spoke Kaneki slightly pessimistic while Touka sulked a little at his words.

"It doesn't matter... what matters is how we feel for each other. I care about you... more than you know. It _is_ what I want, I want a man to sweep me off my feet and spin me around in the air, a man who reads to me every night, who kisses me on the cheek every morning, who tickles me when I'm bored and all those other things. I want the ideal. But if it's not worth it-" however she was quickly silenced by a hug from the white haired hybrid where his arms circled around her torso sharing some of his warmth with her.

"No. it is... I just wanted to be sure. Because I'm certain there's a bunch of people out there, happy that we're together." whispered Kaneki into Touka's ear where she smiled into his shoulder.

"You know, this is really out of character for me. I'm not usually so... affectionate." spoke Touka as found it slightly hard to let go, afraid that Kaneki might walk away once again, unto that train, spirited to some dangerous location away from her, she wouldn't deny that was one of her greatest fears. IT was even a nightmare that she had and it unsettled her to no end.

"Really? I could have sworn all the times you tried to kick me in the dick or punch my teeth down my throat was just you being affectionate." said Kaneki where he earned a pinch in his side from the bluenette who simply said 'shitty Kaneki'. "No, seriously. While you may not be what you say you are, there's one thing that is surely worth something. You're passionate, although you don't show it verbally, it's through your actions. And there's nothing wrong with that. I'm just glad to know we're on the same page. So does that make us a 'couple'."

"I would... rather keep that a secret. We don't want to draw unneeded attention and you can imagine the gossip and broken hearts we would leave behind. And if Enji finds out, he'll tell everyone on the street when he's walking by. I'm not comfortable revealing it just yet, I still have to get used to the idea that we're 'together'. But can you give me some time? When I'm ready we'll tell everyone ok? But lets just act natural. continue teasing me like you usually do." said Touka a little uneasy and wary at the thought, well she basically lunged herself at him when they passionately locked their lips together.

"Unless they already know." said Kaneki as if he had just discovered the meaning of life. Both just sat there contemplating the true meaning of the words before snapping out of their daze. "Also, Yomo and I met with Kumo today." spoke Kaneki where Touka widened her eyes in fear and shock where she was about to say something but the half-human silenced her. "Don't worry, he was actually trying to meet the manager. But Yoshimura sent us two in his place. You've heard of the recent kidnappings and disappearances happening around the wards?" queried Kaneki to which his newly appointed girlfriend nodded. "Well, Kumo came and out confirmed that a group of ghouls known as the Gaichuu are kidnapping these people from their homes and taking them to some unknown facility, he doesn't know why just yet but he hopes Yoshimura might do something about it."

"The manager, despite his kindness, won't involve himself in the matters of other wards. There's this sort of alliance between the ward leaders and Yoshimura respects that fine line. Hell he won't get involved until the problem comes here and the pests are everywhere. But thanks for the tip, I'll be sure to tell my friends discreetly and that it's just a rumour. However, they aren't the first gang to cause trouble in the 20th ward, you know Irimi and Enji used to be hated rivals, that is until Yoshimura came and knocked some sense into them. In fact most of the ghouls in the 20th ward are members of the two gangs, and they are frequently our customers at Anteiku." spoke Touka where Kaneki smiled slightly having never heard of the story before.

"Hmm, that's really-" Kaneki was cut off from speaking more when the door bell rang throughout the house. "Another guest? Were you expecting anyone today." to which Touka shook her head. Shen then got up off the couch and approached her front door where she peered through the eye-hole and was genuinely surprised to see Yoriko waiting on the other side with a large pot in her hands.

'but why?' thought Touka as she waved over to Kaneki so to hide Hinami where he ushered the young girl firmly in her room, where she would stay. Touka opened up her door to reveal the young girl on the other side. "Yoriko, what's wrong?"

"Sorry for coming unannounced. You weren't yourself today at school and you looked a little sick afterwards." spoke Yoriko worrying over the female ghoul where she smiled at her compassion and care.

"I wasn't any different than usual. You just worry too much." spoke Touka calmly trying to ease the girl's concerns.

"Touka-chan you were making that same 'lost in thought' face you had when your father was transferred overseas. If I'm wrong then I'm really sorry." continued Yoriko where she struck a cord with Touka as she held it on her face, a visibly lost face, adopting it at the mention of her father. "and I-" however she stopped her train of thought as a head of white hair appeared in the hall way and stared at the girl quizzically, while Yoriko appeared to be utterly flabbergasted by Kaneki's appearance. "Huh?! No way, it can't be, Touka you're not... I'm just in the way sorry!" spoke Yoriko where she bowed politely where she looked over her shoulder to see Kaneki who was just as confused as her.

"His name is Kaneki, and-" she was going to continue speaking before Yoriko shoved her pot of cooked food into her face.

"Touka-chan, I honestly thought it would just be the two of us. Here I made meat and potato stew. Eat it with him!" said Yoriko shoving the pot into Touka's arms.

"What?! Hold on. Yoriko I can explain!" muttered Touka hurriedly but it was far too late as Yoriko was already out the door leaving Touka to stand there bewildered at what just happened.

"Did I do something wrong?" queried Kaneki to which Touka sighed in exasperation, before heading into the kitchen where she placed the pot down and stared at the food with a grimace, while Kaneki seemed utterly repulsed by it. "Is that what I think it is"

"Yoriko made it for me. Though when she saw you, she freaked it out and went home. I think she knows about us as well. If not then this situation may get awkward." said Touka as she went to tell Hinami that everything was alright.

"You know it's cute that you have a friend."

"Shut up shitty Kaneki."

"Yoriko-chan huh? Well then. I know it's a waste but it's not like we can eat it anyway. It just has to be thrown out." spoke Kaneki just as he picked up the pot only to have it snatched sharply from his hands by Touka.

"Don't throw it away, Yoriko made it for me, I have to eat it." said Touka clearly defensive of the awful dish, which Kaneki's became puzzled before deciding that sometimes one has to make sacrifices for the greater good.

"Hey, I think Hinami was calling for you." said Kaneki as if nothing was wrong and he wasn't up to something. Touka raised an eyebrow at his words as she checked on said girl, only for Kaneki to grasp the pot of human food and raced towards Touka's bathroom and locked the door behind him, where he slammed it shut making Touka somewhat scream at him.

"AHH! Shitty Kaneki! What are you doing you idiot!" yelled Touka through the door where she slammed her fist against it trying to call out to him. Hinami came out of her room and wondered at all the commotion.

"I remember Yoriko saying to 'eat it with him'. Which I'm going to do. Besides I'm half-human, I can handle this stuff better than you." said Kaneki where Touka called bullshit through the door. Though deep down she was happy that he would go so far for her, it showed how much he really cared for her, as cheesy as that sounded. Having picked up a pair of chopsticks on his way in, Kaneki wolfed down the food as if there was no tomorrow as Touka could burst in through that door at any minute. He had to finish up the meal before that happened. 'these potatoes have the texture of hardened chalk that it feels like it's grinding against my teeth. The onions feel like I'm chewing on the wings of a bug where it flutters against my tongue. The meat has the sensation of chewing on small balls of copper wire while swallowing the soup tastes like dirty water that wishes to punch my stomach over and over again. A hidden flavour! What's this! What did she put in this travesty that they call food! It's like numerous surges of disgustingness are hitting me like a wave, I can't even describe it! How can this dish be so intricate and complex! IT TASTES LIKE PENCIL's LEAD!' thought Kaneki as he force every scrap of food down his throat and once he had finished Touka had burst through the door, where she saw the empty pot and the dazed look in the hybrid's while some saliva dripped down his lip. "There... it isn't wasted." said the hybrid, haphazardly and quite loopy.

"Ahh! Shitty Kaneki, spit it up right now! Yoriko's food can kill you!" shouted Touka where Kaneki instantly got the message as shot up from his position and fingered his mouth so to try and throw up the food where he was gagging from the actions while Touka's hand hit his back trying to help him. No! it wasn't working! he couldn't throw it up!. "You've got to throw it up now!" she then performed the abdominal thrusts on his stomach where she was practically lifting him up and splaying him all over the place where it wasn't working, his eyes were practically spinning and his whole world was becoming topsy-turvy. "Ok, ok think of something gross where you want to throw it up."

"Her food is gross yet it's not working!"

"Ok, both you and Yomo are together. And your both naked-"

"No, not that gross!" yelled Kaneki as he punched his stomach so to get it out of his system. "...why don't you just finger my mouth?"

"What no! Do it yourself."

"You've already put you tongue in there, so just put your fingers in. Do you want me to die? Do you want me to die?" said Kaneki seriously sweating up bullets at the thought while a pleading look was on his face, almost as if someone had kicked his puppy. Touka however was not too keen on sticking her fingers in the vast void known as Kaneki's mouth but she was left no choice as he opened up his mouth where Touka slowly put her fingers in there where Kaneki gagged at the feeling.

"Oh my god this is so gross!" yelled Touka as a her face contorted in a grimace at her fingers being inside Kaneki's wet mouth, and she desperately looked away while she did it, moving her fingers in and out trying to make him throw up. Hinami then appeared and looked upon the most peculiar thing, Touka fingering Kaneki in his mouth. she didn't say anything or do anything, aside from walking away back into her own room. But like all the other times it wasn't working as she was just fingering his mouth as if it was the weirdest thing in the world, in which case it was.

"What are you trying to do find my G-spot! I said finger my mouth!" boomed kaneki as Touka did it again, said hybrid gagging while Touka's fingers felt defiled at what she was doing. Not being able to throw it up, Kaneki slumped to the ground where his face was becoming visibly green. "My compliments to the chef, as expected of someone aiming to be a chef." Touka then helped him to his feet and placed him on her bed, where he looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness and held his stomach while it roared in disagreement.

'am I so important to him that he would willingly make himself sick so that I won't have to and also so Yoriko's feelings won't be hurt. That idiot... my idiot.' thought Touka as she kissed his forehead softly, the way he does to her, as a sign of gratitude and compassion. "You're an idiot."

**One does not simply ship Touken. **

**If you notice the subtle nod to those who ship this pairing, congrats! if you can't find it, it's in Kaneki's dialogue.**

**Juubiwriter99 is down and out**


End file.
